Global Leader 1
by YaoiFan22
Summary: There's a specific leader higher than the World Nobles and even the Gorosei. This leader knows everything that's happening in the world and everything the Government has done. These leaders, or leader, is the Global Leader more specifically Monkey D. Luffy the current Global Leader. How does this effect the series when Luffy has tools and a Devil Fruit more powerful than any other?
1. Setting Sail

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I don't really know why people are liking and following this Story but thank you. I intend to do this with some words:**

 _'_ _Animals Talking'_

 _Spirits Talking_

 **Devil Fruits/Islands/Grand Line/Physical and Weapon Moves/**

 ** _Important to Crew(Dreams)/Names of Weapons/Devil Fruit Moves/Staff Orders/Parts of Grand Line(New World and Paradise)_**

 ** _Scroll Names/Videos_**

 _Book Names_

 **I will capitalize Village's and Town's names, Occupations like Marine, Pirate, Civilian, Chef, Swordsman, Navigator, etc. and maybe a few other things I forgot about. I cannot remember if I was going to bold and italicize or just bold Crew Names or not, oh well you can decide if you want.**

 **And because I already have reviews on this I will answer them in the chapters they were asked in. I also hope this will stop duplicate reviews that have the same questions and criticisms since those are really annoying. I get them a lot so please excuse my irritation with the previous sentence, don't mean to be insulting if I was. if you do have criticism towards my writing or story please explain why and I will try to fix it.**

 ** _I will not answer those who had praised me though because the answer will always be 'thank you so much, I'm really glad you like it' and so on._**

 **Review Answers:**

 ** _Syluk_** **\- I probably did forget about it and I do intend to fix my writing as I continue writing. If there's anyway that people can tell me how to fix it, and explain it simply, I will try to the best of my ability to fix it. I am changing things in this and that includes who was on the ship with the slave.**

 ** _Lightningblade49_** **\- Even if Luffy doesn't become King of the Pirates at the end of the anime I'll make sure he will at some point in a continuation of this. He has a different reason to become King of the Pirates in this story.**

 ** _OSR fanatic-_** **Luffy is going to add the same people as in the anime because for him they are all he needs to become King of the Pirates.**

 ** _Chrisfragger-_** **I know I Private Messaged you this but I figured I might as well tell everyone that I did get the idea from** **One Piece: The Unknown God** **by namikazen01. I stopped reading it after a few chapters because there were too many things I didn't like about Luffy's character in it. Luffy doesn't kill people but he did then, he was cruel beyond words, and so many other things that are the opposite of why I love Luffy.**

 ** _God's executioner REBORN_** **and** ** _ZFighter18-_** **So sorry about all the italics, I will fix that but there will still be italics for some things. And thank you for the praise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter One: Setting Sail

"Adrian?" I called from my very comfortable swivel chair. I do not really like the gigantic throne behind me. I am not joking when I say gigantic either, it looks like it was meant for a toddler Giant. "Yes master?" I heard the ravenette say.

Turning to the door to my left I saw Adrian walk in. His hair was of medium length with a side part Combover. He always wears a black tailcoat and slacks with a white button-up and pocket watch with my seal engraved on it.

He never changes that look so I always wonder if he has a closet full of it. The man also has a slim face, pointed nose, almond-shaped green eyes, wide shoulders.

He constantly wears black, bottom-rimmed, square glasses at the edge of his nose despite him not needing to. I think they're reading glasses but I'm not sure.

"Could you get Alley Bay sea worthy by tomorrow so I can set sail?" I asked him. He nodded his head hastily causing me to frown. "Sir could I make a suggestion?" he asked.

I already have a guess as to what it's about so I motioned for him to follow me. "Would you mind taking off your hat when you go out? You could ruin your reputation" he asked. I can't really blame him for his question.

"This hat means a lot to me and you know that Adrian" I told him annoyed. He nodded with a heavy sigh. "Very well, I will get the Alley Bay seaworthy for your voyage" hearing this I nodded with a smile. Walking out of my Manor in the Gao Kingdom I headed for the dock near Foosha Village.

The residents told me I could use the bay to dock her. When I got to the bay I saw Adrian arguing with a group of people. Getting closer I recognized the horde.

Dadan, the mountain bandits, Makino, and the Mayor were a few of the people I recognized in the horde. The rest of it was made up of the remaining villagers.

"What's going on here?" I asked getting their attention. "Luffy! It is so good to see you" Makino smiled making me smile as well.

"This man said we couldn't see you off" Makino told me enveloping me in a hug. "Adrian? Why did you tell them that?" I asked making him cringe.

Seeing this action I realized I was unintentionally giving off a murderous aura. "Sorry about that, it was unintentional. I ask again, why?" I asked repressing the aura. "They're commoners…" he said before I shadowed my eyes with my hat.

The result was instantaneous, he stopped speaking mid-sentence. "Might I ask why that matters Adrian Cobb?" I asked darkly. I rarely use his last name and it's only when I'm annoyed with him. "S-Sorry sir won't happen again" he stuttered.

I hoped it wouldn't since I don't intend to come back here for a long while. "It's fine, just hope it doesn't happen again. Now that that is out of the way, is Alley Bay ready?" I asked smiling widely showing my eyes this time.

"Yes she is, would you like to take your leave now?" I smiled vigorously nodding. Jumping into the boat I was very careful with my clothes.

I'll need them later on in my voyage. I noticed Alley Bay was equipped with an Eternal Pose and a Log Pose which are very useful in the **Grand Line**.

A black granite, circle table with three coiling metal legs was easily located under the canopy. What caught my attention and made me smile was that there was a Den Den Mushi on that table. "Thank you everyone! I'll be sure to call when I get new Crew members!" I told them happily.

Makino: "You're welcome Luffy! Have a safe trip!"

Mayor: "Don't get into too much trouble!"

Adrian: "Please be safe master… and don't ruin your reputation!"

Crying could also be heard with the yelling when I was a mile from the shore. After a few days of sailing a saw a cruise liner not too far away. Tapping the bottom of my Staff on the ground I saw the gold shaft glow. Pointing the fused Ruby and Enstatite crystal at the ship a black circle appeared.

Immediately Alley Bay entered the portal. As we sailed through the black void of space/time I saw a light. Alley Bay sailed through the light appearing beside the cruise liner startling the Guards. Hurriedly descending from the Crow's Nest muskets were pointed at me.

"Hello, I'm Monkey D. Luffy of the Goa Kingdom. I'm sorry for the scare, can I see the ship's Captain or Head Guard?" I asked. They looked surprised by my polite attitude.

"What is with this ruckus?!" I heard a man in a Marines uniform ask as he walked up to the men. He looked over with recognition in his eyes when he saw me.

He was about to speak before I put a finger to my lips and a smile on my face to quiet him. "Hello sir, might I acquire a name and reason for coming here?" he asked instead.

I smiled wider taking my hand away. "Name's Luffy Warrant Officer, I was wondering if you have a room you could spare?" I smiled. He turned his attention hastily to his men.

"Answer the question men, do we have any rooms available?" the officer asked. Upon receiving an answer he smiled brightly when he turned so I guess they do. "Yes, we have five left. We are also holding a Banquet for the Captain's birthday if you wish to join" he informed me.

I nodded attaching my boat to the liner. When a rope ladder was dropped I boarded the liner. The vessel was decorated beautifully with blue and white streamers. Silver bells hung from the streamers, swaying lightly with the breeze.

"Might I ask your name Marine?" I asked startling the man who was showing me to my quarters. "Warrant Officer Berto, sir" he told me once again concentrating on something I could not see. "Warrant Officer?

What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked gaining a jump of surprise from him. "Oh, my apologies, I was just wondering where I know you from.

I recognized your Staff from somewhere, but I can't remember where" he confessed. Smiling broadly at this I took a golden fleeced pouch from my belt.

Opening the pouch I willed a scroll to appear in my hand. Grabbing the scoll I felt I pulled it out. Looking it over I made sure it was what I was looking for.

When I saw that it was I handed the scroll to the Marine. He looked it over slowly taking on a shocked expression as he read it. "I apologize sir Luffy, I didn't realize who you were without the Gao Crest…" I heard him ramble. I was worried he would continue so I hit him lightly with my Staff.

"Please stop apologizing. Can you tell the Marines at Headquarters to not mess with my Crew or those important to me, just me, later on in my journey… unless they deem it necessary?" taking my Staff back. He nodded furiously before unlocking what I believe to be my room. "Of course, have a safe journey" he said handing me a gold-colored key.

He walked off leaving me as I sat down on the bed. Wondering what time it was I looked at the clock on the wall. It was around one in the afternoon which is a good time to visit the Captain.

I decided to head to the banquet hall on the upper deck because of this. I remember being told on the way to my room that the banquet was being held there.

Scene Change: Banquet Hall

Upon reaching the banquet hall I noticed the same streamers and bells. There were a lot of tables compared to the rest of the liner, though I expected as much.

"Hello sir, I hope you're enjoying the banquet" I heard a blonde in a Captain's uniform say. I smiled at him when I noticed his name tag: Sea Captain George L. Salt. "Yes I am, and I'm guessing you're the Captain" he nodded blushing from embarrassment.

George Lunar Salt was once a Pirate but quit. He quit so he could pursue the life of steering a ship with the help of his daughter. If I remember right his daughter's name was Onyx Penelope Salt. "Yes I am why do you ask?" he asked taking control of his blush when he looked me in the eyes.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and ask when I am to pay for the room I am currently staying in" I informed with a stern expression. Unless I'm in private, or am allowed to, I won't use this business-like tone. "The room costs…" he tried to answer but he couldn't finish. A girl with black, wavy hair in a high ponytail and violet eyes was the one who interrupted.

From her purple party dress, jewelry, and shoes she was Onyx P. Salt the daughter of the Sea Captain. Her dress was purple was purple, one-shoulder, form-fitting, floor length, and had a slit to her mid-thigh*. Her heels were black, at most five-inches, with black leather I think**.

Her jewelry consisted of a Double Row Diamond Necklace** and three diamond bangles on her left wrist. "Happy birthday Captain, who's your rich friend?" she asked happily, ogling my Staff.

"Well I do not know Onyx, but you can ask him?" he smiled. She flashed me a blinding smile because of this.

"So? What's your name and where are you from?" she asked making me smile to be polite. "My name's Luffy and I come from the Gao Kingdom" I smiled.

"So cool" She batted her eyes before asking if I wanted to dance. It was confusing, batting her eyes was anyway. Politely declining the offer I turned to the Captain. "Will 750 ** _B_** be enough or do you require more?" I asked when I turned to him.

He smiled a kind smile telling me the amount I suggested was fine. "Let's go Onyx" he told the girl who pouted at him. "Alright daddy" she said before following him, arms interlocked. I decided grab something to eat before sitting down.

I was careful not to eat too much on a liner filled with influential people. Only a few minutes passed by before cannon fire could be heard. Not long after that the ship rocked and three Pirates broke down the door.

I think one of them was a forced Cabin Boy however. The two that seemed like the actual Pirates started causing trouble for the patrons which I didn't like.

For some reason there were Nobles on the liner. One Pirate approached me which was a bad idea.

"Nice Staff rich boy, mind if I take it" he asked but I knew it was an order rather than a question. "Here! Take this girl, she's a very good Slave" I heard a frantic voice call. The word 'slave' caught my attention making me turn around.

When I saw who spoke I saw a Nobleman hiding behind a brunette girl in seastone handcuffs. I sighed before I hit the Pirate who was about to try and take my Staff. I did the same to the other one who tried taking my pouch this time. They were unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

I turned my Staff to the woman the 'Nobleman' was hiding behind. " ** _Unlock_** " I ordered my Staff glowing sky blue. The seastone handcuffs glowed the same color before they opened with a loud click. This surprised everyone in the room for a few seconds, even the now freed Devil Fruit User, before she used her powers.

" ** _Copy_** " I said knowing my body was glowing a white color. I felt all the information and powers currently known by her Devil Fruit enter my head. I saw the girl had left shocking the Nobleman.

He was rocking back and forth in a corner of the room right now. Tapping the bottom tip of my Staff on the ground I pointed it towards a fourth Pirate and the Nobleman.

I felt my body glow a dark purple before I appeared in front of them. Raising my Staff in the hair I knocked the Pirate out cold with the shaft of my staff.

"Fight for yourself, you may not have someone to protect you next time" I told him angrily. I never even looked at him when I spoke. The pinkette was still a few feet from where I was last sitting.

From here… about a few meters in front of me. Walking up to him I grabbed his arm gingerly, to not scare him, and pulled him into the hallway. "What's your name?" I asked him cheerily with I wide smile. I was hoping to not frighten him further than he is.

"C-Coby" he stuttered. Nodding I saw we were headed to the Bow of the ship. "Nice to meet you, my name's Monkey D. Luffy. You can call me Luffy" I smiled.

Scene Change: Bow of the Ship

"Coby! Who's the most beautiful girl on the seas?" I heard a booming voice ask when we arrived at the Bow. There was a herd of Pirates before I felt a tug on my arm. Looking down I saw Coby stiff as a statue again.

Looking to where he was I saw a Ravenette woman who looked to have a heavy build. She looks very familiar.

"Y-You a-are" I heard him stutter. Rolling on the deck I was laughing hysterically at what he said.

I stood up not even a second later completely composed, devoid of what I had just done. "So she's the reason you're a Cabin Boy, huh Coby?" I asked noticing the dropped jaws. I looked at the lady who looked very angry almost, or at the point of being, irate.

"Who is this punk?! How dare he insult me" the woman asked angrily. She charged at me with her mace making me remember her. "Oh! Now I know where I saw you! You're 'Iron Mace' Alvida the self-absorbed Diva of the East Blue" I said excitedly remembering her from my Pirate studies.

When she got close I got into a stance to block her attack with my Staff. "You should not have done that, **_Break_** " I said. My Staff glowed bright red with her mace making it crumble to a thousand pieces, literally. I heard many people gasp at this making me smile.

" ** _Blank_** " I ordered my Staff's stark white light filling the Deck. When the light touched them it made everyone in front of me who it thought enemies fall unconscious. "What was that?!" I heard Coby exclaim making me smile.

"My Staff's power" I answered simply, shrugging as I picked Alvida up. Touching my Staff's gem to her head made her disappear.

"Come on Coby! You need a ride, right?" I asked smiling. He nodded so I grabbed him jumping from the deck onto Alley Bay.

Stretching my arm I untied my boat making Coby shriek at the girl's ability. When I was done I dragged him to the Navigation Room. "Where do you want to go?" I asked happily as I stood by the map.

He pointed to an Island where I decided I would go anyway. I didn't know where Zoro was until Coby told me he was there. I was very happy to hear that, but it wasn't so much Coby's reaction. I smiled at him glad to be myself right now.

Scene Change: Marine Headquarters

"Admiral Sengoku? You have a message sir" a Den Den Mushi said. The person who was recently named answered calmly but quickly. "Yes?

What is the message?" Sengoku asked holding the receiver to his mouth. A voice greeted him calling himself Warrant Officer Berto. Sengoku nodded acknowledging the fellow Marine.

"What is your message Warrant Officer?" Sengoku asked. "I have a message from Global Leader Monkey D. Luffy" Berto answered.

Sengoku grew frantic enough at these words to order his subordinates to leave the room. "What is the message?" Sengoku asked holding the receiver noticeably closer than before.

"He told me to tell you that Marines are allowed to mess with him but not anyone he cares about. Specifically, or all-together, he doesn't want his crew messed with unless it is deemed necessary" Berto told a now shocked Sengoku. Despite this shock it had relieved him of his unknown worry.

"Very well thank you for the message. Give the news to all Marine Captains and Admirals so they can do the same" was the answer he gave. "Yes sir!" Berto said the line cutting out. From then on, no matter where Luffy goes, he will be hunted just for his reputation with the Marines.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I had finished editing this at 6:09 P.M. on January 19, 2017.**

 **I finished re-editing this at 7:51 P.M. on January 25, 2018.**

 ***** **One Shoulder Floor Length Side Slit Sleeveless Ruched Elegant Purple Party Dress**

 ****Black Strappy Sandals with Soft Black Leather and 5 Inch Heels**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	2. First Mate

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. For those who think he may not be fun and such he actually will be as the story progresses. I've been writing up to chapter four without watching the show in close to or over a year so the events might be a bit off.**

 **Review Answers:**

 ** _Lightningblade49-_ Luffy's position** **doesn't really do much with Doflamingo or others. They basically just hate his guts because they know he's powerful and can, will, beat them and ruin everything they're trying to do. It is his job to protect people and what not and that can ruin their plans.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: First Mate

I tapped the town Coby pointed to seeing the outline of it in navy blue with tips of white*. _Arrival tomorrow at noon._ The out-of-the-blue female voice said surprising Coby. "What was that?!" Coby exclaimed but I only shrugged.

I tapped a button on the edge of the map that said 'Weather P'. Holograms started popping up as soon as I did. "The Navigational Map, it only shows the map of East Blue though" I frowned. **

It was going to be sunny the entire trip. Tapping a black Cannonball icon and a blue simplified Seagull icon I pouted.

Not many of them popped up either. Sighing I turned to the kitchen and started cooking as Coby went outside.

I made two plates of steak and potato wedges. It took over half an hour to make which is too long for me. It has to be done though.

When it was done I grabbed a wooden tray placing the plates on it. Grabbing two blue cups from the cupboard on the wall to my left. I placed the cups on the counter filling them three fourths the way with milk. Putting them on the tray as well I opened the door on my right.

Walking outside I saw Coby sitting down at the table. Placing the tray on the table we started eating. Coby had seemed very pleased with the meal making me smile. As the meal continued it was very peaceful.

By night I changed into my casual clothes and told Coby where the quarters were. "Where are the stairs going down?" he asked making me smile slightly. Getting up I walked into the kitchen pointing to the far left corner of the room.

There were spiral stairs leading up to the Head and down to the barracks. Downstairs had just three sections, two rooms each had two Hammocks which was one more than needed.

Time Skip: Daytime

When I woke up I went to the Galley looking at the map. We weren't very far from our destination so I woke Coby up.

When breakfast was done we ate in silence. "Coby? If you value your dream enough to die for it don't let a few Marines ruin it alright?" I told him when we finished.

"Many Marines are corrupted Coby, don't lose heart because of them" I told him worriedly. I took a drink of the milk I had out waiting for his answer. He nodded after a while so I knew he was hesitant to believe it. Reaching the Island's dock I jumped on it before tying the boat to the dock.

Coby and I headed to the Beli Exchange Office after that. When arriving I pulled Alvida out of my pouch handing her over to them. They were shocked for a while before, I think, realizing who I was. When I got the money I handed half to Coby which he declined.

He only agreed to accept it if I lowered how much I gave him. The lowest I went was 200 and he was still hesitant. He relented after a while before we went to the execution grounds.

Coby brought up Zoro again making me smile. I lost it though when he voiced his doubts about Zoro joining my Crew.

The mention of Zoro and 'Axe-Hand' Morgan drove many to become petrified. It increased immensely when 'Axe-Hand' Morgan was mentioned.

They only froze at the mention of Zoro. "I understand Zoro but why the Marine Captain?" Coby asked in confusion making me sigh in annoyance. "Did you forget that there are also corrupted Marines?" I asked seeing him nod dumbly.

Upon arrival I jumped onto the cobblestone wall. Hearing a *clunk* I looked to my right. A young girl had put a ladder against the wall and was presently climbing it. When she was over it she jumped down face planting.

Running to Zoro she tried giving him a homemade rice ball. "What're you doing here pipsqueak?" someone said in an arrogant and irritated tone. Looking in the direction of the voice I saw a man with a bowl cut walking towards her. She was shaking as the man forcefully took the food biting into it.

"Too sweet, you're supposed to put salt in it" the man complained stomping on the rice ball repeatedly. "Throw this pest out of here" he ordered the Marines. They complied, literally throwing her off the grounds.

Hearing the scream I held out my Staff. " ** _Catch_** " I ordered jumping backwards off the wall.

She floated in the air before I stretched my arm to get her down. She thanked me telling us about her mom owning the eatery in Town.

She also explained why Zoro was there making me smile sadly. "Go to the eatery Rika, we'll come by later" I told her smiling cheerily. She nodded happily before running off in the eatery's direction.

Jumping over the wall instead of on top of it I walked over to Zoro when I landed. He was glaring at me which made me smile confusing him. "Hi! My name's Monkey D. Luffy and you're going to join my Crew" I declared. Smiling I noticed he was looking at the rice ball.

Walking over to it I picked it up. " ** _Restore_** " I ordered holding a now clean rice ball. Sweet or not dirt isn't a part of the food pyramid. I smiled at my work before looking at Zoro, he held a shocked look.

Walking up to him I crouched down smiling as I held out the ball of rice. He downed it quickly wincing at the taste. "Tastes good, can you tell the girl that I liked it?" he asked making me smile.

"Course! But you will join my crew" I stood declaring it again. He said 'no' telling me to leave so I did.

Jumping over the wall I landed in front of Coby. "He didn't agree did he?" he asked making me smile.

"Nope! But he will" I chirped skipping happily into Town towards the eatery. When we arrived a young woman with blonde hair showed us to a table. This eatery doesn't look the place to do that, and the Town doesn't seem like it would have a place like that either.

When we got our food the blonde with the bowl cut came in. He had a canine companion with him this time. The canine growled at everyone scaring them in the process. "Now that Zoro is gone I can collect your taxes" the blonde declared with a smirk.

The dog was let loose running at Rika making her hit the floor with a resounding crack. I was angry at what just happened about to get up before the man spoke. "Executing Zoro tomorrow will mean I have no worries about taking your taxes anymore" that just crossed the line. Standing up abruptly made the chair crash to the ground with a loud bang getting the man's attention.

He had on a cocky smile before it dropped when he saw me. Walking up to him, my eyes shaded by my hat, I asked his name. When answered I spoke in a threatening manner.

"Well Helmeppo," I smiled. "I hope you have a good Nurse/Doctor because this'll hurt" pulling my arm back I pushed it forward connecting it with his chin.

The force I hit him with made him fly backwards into the next building. I turned around dumping the rest of my food into my mouth not caring about my stupid rep with the Gao Kingdom.

I paid the woman at the counter walking over to Rika who was unconscious, hopefully. Crouching down I checked her pulse. Feeling a shallow one I sighed in relief.

" ** _Heal_** " I said holding my Staff over her body making both glow white. This shocked everyone in attendance, minus Coby. Gasps of relief filled the room when she opened her eyes thanking me weakly. Smiling widely I nodded leaving the eatery.

Heading to the execution grounds I jumped over the wall again upon reaching it. I had brought Coby with me this time though. I was careful the whole time because of it, I didn't want to jostle him too much. Seeing Zoro completely unharmed I sighed in relief smiling as I set Coby on the ground.

"Thought about my proposal yet?" I asked cheerily skipping over to him. He scuffed making me sigh since I didn't want to do this. "I guess it's possible to become the **_World's Best Swordsman_** when you're dead.

I'll let you die in an 'Execution' Field then" I turned pretending to be uncaring. "Wait!" he said making me stop.

I turned my head to look at him with a smirk. "Yes?" I asked seeing him flinch making me realize something.

He just realized he fell for a trap. "I'll join but only on the condition that you don't get in the way of my dream. If you do I'm out" he told me.

"Your wish is my command" I giggled bowing before I straightened raising my Staff. " ** _Tear_** " I ordered pointing it at the ropes binding my First Mate. The Staff and ropes glowed a sky blue color before they 'tore' freeing him. "How'd you do that?" he asked shocked and confused.

"My Staff" I said simply dragging Coby into the marine base with Zoro not far behind. " ** _Map_** " I said seeing it glow sky blue. A black and white hologram was projected above the gem right after. It showed the layout of the base and the uses of each room.

I noticed a room meant for the blonde so I went there. It was easy to find and closer to us than the stairs to the roof. I want to get Zoro's swords and I figured they would be there.

Scene Change: Helmeppo's Room

I found three Swords in the corner of a girly room. Grabbing them I handed them to Zoro.

Feeling something big and stupid being lifted on the roof I decided to go there now. "We're going to the roof!" I smiled heading to the stairs.

Going up the stairs we reached the roof in five minutes. I saw a giant bronze statue of 'Axe-Hand' Morgan slowly being lifted as soon as I opened the door. Raising my Staff I pointed it at the statue feeling bad for the Marines when I do this.

" ** _Shatter_** " I ordered before the bronze statue 'shattered' into a million pieces. Hearing gasps of shock I looked to the Marines. They were all looking at me before I lifted my Staff again. Tapping the Staff on the ground facing the Town a portal appeared.

Pulling Coby to me in front of the portal I pushed him forward. He was hesitant to go in making me smile. "Walk straight through, there's a light at the end indicating an exit. When you're through tell them Luffy asked you to be trained by Vice Admiral Garp" I smiled.

He nodded still confused but finally walked through. Turning my attention to the men I saw them cowering in fear of an angry Morgan. "Shoot them men!" Morgan yelled but many hesitated when they looked at me.

They had recognized me it seems. "You can shoot me all you want, I won't get angry.

Shooting my Crewmate on the other hand, that's a whole 'nother story" I smiled. They raised their weapons at me so I signaled Zoro to take care of Morgan.

When he left to comply I felt a gun on the left side of my head. "I'll kill him if you don't stop" Helmeppo said making me smirk. When I saw Zoro hesitate in step I was confused.

He turned to me and I understood why, he was worried. I smiled mouthing 'don't worry' when I realized this. That seemed to do the trick but he was confused. Can't really blame him for that though.

Zoro's POV

When I went to deal with 'Axe-Hand' Morgan I heard Helmeppo threaten my Captain. I hesitated in following Luffy's orders for this reason. I turned around wanting to go to him so he'll keep his promise. When I did turn around he mouthed 'don't worry' confusing me.

You better have a way out of this, idiot Captain. "Go ahead!" I yelled seeing him hesitate. He repeated the threat annoying me, but it seems he doesn't want to.

"Go ahead" I said again rushing Morgan before I heard loud gunfire. When he was unconscious I heard multiple gasps and the crackling of a fire.

Turning around I saw a bird covered in fire. "Wah?!" seeing Helmeppo fall on his butt made me smirk before the red and orange bird turned to dust.

This confused me before they rose forming a familiar figure. Luffy appeared before I jogged up to him. "What was that?" I asked very confused.

His eyes were shaded by his hat before he turned to Helmeppo. He tapped the Staff to the ground and the black hole thing opened up again. "Go through this and the light, that's the exit. Tell them Monkey D. Luffy wants you to be trained by Marine Vice Admiral Garp" he told him.

I was very confused as to why he's doing this and what he is. He stretched his right arm out, eyes still shaded, wrapping it around my waist jumping off the marine base. I know I looked terrified when he did. He just jumped off a building! What is wrong with him?

Coby's POV

I nodded when Luffy told me to enter the black hole. Upon entering I saw an endless tunnel of black space. Walking I frantically hurried to find the light Luffy talked about.

It was a bit creepy, another reason to hurry and get out. When I saw the doorway shaped light I ran through it.

I was surrounded by Marines at every side. "Um… H-Hello, where am I?" I asked confused.

I noticed the Marines slackened their grip on the guns. The one in front of me lowered his taking a step forward. "You're in the Shells Town marine base, Marine Registration Room" he told me.

I nodded twiddling my thumbs before he asked what was wrong. "Monkey D. Luffy told me to tell you I'm to be trained by Vice Admiral Garp. I don't know what that means" I told him honestly. All the Marines grew frantic at what I said confusing me.

"You have a very powerful friend son. I'll inform the Vice Admiral right away" the most composed Marine said. I asked the Marine to my right what he meant by that. He was about to speak before I heard a *whoosh* from behind me.

I turned around seeing another portal. Helmeppo came through this time just as confused as me. "Monkey D. Luffy again?" the man now on my left heading to the door to my right asked. "Training under Vice Admiral Garp he told me" Helmeppo said.

He was very, very confused from his tone and expression. The Marine nodded leaving with a weary smile. Just who are you Luffy?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my Computer at 2:35 P.M. on January 20, 2017. I finished writing it on my Kindle at 1:16 P.M. on February 11, 2016 though.**

 _ **I finished re-editing this at 5:22 P.M. on January 27, 2018.**_

 ***Similar to an Aurora Borealis except those two colors.**

 ****It was actually the Alley Bay but it was the Navigational Map that gave her directions and approximated time.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on February 10, 2018.**


	3. Second Crewmate

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. By the way if you don't like anything implying or is Homosexual feelings or relationships I would stop reading this series. If you seen my favorites in the One Piece category and the vast amount of certain pairings then those pairings are going to be in here.**

 **Review Answers:**

 ** _CUCKED AGAIN-_** **I am really sorry that I was italicizing so much. I do hope that it gets a bit better later on even though I'm sure you stopped following and favoriting this story. If you haven't and had read this I hope you can reread it and think it's a bit better than it was.**

 ** _Chrisfragger-_** **There is a reason he knows everything and that's because of his birthmark. The Birthmark is the sign of a Global Leader and that's what he is. Inside the birthmark is a huge library of relics, information, and stuff. I explained it better in** _ **Leader's Past**_ **though, which I also intend to edit again.**

 **1639 words previous, 2676 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters just the Staff, Creature, story, and Pouch ideas**

* * *

Chapter Three: Second Crewmate

Luffy's POV

Zoro and I headed to the Eatery in town but for a different reason than before. This time it was just for Zoro. When we sat down and the food arrived he ate like I usually do outside of public places.

"How's the food?" I smiled brightly as he continued eating. "It's good" I smiled widely at this since I was happy he liked the food so much. He probably hasn't eaten in a while so if he likes it he'll eat a lot. I leaned on my elbows as I watched him eat but it didn't last long. Upon hearing the doors open I turned to see a small group of Marines walk in. They came towards us before one of them spoke.

"Greetings sir Luffy, we know you have saved this town, so we wish we didn't have to do this but…" the Marine started but he didn't have to finish. Getting up from my chair I walked past him and paid for the food. Doing this interrupted him because he wasn't finished yet. "It's fine Marine, we're Pirates so I understand. Please don't call me sir though" I told him annoyed with the 'sir' part. "Of course" he responded with a nod.

"Come on Zoro, we have to go" I motioned for the Swordsman to follow and he did. Not long after we left the Eatery were we escorted by the Marines to the Alley Bay. It made me uncomfortable; it was normal before, but I didn't think it would happen once I became a Pirate.

Arriving at the docks I saw Zoro was surprised by how big the Boat was. I went to untie the Buntline* as Zoro got on the boat. When it was untied I pushed her off to sea and jumped on. I did not think of turning around to thank the Marines as we sailed off.

We were meters from the docks when I heard voices from behind us. "Have a safe journey!" was what I heard and it surprised me. Turning around I saw the Marines were saluting us. "Marines saluting Pirates must be a first, how lucky are we!" I smiled lightly at that.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed a drinking glass from the cabinet. Looking at the glass door storage compartment I debated on grabbing a Sake bottle or a bottle of Brandy. I'm not sure which one Zoro likes more. I'm pretty sure it's Sake but I don't know which one he would want now.

'Might as well bring both out, I can ask him outside' I decided grabbing both bottles from the cabinet. "Which one?" I asked holding up the bottles. He only shrugged so I poured the Brandy once I set the glass down. I think Brandy has less alcohol than Sake but I'm not too sure.

"They weren't saluting Pirates" I started once he took a drink. Taking out the Logbook for the Alley Bay I opened it and grabbed a quill from my bag. I need to keep a record of everything that happens on the boat. The people taking care of her after we're done will likely need it. "Who were they saluting then?" he asked making me smile as I wrote about the events till now. "They were saluting a 'Bounty Hunter' and a…" I tried to explain but was interrupted. Looking towards the railing I saw two Pirates come aboard.

"We're taking your ship" one of the Pirates declared making me look at them. They were frozen before Zoro spoke. "What do you want me to do with them, Captain?" Zoro asked with his swords out. He looked back at them before I rolled a few things around in my head. They aren't _too_ dangerous, and I don't have a crew member or two weak enough to deal with them.

"Um… tie them up?" I asked since I wasn't sure. They're not gonna hurt anyone and it's not like they can take anything of value from us. 'What did I get into? I'm following an amateur' I heard Zoro mutter. I think that's what he said anyway. I know he won't mind being part of my crew regardless of whatever he said. Zoro tied the duo up before I set down my Logbook.

"What happened?" I asked seeing there was no boat/wreckage nearby or in the distance. Seeing them look down in shame I'm guessing their Captain won't be too happy with whatever happened. "Some red-headed girl told us she needed water. She told us we could have whatever was in the chest, so we jumped in her dingy to check it" one of the men explained. I wasn't surprised when they told us what happened next.

"There wasn't anything in the chest so we turned around to question her, but she was already gone. She told us our boat would cap-size in the oncoming storm but when we looked around the sky was clear. For the next second or more anyway" one of them explained looking down in shame. 'She's a Thief then? I already figured that from the fact her home is under tyrannical rule and all but still' I smiled.

"Where do you need to go?" I felt bad for them and I couldn't really do anything else for them. When they told me the name of the Island I walked into the Navigation Room/Kitchen with a smile. Standing by the Navigational Table I found the Island they were talking about. Tapping it I heard Alley Bay speak. _Arrival in one day, Captain Luffy_. Smiling at the quick time I checked for the other things to. Clicking the Simplified Seagull, Cannonball and Weather P button it showed up blank. It annoyed me that there were no Marines, Pirates or Weather Anomalies** coming anytime soon.

Going to the counter I grabbed four apples from the wooden bowl. One for me, one for Zoro, and the other two for the stowaways. I know they're bound to be hungry and taking care of them is one other thing I can do besides getting them to their Captain. "We won't arrive for another day" I smiled biting into an apple. Throwing one to Zoro he caught the fruit in surprise making me chuckle. Putting the last two in each of their hands I smiled at the two stowaways.

"These are for you, you're bound to be hungry right?" I asked making them nod. "Now, what do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked looking at Zoro. His hand was twitching near his sword meaning he likely wants to use it. Shaking my head with a soft smile I held my Staff in front of me so I can look into it.

"Dimensional Space" I whispered low enough so Zoro won't hear. Seeing the phantom images of doors I swiped them. Each one I passed were different colors, models and had different numbers on the front. After a while I found one with enough room for Zoro to Duel**.

"Want to fight something Zoro?" I asked with a wide smile. "Of course, I do!" he answered without hesitation. His arms were crossed so he was likely annoyed because he hasn't attacked something/someone in a while. " ** _Show_** " I ordered making a hologram appear above the Fusion/Gate Gem. "Which one? Centaur, Minotaur, Scarcophagus, or a Swordsman?" I asked observing his odd expression. I realized it was confusion, so I brought up what the opponents looked like.

"Let's go with… a Minotaur then. They're not _that_ hard" I smiled pointing the Gem at the bow of the boat. " ** _Open Minotaur 3_** " I ordered before a white, curved door with vines hanging from it appeared out of nowhere. When I opened the doors they revealed a brown and red vortex.

"What the h- is that?!" Zoro yelled in shock making me snicker. "Going behind him I pushed him closer to the vortex. When he was a foot away I gave him some advice. "Don't get killed and follow the rules given. If you get killed you won't stand a chance at becoming a _decent_ Swordsman. You're allowed to break the rules on accident because they're harder to follow than they sound. 'Easier said than done' and all that" I explained before pushing him into the vortex.

Closing the doors I turned to sit down on the chair. I wasn't lying to him about the rules or the 'not dying' part. When I brought the opponents up I also brought up their LoM with their other information. They're not just species but 'Level of Mastery', or level of difficulty.

Time Skip: Noon Next Day

Getting onto the deck with the two stowaways I stretched my arms as I leaned back. Covering my mouth to cover a yawn I went over to the door to check on Zoro. Opening the doors I saw Zoro on the ground, sleeping, with six Minotaurs on the ground next to him.

Walking into the ancient colosseum I checked the Minotaurs' pulses. They were all breathing making me sigh before I turned to Zoro with a smile. At least he didn't break that rule. The one rule I have for this Crew, in regard to battles/fighting is that they can **NOT** kill.

Looking closer at Zoro I saw he had a cut on his right bicep, left leg, and in the middle of his forehead. None of them were big though, just small cuts that have a line of blood on the edge. "Not bad" I smiled getting up from my crouching position. Going over to him I crouched down again shaking his left shoulder.

"Wake up Zoro" I told the green-haired Swordsman. Seeing him open his eyes before blinking to adjust to the light I smiled happily. "Congratulations! You're not dead" I chirped happily when he looked at me. Opening my eyes I saw him glaring daggers at me. "Want me to heal you? We're almost to the Island" I asked holding my Staff over him as I stood. He nodded tiredly making me smile cheerily.

" ** _Heal_** " I ordered seeing my Staff and Zoro's cuts glow white. When the cuts closed all the way he got up, thanking me. Walking out of the Arena I pressed a hidden button that was a protruding block of white cement from the Greek Ionic Column. Everything glowed white and I walked out knowing the Minotaurs are healed.

 _We have arrived Captain, welcome to Orange Town_. I smiled at the disembodied voice. "Thank you, Alley Bay" I smiled running my hand back and forth on her railing. Untying Buggy's men, who I had given food and rest to, we all left the boat. I was glad that I kept everything of real value in **Storage Dimension: Red** instead of on the boat.

As we walked through town I saw three men, as well as the woman from the Cruise Liner, running towards us. The girl hid behind me before asking me to do something. "Captain! Save me please!" she called from behind me. She was 'entranced' by my Staff however so I knew this was Nami. Looking to Zoro he only shrugged before turning to the men. One slash of his sword knocked them all out.

"You're very strong, how strong are you if you're his Captain?" Nami asked looking at me. Since she's taller than me, the men are gone, and she wasn't really scared, I wondered why she was still hiding behind me. At the question I only shrugged as an answer. I rubbed my chin in thought though before looking at her. "No idea" I chirped startling/surprising her. "Since you saved me from those guys I'll treat you guys to food at the Diner" she suggested. I could tell she had an ulterior motive from the smile, but I agreed.

Reaching the Diner, we sat down at a booth. "What's your name? Where are you from?" Nami, who just introduced herself, asked me. "Monkey D. Luffy from Goa Kingdom" I smiled seeing Beli signs replace her eyes. "You're so lucky, how much money do you have? Can I have your Staff if you have a lot? What's your position there?" she shot off shocking Zoro and I. I knew she was a curious cat that is obsessed with obtaining Beli due to her situation, but that was a lot of questions at once.

"Why would I be here if I liked the position I had or felt lucky to live there?" I asked unintentionally giving off a deadly aura again. Seeing their shocked expressions I realized what I was doing. "Oops sorry," I laughed scratching the back of my head. "Do you mind if I eat how I normally would outside of Goa Kingdom?" I asked with a smile. They looked at me weirdly before nodding. I, in a word, scarfed down my food like a starve-crazed animal. After eating a few plates in five seconds I asked a question.

"Will you join my crew Nami?" I asked receiving shocked looks from both of them. This got a terrible reaction from her but not one I didn't expect. "Why would I join up with you? You're Pirates, and I hate Pirates" she yelled but no one was around to hear her. "Why do you hate them so much? You're not a Bounty Hunter or joined up with one" I asked making her look at me weirdly again. "Where are you from?" I asked knowing it's a, slightly, safe topic to go into.

" ** _Cocoyashi_** " she answered making me smile. "So you want to save your village by working for the Pirates, who you don't trust, to save it?" I asked shocking her. She nodded seeming offended. "If you join my Crew you can make a **_Map of the World_** , get the useless Belis to protect your home and family, and reassurance that it'll be safe" I suggested. It was a good deal, if a little offensive. "What do you mean useless?! I worked hard to get that money" she yelled making me wince internally.

"Do you really think the Pirates you can't trust will really leave peacefully when they get the money? I think not" I started surprising her. "With the amount of money you've gathered, in I don't know how long, wouldn't you think Arlong'll want more of it?" I asked finishing my cup of milk. "I don't know! He said he would, but I don't trust Pirates" her hands were fisted at her sides making me frown.

"Why do you even want me to join? I steal from Pirates, I'll steal from you to" she argued making me laugh. "Like that matters to me. Zoro was a 'Bounty Hunter' before I asked him to join my Crew. You're a good Navigator and you haven't asked for my money or tied me up yet" I smiled. This shocked both of them for some reason. "How'd you know that?" Nami asked in disbelief. This made my smile widen however.

"You want Buggy's treasure, it can't be too hard to figure out" I told her. She only gaped at me. I saw Zoro's smirk out of the corner of my eye. "I also know a lot about my Crewmembers, I didn't pick any of you by chance. Other than Marines, Pirates, potential Crewmembers, anything regarding my position, and rare items I'm not that smart" I smiled happily. They were both gaping at me when I finished talking.

"If you give me half the Beli you get from Pirates then I'll join" she negotiated, arms crossed. "Of course, you have 25000 at the start" I agreed making her nod.

"Where are we going before my Village?" Nami asked sitting back down. I had to think about it for a minute. "Beat Buggy's Crew while you get his treasure, get a Sniper and another Ship from **_Syrup Village_** , and then head to the Baratie for a Chef" I smiled. They nodded in agreement before we got up. Surprisingly she did pay before we headed to where Buggy was at.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my Computer at 6:27 P.M. on January 25, 2017. I had finished writing it on my Kindle at 12:00 P.M. on February 12, 2016 though.**

 **I finished re-editing this at 12:00 A.M. on April 18, 2018.**

 ***I think it's called this anyway.**

 ****It's normally Sunny in the East Blue and it looks that way to so it's an Anomaly if the Weather deviates from that**

 *****In a Video that I uploaded on my YouTube Account that is mentioned in my Profile has what the Staff is supposed to look like and the Creatures that use Swords.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	4. Buggy Battle

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Sorry had to go out for my parents 19th Anniversary Dinner. And for some reason I didn't want to write even when I did have Wi-Fi. Over the summer I was staying at my Aunt and Uncle's house and their Wi-Fi is their cellular data so it wasn't any good.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Was none but there is this because I'm sure someone mentioned it somewhere.**

 **I am very sure there was a review that talked about how Luffy doesn't think so much or something, but no one ever said he doesn't think in the anime. Zoro or someone else on the Crew tells someone that there's already a person on the Crew who doesn't think so much about stuff, but that's it. I think in the same episode or scene someone on the Crew does suggest that he might think a lot or not think at all by saying no one knows what he's thinking. I choose to think that he does think about his actions and others because of how much he cares for his crew and whatnot. Sorry if you like the Luffy that is a complete airhead, you will see that in Global Leader 2, but only sometimes.**

 **1357 words previous, 1573 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Buggy Battle

Luffy's POV

We were close enough to the harbor to hear loud music from the Buggy Pirates. I started shaking from excitement since I haven't done this in two years. It's so exciting that I hope Buggy won't turn out to be a horrible fighter.

When we walked up the steps I saw a long table with a red-nosed Pirate at the head. I figured he was Buggy because of that. Though now that I think about it _Book of Buggy_ has his description and a picture of him.

"Hey! Red nose!" I yelled to the fear of everyone present. Zoro and Buggy were different though. Buggy was angry and Zoro was smirking. "What'd ya call me? I didn't quite hear ya" Buggy enticed making me smile. I know he did and that was why this is fun. He was daring me to say it again. "I said red nose" I repeated the nickname making him furious now. He was angry to the point it was funny. "Take care of him Cabaji" Buggy ordered making me smile. I motioned Zoro to come closer. His eyebrows furrowed before he complied.

"He's also a Swordsman, mind testin' your skills against him?" I smiled knowing there's no reason to really ask. He was smirking as soon as I mentioned the word 'Swordsman'. "Captain's orders are law, so I don't mind at all" he answered drawing his swords. I motioned for Nami to get the treasure without even looking at her.

"You're fighting me not him big nose" I smiled taunting him. Whether it's possible or not Buggy's face got redder than his nose. "You're gonna get it now kid" he told me angrily. I just stuck my tongue out at him before running off into Town. I had frozen the rest of his Crew before I ran off though so none of our fights will be interrupted.

When I reached the center of Town with a lot of space in between buildings I stopped. " ** _Gum-Gum Bazooka_**!" I yelled arms shooting forward. Despite having these powers for only a little while it's my favorite Devil Fruit. Before the attack even hit Buggy he split apart making me remember he also has a Devil Fruit. If I remember right it's the **Chop-Chop Fruit**. Small parts of his body was floating in the air while Buggy laughed trying to hit me.

Looking around I tried to find the weakness of the Fruit. Noticing something moving on the ground I remembered reading something. With the **Chop-Chop Fruit** the user's feet have to touch the ground at all times. The User would be flying otherwise and that's not a power it possesses. What I saw were his Clown shoes running down the dirt road.

"Oh no you don't" I smiled stretching my arm to grab the shoes. When I got a hold of the pair I retracted my arm and took his shoe off. Tickling the foot I heard laughing in the background. I was having too much fun to realize something. "That's my treasure, you Thief!"

I wasn't paying any attention to what was around me.

Dropping his foot I ran to Nami when Buggy started to do the same. I got there before he did punching him away from Nami. "Thanks" Nami said making me smile when I looked over my shoulder at her. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw she only has a few cuts on her knees from falling on them.

Turning completely around my expression was stern. Placing my hat on her head I pointed my Staff at her. " ** _Protect_** " I ordered drawing a circle around her body from my vantage point. My Staff glowed a stark white as I did so before a light orange circle glowed. It expanded creating a bubble around her.

"Why were you attacking my Crewmember? Why did your outburst tear my hat?" I growled angrily. My eyes were shaded by my hat as I looked to the ground knowing my shoulders were shaking in anger. "I hate Pirate Thieves and that hat reminds me of someone I despise who has a similar one" he explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm guessing you mean 'Red-Haired' Shanks or Gol D. Roger, right?" I asked turning to face him. Looking at him I saw he was shocked. "That's correct but I only hate 'Red-Haired' Shanks" he corrected making me ball my fists.

Nami's POV

'Why'd he give me his hat? What is this?' I wondered looking at the hat and the odd bubble-thing surrounding me. It's my favorite color but it's still odd. "Why were you attacking my Crewmember? Why did your outburst tear my hat?" I heard Luffy growl. Looking down I saw that his hat was indeed torn. Looking up from it I saw Luffy's shoulders shaking.

Hearing them converse I heard that this hat belonged to Gol D. Roger. That fact almost made me drop it from shock. The only reason I didn't is because I realized what Luffy might do if I did.

Watching them silently I worried for my Captain who seemed really strong. He looked strong enough to beat Arlong if given the chance. That was the whole reason I decided to join him, along with what he offered in the Diner.

Luffy's POV

I already knew it belonged to Gol D. Roger, it would be stupid of me not to know. I don't need someone messing up what I hold dear to me, whether I know them or not. Buggy pulled out a Portable Cannon so I used another move from my favorite Devil Fruit.

" ** _Gum-Gum Balloon_** " sucking in air I expanded my body to cushion the blow. When the small Cannon Ball hit my stomach it ricocheted back out of me, crashing into Buggy. The Pirate Captain didn't dodge, or couldn't at the rate the Cannon Ball was going. He got knocked through two houses meaning I'll have to pay for the damage later. Turning around I walked over to Nami who was staring at me, mouth wide open.

" ** _Release_** " the orange bubble and my Staff glowed an angelic white. It started cracking, shattering like glass on the ground before dissipating. "What was that?" she asked before I looked at my hat then her. I picked my hat from her hands before answering her. "It was to protect you and my hat, though it doesn't seem like it was worth it. Buggy didn't go after you again and the fighting didn't reach you" I smiled.

"Come on! Zoro must've finished his fight way before I did. If not, I want to get there before it ends" I smiled running off.

Running off in the direction I heard swords clashing earlier Nami wasn't very far behind me. Reaching the fight Nami stopped just behind me when I saw Zoro use a sword move. It was ' ** _Onigiri_** ' or something with a three-headed Demon rising behind him. In that one move Cabaji was down and the duel was over. It was only over because Mohji and Richie arrived.

When I used the bubble to protect Nami and my hat it nullified the other command. When they let out a battle cry of some sort I punched them hard enough that they went flying through a building. This shocked Nami, despite her seeing what else I did.

"Thank you, thank you" I heard someone thank from behind us. I turned around to see the Town's Mayor and residents. "We destroyed most of your Village, there's no reason to thank us" rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. I'm not used to being thanked this much for doing my job.

"Nami? Did you get what you were looking for?" I smiled, turning towards her. "Of course!" her evil smile was accompanied by a thumbs up making me smile wider. "Would you mind giving them the other bag of treasure? Or have them take the reward for Buggy's capture? I tried not to damage the Town so much, but it didn't work" I frowned. She was shocked but angry at the same time making me sigh. "I have enough money to pay you back Nami" I reasoned using my puppy dog eyes. It took a minute but eventually she relented making me smile. Giving the bag to the Mayor we headed to the Alley Bay to get ready to leave.

Upon arriving we headed to the Navigational part of the ship. I tapped **_Syrup Village_** because we're heading there next. Tapping the same buttons as usual I sighed because of the lack of excitement. _Arrival in two days Captain…_

"Yes, thank you Alley Bay" I interrupted her with a smile. Looking at the door I saw Nami leaning in the doorway. She looked a little dissatisfied with my ship.

"Something wrong?" I asked sheepishly looking at the calm Sea on the Map. "Why do you need a Navigator when you have your ship?" she asked grabbing my hat. It still had the tear in it and I know she won't damage it so I didn't complain when she took it. "She only knows the East Blue, she won't be very helpful in the **Grand Line** , especially when we reach **_Paradise_** and the **_New World_** " I told her. This confused her but I didn't elaborate further.

"You'll find out when we get there, as long as you stay anyway" I smiled going outside with Zoro.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my Computer at 4:46 P.M. on February 1, 2017. Finished writing it on my Kindle at 7:21 A.M. on February 25, 2016.**

 **I finished re-editing this at 7:38 P.M. on August 10, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you on August 30 where I'll _hopefully_ have more chapters edited than before. **


	5. Syrup Village

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. You guys who like Global Leader should really like me, because if I update the chapters I want to on time every week and not miss any chapters or weeks I'll be done with** ** _Global Leader 10_** **by April 10, 2020. This is going to take me so long to write. I know it sounds like I am complaining, and I really don't want to, but I am not, I'm just informing. I really want to finish all of the Sagas for One Piece my own way.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Guest- I am sorry about the italics. Nothing will really discourage me from writing since I love to write so nothing to worry about there.**

 **2264 words previous, 3687 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Syrup Village

Luffy's POV

"We're heading to Syrup Village, right? We won't make it to the Grand Line without a new ship" Nami asked. I already knew that. "I know that Nami, we have an appointment there" I smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"For?" she asked making me smile wider.

"For a bigger boat, I arranged for a boat to be made for **_Paradise_** in **_Syrup Village_** " I told her sitting down at the table. "We're getting a Sniper there as well, my friend's son to be more specific" I smiled eating an apple. "We're getting a Doctor, Archeologist, Shipwright, and Musician in the Grand Line" I explained.

 _Arrival at Syrup Village's coast in five minutes_. I grinned at that. "Seems we're almost there" I smiled walking to the ship's Bow. I saw the Island right before we reached it.

Jumping over the railing of the Alley Bay I adjusted my hat when I landed on shore. "Finally, dry land…" Zoro stretched before I looked around. "We have to head up that hill to get to the Village" I smiled jumping in my spot. I was really looking forward to it.

"Let's go" I smiled heading towards the hill. That is, before I heard the bushes on top of the cliff rustle. "Be careful!" Zoro noticed it to apparently.

"Look out!" Zoro told me before I took a step back to avoid what I think are bullets. Nami ran to the Alley Bay to hide but I don't think that will work out like she is hoping it will. Seeing a multitude of Pirate Flags appear behind the bushes I pretended that it was really cool. "Is this really the time to be impressed?!" Nami scolded me. Usopp appeared not long after in front of a tree that was on the cliff.

"My name is Usopp, leader of the amazing, invincible Pirates who reign over this Village!" Usopp yelled before mentioning how people praise him, then praise him more. "I am the Pirate known as 'Captain Usopp'?" as soon as I heard his name I stopped being impressed. Yasopp talks too much about his son.

"If you're thinking of attacking, then forget it! My eighty million crewmembers won't sit by quietly!" he threatened. Nami called him out on the millions of members he said he has making me smile. She's supposed to be the smart one in the group so far so I'm glad I caught that. Usopp talked up his crew before Nami said the exact number: three. It scared his remaining crew off so he yelled at them to come back.

"I have never heard of Pirates who use Slingshots before!" Nami praised slightly when she picked up a sandy, black ball. "That's so cool!" laughing joyously at how similar Usopp is to his father. "Don't insult me! I'm a very proud man!" Usopp yelled pulling out his Slingshot. He pointed it at me, but I just stood there. Tilting my head down so my eyes were shaded by my hat, I smiled.

"People call me 'Proud Usopp' because of how I value my pride. My Slingshot skills are far better than your average Pistol!" he stated. "Pistols aren't for threats they're for actions. Now that you've drawn it are you going to use it? Are you willing to risk your life?" I asked darkly making Zoro smirk.

Zoro got ready to draw his sword, going along with my threat. "You're looking at _real_ Pirates here 'Captain Usopp', consider your next move carefully" Zoro told the Sniper. Sweat started to form on the man's face as he hesitated to let go of the leather pad of the Slingshot.

Because of how long we've been standing here the remaining flags started to fall. He let go of the leather pad but the black ball inside of it fell to the ground at his feet. Usopp fell to his knees in surrender before Zoro and I started laughing. It was so easy to trick him into giving up.

"We stole those lines" I smiled when my eyes were no longer shaded by my hat. "I stole those lines from a Pirate I respect a lot. I think you know him since your father, Yasopp, is a part of his crew. Have you heard of 'Red-Haired' Shanks?" I asked with a wide grin. This surprised him so much he leaned too far off the ledge that he rolled down the cliff face. I knew it would scare him off if I used my Versatility Staff on him, so I didn't.

"Yes, Yasopp is my old man" he told me before he sat up. His hands were between his legs which were crisscrossed and his head was down. "How do you know that though?" he asked, voice small. He sounded like a wounded animal or like someone who would break if you said one bad word about them.

Scene Change: Meshi

After I told Usopp about how I knew his dad he took us to 'Meshi', an Eatery in the Village. Eating the food Usopp said he was paying for he asked how it was.

"It's really good" I smiled before swallowing. "Your dad talked about you all the time when I was little. It was almost unbearable to everyone how many times he did, especially for Shank's crew" I smiled as I ate. "He's an amazing Sharp Shooter as well as Pirate" I told him grabbing an apple.

"Are you serious?" he asked making me nod. He sounds really proud of his dad, I understand that really well since I feel the same about mine. "I heard enough about you to make my ears hurt for weeks. Yasopp was an amazing Pirate" I smiled taking a bite of the apple.

"We have an appointment soon, so we have to go" I smiled leaving the table. Nami and Zoro followed while Usopp left for a different reason than we did. We headed to the house on the hill before reaching the gates.

"Name and business?" one of the two guards at the gate asked so I stopped to face him. "Monkey D. Luffy, my friends and I are here to talk to Kaya about the boat I talked to her about" I answered. "Very well, you may go in" the guard stated opening the gates for us. "Thank you" I smiled before we walked through.

Before we even reached the door the Butler, Klahadore, opened it greeting us. "Welcome Monkey D. Luffy, and friends, Kaya is waiting for you" he bowed. I know I know him from somewhere. Klahadore showed us where Kaya is before we reached a lavish living room.

"Greetings Captain Luffy, my name is Kaya. The ship you asked me to make is ready to depart whenever you are" the pale, blonde-haired, dark-eyed woman informed. I only nodded before she asked something else. "Do you want to look at it to see if there's anything you want to change?" she asked politely. I shook my head at her offer. "I don't need to look at it Miss Kaya. I just want the Navigation Table and posts that are on the Alley Bay removed and added to the ship you had made" I smiled.

"Of course! Is that all?" she asked smiling at me. I nodded before she told Klahadore to tell the Shipwrights about that. "Alley Bay is docked at the west end of the Island" I smiled before they nodded.

"That would be 3000 Beli for the renovations" Klahadore told us adjusting his glasses. Now I know where he's from. He was the famous Pirate Captain, Captain Kuro, who is supposed to have died or something. I nodded taking out the required money from my Bottomless Pouch.*

We were told to leave after that, we complied. As soon as we passed the gates we saw the Usopp Pirates by the fence. Walking towards them we saw a hole was made in the Topiary bushes. They were scared of us for some reason before they realized we don't have Usopp. I don't see why they would be scared of us in the first place. We haven't harmed them or the villagers, we haven't looted the village or damaged it somehow. Yes, pirates are said to be scary but they weren't always like that.

"I'm guessing Usopp's here, right?" I asked grinning widely at them. "Yeah! He comes here to lie" Carrot told us. Nami wasn't too happy about that. She reprimanded them for smiling about it. "He's not bad, he's great! Right?!" Pepper asked turning to Onion. "Yeah, he's great!" Onion smiled. "How does that even work?" Zoro asked.

"The girl who lives here is Kaya, she's weak and has had depression…"

"…ever since her parents died from illness a year ago"

"Money doesn't buy happiness so even with the amount of money she has she's really sad all the time"

"Our Captain tells her outrageous and special made-up stories to make her laugh!"

"'Cause our Captain's best at telling lies!"

The group explained. "You never would have guessed from how she acted not that long ago huh guys?" I smiled at my crew. The Usopp Pirates were surprised when I said that. "You guys saw Kaya?" they asked in shock. "She was the appointment we had to go to" Nami told them crouching down. "What do you like most about Usopp?" I smiled, doing the same thing as Nami.

Carrot: "I like Captain's mischievous side!"

Pepper: "I like his courage when it comes to acting silly!"

Onion: "I like his crazy lies!"

I smiled before standing up. "So that's helped her feel a bit better?" Nami asked, awe lacing her tone. "Yeah, lots better" the three told her.

"I'm gonna get Usopp" I smiled standing up. "There are guards everywhere" Pepper told me. "Are you going to do the same thing as before?" Zoro asked but I was already climbing the fence. Gripping the fence I smiled when Zoro spoke. "Wait! You're not gonna…" he didn't finish because I had already stretched back.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" they all tried to stop me, but it was too late. "… ** _Rocket_**!" we all went flying instead of just me making them scream as we flew.

When we almost hit the ground I pulled out my Staff. " ** _Float_** " I ordered making us and the Staff glow white. We floated in the air, falling softly to the ground. "Why are you guys here again?" Kaya asked making me smile up at her. "We came to get Usopp" I smiled before Klahadore arrived.

"What are you doing here again" the man asked looking at Usopp. As per usual when he adjusts his glasses he uses his palm. The habit was developed from years of having claws on his hands. "It is considered Criminal Trespassing Usopp" he continued making me sigh. I had figured this would happen again.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"Actually Klahadore…" Kaya tried to defend Usopp but was stopped by Klahadore. "I understand perfectly why sir Luffy and his crew are here" the man told us. "Usopp!" Klahadore said angrily.

"I've heard all about you, you're well-known in the Village" Klahadore started. Usopp sounded happy about that when he asked if that was true. He shouldn't be though, not when Klahadore is angry with him. "The amount of adventures you've been on is quite impressive for your young age. I heard all about your father as well" Klahadore said adjusting his glasses.

"What?" Usopp asked before Kaya told her Butler to stop. "You're nothing but the son of a filthy Pirate!" Klahadore insulted my friend, Yasopp, making me clench my fist. "I ask you to leave these respectable people alone Usopp. The son of a filthy Pirate has no place around them" Klahadore continued. "If it's money you're after, how much do you want?" the man asked.

"That's enough Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp! If he wanted money he could've asked Luffy and you know it!" she yelled at him. She isn't wrong, but she isn't right either. "I pity you, you must really hate your idiot of a father for abandoning his family and Village for his lust for treasure!"

What Klahadore said about Yasopp angered both Usopp and I but he acted quicker than I did.

Usopp finally caved, grappling down from the tree to land in front of our small group. The grappling hook went back into his pouch before Klahadore decided to rile him up even more. "Why don't you tell another one of your special lies right about now? The one about how your father is really a traveling salesman, or the one where you're not related by blood…"

Klahadore was on the ground from Usopp's punch so he couldn't finish. Usopp's actions didn't surprise me or my crew. It did surprise those who don't know about the world outside of this little Island.

"See, you immediately resort to violence! Like father, like son" Klahadore said. "Shut up already! I'm proud that my father is a Pirate. I'm proud that he's a brave warrior of the sea! You're right about me exaggerating a lot of things, but I will never lie about my pride at being blood related to a Pirate. I am the son of a Pirate!" Usopp yelled at the man.

I'm glad he defended his family, his father, with such emotion. He should never lie about who his father is. I know that if Yasopp heard this it would make him the happiest Pirate in the world.

"A Pirate, a 'brave warrior of the sea'?" Klahadore joked sitting up. "That's a twisted way of putting things…" the man said standing up.

He brushed off his coat before mentioning that Usopp is undeniable proof of Yasopp's savage blood. His reasons were because Usopp runs around spouting lies, and acts violent whenever he gets angry. He continued with cozying up to the lady of the house to get her fortune.

"The fact that your father is a Pirate is enough proof that you would hatch a scheme such as this!" Klahadore shouted. Usopp grabbed the man's shirt about to punch him again but Kaya stopped him before he could. "Klahadore isn't a bad person… he's just trying too hard to do what's best for me!" Kaya told him. She was defending the person who was talking more about himself than Usopp.

Usopp let go and Klahadore smacked his hand away.

"Leave this place! Never return here again" Klahadore told the boy and he relented. "Fine, I get it. I'll never come here again" Usopp ran off.

"Our Captain's not that kind of person!" Carrot yelled when the three ran forward. The Usopp Pirates defended their Captain. "Stupid!" I yelled with them before Zoro punched me in the head. All that did was rattle me like a bell that's in a fixed position. "Why're you saying it to?!" Zoro asked me.

All Klahadore had to do was look at the three to get them to hide behind Nami.

"Don't speak so lowly about a person you have yet to meet Klahadore. Yasopp is a wonderful man, Pirate, father, and Sharp Shooter. He's more than you'll ever be in your lifetime" I told him sternly.

"I'll talk to you later about when we're leaving the Island Kaya, I have to convince Usopp to join my crew" I smiled before we left the property.

Scene Change: Shoreline

I was hiding in the tree watching the waves hit the shore when I grew bored. Dropping down I hung upside-down from a branch by the tops of my feet, scaring Usopp.

"Yo!" I smiled in greeting. "It's just you! at least say something will ya?" Usopp freaked. "What are you doing here all alone Usopp?" I smiled tilting my head. "Just to be alone" he answered before I placed my hands on the ground. I walked forward on them towards the cliff's edge.

I ended up putting my hand down wrong, so I fell over hitting my head. "Oww…"

I chuckled before clapping my feet together as I stared at the sea. Hearing Usopp sigh I knew I did the right thing. "That stupid, insulting my old man like that!" I frowned at this. I grimaced when I remembered the insults that man threw at Usopp and Yasopp.

"He's a great Pirate, just because someone says otherwise doesn't make it any less true" I smiled. "Yeah, you're right!" he smiled leaning forward so he could look at my face. He is really proud of his dad for following his heart, for living every day with his life on the line.

"That jerk stomped all over my pride! He'll pay for this!" Usopp declared. "You know, he's right there if you want revenge. I'll disapprove if you do though" I told him pointing over the cliff at Klahadore. My face was in the dirt before I could blink.

"Why is that Butler out here?!" Usopp whisper-yelled. "Who's the weird man with Klahadore?" Usopp asked even though my face was in the dirt. He released his hold on my head so I could lift it up.

"His name's Jango, he's a part of the Black Cat Pirates that disbanded three years ago. Their Captain, Captain Kuro or as you know him Klahadore, disbanded it because he no longer wants to be a Pirate" I explained taking Usopp's hand off my head. Usopp asked if I was serious before I pointed at them again.

"We can start 'The Rich Girl Assassination Plan!' whenever you want" Jango told Klahadore. The plan surprised and scared Usopp enough he had to ask 'assassination?' because it didn't catch up with him yet.

"Don't say assassination Jango, it has a bad ring to it" Klahadore told the man. "Oh yeah, accident. It's an accident" Jango smiled. That's not much better because in this context it means the same thing. "Miss Kaya must perish in an unfortunate accident. Don't mess that up!" Klahadore told Jango as he walked away.

Jango mentioned a plan where the Black Cat Pirates storm the village and kill her but Klahadore yelled at him. He was called a 'fool' because if Klahadore's name isn't on her will he won't inherit her fortune. Jango must hypnotize Kaya to write her will with Klahadore as sole inheritor. Klahadore explained the reason why he gained the trust of everyone around him in the three years he was supposed to be dead.

The Black Cat Pirates were scared that Captain Kuro had truly given up his life as a Pirate when he had someone pose as him for his execution. It's true that the double was killed in his place three years ago. He had planned to return but found that Civilian life was much better than the life of a Pirate. He has yet to tell his crew this for some reason. Jango thought that Kuro having a subordinate pose as him to be executed for all the world to see was the start of this plan.

"As expected from Kuro, Man of a Thousand Plans" Jango stated. Klahadore abandoned the name 'Man of a Thousand Plans' years ago which is the reason he snapped at Jango for calling him that. He called himself a pacifist because he wants to earn large sums of money without the government on his back.

"Killing an entire family for this 'peace' of yours isn't pacifistic" Jango stated angering Usopp. "Hold it, the father's death was real. I hadn't planned on that" was Klahadore's defense. Murder is murder however, and he's not a genuine Pirate.

"Captain Kuro is not a true Pirate, he's not a Pirate that goes by the rules first laid out" I mumbled under my breath. I never meant for Usopp to hear that. "What are you talking about? Pirates are supposed to be cruel and brutal. Captain Kuro is known for his brutality more than his intellect" Usopp explained to me. I already knew that, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He explained their plan in summary form before I stood up.

"Klahadore!" I yelled getting his attention. Jango asked who I was before Usopp grabbed my arm. He was warning me but all he did was get himself spotted. Klahadore held no interest in me until he saw Usopp.

Usopp grew scared as soon as he realized Klahadore saw him. I wonder how Usopp is going to reach his dream of becoming the 'Bravest Warrior of the Sea' when he gets scared all the time.

"Did you hear anything?" Klahadore asked. Usopp denied that assumption immediately.

"I heard everything" I admitted worrying Usopp even more. "Even if Usopp did hear everything no one will believe him. He has lied too many times to everyone for them to be persuaded into thinking he's telling the truth" Klahadore said worrying Usopp. "Don't kill the client before you kill Kaya, he still needs to pay her for the additions to his ship" Kuro told Jango.

"Watch the ring closely you guys!" Jango told us so I complied. All of this before Usopp told me not to. I already know what this trick is so it won't kill me. Right before he said 'Jango' I closed my eyes pretending to fall asleep. I did fall off the cliff though. My head became stuck in the rock, but I didn't take it out.

Third Person POV

"I didn't mean to kill him" Jango said before asking about Usopp. "It doesn't matter what he does, I already told you that. He's lied too much for anyone to believe what he says now" Kuro said making Usopp freeze.

"Tomorrow morning you'll attack the Village at daybreak, Jango" Klahadore told the man. "Tear up the Villagers' homes a good amount and make certain Miss Kaya's murder looks like an accident!" Klahadore ordered the hypnotist. Usopp ran towards Town because even if they won't believe him he has to try.

"Are you sure about him though? I thought you wanted him alive" Jango asked his Captain. "You can get the money from his ship or his crew. I'm sure they have some money lying around" Kuro told him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:00 P.M. on February 7, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 11:33 P.M. on August 10, 2018**

 ***Sorry if that was horrible and/or short. I had gotten this whole idea from another Story where Luffy held a lot of power with a Staff. Luffy killed, was very cruel, and a bunch of other things I couldn't stand. The summary was okay or good but had too many things I didn't like about Luffy in it, worse than this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**


	6. Arrival of the Black Cats

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Aslan333- There will be a pairing in the story. If you check my favorites for One Piece it's easy to tell who my favorite pairings are for this anime and who I will be pairing. I am not a fan of writing heterosexual relationships, I can barely write homosexual romance stuff without wanting to delete it once I read it again.**

 **1904 words previous, 3945 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Arrival of the Black Cats

Luffy's POV

Hearing noise above me I woke up. I fell asleep after getting bored waiting for them to leave.

Sitting up I rolled my neck before I heard a rock clinking above me. Grabbing my hat I looked up to see Nami at the top. Because she was too close to the edge I didn't say anything, worried I would spook her and she'll fall as a consequence. Instead I waited for them in the position I fell in.

It wasn't hard to act like I was asleep before Zoro poked me with his sword. Sitting back down I heard Nami and the younger three scream. "Morning!" I smiled at them. They thought I was dead apparently.

I told them what Usopp and I overheard Klahadore and Jango talk about. "They're going to kill Kaya?! Are they really going to attack the Village?!" the three Usopp Pirates asked. Putting my hat on I nodded.

"That's what they said, no question about it" I told them with a smile. Zoro stepped closer to me before I looked up at him. "Then what are you doing down here then?" he asked making me laugh.

"Funny story, this Jango guy, who is a part of the Black Cat Pirates, tried to use hypnotism to make me fall asleep. Before he could finish though I pretended to fall asleep and fell off the cliff. I got so bored pretending to be asleep till they left that I actually fell asleep" I explained scratching the back of my head.

"It's a good thing Usopp ran past us to the Village a while ago. Everyone must be out of there by now. Talk about stupid bad guys!" Nami laughed making me sigh. No one believes someone who cries wolf all the time. If you cry wolf when there isn't one there might be one eventually, but no one will believe you because you've cried too many times when there wasn't.

Onion, Pepper and Carrot ran saying they're going to gather all their precious items so they can leave town. After they left I stood up.

"There's kind of a problem with that logic Nami. No one will believe someone who lies all the time, that's the backlash for lying. Even if they did believe him we still need supplies and the ship Kaya made for us" I told them crossing my arms. "Then we have to find him" Nami sounded concerned so I nodded.

By sunset we saw Usopp. "Yo!" I greeted surprising him. He ran over to me and asked me if I was alive. "Why do people think I'm so easy to kill?!" I pouted. "I just fell asleep waiting for them to leave" I chuckled scratching the back of my neck.

"He was asleep the whole time!" Pepper told him. Carrot told Usopp that they know everything now. Onion popped up telling Usopp that we should tell everyone about the Pirates.

I frowned at this because he still hasn't realized yet. From the blood I smell he already tried to warn them and it ended badly. It's expected that he already tried, even with Kaya. He started laughing maniacally saying that it was all a joke.

The Usopp Pirates laughed with him before passing by him, disappointed. "Where are you guys going?" Usopp asked turning towards them, done with his laughing. "I think less of you now" Carrot started before Pepper and Onion agreed with him. "Even if that Butler was a jerk, we would never think you'd lie to hurt someone" Onion said shocking Usopp.

"We really respected you too!"

"I was all wrong about him!"

"Same here!"

"Let's go home"

"Yeah! It's suppertime!"

"I wonder what we're having…"

They all started walking away before I walked up to Usopp. "Let's fix that wound now, okay Usopp?" I asked before pulling him to the shore.

Scene Change: Shoreline

Unhooking my Pouch I took out a crushed Yarrow Flower. "Here, you can use this" I smiled, handing it to Nami. She thanked me, looking at Usopp's wounded arm, before putting it to use.

She cleaned the wound before wrapping it up with the Yarrow Flower. The crushed leaves and petals of the Yarrow Flower, when placed on cuts and scratches, can stop bleeding and reduce the chances for infection.

"Small lies, most of the time, can be a good thing, but big ones not so much" I smiled tilting my head. "You don't think people will believe you if you warn them? You already did, so instead of pushing it till they believed you you told a lie instead?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise making me smile.

"Yeah, but I'll let them believe that tomorrow will be just another peaceful day. It's my fault they don't believe me in the first place. I'm going to beat those Pirates tomorrow, so it won't be a lie" he declared making me smile slightly. "Even if I'm shot in the arm, even if I'm pushed away by brooms, this is my Village! I love this Village!" Usopp started crying but he didn't stop his speech. "I'm going to protect this Village, even though they don't want me to" the man declared.

"You're pushing your lackeys away to rush off to battle alone? That's quite honorable. You're one nice guy, I'll give you that" Zoro praised him.

"I get dibs on all the Pirates' treasure!" Nami declared.

I rolled my shoulders before I grinned at him. "Invitation for help, take it or leave it" I smiled almost snickering at his shocked expression. "Wh-Why are you going to fight with me?" he asked trying to stop himself from crying.

"They're terrible examples of what Pirates should be so of course we're fighting. I intended to as soon as I heard their plan" I answered rolling my neck. "'Scared' is written all over your face" Zoro told him. "I-I'm not scared!" Usopp denied but Zoro was right.

"I'm perfectly okay with lots of bad guys or whatever you throw at me! I'm Captain Usopp, **_Brave Warrior of the Sea_**!" he declared as he stood on shaky legs. He cursed his shaky legs as he hit them. He told us to leave if we're doing it out of sympathy.

"Do you see us laughing?! We're doing this because we think you're honorable!" Zoro told the man. "You honestly think we'll risk our lives for no reason? A life is more valuable than that" I told him. That snapped him out of it before he started crying again. It made me smile.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"They're going to attack at this shore by daybreak tomorrow" Usopp started telling us as we climbed a slope. "The only route into the village is this slope, the rest is a cliff. It makes it tougher to get through to the village. If we can defend this slope, then we protect the village" Usopp explained when we reached the top.

"It won't be that easy Usopp, those Pirates maybe second rate but they are strong with the help of Jango" I told the man. "What can you guys even do?" Usopp asked before we answered.

"I'm good with my swords, so I can knock them out. Killing isn't allowed in Luffy's crew" Zoro told him.

"I can stretch but I have a bunch of other abilities I don't use that often" I explained.

"I steal from Pirates, other than that I am the navigator for the crew" Nami answered.

"I'm good at hiding" Usopp said before I put him in a chokehold.

"You're going to fight!" we all yelled at him. "I was only kidding, jeez!" the man told us. He was crying from fear of fighting, or from fear in general.

Time Skip: Later in the Night

The Oil was spilling all down the slope but only covered a small fraction in the middle of it. "Perfect! Now they can't climb up the slope without slipping and sliding" Usopp cheered proudly.

"Oil huh?" Nami said as she and Zoro walked closer to it. I really hope they won't slip. "We will protect this slope, no matter what!" Usopp declared. "Conversely we have to hope none of us slip down it" Nami told him.

"It's a cheeky idea, but are you sure they'll come up this way?" I asked him as I stepped forward to stand beside him. "When it comes to cheekiness and Slingshots I'm completely confident!" Usopp declared, arms crossed. 'He didn't even answer my question' I sweat-dropped. "They'll be here soon, it's almost daybreak" Zoro told us when he looked at the horizon.

We all turned to look but I doubt once they see this they'll continue to fight here. And that's _if_ they come through this way.

Time Skip: Day

"I asked before if you were sure they'd come this way. You didn't answer" I told Usopp when it was completely light out, and barren. "They'll show up, I'm sure there's no other way for them to get to the Village from here" Usopp told us. "Maybe they overslept" Zoro suggested.

Nami cupped her ears to hear better. "Maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks on me, but I hear 'Yaaah!' coming from somewhere" Nami told us. I nodded since I heard that a while ago. I heard footsteps before Nami said she definitely heard it that time.

"I just remembered! There's a place just like this to the North!" Usopp finally mentioned. I'm wondering how he forgot that. I knew there were two places that are not cliffs but I didn't remember where exactly. "That's why I asked if you were sure Usopp" I told the man.

He was sure this was the right shore because it was where they held their secret meeting. Even I know that logic isn't sound. "Just tell me where it is and I'll try to find it" I told him shaking my head. "If you run straight North from here you'll get there in three minutes" he answered. "The terrain there is exactly the same so if we stop them at the slope we'll save the Village!" Usopp explained to me. I know what it looks like.

"I know we'll save the Village somehow Usopp, stop worrying so much!" I smiled widely. Nami worried about the treasure on our Ship because that was where we docked the Alley Bay. I decided to run straight in some direction. I know my Cardinal Directions are off, so I also know I won't head there right away.

When I figured enough time passed I met up with Zoro who had gotten past the oil.

Scene Change: North Shore

Taking out my Staff when I saw Usopp on the ground I gave it an order. " ** _Freeze_**!" I ordered making everyone but Usopp and Nami freeze in front of me. Zoro did the rest, efficiently cutting them down. They all landed in a cloud of smoke but Jango was too far away to be hit by my Staff's power.

The Pirates freaked out when they saw what happened and found that we were the culprits. "About time…" Nami told us. She was relieved to see us, I don't really know why she would be. "What were those unchallenging people again? That wasn't worth our time" Zoro said making me agree.

"Nami! Why'd you kick me down there? How dare you!" Zoro yelled at the girl. "Sorry we're late Usopp, Zoro and I are bad with Cardinal Directions" I smiled at the man still lying on the ground.

 ** _~East Blue~_**

"Y-You guys are that strong?" Usopp stuttered before I placed the bottom of my Staff on the ground. "Zoro's strong, all I did was use a powerful artifact/heirloom" I told him shrugging.

"What took you guys so long?" Nami asked making me look to her. "You are the one who got me stuck on the slope back there!" Zoro ranted before they started arguing. "I already answered that, neither of us are good with Cardinal Directions. And even if I'm pointed in the right direction I get lost easily" I pouted.

"How have you survived so long at Sea?" Usopp asked making me smile. "Artificial Power, my ship has an automated Navigational System that moves the ship without a Captain" I explained. Hearing Jango talk about night being long over and Captain Kuro having a short temper I looked over at him.

The men Zoro cut down started to get up again making me whistle. Seems they're tougher than half of Zoro's strength. Jango started to take out his Chakram blade that he uses to hypnotize people. He started to hypnotize the crew, so I watched as he did so.

"It's ridiculous!" Nami told us but I shook my head. I know it works very well but his flaw is that it sometimes works on its user to. "It isn't ridiculous Nami, it works really well actually" I told her as I watched him hypnotize the crew. Jango moved his hat down over his eyes before he said 'Jango' so his own hypnotism wouldn't work on him.

All of them yelled except for him once they were hypnotized. One of the crew slammed the side of his fist into the cliffside cracking it. The chunk he cracked off detached itself from the cliff face.

"H-He carved out a part of the cliff!" Zoro exclaimed in surprise. Nami was surprised because it worked. Usopp was just frightened at the amount of strong people we will have to face. As soon as they ran toward us I shielded my eyes with my hat. "Both of you get back, Luffy and I will handle it" I didn't say anything in response to that.

"Luffy!" Zoro called when the horde got closer. I ran forward really wanting to fight. Pulling my arms back I waited till I was closer to them. " ** _Gum-Gum Gatling_**!" I yelled pushing my arms forward, repeatedly punching all of them. Even without the boost from the hypnosis I could have done this. When I pulled them back once they were all on the ground I twisted my body so I wouldn't suffer the aftershocks of the move.

I ran towards them, scaring them so much that they ran away from me. I decided to run towards their ship to try and scare them even more. Though I might not have thought this through well enough with my mind in a hypnotized haze.

Taking a hold of the front of their ship I tore it off. I was glad I had the strength to do so, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this. It scared the Black Cat Pirates, so hopefully they'll become scared of my crew in the process. They ran up the slope as I tried to carry the front of the Black Cat Pirate ship towards them.

Jango finally decided to do something when they pleaded for his help. Before Jango could say his name for the hypnosis to work I closed my eyes. When he said his name I fell over and the wood I was carrying fell on top of me.

I pretended to sleep again. I wanted to at least hear how Zoro is doing now that he's trained in the Dimension.

I heard Usopp worry about me and I'm glad that Zoro has so much faith in me to not die so easily. Jango cursed me for ruining Klahadore's plan but I didn't really care about that. I would've smiled at what I did if I wasn't in this predicament. I heard two new voices, but they were coming from behind me, on the Black Cat's ship.

"Come here, Meowban Brothers!" Jango ordered before more weight was pressed down on me. The brothers decided to jump and land on the prow that's on top of me. I still didn't move or say anything even as that happened. I don't want them knowing I'm awake yet.

"You called us, Captain Jango?" a voice above me asked. *Bell Bell* "You called us?" another voice said after the sound of a bell was heard. The first voice was named Sham and the second was Buchi.

I remember them now. The two of them protect the Bezan Black, the Black Cat Pirate's ship.

"Buchi! Sham! We have to get past this hill. But there is an obstacle in the way" Jango told the two when the weight on me was lessened. I knew from the start there should've been more people on the crew.

The two acted cowardly saying their only job was to protect the ship. I didn't like that my crew was fooled so easily into thinking they were weak. No one can really blame them though, the two act like wimps.

Jango told Sham to attack. "Wha? Why me?!" Sham cried making me sigh inwardly. He resigned to attacking when I heard footsteps, which I'm guessing are his. They kept getting softer and softer so he was getting farther away. Zoro told him to stop or he'd kill him, but I know that's a lie, he knows I do not condone the killing of others.

Zoro's POV

I wasn't sure what to make of the Meowban Brothers before the green-haired weirdo got closer. I threatened him not really meaning it, mainly since the one rule the Captain gave us in fights is to not kill.

"If you can!" Sham said before I blocked his Claws with my Sword. Something felt wrong though. I cursed him before he mentioned how I underestimated him. "It's impressive that you were able to block that, even after my 'innocent cat' act!" Sham exclaimed when he jumped into the air. "You only have a little skill, but I won't allow you the luxury of underestimating us" he told me when he landed.

My waist felt lighter before I looked down and realized why. The man took my other two swords.

"Missing something? You shouldn't look at me" Sham said before I growled at him. "Give me back my Swords!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at the man. "But you already have a Sword, don't be greedy!" he told me before he picked them off his back. He threw my Swords behind him. When they finally clattered against the ground was when I grew angry.

I ran forward before I spoke. "You are supposed to take care of another person's things!" I yelled. As soon as I sliced him I knew something was wrong. There wasn't any blood on my Sword which isn't good. It wouldn't have been good if there was because with that deep of a wound he would have died.

I ran to my Swords ignoring that because I wanted to get at _least_ one before I had to fight again. I was a bit too slow to grab one though. I should learn how to increase my running speed later when in the Dimension. I didn't learn how to the first time and now I realize I should have. A weight was on my back and my arms were forcefully held out. I looked behind me to see Sham.

"You need to be a lot faster if you want to cut me!" Sham yelled before I hit the ground. I skidded on the rock below on my front as soon as I hit the ground. It hurt a lot but not as much as when the Minotaur attacks me. I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling out because it still hurt.

"Right Sham!" Buchi yelled when Sham told him to attack me. " ** _Cat_** …" he jumped into the air before the one on top of me jumped off. This gave me enough time to roll out of the way of the attack.

This is getting really bad. If he landed that hit it would be lights out. I know Luffy isn't sleeping so he's got to be listening to this. I want to find out what he's hiding but that won't happen if I can't survive this.

"The bas- is way stronger than I thought he'd be, sorry Buchi" Sham apologized. Standing up when the two got into their battle stance I gritted my teeth. "One-Sword Style isn't my forte fellas, but it will have to do for now" I told them. I held my Sword horizontally, blade pointing to my left. " ** _Pussy Willow March_**!" they both called out before attacking me.

It was a little easier to defend against them than it might've been before I joined Luffy's crew. I went against multiple opponents at once in the Dimension he put me into. I should thank him but I'm not much for thanking people.

Hearing what the two were talking about on the cliff I knew it was a bad idea. They're too scared in the presence of Pirates and/or enemies. What would happen if they were targeted? They wouldn't survive their attacks, they're too weak to fight them right now. I turned my head slightly to see where Usopp was aiming.

" ** _Lead Star_**!" I moved to block the attack from hitting one of the brothers. I knew it would be a bad idea on my end, but they can't protect themselves if one of the brothers moved from me to them. They're too scared of them to able to defend themselves.

Blocking the attack left my front wide open to attack. The brothers took notice to that and clawed me making me fall to the ground. Usopp noticed what I did and told Nami exactly that. She was confused so I had to elaborate. "Are you guys idiots? Do you want to die that badly?! You're too scared in their presence to do anything but shake in fear. What makes you think it will be any different if you actually hit them?" I scolded the two.

Getting up I got into a defensive stance again. The two finally realized why I did that as I continued blocking the duo's attacks. I need only one more Sword to be able to take these guys. I can't risk Usopp and Nami's lives by asking for their help though. It's my fight in the first place, not theirs.

"I'll get his Swords! If I can get them for him he'll be able to win!" what she said almost made me growl at her not to. Usopp immediately volunteered to do it. I almost turned around to yell at them before I remembered that if I did I would get slashed open.

The sound of rushing footsteps alerted me to Nami's presence, she was getting my Swords. She was risking her life in the process though. It's a good quality to have but it never ends well. I heard her grunt so I'm guessing she was attacked.

"Ahhh!" Jango screamed confusing me. The brothers stopped attacking so I was able to look behind me. It was Klahadore. The duo screamed in fright when they saw him so I guess they're scared of him to.

"I-I can explain!" Jango said nervously but I know it won't be that easy. Night had passed so Klahadore was upset with his crew. "It seemed odd that the plan wasn't making any progress when night had long since passed" Klahadore said.

The rest of his crew was scared of him as well. They were terrified that they were dead men now that he's here. I have a feeling this is what Luffy meant when he said Klahadore is a bad example of a Pirate. I dropped my arm and turned to get a better look at the famous 'Captain Kuro'. After a while he finally spoke, well yelled.

"What is going on!" he was angry.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:09 P.M. on February 16, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:33 P.M. on August 20, 2018.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading**


	7. Luffy's Back and Usopp's Brave

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2895 words previous, 4365 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its character, nor do I want to. It would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Luffy's Back and Usopp's Brave

Zoro's POV

"To think these brats have been holding you back…" he sounds angry. I would be surprised if he wasn't though.

When he dropped his bag on the ground I wondered what was in it. It made a clanging sound like metal hitting metal.

"How the Black Cats have fallen" Klahadore said and I could see his veins protruding from his forehead. "Correct… Jango?!" he yelled. Jango was too flustered to speak without faltering. "Y-Y-You said letting the kid go wouldn't cause us any problems!" that didn't make any sense to me though. Usopp definitely would have tried to stop him, even by himself.

"What do you mean by that? All I told you is that no one would believe Usopp if he told them about our plans. You should've known that he would try to hinder us with or without help. The only thing I didn't count on apparently… was the crew's weakness!" the man told them.

The Meowban Brothers didn't like being called weak. They decided to go against Klahadore which I feel is a very bad thing to try to do. They explained that it has been three years since he's most likely killed someone, and three years that they haven't lived a good life.

When they ran past me I wasn't sure if I should stop them or not. They were too quick for me, so I didn't even try to stop them. "S-Stop! Buchi, Sham!" Jango tried to warn them. I was shocked when he disappeared, and the shock turned to confusion when it looked like he glitched to appear behind them, and in front of me.

He had some really weird weapons attached to his hands like gloves. "Who are you going to kill?" Klahadore asked before the two brothers turned around. He disappeared again but if I concentrated I could see his shadow at some places. Even spouts of sand from where he stepped.

He appeared behind them treating them as if they were mere toys for him to play with. I know Luffy could handle this man easily but he's under a prow at the moment. I could also hear his snores so I guess he fell asleep out of boredom.

"I do feel a bit sluggish after a few years" Klahadore said. That is bad news for the rest of us because none of us are fast enough to keep up with him at his current speed. "It seems I have grown soft in the three years I've been on dry land. Because I am feeling merciful, I will give you five minutes" Klahadore told them putting his claws down.

It was either use these five minutes to diffuse the situation or he'll kill them all. "Five… Five minutes should be more than enough to deal with one person" Jango sounded nervous as he said this. My grip on my Sword tightened before the Meowban Brothers charged at me.

"We had the advantage on him before!"

"We can cut him up in five minutes!"

"Zoro!" I heard Nami yell before I turned my head. "Catch!" she kicked my two Swords at me.

"I-Idiot! Be careful with those! They're my _Swords_ you know, not a kick ball!" I yelled. "It wouldn't hurt you to say thank you" Nami told me. I threw my lone Sword in the air so I could catch the other two.

"Yeah…" jumping up I spun in the air catching my two Swords. "Thanks" I told her when I landed on the ground. I put my white Sword handle in my mouth as my sheaths floated in the air above me.

"It's no use! Three Swords won't make a difference" one of the brothers told me. "Your skill is the same as it ever was" the other brother told me. Their assumptions are wrong however, and they will regret what they did. Placing two of my Swords in vertical position, blades down, behind the blade of the one in my mouth I started a move.

"You still don't get it" I told them. " ** _Tiger_** … **_Trap_**!" I called before cutting them both with my Swords. My weapons were almost at the ground as I leaned over in a crouching position after I cut them. The way I slashed them caused them to fly behind me.

"Unless you know Three-Sword Style, three Swords won't help you" I told the two who were still falling. "Don't worry about it! I will crush every one of you before the five minutes are even up!" I declared towards their Captain. "Three minutes" the man counted down.

Hearing a familiar voice plead for hypnosis I sighed in annoyance. Seems one of the brothers isn't unconscious. "He's alive, you do really sloppy work" Klahadore told me. "Tch, our crew isn't allowed to kill. Our Captain believes there is more than one way to win a fight and that way is better than killing. If we fight with the intention to kill we are off the crew" I informed the man before I turned around.

I should have estimated the power of my slash with the extra body fat on Buchi. Bones were cracking and I saw that the man was being hypnotized. Whatever was happening to his body surprised me enough to drop the Sword from my mouth.

Buchi was now 2x bigger and had abs instead of blubber. "Kill 'im, Buchi!" it wasn't a surprise when Jango told him that.

"Back for more huh?" I asked kicking up my Sword. Twirling I grabbed my Sword's hilt with my mouth. I stopped twirling once I got it and was in a fighting stance. This man was enough trouble when he was half his current size, and now his psycho switch is flipped so he's even worse now.

I saw Jango spin his ring in a circle before he threw it. It was heading directly for Nami's head. I know Luffy won't be happy if she's beheaded, we did just get her after all. "Nami! Watch out!" I yelled getting her attention. I just hope I wasn't too late.

Luffy's POV

As soon as my face was stepped on I heard Zoro yell at Nami to dodge something. In a split second I pulled her down to the ground. I was able to pull myself out from under the prow in the process which was great.

"Nami! You can't just…" I tried to tell her before I saw the Chakram. When it hit me I was pushed back from the force of catching the thing. I used a rock to keep myself from falling all the way.

"L-Luffy…" Nami said in what I think is surprise. Biting the Chakram a bit harder I tried to keep it from going any further down my mouth. It already hurt from the shallow scratches it created in my mouth already. The thing started to crack before I pulled my head forward biting it harder. I bit so hard the thing cracked to pieces.

"Luffy!" Nami was happy to see that I was okay, but I don't care about that right now. My mouth hurt from the small damage the Chakram already caused but I was more worried about Nami. She was holding her shoulder, like it was injured or something.

"What is wrong with you Nami?!" I practically yelled at her. "It's not my fault!" she yelled back before I glowered at her. "So, it isn't your fault that _you_ came over here without defense? It wasn't your fault that your head was almost cut off because _you_ didn't think Jango would attack you?" I asked making her gape at me. "Now, what is wrong with your shoulder?" I asked kneeling down in front of her.

She kept her hand where it was before she spoke. "It's nothing" she told me before blacking out. Yeah right, it's nothing! Gritting my teeth I took out my Staff that was currently pen-sized. I flicked the tip forward before the Staff was now full-sized.

" ** _Heal_** " I ordered when the Staff and Nami's wound glowed white. I don't know if it healed properly or not because her hand was covering the wound but I'm going to assume it is. I grabbed my hat knowing Nami will care more about their treasure than her life.

"Not even Jango or Buchi can end it in one minute now!" the crew yelled in despair, confusing me. As I walked closer to them they started running to the side to let me through. I guess in that way they're like Usopp and Nami. Without their weapons, if they even have any, they're too scared to fight against multiple and/or strong opponents.

"There's no time to think Buchi! Just kill that bas-!" Jango said angering me. The anger was short lived though because I know Zoro will be able to deal with Buchi, even if he is hypnotized. "I will handle that weird kid…" Jango said making me smile.

"It is about time for everyone to die now" Klahadore said. I guess that was why they were so scared they wouldn't be able to finish us off on time.

I heard footsteps off in the distance, in the forest since it's farther than Klahadore. Since the footsteps are hurried, and getting louder, I guess it is someone who wants to help. Since Kaya's Butler, someone she trusted with her life, is here I am guessing it is her.

"Do not approach me" Klahadore threatened. Usopp, being the brave man, he hopes to become, got Kaya out of the way so she wouldn't get slashed. "U-Usopp! Are you okay?!" I heard Kaya ask the man. I heard her apologize to the hurt man making me smile. "N-Never mind that right now! Why are you even here?!" I heard Usopp ask her. After she told him that she's here because he's fighting for her after everything that happened to him Klahadore finally spoke. He was shocked that Kaya was here.

"Stop this! Klahadore!" she yelled. I know he won't though so if that was the reason she came here she just made it easier for them to kill her. Pirates who would kill their crew just because they were not able to follow their Captain's orders is not someone who would stop their plans so easily.

"She's the plan's final target?!"

"That means there's no need to go through the Village now?"

"We just need to kill her to save our skins, right?"

That is what the crew wondered anyway. I only observed the rest of this, I was wanting to see where this might go.

"If you want my fortune you can have it all! So please stop this! Just please leave this Village! Right now!" Kaya pleaded. "I will accept your fortune… but there is just one other thing I want, you see…" the man said pushing up his glasses. "I also want peace of mind. I find that the villagers' trust that I've gathered in the past three years to be nice and comfortable. I will have that peace… and I will have your fortune. In other words, Pirates _will_ come, you _will_ die, and my plan _will_ unfold how I wanted it to from the very beginning!" he declared.

As Usopp desperately told the girl to run away she pulled out a gun. I smelled the gunpowder and heard the clinking of its metal frame. He started talking about how much she's grown over the past three years which was only a distraction tactic.

She was too caught up in what was that she didn't shoot him when he was close enough for her to. He was able to grab the gun getting it away from her as she reminisced. I was not happy and way more angered when he made the girl cry.

"I, great Captain Kuro, had to smile humbly for a snot-nosed girl. I went against my very nature to gain favor from you. Can you even understand how painful that was for me? What I had to endure to go from a feared Captain to the servant of a child?" this angered me even more. My eyes twitched just from the pent-up anger I tried not to release onto those around me.

I heard Usopp grab the gun from the ground but he wasn't quick enough to actually use it when Klahadore used a certain Technique. It felt familiar, even from this far away, but not too familiar for me to put a name to it.

"Now that I think about it… I still owe you for that punch from last time" I did not like hearing that. I also did not like see that Usopp's head was trapped between five of Captain Kuro's blades. Usopp is Yasopp's son and Yasopp is my friend. I won't allow someone to kill or hurt someone I treasure.

Pulling my arm back I heaved it forward to hit Kuro. I'm glad I have a handle on this power. If I didn't I probably would have hit Usopp, Zoro, or Jango instead of Klahadore.

Pulling my arm back once I sent him on his back I kept a hand on my right shoulder to put it back where it was meant to be. I didn't want to hit myself after all. Hearing a *boing* I smiled in glee. "Since you hate getting hit so much, you're not gonna like me!" I grinned.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

I would have laughed at their surprise if I wasn't so angry with Kuro. Pulling my hand in front of me I cracked my finger joints one by one.

"I will leave the rest to you Luffy! I have treasure to find" Nami told me sounding much better now that she's slightly healed. As I thought, she cares more for treasure than her own life.

"The Usopp Pirates have arrived!" the three yelled from atop the slope. I heard Usopp and Kaya yell at them to get away. I'm guessing they hit the man in the head which is a terrible thing for them to do. They'll gut hurt doing that.

I placed my left hand on my hip as my right one went lax at my side. I know they'll be fine somehow, even if they do continue to hit the deadly Pirate. The three of them have to be alright to get Kaya out of here safely.

The three of them thought he was finished apparently. When they screamed I felt bad for them, I really did. They had gotten on Kuro's list of people to be dealt with.

Something else seems to be on his mind however because he walked right past them. He kicked Usopp in the gut, but I feel something might happen because of this. Usopp slid down the slope a few meters. I tightened my hand into a fist to keep from interfering.

"That hurt quite a bit you know. It is quite a strange technique you have there… I take it you obtained the powers of a Devil Fruit?!" he asked making me smile. "I did eat one yes, but I didn't eat the **Gum-Gum Fruit** " I told him. "I ate the **Replica-Replica Fruit** and copied the Devil Fruit power of the one who ate the **Gum-Gum Fruit** " I explained with a smile. They were confused so I decided to go into more detail. "My favorite Devil Fruit power is the **Gum-Gum Fruit** which means you're made of rubber. All I had to do to get this Devil Fruit power was 'replicate' the power when I saw it being used by someone who had it. I only had it for a little while though so it's not that great" I smiled. The information scared all of the members of the Black Cat Pirates.

"I see, a rubber person then. So, I wasn't hallucinating when I saw his arm stretch out…" Jango said. "Jango! I'll handle the boy, you take care of Miss Kaya" Kuro told his second-in-command. "We continue as planned. Have Kaya write her will, then kill her! Those three little ants are an eyesore! Kill them to!" Kuro ordered as he got ready to fight.

As soon as Jango was about to pass Zoro the Swordsman dropped his arm that was holding a Sword in front of him. This stopped Jango from walking any further. "I won't let you pass. You have to get through me first" Zoro told the man. This didn't work as he planned since he forgot that he's already in a fight with someone.

When Buchi hit the ground, the ground broke up, moving and creating unstable ground to move on. It also caused the right cliffside to crack at the top resulting in a large rockslide. I never moved a centimeter though since it is just noise, I'm too far away to be hit by the attack. The only thing that touched me as a result of the attack was the feet high dust clouds that reached my chest.

I was more worried about Usopp and Zoro than I am myself since they're right in the middle of the attack.

Once the dirt clouds dissipated I saw that Zoro was pinned to the cliff by Buchi. I don't know what happened to Usopp though. "Kaya!" I heard Usopp yell, that means he's okay enough to talk which is good. "Usopp Pirates!" Usopp yelled before I heard that it got their attention.

He told them to listen to him, they told him they won't leave. 'We have to avenge you!' was there stupid reason. "I am giving you the most important task right now! Get Kaya away from here and protect her! Don't tell me you can't because it is the whole reason we formed our Pirate group. We wanted to become Pirates to protect that which is important to us! She is the reason we became Pirates so you must do this! This is a direct order from your Captain" Usopp told the trio. I smiled at this. The three yelled 'Yes, Captain!' which only made me grin at their resolve.

Kuro said Jango's name before he gave the excuse that he was gawking. Now that was obvious. He was about to go after them before I saw Usopp shoot something at him. Jango grew angry, yelling at Usopp but was interrupted by Kuro who yelled at him.

I started walking up the hill when Kuro spoke. "It's pointless. I know very well how weak that girl is, she will never escape Jango. If any of you want to help her, you will have to get off of this slope alive" Kuro announced. As soon as I stopped walking Zoro had already taken care of Buchi, which was expected. He is a strong Swordsman compared to the weaklings in the East Blue.

I heard something like Swords being sheathed but I don't know how many were. They were sheathed at the same time so it was hard to tell.

Hearing a loud noise coming from the forest I heard/saw a flock of birds pass by ahead of us. "What was that sound?" Usopp asked getting his answer from Kuro. "It was probably Ol' Jango tearing the forest up. Why don't you go and see for yourself? If you can get up that is" Kuro suggested.

"Do you not have a shred of pity?! You have lived with her for three years!" I felt bad for Usopp. Pirates like Kuro do not care about anything but what will make them happy, they don't care who or what gets in their way either. "I already told you no! Kaya was nothing more than a pawn in a game I'm going to win" I don't like what he called her. People are not pawns that you can get rid of for your own amusement, they're living creatures.

"I will be expressing gratitude towards her once she is dead" Kuro finished. "He is hopelessly evil" Zoro told me. I only nodded in agreement. "Let's teach him a lesson then" I smirked.

"Yo! Usopp?! If you can stand can you try and find the others? We will take care of Captain Kuro" I smiled. I was itching for a fight. "Go on!" Zoro encouraged. I saw Usopp struggle to get on his feet. He was in too much pain to do that on the first try. His struggle caught Kuro's attention though.

"Oh? It seems you can still move, now that's impressive" Kuro told the man. "Be quiet! I refuse… to let you have your way!" I frowned at this. I told him to leave for a reason. He's not strong enough to fight someone. "I refuse to let you have your way again!" I admire his courage but that won't get him far in his situation.

One step was as far as he went before he fell, face first into the ground. "I said _if_ you could stand, not right now" I worried. I tightened my fist in anger when Kuro laughed at Usopp's pain. "You are a riot! You say I betrayed them?! This was all part of the plan so I don't know what garbage is spilling from your mouth! You have no right to pretend to be a Pirate when you have no idea what it is like to be a real Pirate!" the man yelled at him. I bit my lip, debating on whether I should move now or wait a little bit more.

"It's better if you just stay on the ground, Jango will end your life before you even have a chance to blink if you go after him now" Kuro stated. Usopp responded to the threats with slight bravery. He said that he didn't care that he's weak, he will still protect them. I smiled at this and even wider still when he said that Kuro will never step one foot in the Village. "I will never let you step one foot in that Village! You have my word as a **_Brave Warrior of the Sea_**!" Usopp yelled. When I heard the men below laugh at Usopp for crying I grabbed a massive boulder.

Jumping forward I slammed the rock into the ground, not hitting a single person. "What's so funny down here you guys?" I asked crouching on the boulder with a smile. "Would it be a problem if Usopp and I chase after that Hypno-freak Luffy?!" Zoro asked. "Not at all! Just get there fast" I told him with a grin.

"Stop, who gave you permission to pass this hill?" Kuro asked them. Jumping off the boulder I pulled my arm back. Heaving it forward I was annoyed when he dodged the punch.

"Who else could?!" I asked when he dodged it in the opposite way that Zoro and Usopp were of my stretched arm. "Get going you two!" I ordered jumping up. I rocketed toward the man as I followed my arm's path. I skidded to a stop before I rolled forward when I saw a shadow below me. I landed on my hands before I put my feet together.

" ** _Gum-Gum Spear_**!" I yelled pushing my feet forward. It didn't hit because he disappeared again. I flipped myself upright with the help of my legs boinging back into place. I checked to see if the duo was gone and I was glad that they were, that's the most important thing right now. "Before we start fighting, I have something I want to ask you" Kuro told me.

Standing up straight I looked right at him to show him I was paying attention. "Why is an outsider like you meddling in another's business?" he asked me.

"I am most definitely not an outsider, but I will give you an answer" I started making him scowl at me. "There is a man here I cannot let die" I smiled. "How simple, are you sure you are okay with that being your reason for dying?" he asked me. "Oh, I am most definitely sure, but I won't die today" I told him shading my eyes. "Don't be so sure about that!" he yelled.

Charging forward I skidded with my left foot, heaving my right foot back to do the Whip. " ** _Gum-Gum Whip_**!" I called pulling it forward. He dodged the attack with relative ease because he jumped. " ** _Gum-Gum Pistol_**!" I yelled, but that didn't work either.

"You're very boring" he told me as he was on my arm. I pulled my arm back bringing him closer. Ducking to avoid his punch he ended up putting too much force behind it. He flew over me but landed on his feet. I heard cheering coming from behind me before Kuro grew visibly angrier.

"Shut up! Do you still not understand?!" he yelled at the crew. He told them that the plan he set in motion three years ago was so he can be rid of the name 'Captain Kuro' once and for all. He doesn't want a life where he is constantly hunted down by Marines and Bounty Hunters.

"When my plan succeeds after three years of planning, my goal will finally be achieved. Do you understand now, boy?" he asked making me grit my teeth. I pulled back my arms grabbing the boulder from behind me when Kuro charged at me. I pulled the boulder forward so it would block the attack from hitting me.

"It looks like you can do a lot more than stretch!" I smiled at this. "That's right!" I sing-songed when I crushed the boulder between my hands to grip it better. "I have been toughening myself up to become a Pirate" I told him when I pulled the smaller version of the boulder to the side, snapping his **_Cat Claws_**.

"You're 'tired'? You are not fit to be a Pirate if having a reputation on the seas scares you so much!" I smiled pulling the boulder farther back. Slamming what was left of the boulder on his chest I told him he was greedy.

"I have ambition Kuro, but you? You have nothing but your greed!" I half-declared, half-informed. Hearing birds fly off in the distance wasn't a surprise since I yelled that out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:49 P.M. on February 22, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 9:13 P.M. on August 25, 2018.**

 **If any of you are confused by this I have a companion story with this series called** **Leader's Past** **.** **Leader's Past** **is all of the memories having to do with Luffy. Memories included right now are the ones from episode 4 and the ones from Summit War Saga that is going to be in** **Global Leader 6** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading**


	8. Third Crewmate

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **ASL D Brothers- Thank you so much and he tells them that he will tell them once he gets all of them together. Because of all that has happened on Sabaody however he ends up telling the whole world about his status. If I update what and when I should every week without missing a week everyone in the One Piece world should know in about 52 updates. Actually the 40th to 52nd because I don't know which episode he tells everyone but that's likely when I'll post** **Global Leader 6** **.**

 **I am so sorry for the long 'Review Answer' I only meant to write 'Thank you so much' as a response to you saying that my story was interesting.**

 **2189 words previous, 3026 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Third Crewmate

Luffy's POV

"T-That guy…"

"He broke Captain Kuro's 'Cat Claw'!"

Smirking at their shocked reactions I spoke. "That only leaves five more of the katanas on your furry gloves" I smiled dropping the boulder on the ground.

I smirked at the man before I heard the crew behind me cheer on their Captain. All it did was anger him more than he already was. They started calling him Kla-san which I don't think is any better. "Be quiet, all of you!" Klahadore shouted, so they did. "I will exterminate all of you in the appropriate manner later. Jango included, of course!" the man declared making me sigh.

I felt terrible for his crew. They honestly think that their Captain cares about their lives. They started thinking up ways to fix whatever they did wrong so he won't be mad at them anymore. In the end it didn't work.

"You do not need to worry about this plan. Your cold, dead bodies will be enough for me to place blame on this atrocity. I had never planned to let you leave the Village alive" he told the crew. "Anyone who knows my true identity, isn't allowed to live" was his reason. They were all surprised before he mentioned, again, that this plan was put into action three years ago.

"All of you are idiots. You are the most self-destructive and uncool Pirates I have ever seen" I sighed. "Is that so? All Pirate groups are is nothing more than a collective of social outcasts! They are savages, incapable of rising above their animalistic nature" now that is just untrue. Is this really how most of the world sees Pirates? "What can Pirates really accomplish? No matter what the order my crew will follow it. They will do so because they know the punishment for disobedience" all I did was stare at him. It made him angrier as time ticked by.

"This is how Pirates are! Don't talk down to me, boy!" I wasn't even talking to him when he said that. "No matter how many men follow you, could be millions, you'll never be as good as Usopp" I told him. I was blunt and that is how this needs to be treated. Bluntly.

"How am I considered inferior to a trash kid trying to be a Pirate?" Kuro asked. "You just are, inferior to Usopp that is" I nodded. "Haha! You are hilarious! Just because you took away some of my claws doesn't mean you've earned the right to act cocky. How is he better than me? Let's hear you say it!" the man told me.

He started using the Pussy-Foot Maneuver before he disappeared. When he did I waited for a second to pass before I answered him. "Usopp is better than you because he has heart" I answered, smiling. He showed himself behind me before I swung my arm as I spoke.

"You have zero clues as to what or _who_ a true Pirate really is" swinging my fist into his face. The force of my hit made him hit the cliffside behind me. I let my arm snap into place before I used the force of it to spin vertically in the air, head facing towards the ground. I landed feet first in a crouched position on the hard ground.

"If you want to know about real Pirates so badly I'll teach you. Your first lesson is on terror, the terror of a Pirate who has encountered death over and over again" he told me when he got out of the wall. I know what that's like, been through that many times already.

Kuro started swaying, his head down. It scared his crew.

"But he's only fighting one guy!"

"But that is definitely the stance!"

"He's planning to use the **_Out of the Back Attack_**!"

The crew was terrified as they continued rambling behind me. I saw on their faces how terrified they were. I returned my Staff to normal size when they said Kuro was planning to kill them all with that attack.

I felt wind making my bangs sway. This isn't good. Kuro looked up, his eyes a complete eggshell white color. When I saw purple smoke my Staff glowed before I even gave it an order.

" ** _Freeze_**!" I ordered freezing everything and everyone on the Island. I turned to see the purple smoke before I walked over to the crew. " ** _Unfreeze_** " I said making sure only the crew glowed when my Staff did.

"I saved your lives so you owe me" I told them. They were shocked for all but a second before they nodded. They were still scared out of their minds that Kuro was about to kill them. "I'll get you away from Kuro but in exchange you have to protect this Village however the Usopp Pirates and Kaya see fit. Train to get better as Pirates, and as people, to protect this Island and its people" I told them. They nodded thanking me before I told them to go.

When they were out of sight, I returned to the exact same spot I was standing before. " ** _Unfreeze_** " I ordered before I saw Kuro returning to slashing objects and rocks at random.

When I saw the technique and everything he was cutting, how fast he was cutting it, I understood their fear. He doesn't know what he's cutting, and that no one is even there.

Looking towards the boat I saw Nami standing there. I hope she doesn't get attacked somehow. I felt myself being cut but I could care less. I heard the sound of rocks being cut near me, but I didn't bother looking. He's not there at the moment so there is no point in looking.

"No one is there! No matter how much you cut it isn't going to change anything. You were going to use this move on your men. You have no idea what it means to be a Pirate or a Pirate Captain! They were your companions and you were going to randomly attack with them in the vicinity?!" I yelled. "You were going to make them wait for their time to come as if they were trash waiting to be burned! What do you take your friends for?!" clenching my fists in anger.

I felt the impact of the **_Cat Claws_** before I swung my arm, grabbing his tailcoat. I pulled him, flipping him over me. The wind resulting from the impact made my hat move a few inches away. "Found ya!" I smirked before he spoke.

"Where did my pawns go? Did you have something to do with this?" he asked making me nod.

I looked at uncle's and Shank's hat before I spoke to him. "I don't care what happens to me, I will _never_ become a Pirate or Pirate Captain like you" I told the man.

I saw blades in front of my face before I looked at him. "It is not ' _will_ not' it is you ' _can_ not' become like me. Someone like you cannot be like me!" I do agree with him since I did just say that. I only stared at him since it seems like that annoys him more than anything else. He backed up, walking up to the top of the slope, never turning his back on me.

"I am going to watch you writhe in agony as I hack you up like a fish. And that is going to happen _before_ I kill you" he declared. He returned to that wobbling stance again before I ran up to him. He disappeared before I could get to him though.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

I leaned my head back just enough to not get slashed by Kuro's remaining Claws. He glitched away again before appearing a meter or two behind me. Turning to face him I spoke easily.

"Aren't you tired? From how much dancing you were doing I wouldn't be surprised" I smiled as I asked. "Don't act so cocky, that was only playtime. The real fight begins now" I was curious but not overly curious about what he meant. Curiosity killed the cat and all that.

"It won't be long until I get to feed on your fear, followed by the sweet whine of your agony" he started his move again, running along the cliffside and the ground.

I missed him once but caught his ankle the second time making him trip. I pulled myself towards him, hanging onto his front. I wound my arms overtop his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his sides. "Nice try, jerk!" I grinned playfully. He struggled to get out of my hold but that wasn't going to work for me.

"Your life sucks, doesn't it? Your plan, three years in the making, has failed so terribly" I smiled. I stretched my head back when I saw that the crew was still around here. They were cheering me on because I saved them from getting killed.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I pulled my head back when Kuro started talking about his stupid plan. " ** _Bell_**!" I yelled banging my outstretched head into his. The force made us fly forwards in what felt like slow motion. The force knocked off his glasses and I let go of him. I was flying parallel above him in the air. I landed on my hands and feet while Kuro landed on his front, the top of his head pointing in the direction of his damaged ship.

I took out my Pouch when I saw that he was unconscious. Regardless of how much I don't like someone I would never wish something terrible to happen to them. Not death and certainly not the torture he would have put his crew through.

I grabbed a small, scale-sized model of a Cell from Impel Down from my Pouch. I set it on the ground before tapping the top of it. It grew large enough to hold a person, and leave them room to walk around.

I took off Kuro's **_Cat Claws_** , even the broken one. Opening the cell door I placed him in it before closing it. I tapped the Cell again. Both Kuro and the Cell shrunk as if both of them were now 10x smaller than they were full-sized. "That's better" I smiled plucking the Cell from the ground.

"Who are you?" the Pirates asked. "The name's Monkey D. Luffy of the Goa Kingdom. I would never lose to a Pirate who forsakes his name and runs from the sea. The only time a Pirate should ever abandon his name is when he dies!" I told them.

They said they never heard of my name before making me smile at them. "Well remember it! I am the man that will become **_King of the Pirates_**!" I declared. "We will!" all of them yelled before they ran past me. As soon as all of them did I saw Nami run over to me. My vision blurred before I accidently fell on her shoulder.

"Well done, Luffy" she told me. Nami put me on the ground before asking me a question. "Even you should collapse after doing all of that. Why did you get so angry over something like that though? No one had even gotten hurt" she asked me.

"I don't like people who would endanger the lives of others like he did so carelessly. His crew knew what was going to happen to them if he did that, begged him to stop before he even did. He even voiced his thoughts on what a crew is to him. To him they were pawns who should sacrifice their lives at a single order from their Captain and face the consequences should they not obey" I answered.

"Pirates, even people, like them do not deserve to be called Pirates or even human" I told her.

"Captain Kuro is a standard Pirate around here. They're not the lovely things you make them out to be" Nami told me. I didn't like how the atmosphere felt, so I said something. Something I know will change it.

"I want meat" I frowned. Nami slammed my hat on my face, smothering me with it. I pretended to struggle even though I was smiling underneath it.*

Zoro and Usopp appeared not long after that happened so I put my hat back on my head.

I continued to lay on the ground though. It was surprisingly comfortable here.

"I wouldn't have been able to protect this village without you guys! Thank you so much!" Usopp thanked. "What are you talkin' about over there? I wouldn't have done anything if you didn't, give credit where credit is due" Zoro told the man. "I would've, but not completely" I smiled.

"Who cares about that? I couldn't be happier that I have all this sweet, sweet treasure!" Nami beamed. I heard Usopp laugh at her before he stopped. I was confused because his laughing lasted only a few seconds.

"This ordeal has helped me come to a difficult decision" Usopp told us. I'm glad I'm not a cat because what he said got me curious. I didn't say anything though, he'll tell us in his own time.

Scene Change: Meshi

I was gnawing on a fish bone happily when Zoro spoke. "Since we've finished eating we should get going" Zoro suggested but I shook my head. "We can't leave without our ship" I smiled before I heard Kaya walk in.

"Greetings Miss Kaya" I waved when she greeted us. Nami peered around the booth as Kaya walked over to us. "Are you sure you should be out of bed Kaya?" Nami asked her. She sounded worried, but I wasn't. Kaya is a strong girl.

"Yes, I am alright to be out of bed Nami. I got sick during the past year as a result of the mental shock and dismay of losing my parents. Because of Usopp's friendship I was able to get better" she explained. I smiled, glad that she realized this.

"I can't stay in bed my whole life" she smiled making me nod.

"The renovations for the ship you asked for are complete, Monkey D. Luffy" Kaya informed when she turned to me. I smiled even wider at this before I stood. I was really excited to see what the ship looked like.

Scene Change: Shore

Kaya showed us the ship and I was ecstatic to lay eyes on her. "A Caravel!" Nami exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Thank you, Kaya, Merry. She's a beautiful vessel" I smiled at the duo. "Despite it being an older model vessel, I designed it myself!" Merry explained. "And everything I asked for is here? The Navigation Table, Eternal Pose, Log Pose, and the three Den Den Mushis?" I asked. "They're all there" the two nodded. I smiled at this before asking her name.

"Her name is 'the Going Merry'" Merry answered.

"I'll explain the running rigging!" Merry told me but I held a hand up before he could start. "Sorry but you'll have to explain the mechanics to Nami. I'm more confrontational and fun-loving than I am technical" I told him. He nodded before he started talking to Nami about the mechanics.

Walking away from them I noticed the look of the Bow of the ship. It was very cool. "I have loaded the ship with all the provisions you may need for a long voyage as a 'thank you' for what you did" Kaya smiled. "You didn't need to do that" I told her before looking back at the ship. "The Black Cat crew is still here after all"

"I saved them from Kuro so they agreed to protect this Island however the previous Usopp Pirates and you see fit" I explained to her. "Why did you do that?" she asked. She didn't sound irked, angry, or any negative emotion you can think of. She just sounded confused and curious. I only shrugged at that.

"People and crewmates should not be ruled by fear. Without a Captain they're no longer a Pirate crew either so it doesn't really matter" I explained looking at Merry.

"Uwaahhh!" turning to look at the slope I saw a green ball bouncing down it. "Usopp!" Kaya exclaimed in shock. "What is he doing?" I wondered. If he's leaving the Island than he doesn't need that big of a bag.

"We should stop him. He is on a collision course with our new ship" Zoro told me.

Taking my Staff out I returned it to normal size. Holding it up in the air, pointed towards Usopp, I gave my Staff an order. " ** _Stop_**!" I ordered seeing the bag Usopp had on glowing a whiteish color. It stopped without hurting anyone or anything.

"Thanks Luffy" Usopp smiled a few feet in front of Zoro and I. He was a few feet in the air because the large, spherical bag had bounced before I ordered it to stop. " ** _Release_** " I ordered before the backpack fell. Usopp fell with it but didn't hurt himself.

On the ship I watched Usopp tell Kaya goodbye. When he turned to us he mentioned that he hopes to meet up with us again soon. I sighed at this. "Usopp," I said getting his attention. He looked confused.

"I promised Yasopp I would take you on as my crewmate. We are friends to, so you're coming with us" I told him. He was really confused now. "Get on already" Zoro told the man.

"I… I get to be Captain, right?!" he vocalized happily. I smiled at the man before I shook my head. "I'm the Captain so that won't be happening" I told him. The sails were down before we set off for the Baratie.

I headed inside to work the Navigation Table so we could get to the Baratie without trouble. There was no bad weather, no Pirates, and no Marines on the way there right now.

As soon as I got back outside I had brought out cups for everyone. They were filled with different liquids as we have our own tastes. "Cheers! To our new ship and crewmate!" I smiled hitting my cup of milk against the others' cups.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:52 P.M. on April 12, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 4:30 P.M. on August 29, 2018.**

 ***I love that everyone is so happy about Usopp lying to them all the time, and Usopp doesn't even know it.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	9. Non-Existent Gold

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I intend to try to update up until chapter 15 today but I haven't even started editing the chapters as I finished rewriting chapter 14 this morning before my Intro into Social Work class. If I can't update those ones today I will likely update them as soon as I finish editing them, even after today.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **ASL D Brothers- Thank you so much**

 **3667 words previous, 5021 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Non-Existent Gold

Luffy's POV

I heard Usopp playing around before I finally finished stitching together the flag. "Finished!" I exclaimed when I stood up. Usopp was so surprised that he fell to the ground making me laugh.

"Sorry Usopp, but I sort of need help making the flag" I told him. I had stitched together the cloth that the skull and crossbones are supposed to go on but I'm not a very good artist. I didn't even try drawing the crossbones for our Pirate group.

"Of course! I'm a gifted artist" he claimed making me smile. "I know, here's a smaller example of what the flag is supposed to look like" I told him handing him the smaller version of the Strawhat flag. Placing the black cloth on the ground the Sniper went to work on the flag.

"Finished!" he exclaimed. Looking at it I smiled with glee because he painted it exactly how it is supposed to look. "Wow, that is pretty good!" Nami smiled. "So, this is our mark?" Zoro asked making me nod. "Yep!" I smiled before turning to Usopp.

"Can you paint the mark on the Sail to?" I asked cheerily before he agreed just as cheerily. As he went to paint the mark on the Sail I placed the flag near the Mast. The Mast rippled like water as it took the flag. Looking up I saw the flag waving in the breeze at the top of the Mast.

"Now the Merry is complete" I smiled, chuckling a bit in glee when he finished.

Looking out at the horizon I saw a cluster of black clouds. "Which Island is that Nami?" I asked when I noticed the Island in the middle of the cloud cluster. Going into the Navigation room I found Nami.

"It's the Island we're going to" she answered me. _Approaching Legendary Treasure Island, Captain Luffy_. I smiled before I thanked the Merry.

"Merry is right" Nami told me making me nod. I already knew that she was right. In all the thousands of years my family has had this Navigation system she has never been wrong or steered us in the wrong direction. "I heard of that place" Usopp said which didn't surprise Nami when I followed her outside. I stayed near the door though.

"This Island is known by Pirates all over the globe, for its stories to" Nami commented. The wind was getting rougher making me want to ask if it was okay to travel there. "What stories are there about it?" Zoro asked. I was about to ask when Nami answered Zoro's question.

"The stories say that whoever goes near the Island will suffer the wrath of the Gods. They will be cursed by the Gods…" Nami answered before lightning struck somewhere. Usopp screamed when that happened. I smiled at the answer though because there are many myths and legends about Gods.

"Merry, is it safe for us to continue?" I asked the Going Merry. _That is up to you and your crew, Captain_. Wasn't helpful, but it was an answer. I nodded before I closed the door to the kitchen and Navigation room. There was torrential rain when I walked out of the cabin, it wasn't really a surprise.

"Is this really God's wrath?!" Usopp asked making me smile. "It sounds neat Usopp! Stop panicking so much" I smiled when I vaulted over the railing. "Please tell me we are not…!" Usopp tried to say before Nami interrupted him. "Yes, we are!" Nami exclaimed. I know she has a huge smile on her face.

I got onto the figure head of the Merry, hand on my hat to make sure it doesn't fly away again. "Let's go! **Treasure Island** here we come!" I smiled. I know Nami and I are the only ones visibly excited about the adventure.

 _Usopp, Zoro you do not have to do that_. I heard Merry tell the duo over the roar of the rain and storm. The two of them let go and the sails moved on their own. This is why I wanted the pedestals and the Navigation Table on the ship.

Scene Change: Treasure Island

We docked the Merry on one side of the Island before we started to walk the forest path.

On the trek we walked past many different types of flora. "Uwahh!" Usopp shrieked making me chuckle at the man. It was just a Venus Fly Trap. "This is a really creepy Island!" Usopp observed making me smile a little.

Usopp and Nami are mainly the only scare-easy Pirates I have so far. I haven't decided if I want more than eight other crewmembers or not.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked the scared/cautious man. At the moment, Zoro and I are the only ones who are able to fight without getting scared so easily. "It is said an unimaginable treasure lies somewhere on this Island. The Pirates who had come here previously fled in terror before they could get a chance to find it" Nami informed us before she stopped walking. She turned to us before I spoke.

"What do you mean Nami? Why would they flee in terror?" I asked her. She started by saying that a man's head had been 'supposedly' turned into the head of a boar. Another's mustache stretched out like snakes before strangling him. "That can't really happen, right?" Usopp asked, I only shrugged at him.

"I'm sure some of the stories are an exaggeration!" Nami said shrugging her arms in the same way she shrugged her shoulders. "S-Stop talking like that, you're scaring me" Usopp told the girl. I smiled at this, because no matter how he looks at this it is supposed to be scary. I sensed presences in the forest but never showed a sign of noticing. They aren't scary creatures once you know their life story.

*Yawn* Looking behind me I saw Zoro walk away. "I'm hungry, I'm going to sleep" Zoro informed laying on the ground. He fell asleep instantly, I wasn't surprised though. He's been using the Dimensions to train ever since we left **_Syrup Village_**.

I crouched down by a bush to see a furry, albino snake with a white rabbit head. He made an odd sound, like he was trying to sound frightening, but it died in his throat. I morphed my tongue, flicking it out like a snake. It looked like one to.

"Eeee!" Usopp shrieked but I didn't look back. I did look at the duo when they both shrieked in fear though.

There was a Coyote/Rooster and a Panda Bear/Bat or something like that. The Panda Bear/Bat had a small Panda Bear body with the wings, fangs, and feet of a Bat. The other animal, the Coyote/Rooster, had the body of a tan-colored Coyote and a Rooster's tail feather, wattle and comb.

Usopp fell, belly on the ground, before Nami fell and accidently sat on him as the animals left. "Wh-What is this?!" Nami asked when the two noticed the red eyes everywhere in the dark behind the tree line. "Leave, now…" I heard a deep voice order.

"Who is there?" I asked, calmly. He just repeated the previous order. Nami wondered where the voice was coming from before the voice continued. "I am this Island's guardian God. If you value your lives you will leave this place!" the man told us. Guardian God? I think this is Gaimon.

"You guys are Pirates, are you not?" the man asked. "We are, but why does that matter?" I asked, tilting my head in question. "I don't know… I mean… take one more step into the forest and you'll receive my divine punishment" he threatened.

"What is his deal? He sounds odd" I said. Nami agreed with me before the disembodied voice asked what I said. He used the nickname 'Strawhat boy' though. I like that nickname. The animals appeared from out of the forest. Many of them were Chimeras from what I could tell.

There was the white Snake/Rabbit I saw earlier. I also saw a Pig/Lion, a Pig with a Lion's mane. There was a reddish-brown bird with long legs and wings tipped black with the head and neck of a Zebra. There was a brown Gorilla with the facial structure of a Hippo. There was also the Panda Bear/Bat that scared Nami earlier and a miniature, blubbery Giraffe that was standing on its short, hind legs. There was a mother Rhinoceros with a baby that was in a Kangaroo pouch as the mother stood like that of a Kangaroo. Two thin looking Sheep with the bill of a Platypus. A small pink bird with tuffs as its tail feathers and crest. There was also an animal that was yellow with black stripes with the stature and skeletal structure of an Elephant.

"What are these things?" Usopp asked sounding terrified but confused at the same time. "They were humans who I have completely transformed when they came looking for treasure" the voice answered him. "Why are there Chimeras here of all places?" I asked out loud.

I picked up the Pig/Lion staring at it before it bit me in the face. It also has the jaws of a Lion it seems. I crouched down putting him on the ground before he let go. "W-What stretchy freak of nature are you?" the voice asked.

"I ate the **Replica-Replica Fruit** that allowed me to copy and keep any Devil Fruit ability I see. I found a slave on a cruise ship that had the **Gum-Gum Fruit** so now I'm a Rubber person" I explained. "Devil Fruit?! That is preposterous! I only heard stories about them long ago when I used to be a Pirate…" the man said before he stopped.

"So, you used to be a Pirate?" Nami called him out. I smiled, glad she's smart. I had heard of this Island before but never had the chance to visit because I was so busy. The man continued talking before Nami said that he was too dumb to be a God. "If you won't leave, here is my divine punishment!"

Yeah right. His 'divine punishment' was just Spears that were launched at us and some boulders that fell from a Trap. Each of them moved too slow but I didn't notice when the boulders fell. I'm glad it wasn't a sharp boulder, otherwise that would have actually hurt.

I noticed that Zoro was still asleep, and somehow, the Spears missed him completely. "Now you have done it!" I smiled wanting a fight if he wasn't going to stop. I heard rustling behind me before he asked how I wasn't dead from that hit.

"A God wouldn't have to ask that. Many things can't be explained, Gods would know that first hand, faker" I smiled looking at the green afro thing. The man shot a bullet at me from a musket going through where my heart should be. I'm glad I'm rubber.

I sucked it in before slinging it out into the night sky. "This cannot be!" the man said before Nami mentioned something.

"Even mortals should know that bullets don't work on a Rubber man" Nami said. Yeah right! You and Usopp both screamed when the bullet came through my chest. "I still hate them Nami, they surprise me a lot!" I told her when I put my hat back on. "You're some kind of monster!" the afro yelled. I don't disagree with him.

"Over there!" Usopp pointed in front of me when the Afro ran. I followed him quickly.

I quickly reached a Cliff before I heard a stick break behind me. I walked over to the man to see a green, fuzzy ball on top of a chest. Nami and Usopp finally caught up to me. "Is this the Island God?" Usopp asked. I saw the Afro sweat drop, so I had to cover a snicker.

"It's moving!" Nami exclaimed when the chest sprouted legs and started running away again. Her tone oozed disbelief. I followed him before he hit a tree making me frown. It seems that he is blind like that. He was still trying to run away but couldn't because he was on his back. I felt bad for him. "Stand me up!" the man told us when the sun was no longer covered by clouds.

There was a face, so he wasn't completely blind. Why did he run into the tree like he did if he can see?

He told us to stand him up before Nami said that it was a person. "He's more like a box, not even a minor deity. He even tried to trick us" Usopp said. "Stand me up already!" the man complained.

"Want to help me, Usopp?" I asked the man. Usopp shrugged before he helped me pick the man up. "I-I will let you off with a warning!" the man told us when he was standing up. He tried to run away again before my arm stretched as he ran. "Wait up!" I told him when I couldn't get my hand unstuck.

He didn't listen, or didn't want to stop, because he just kept running. He was slowing to a stop before I felt my arm tense up. He went too far. I lost my balance on the ground and flew towards the man. The force of the impact made us fly forwards even farther before we fell off the Cliff.

I was laughing all the way down before I heard my two crewmates say my name. I realized then there wasn't ground below me, just the sea. I grabbed a branch I saw below before stretching a bit more. Just before the man hit the water I pulled him up.

I keep putting too much strength into it though making us go into the air, breaking the root I had a hold of. It went with us before we came back down.

Scene Change: On the Ground

"There you are, all set" Nami smiled when she finished bandaging Gaimon's bump from when he hit the tree. The Pig/Lion and Coyote/Rooster licked the man's face making me smile.

"You are a pretty popular person, aren't you?" Nami asked when she sat down. "Do you use these crazy animals to scare off Pirates who come to the Island looking for treasure?" Usopp asked. I moved to the ground before some of the smaller Chimeras came over.

"You're very cool, Island God" I smiled cheerily. The animals decided they wanted to play so I kept listening to them talk as I played. "I can't get out of this chest. I have been alone on this Island and in this box for twenty years now!" the man complained making me frown.

It is really cool that he survived so long while stuck in a chest. I don't think many people could do that. Usopp took out a thermos from his bag and drank from it. How could he drink whatever hot beverage that is and not offer any to the man?

"It's amazing you have been living on this Island alone for the last twenty years" Usopp told the man. "Do you understand how painful it can be to go twenty years with you people being the only conversation I have had?" Gaimon asked. I have all of my memories back from the time I was 'taken'. I do know part of what he feels because of that.

I heard Zoro walking toward us so I looked over at him. the Coyote/Rooster were still trying to play with me though. "I have been looking everywhere for ya…" Zoro yawned making me smile.

"How could you sleep through everything that has happened?" Nami asked him. I only nodded at that before he took Usopp's beverage. He gulped it down as he sat on a rock. As soon as he opened his eyes though he fell off the rock when he saw Gaimon. "W-Who is that guy?!" Zoro asked in shock.

"He's stuck in a treasure chest" I smiled to explain 'what' he is instead of 'who' he is. "So, why haven't you tried to get out of the chest?" Zoro asked. "This chest has melded with my body. If you break the chest you break my body to" he answered. That, in my opinion, made no sense but not many things make sense on the seas.

"You're an odd little man" Zoro commented, I do agree with that.

"The real question is who are _you_? You're not like any of those other Pirates, who are you?" the man asked. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy! I plan to become **_King of the Pirates_** " I smiled sitting on the ground again.

"Don't tell me you morons are going to sail the **Grand Line**?! That place is a graveyard for ships. I saw a group of Pirates escape that awful place and it was a horrible sight. Hollow shells of what they used to be I saw. Not even one tried to speak" he told us.

"And which half did they come from? The **_New World_** or **_Paradise_**?" I asked laughing when the Coyote/Rooster started licking my face. "What are you talking about?" he asked making me sigh. "You have to go through **_Paradise_** , which is correctly named, before you can enter **_New World_**. **_Paradise_** really is a Paradise compared to the **_New World_** " I told him. I took out the maps from my Pouch as he told us that it is dangerous no matter which one.

After a while the man asked which one was the **Grand Line** on the map I had. "Both red lines are the **Grand Line**. The **Grand Line** loops around the world. The Land Bridge in the middle holds **_Mariejois_** , the home of World Nobles" I answered/explained.

"Even if we do enter the **Grand Line** , the best option is getting as much money and treasure as we can before escaping" Nami suggested. "You are right Nami, but a few of the Islands we have to go to cost a lot of money to get there safely" I told her.

 ** _Skypiea_** is only about 4,900,000 ** _B_**. It is a lot of money for Nami to pay at that point in the adventure though. We would have seven members by then but if it was just us four it would only cost about 2,800,000 ** _B_**.

"The One Piece is worth more than any amount of gold or treasure Nami. The One Piece is priceless. I know I'll find, I have very good luck" I smiled. Knowledge is priceless anywhere though.

"You're very stubborn, aren't you? Where does all that confidence come from?" I chuckled at Nami since she's right. "I'll get it! You'll see!" I grinned widely. Gaimon told me I was a lot like him. Said that we could be twins annoying Nami.

"My crew and I were willing to put our lives on the line in search for treasure! 20 years ago, my fellow Pirates and I landed on this Island with one goal: to find the treasure. 200 men searched the Island for a month and have yet to find anything. They only found empty treasure chests" Gaimon started. I know the rest of the story because I read the history of the Island.

Everyone was leaving, but Gaimon stayed because the crew never checked on top of a mountain. He climbed the mountain and found at least five closed chests at the top. Before he could get on top of the flat-topped mountain though, he fell down. He landed in a chest, and miraculously survived the fall even if he was unconscious. When he regained consciousness he was stuck in the chest and his crew had left him there.

"I've been safeguarding what I saw, if even for a brief moment, for the last twenty years" Gaimon explained. He never mentioned the idea that it may not have been treasure, and just more empty chests, though.

"It is my treasure!" Gaimon told us. I nodded since it is true. Even if there might not be any it is still his _if_ there is any.

"We'll get the treasure for you!" Nami told the man. "R-Really?!" Gaimon asked me in utter shock. "Of course! It is yours after all" I smiled. We picked the man up and placed him on the back of a different Chimera. We all climbed on the back of the large Tortoise that had the black and white pattern of a Cow on its skin and a Cow's tail.

We reached the mountain in no time at all. "Here?" I asked as the Tortoise/Cow walked away. "I am counting on you Strawhat!" Gaimon told me. "Of course!" I smiled before I wrenched my right arm back.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I pushed my arm forward gripping the top of the mountain when it came back down. " ** _Rocket_**!" I yelled before pulling myself up. I landed on the top in a crouching/kneeling position before I saw what I knew was true.

I heard everyone calling my name before I went to the edge of the mountain. "I found the six treasure chests!" I yelled. I never said there was treasure in them though.

"N-Nice job! Now let me have a look at it!" Gaimon yelled. "Nope! Can't do that" I told the man, grinning widely.

"What is this nonsense?! Quit joking around!"

"Yeah! That treasure belongs to Gaimon! Toss it down!"

Zoro was the only one in my crew who didn't yell at me. I heard Gaimon tell them it was useless. The two tried to tell him it wasn't because he's been guarding it for so long. "Y-You're a great guy Strawhat!" Gaimon told me making my smile widen.

"What do you mean?" I heard Nami ask the man. He told them about the slight feeling he had that this might be the case, that he didn't want to think about the possibility. I sat down as he continued telling them about it.

"They're empty, aren't they?" Gaimon asked me. "Yep, I never said I found treasure, just that I found treasure chests" I told them.

"This happens all the time with treasure that have treasure maps… it's a risk that comes with being a Treasure Hunting Pirate" Gaimon explained. "You can search your whole life in the profession and you'll be lucky to have even _one_ of your searches work out. Any treasure map leading to it does not mean there will be treasure" Gaimon explained. I started laughing once he was done talking.

"Don't be too upset, Gaimon!" I chuckled. "If we didn't come along you probably would've been dead in thirty more years" I smiled hearing the unfinished sentences and questions. "Since you have more free time you can join us on our adventure to find the One Piece. If you want to that is" I told the man.

Gaimon was crying so much out of joy. He was so happy regardless of being shocked that I asked. "Thank you for being my friend, for being kind enough to ask me to join your adventure, and for caring about me" Gaimon thanked me. My grin widened at this because I made someone happy.

Scene Change: Shore

"Are you sure you don't want to come along? Or did you finally realize you aren't so alone on the Island?" I asked the man with a slight smile. "I'm sure, you are right though. There is something here more valuable than treasure that I want to protect" he told me. I was glad that he doesn't think of material possessions as more valuable than treasure.

"What could be more valuable than treasure here?" Nami asked. "For the past twenty years they have stood by me through thick and thin. I don't think I will be able to leave them" he answered.

His animal friends licked his face as they surrounded him on all sides. In their own way, the animals vocally agreed with him making me smile. "I feel free somehow knowing that there isn't any treasure to protect anymore. I can do what I really want to do. I have even grown fond of this box"

"It's too bad you can't join us, you're pretty neat for a scrub brush" I smiled at the man. "The weird creatures are your true friends then…" Zoro said making me nod. "True friends cannot be bought, they are one of the most priceless things on this planet" I smiled.

We climbed aboard our ship before we set off. "Take care Gaimon! Chimeras!" I waved as we got farther away. "When you find it, and I'm sure you're one of the people that can, buy the world with the One Piece" I smiled at Gaimon when I heard him say that. That's not exactly what I'll be doing with it, but it is close.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

I was carrying a crate that had the word 'DANGER' on the side in red up the stairs. I was slow at doing so because it was heavy to a point, not to the point it was terribly heavy though.

I dropped it on the deck, careful not to ruin the deck on the process. It freaked Usopp and Nami out before the latter spoke.

"W-What is that?!" Nami freaked when she sat up straighter. "Well, there's Cannonballs in here and I don't have any practice with them. Usopp could use some practice shooting the Cannons to since he's more likely to shoot them" I smiled.

Usopp decided to tell a story before I investigated the Cannon. Despite being in the **Grand Line** , I have never used or seen one being used before.

"Zoro's asleep, isn't he?" I smiled before I saw him. He was on top of the roof, as I figured he was. "He sleeps constantly" Nami complained. I nodded but I wasn't surprised. "There is a Reef not far from here, that will be a good place to practice" Nami suggested. "I'll tell Merry" I smiled going to the Navigation Room.

Reaching the table, I tapped the Reef that Nami mentioned. Because it is close to the Baratie I decided that was a good idea.

 _It will be a few hours before we reach the Reef, Captain Luffy_. "Thank you Merry" I smiled at the ship.

I tapped the simplified Seagull and Cannonball icon. There was one ship in the vicinity of the Baratie, at least that is where it is headed anyway. Other than the Marine ship there were no other vessels or bad weather on the map.

Scene Change: Reef

Aiming the Cannon the ammo was fired. I was _way_ off the mark though. "What are you guys doing that's so loud?!" Zoro asked making me look up at him.

"You're finally awake! We're testing the Cannon" I smiled at the Swordsman. "It's your turn now Usopp. Zoro's mainly good with Swords only" I teased. The Swordsman 'tch' at me making me chuckle. Usopp nodded before he aimed the Cannon.

I was only off because at the last minute I heard people at the rock we were aiming for.

Usopp fired the Cannon and it crushed the top of the rock in half. "First try! Now I got to find something" I cheered searching through my bag. "Are you impressed?" Usopp asked before he froze. "What do you have to find?" seems he stopped because he realized what I said.

"Medicine for the people who were on that rock" I smiled. He was shocked before he laughed nervously. "You must be joking, right?" he asked nervously. "Nope! My hearing is better than a normal person's" I smiled.

I took out a Yarrow plant, I have found this plant the most useful since I was young. I went into the kitchen deciding to make a few more for colds, flu, insomnia, stomach aches, etc. The rest followed me into the cabin before Usopp spoke.

"The moment you do something cowardly, I'm taking the role of Captain" Usopp told me. "That is fine with me, but that won't happen since I'm not a coward" I commented. "Foolish is something that I am though!" I smiled happily.

I put a pot full of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. Once it started to I put the of the Medicinal plants into the boiling water.

"Before we head to the **Grand Line** we have to fill the position of Cook. I may be able to cook simple dishes but only temporarily" I told my crew. They all agreed before I heard a ruckus outside. "Get out here you dawn Pirates!" a man yelled. "I guess he's one of the men you hit with the Cannon Usopp" I guessed. He backed away before I rolled my eyes.

I went outside once I turned off the stove. "So, you are wrecking the Merry why?" I smiled leaning against the door I closed. "You idiot Pirate" the black-haired man with a tattoo said swinging his Sword at me. I jumped but he ended up wrecking Merry's railing. I frowned at this when I landed behind him.

"I have lost count of how many heads I've taken from Pirates. Now you think you can just kill my partner?!" he yelled, swinging again. "So, there were two of you on that rock. I know he's not dead, but you can bring him on board so we can treat him" I suggested.

Taking out my Staff I gave it an order. " ** _Freeze_** " I ordered when both the man and my Staff glowed white. " ** _Bind_**!" I said seeing a transparent, white vine entangle the man's upper body, wrists, and ankles. " ** _Unfreeze_** " I said seeing him move. He was shocked that he was bound. When frozen they don't remember anything during that time.

"Tell me that isn't you, Johnny" I heard Zoro say from the top floor. "Who is talkin' like they know me?" 'Johnny' asked. That's one question down I guess. "Big bro Zoro?!" he yelled in surprise and disbelief. "Why are you here?!" Johnny asked. "So, it is you! Where's Yosaku?"

"Mind telling me who he is?" I asked. Zoro nodded before he started telling me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:18 P.M. on April 19, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:19 P.M. on August 29, 2018.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	10. The Baratie

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. On April 26, 2017 there were five fights in my School, all between Freshman, while our Principal was downstate because his son's Cancer returned. Police and their Drug Dogs were also called because two guys were either drinking or doing drugs or both in the Hallways. None of the Teachers were happy and the Vice Principal was done with the students because of it.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2572 words previous, 5187 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Baratie

Luffy's POV

"He's a friend, so where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked the man. "He's on the small boat attached to our ship" I said jabbing my thumb to my right. Johnny nodded as tears streaked down his face.

Zoro walked over there with Johnny before I turned to Usopp and Nami. "Get the Med Kit Nami! Someone might need it" I told the girl. She nodded before I no longer saw her in the window. "I'll help you pull him up" I told the man when I walked over to the railing.

Jumping down onto the boat I narrowly missed landing on the man's head. "Be careful Luffy!" Zoro yelled at me. I grinned at him before I picked Yosaku up. He was light, likely from not eating for a while. Jumping up I landed on Merry's deck with relative ease. Putting Yosaku down on a mat on the deck Usopp finally came out of the Kitchen/Navigation Room.

"He's sick? He keeps getting pale suddenly and then fainting when he was full of life a few days ago. I don't know what is causing it" Johnny despaired. "His teeth ended up falling out and his old wound reopened, bleeding again. I didn't know what to do anymore…" the man continued. How is he such an idiot? He should've tried to find a doctor or something!

"We were on a rocky Island letting him rest in quiet. Before… a Cannonball came towards us from this ship" Johnny explained. "I do apologize for this, I'll go get something for him" I apologized before I saw Nami. "You have the Medical Kit, good. Do you mind stitching his wound while I get some Limes from storage?" I asked. She nodded in understanding before she went over to him.

"What are you doing? No one is touching my partner! You're mocking his death" Johnny yelled. "He's not dead, he'll be fine if you let us help him" I heard Nami tell him. I looked back to see she was checking the symptoms. I turned back to the door and went inside to get the Limes.

I came out not long after I departed. When Nami opened his mouth, I crushed the Limes over his mouth one-by-one, the juice dripping into Yosaku's mouth.

"He just fell ill to Scurvy. If we weren't too late he will be fine in a few days" Nami explained to the duo. "R-Really, big sis? Are you serious, big sis?!" Johnny sounded happy about that.

I nodded when I finished what I was doing. In the past, Scurvy was a hopeless disease. They found out later that Scurvy was just a fancy word for a lack of Vitamin C, or nutrients produced by plants. Nami explained this to Johnny before Usopp decided to take over.

He started cramming Limes into Yosaku's mouth. "Usopp! Don't do that!" Nami admonished before I heard a squishing noise.

I turned my head to see Yosaku was sitting up. Not even a second later Johnny and Yosaku were dancing in circle, arm-in-arm.

"All those nutrients brought me back to life!"

"Yeah they did!"

"You could not have recovered that quickly!" Nami yelled at the two. I do agree with her, he should rest a bit more.

The duo stopped prancing around when she yelled. "We are sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner" the men apologized. "My name is Johnny" the man said. "I am Yosaku" the other said. "We are the Pirate Bounty Hunter duo!" both said at the same time. They both sounded dull and boring when they introduced themselves, at least I smile when I introduce myself.

"I never thought I would see you guys out here…" Zoro said walking past me to stand in front of the two. "We would not have imagined you would become a Pirate" the duo returned. Johnny and Zoro grabbed the other's hands. Right before Yosaku was about to do the same I stepped forward catching the man. He started twitching making me sigh.

"Can someone take him to one of the rooms? He needs rest" I asked all of them. "I don't even know how he was able to get up in the first place" Nami sighed, shaking her head. "I'll take him, Luffy" Zoro said before he took the man from my arms.

We were in the Kitchen when Nami started talking. "This is a lesson, everyone" Nami told all of us. "Yeah, there are pitfalls like this everywhere at sea" Zoro commented. "This means we have to consider the distribution of nutrients on the ship using limited types of food" Usopp considered. "If we think carefully about it, it's a necessity" Nami said, writing in her book.

"I'll go see how close we are to the Baratie" I said standing up. I headed up the stairs to head to the Navigation Room.

When I reached it, I looked at the holographic map on the Navigation Table. We were close to our destination, and a Navy Ship was nearby.

There isn't a reason it should go there. The place is a handful when Pirates and others make a scene. A Marine wouldn't want to witness such things while having a nice lunch or dinner. Even if they didn't care about that taking a Navy Vessel on a personal trip shouldn't be permitted. The Captain might think they will pass Pirates along the way, but even a normal ship would have the necessities needed to catch and contain Pirates.

I heard Johnny ask where we were going once I went back downstairs. "We're heading for the Baratie to find a Cook, a very specific Cook" I told the man. "I'm going to change" I told my crew when I left the room. We were too close to the Baratie to not change into something more formal. The place is popular and public, two things I should dress formally for.

When I changed into my red button-up, black slacks, and black loafers I went to Merry's Bow where the others were.

"That would be where our new Cook is at. He's very chivalrous and a lady pleaser Nami, so either be careful or 'flaunt' it" I informed. *Ring Ring* I heard a bell ring and a door creak open before I saw a shadow. Looking to my left I saw the Navy Ship the map showed.

 _Arriving at the Baratie, Navy Ship on the approach, Sir Luffy_. I nodded thanking her.

"S-Surely they won't shoot at us, right?" Usopp asked nervously. He looked slightly frightened by the possibility that they might shoot at us. Me they might shoot at, not you. 'Unless, the Marines got worse while I wasn't doing my job' I frowned. I think they might have actually.

"Tch, we've run into such an unpleasant bunch…" Zoro sneered from the Bow of the Merry. I heard Nami stutter when she asked when they approached us. I should calibrate Merry's Navigation system, I have yet to do that. She's normally so on time with her updates.

"I've never seen that Pirate flag before" A man said as he approached the railing of his Navy Vessel. I know him! it's Navy Lieutenant, 'Iron Fist' Fullbody. The man slammed his hand on the railing of his ship before introducing himself.

"My name is 'Iron Fist' Fullbody, a Navy Lieutenant at Navy Headquarters!" the man introduced before speaking again, more annoyed instead of proud this time. "Who is your Captain?! Come out here and state your name and the name of your Pirate crew!" the Lieutenant ordered.

I stepped forward taking my pen-sized Staff out of my front pocket as I did so. I returned it to its full-size before I held it, horizontally, behind my back. "The name is Pirate Captain Luffy, we made our flag a day before yesterday" I announced, standing tall.

"Oh, you're just…" the man said before turning to look to my right. I turned my head to see he was looking at Johnny and Yosaku. They were hiding behind the door to the Storage Room.

"I remember seeing the two of you before. Aren't you the Bounty Hunter duo who goes after small fish?" that angered the two. "You finally got caught by Pirates it seems" the Lieutenant observed wrongfully. They tried to explain what the situation was, poorly, before a platinum blonde woman appeared.

Her height was close to the Lieutenant's ear. She was wearing a reddish-pink dress and red lip stick.

"Let's go Lieutenant" the girl said wrapping both of her arms around the Lieutenant's right. So, it was a personal trip. I wasn't surprised but still amazed.

I sighed regardless because it still seems like the Marines don't care about the world. They still only care about their status and appearance.

Johnny finally blew his top regarding the 'small fish' comment. He threw a stack of Pirate Bounty Posters on the ground as the Navy Lieutenant walked away, his arm around his date. Despite not looking directly at the Bounties I knew one of them would have to be Arlong. The two of them wouldn't go to different Blues just for Bounties unless something happened in their lives to change that.

"Sink them" I heard Fullbody order his subordinates before he left completely. "Y-Yes sir!" the men saluted. They were hesitant to do so though. I think they're the only ones that recognized me. The duo threatened to 'shut him up' because he ignored them so blatantly.

"What is this…" I heard Nami say but I didn't look at her. Johnny was about to finish talking when he coughed to interrupt himself. Apparently he didn't want to finish his own sentence for some reason. I heard the crumpling of paper before I got Nami's attention. "I made you a promise Nami" I told the girl getting her attention.

"We will be going to your Island after we get Sanji to join the crew as our Cook. I do not intend to break that promise" I explained with a grin. I turned my head when I heard the creaking and the rubbing of metal against wood. The Navy Ship lowered their Cannons to aim at our ship.

"W-We're in so much trouble! They're aiming their Cannons at us" Usopp freaked calmly. Holding up my Staff I pointed it towards the Cannon. The loud boom when it fired didn't make me hesitate a bit.

" ** _Catch_**!" I ordered my Staff making its jewel and the Cannonball glow white. The Cannonball stopped half-way to our ship. " ** _Shatter_** " I ordered again seeing the white glow bleed red. The Cannonball started to vibrate before shattering to pieces. The pieces fell into the sea with small splashes of sound.

"Nice job, Luffy!" Nami smiled at me, slapping my back. The force moved my upper body forward before I grinned at her. "Let's go eat, shall we?" I smiled giddily. Merry moved by herself until she docked herself at the Baratie.

When we reached the doors, I saw Sanji immediately. "Do not… waste food" Sanji said, fury showing in every facial feature as he held the man by the face. Fullbody was a foot or two off the ground. Sanji must hate doing that, he'll get his hands dirty.

"Provoking a Chef at sea is the same as committing suicide, you better remember that" Sanji told the man. I smiled at this, he is right. Other than Towns and Villages there is no other way to get food out on the sea.

Even if you do have food you may not be able to make much with it that's very good if you're not a good cook. It's one of the reasons this place was created, so people could come and eat food, so they won't starve to death.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"Ahh! What are you doing to our customer Sanji?!" a man yelled. Looking to my right I saw a burly man when a wide upper body and thin lower body. "The man is also a Navy Lieutenant!" the man reprimanded the blonde.

"What do you want? Don't call my name like we're friends" Sanji told the man. "Don't talk to me like that. Restaurants cannot exist without customers!" the man stated standing in front of Sanji. There are plenty of customers here though.

"What do you think you are doing hurting our precious customer?!" the man asked him.

Sanji's answer was simple and to the point: "He treats the food carelessly like it wasn't slaved over to make. To add to that, he insulted the Chefs"

Sanji released his hold on Fullbody when he was done answering the man. Fullbody dropped to his knees on the ground because his legs no longer had the strength to hold himself up.

"I just taught the Navy Lieutenant a lesson" Sanji said, right arm still in the air while the other was in his pocket.

Fullbody was shaking with anger and confusion. He didn't get the reason behind the Restaurant's attitude. "No Restaurant should treat its customers like this. I will shut it down… I will shut down this Restaurant for good!" the man declared. Taking out my Staff I walked forward, eyes shaded as I passed Sanji and the other Chef. When I reached the man, I kneeled in front of him.

"Really Lieutenant Fullbody? For the treatment of customers, you want to shut this place down?" I asked lifting his chin with the end of the pear-shaped jewel. I knew my smile is my only visible facial feature as I continued. "Customers only get treated this way on the Baratie when they start a commotion, or when they refuse to finish the rest of their food and insult Chefs in earshot of Sous Chef Sanji here" I told him. His face showed fear before I sighed.

"Your attitude is not fit for a real Marine either. I am guessing you made reservations with a certain type of wine? You didn't get your way so you blew up over it, am I right?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock, I don't get why though, it's an easy assumption with his pride and date location.

" ** _Heal_** " I ordered before his body and my Staff's jewel glowed an angelic white. I stood up once he was healed, turning my back on him.

"Go back to your dinner and eat properly, you're disgracing the Title you hold" I told him going back to my crew. I heard hurried shuffling before the patting of material. I guess he was dusting off his pinstripe, eggshell slacks.

The man was back at his table before the Owner of the Restaurant made his presence known.

"Don't go on rampages in my Restaurant, you idiot!" Head Chef/Owner Zeff yelled at Sanji. "Shut up, you old geezer" Sanji told the man. "What did you just call me?! Who do you think I am for you to be talking to me like that?! Are you trying to ruin my business?!" Zeff asked the blonde. Zeff kicked Sanji in the face with his peg-leg before turning to Fullbody.

"You, out!" Zeff ordered pointing at the Marine. I'm guessing his 'date' can stay as he never said anything that would make someone think differently.

I heard 'Patty' and Sanji arguing again. "Only the customers that eat your disgusting dishes are 'king'" Sanji insulted. "Patty! Sanji! If you want to fight that badly, do it in the Kitchen!" Zeff informed the two, loudly.

The four of us went to a table to wait the rest out when 'Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody!' could be heard outside. Turning to the doors the Marine stumbled into the doorway, the left side of his face almost dripping in blood.

"There's trouble" the Marine started. He continued, saying that Pirate Captain Don Krieg's underling escaped their holding cells. The Marine started shaking in frustration as he recounted seven men capturing the underling to get a lead on the Krieg Pirates.

The Navy Lieutenant said that it was impossible because he was close to starving when they captured him three days ago. They haven't fed him since either, apparently.

It's not impossible. Pirates can go through worse than Marines will, especially a lot worse than almost starving to death. I don't think they took the correct course when capturing the man though. If he's weak from fighting them off and starvation it would be hard for them to get anything out of him. It would definitely be hard if the man died from starvation before they could get a lead.

"K-Krieg Pirates?!" the customers panicked. "They're said to be the strongest in the East Blue" a man said this time. I looked at my crew's faces. Zoro was stern and monotonous, Nami was observing everything with a cool head, and Usopp… well Usopp was scared. The Marine tried to say something before I heard a gunshot.

The Marine fell to his knees before falling the rest of the way, hitting the ground with a thud. His felled body revealed a darkened figure in the bright, white space beyond the door.

Screams erupted before I noticed that the figure was the escaped Pirate. The Chefs didn't care who he was, they just didn't want him to cause anymore commotion.

"Oooh, he's a Pirate!" I smiled giddily as I put my Staff, now pen-sized, into my left breast pocket. The Pirate slumped his way to a table before sitting down. If I remember right his name is Gin.

"Bring me food, anything is fine" Gin informed when he put his leg on the table. "This is a Restaurant, right?" he asked when he leaned his head back. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was skinny, almost like it was hollow. He _must_ be the escaped Pirate, he looks too malnourished not to be.

"Welcome, you crook!" Patty greeted with a really wide smile. It looked like he was forcing himself to look polite and happy. "I will say it only once more so you better listen. Bring me food, anything is fine" the man said, eyes shadowed. "I am terribly sorry sir; do you even have any money to pay for the food?" Patty asked as he rubbed his head. You don't look like you're happy being here, you look like it's a pain to keep the 'nice and polite' act up.

As soon as he pointed a musket at Patty's forehead threatening him, his head was bashed in. He broke the chair in the process though. Fullbody was shocked making me interlock my hands, elbows on the table.

"What power!" I smiled widely, chin on my interlocked hands. This was interesting.

Zeff used to be a Pirate Captain so it would make sense that his staff is strong. A lot of Pirates come around to cause trouble to, so someone would have to break up fights.

"You're not a customer if you cannot pay for the food" Patty told the Pirate. Many of the customers, who were not formally dressed, whistled and cheered on the Chef. I heard Gin's stomach growl making me frown. I wish I had food to give the man.

Hearing footsteps I turned to look at where they were coming from. I watched Sanji leave the dining area making me smile because I know what he is going to do. He is going to make some food for the starving man.

The Pirate was being beaten further because Patty was kicking him brutally in the side. More than anything I want to help the man. I looked towards the movement I saw at the corner of my eye to see Fullbody walking out the door. Seems he's had enough. Another Marine left as well, but Fullbody's date was still here. Once Patty was done kicking him and told the customers to continue eating I stood.

Walking over to the beaten-up Pirate I put the man on my back. His arms were over my shoulders and I hefted his legs up around my waist, keeping them there. I carried the man outside setting him down against the railing.

"If I wasn't so weak I could have fought back, I would not have been…" the man despaired making me frown. I knew what he was going to say and he was not either of those things. "You are _not_ weak, and you were definitely not being mocked" I told the Pirate.

I decided to watch over him from the second-floor railing. I jumped up landing on the railing before I crossed my legs to sit comfortably. I heard the man's stomach growl before a door was slammed shut.

Looking to my left I saw that it was Sanji. He set a tray of what looks to be rice with herbs, tentacles, shrimp and sliced onion rings on Gin's right side. There was a glass of water and a wooden-handled spoon on the tray as well. Sanji sat on the same side of him shocking Gin. The blonde put a Cigar to his lips before taking it away, blowing smoke into the air.

"Eat up" Sanji told the man making me smile. "Just shut up and leave! Even when I am down, I will not take charity from others" Gin was a stubborn Pirate. "Stop whining and eat it! For me, anyone who is hungry is a customer" Sanji told the man, being stubborn back.

Gin's stomach growled for longer this time and I saw Sanji's annoyed expression. The blonde looked to the sky before I heard him speak.

"The Ocean is a vast and scary place, huh? It's terrifying to lose even a bit of food and water" Sanji started. "I know how hard it is to starve in the middle of the Ocean more than anyone" the moment he said that I knew he was reminiscing. "If your pride is worth starving for I won't make you eat it, but won't there be a future for you if you eat and survive?" Sanji asked returning his gaze to look at the man.

I looked to the sky hearing the man's shocked noise and loud gulping from where I was sitting on the top floor's railing. I heard the man's greedy chomping of the food making a smile pull at the corner of my lips.

"I'm sorry…" Gin sobbed before he elaborated. "I thought I was going to die… so thank you" the Pirate sobbed. He continued eating once he finished thanking the Chef. Gin said the food was 'delicious' and that he has never eaten anything so good before. My grin widened at that.

Sanji is an amazing Cook, that's why I want him on my crew. There are other reasons though. One reason is that he has a dream that people say is impossible. He will never know if he stays stuck in this place though. The other one is one I will not say, even in my thoughts.

"I'm glad he gave you food! Can you join my crew Sanji?!" I asked happily as I kicked my legs back and forth. I was genuinely happy for the Pirate, but I know Sanji is similar to Zoro in a way. He will not say 'yes' right away but he will if there is something he wants that I can give him a chance at getting.

Pushing off the railing with my arms I landed on the railing below the one I was previously on. It shocked the two before I stepped off the railing, landing soundlessly on the deck.

"You're a Pirate?" Sanji asked. "Sure am!" I grinned happily when I leaned back on the railing behind me.

"You are not like most Pirates, are you? Many Pirates despise the Marines, but you healed the one in there" Sanji said. "I do hate the Marines, but I don't want people to die in front of me if I have a chance to stop it" I answered easily.

"Haha! That's new! Just don't do anything to this Restaurant" Sanji laughed heartily. "This ship is the old geezer's treasure. He used to be the Cook for a famous Pirate crew you know" Sanji informed. I smiled gleefully, nodding vigorously.

"The cooks that came here because of their admiration towards him are hot-headed, just like Pirates. That's what makes them perfect for this place, as Pirates come and go a lot" Sanji finished. "This place really is wild, it is so cool because of that though!" I grinned. He told me that it's like this every day here.

Most of the customers come here to see the Chefs and Pirates fight. The fights are the reasons they no longer have any waiters.

"Will you join my crew, Sanji? You're an amazing Cook and we need one badly. My cooking skills are fine, but they're not meant for long term use, only until we found you" I explained. "I refuse, I have a good reason to work in this Restaurant" he refused. Jumping onto the railing I stood behind his head.

"And I refuse your refusal" I grinned bending over so I was face-to-face with him. "I told you already! There's a reason I have to stay here, so just listen to me!" he exclaimed. He took a few steps back away from me, so I stepped off the railing again.

"You owe Zeff your life, right? It's not too hard to figure out" I guessed. He was shocked before he tsked at me lighting another Cigarette.

"Sorry for interrupting," Gin said before we looked at him. He was still sitting on the ground. "My name is Gin, from the Krieg Pirates. You're a Pirate, right?" he started. "What are your goals?" he asked me. I smiled before answering him.

"The One Piece of course! I'm heading out to **Grand Line** : **_Paradise_** " I declared cheerily. He was shocked for a few seconds before he continued. "You only have a few members, given the fact you're looking for a Cook" Gin deduced. "Sanji will be the fifth! By the **Grand Line** : **_New World_** I will have a total of nine people on my crew, myself included" I smiled happily. "Why are you counting me?! I am not joining you!" Sanji yelled at me.

"You seem nice, so I will give you some advice: Do not go to the **Grand Line**. You're young, you don't need to rush" Gin advised. I frowned at this. "There is an endless Ocean out there if you want to be a Pirate. The **Grand Line** is only a small portion of it" he finished.

"So, you understand the **Grand Line** like I do then" I asked him. "I don't understand it at all…" he shook with fear as he covered the right side of his face with his hand. "Wait… what do you mean? How could you understand anything about the **Grand Line**?" he asked.

"I know some basic information" I shrugged before continuing. "I know it is not for the weak-willed. The weather is wonky so you need a good Navigator, which I have. You need a Log Pose to navigate the Islands in **_Paradise_** because of the 'magnetic pull' of the Islands, or something like that. There are two parts to the **Grand Line** , **_Paradise_** and **_New World_**. If you can't survive **_Paradise_** you have no chance in **_New World_** , it is one of the reasons it is called Paradise. The **Grand Line** is the most dangerous sea in the World, no matter which part you are in" I listed. He was surprised and so was Sanji.

When Gin snapped out of his surprise he was getting a small dingy ready for departure. "So long…" Gin said, his dingy ready to leave. "I don't care what people tell me, Gin. I am going to the **Grand Line** and I will make my dream come true, no matter how long that takes" I declared smiling at him.

"Do whatever you want" he resigned. "I'm a stranger to you so I don't have the right to tell you what not to do, I only wanted to warn you" he informed.

"Sanji, thank you so much. You saved my life" Gin thanked again. "The food you made was delicious! Do you mind if I come for it again?!" Gin smiled, blushing slightly below his closed eyes. "Any time!" Sanji grinned at the man. "Sanji!" Zeff yelled. It worried Gin because he thought Sanji was going to get in trouble for giving him free food.

"Go, Gin" Sanji told the man. Gin voiced his worries, his head down. "I can pay for him if it's really necessary, I would have anyway" I told Sanji. "You would do that for me?!" Gin asked in shock making me grin at him. "Of course! I would do it for anyone who was hungry" I confessed happily.

Sanji asked for 75 ** _B_** so I grabbed the Pouch I had inside my hat. Opening it light shined through before I stuck my hand inside. '75 Beli' I thought feeling a bag land in my hand. I took it out before handing it to Sanji. He looked inside it once he got over the shock of what he just saw. I put my Pouch back inside my hat before placing it on my head again. Sanji tossed the money to Zeff, who caught the small pouch with ease.

"Don't get caught again! I don't think Luffy will be here to save you next time!" Sanji warned Gin as the Pirate sailed off in the small boat. "Get to work already, Sanji! And Strawhat?!" the man yelled getting both of our attention. "Because of what you did earlier your Bill is half-off, your crew is lookin' for ya to" Zeff informed. "Thank you" I nodded before I went inside.

I headed to my crew, sitting down next to them. When a Chef came by he asked what we wanted. "Anything with a lot of meat is fine with me, you can choose from there. No Eel or vegetables though" I said remembering the electric shocks and the maggots. Everyone else told the Chef their order before the man left.

The food arrived not long after before we started eating. I ate properly, as usual when I'm in a public Restaurant.

Usopp decided to do something funny with his food making us laugh. We were being loud, and I think that is what gained Sanji's attention.

Sanji held a sparkling red rose out to Nami as he started flirting with her. He wasn't very good at it but I can't say that I could do any better.

Sanji decided to say the word 'obstacle' somewhere in his flirting grabbing Zeff's attention. "I'm the 'obstacle', right Sanji?" Zeff asked the blonde. "Old geezer!" Sanji said under his breath. He gained a drop of sweat on his right cheek because he was caught flirting on the job.

"It is the perfect opportunity. You can become a Pirate, so why don't you?" Zeff asked the shocked blonde. Sanji looked back at the owner in surprise. I smiled at this before Zeff took it a bit farther. "You are no longer needed at the Baratie!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:27 P.M. on April 26, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 9:46 P.M. on August 31, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	11. The Don and Hawk Arrive

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **3834 words previous, 6160 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Don and Hawk Arrive

Luffy's POV

"What are you talking about, you old geezer? I'm the Sous Chef here so how can you no longer need me?" Sanji asked irritated with the man. There are plenty of good Chefs on the Baratie, so I don't see why that matters.

"You're irritating. You cause trouble with customers, you flirt with every pretty girl you see the second you see them. You're more useless than the chum after brunch. You can't even cook a decent meal" pretty sure that one was to make him angry enough to quit himself. Sanji was so shocked and angry at that that he stuttered.

He wanted the man to say that again.

The Chefs upstairs started snickering. I was curious as to why the man was doing this, and where it might lead. I know Zeff cares for Sanji, he would not have kept him around so long and taught him how to cook tirelessly if he didn't.

"The other Chefs avoid you like you're poison to," the man said as an after though. He only said it because the Chefs upstairs were snickering at him. "Go be a Pirate or whatever. That kid is a very good kid for a Pirate, and he's not even 18" Zeff told Sanji. So that's what he's doing. He wants Sanji to leave to follow his dream. He knows that he won't be able to dream of achieving it while he's stuck thinking he owes him more than he's already given him.

"Say what? Even if I stay quiet you only shoot your mouth off, huh? You old geezer!" Sanji scowled at the man. "I can ignore everything except the fact that you insulted my cooking! I'm staying here as the Sous Chef. That does not mean that I will take whatever you throw at me without complaint!" Sanji told the man. Leaning back in my chair I watched the show as it unfolded.

I grabbed my plate and two of Zoro's, mine was on my head and his were in my hands. I only did this because, just as Sanji did, Zeff grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt. Unlike what Sanji did though, he threw Sanji at a table. _Our_ table. One of the legs was broke so I lifted the table. I placed the plates I was holding on it.

"Stop messing around! no matter how hard you try to kick me out, I will continue working here as your Chef until you die" Sanji told the man as he got up. "I won't be dyin' anytime soon! I will live 100 more years!" Zeff declared as he walked away.

"I won't ask again, but he did say you could" I smiled. He scuffed looking away from me. He past me to get to Nami again making me frown. He put a glass of mixed fruit on a plate in front of Nami and poured her a reddish-orange juice of some kind. He told her that what he was serving her was a 'Fruit Macedonia' giving her the nickname 'princess'.

Usopp and Sanji started arguing about the latter not apologizing to the rest of us making me sigh. "Beat him up Zoro!" Usopp told the Swordsman. I sweat dropped at that since he was the one who said he would fight Sanji, not Zoro. "Do it yourself, Sniper" Zoro said about to drink his Sake.

It seems Nami was taking my advice to heart because she used it to stop Sanji from arguing with him any longer. "The food you have here is delicious, but it's a little too expensive for me" Nami told Sanji in a fake, sad tone. I sighed at this because it wasn't worth watching anymore.

"The Bill was halved Nami, plus I will be the one paying it. I still have money left from Alvida and Buggy's Bounty" I told her. Sanji glared at me but I only shrugged in response.

They're my crew, I should be able to take care of them however I see fit. I have too much money to spend in my lifetime anyway. I don't see why I can't spend it during the adventure.

Time Skip: Four Days

I came out of the Going Merry with a bright smile on my face. "How much longer are we going to be here?!" Usopp complained. "Who knows" Zoro answered before I jumped onto the Baratie's deck. Looking up at him I smiled. "The answer is that we are staying here until Sanji joins the crew. If there is nothing else we have to do, we will head to **_Orange Town_** " I assured.

Sensing something I turned to my left, but all I saw was fog. After a while my eyes narrowed right before I saw a large ship breaking through the dense fog. It was the same one I saw on the map inside.

I heard screams coming from inside the Baratie confusing me. The large ship was torn apart, so I don't know why that would be cause for alarm. The skull and crossbones on the tattered, black flag held some answers though. It was Don Krieg's main Pirating Vessel.

As soon as the vessel was close enough to cast a shadow over half of the Baratie I heard Usopp yell. "This is no good! We should get out of here!" Usopp yelled. Nami was panicking as I headed over to where Sanji was at.

"Guys! Stop panicking already!" I yelled before I was the one that was being yelled at. "They won't hurt you unless you provoke them or stand in their way somehow" I told the five people on my ship. They panicked even more making me sigh.

I turned back to look at the ship seeing Gin on the Bow of it. "Seems Gin said something to them" I smiled. I hope it turns into a fight. I haven't had one since Klahadore and that wasn't much of one.

The wind blew clearing away the dense fog. It made it easier to see the shape the ship was in. "Knew it!" I smiled when I was able to get a good look at it. The ship was cracked and busted and torn, some chunks were even missing from parts of the ship.

"The ship was destroyed somehow" I smiled wider. "The damage doesn't look like it was made by Cannons" Sanji observed. "Though, it is hard to think that a person could have created this much damage to such a large ship" Sanji concluded.

We went inside the Baratie before the doors opened. They revealed Gin helping to balance Krieg before they walked inside. "I-I apologize, I need some food and water" Krieg said when he looked up at us.

I know he's going to demand food and water for his whole crew as well. Just from the damage to his ship alone, there must be more people who are injured and starving. Not just Gin and Don Krieg.

"We have money, a lot of money to pay for it" I don't think this act will last for much longer. Sanji passed me when he continued up the stairs, I didn't stop him. Zeff is bound to do it anyway. Krieg pretended to be weak-kneed making Gin worry for his health. The man collided with the ground.

"P-Please help our Captain!" Gin pleaded. I felt bad for him, he doesn't know what Don Krieg is really after. He honestly thinks his Captain is being a good person.

Everyone started mocking the Pirate Captain making me feel a little bad about it. I know his intentions, but I also know that he really is hungry.

Don Krieg bowed his head, pleading for even the leftovers. "Are you trying to grab our sympathy? That is pathetic for East Blue's King" Patty joked.

"Out of my way" Sanji told the man as he walked down the stairs. He didn't even give him time to move a single muscle before Patty made a large crack in the wall. He didn't have to kick him in the face. I clapped in awe at the power of Sanji's kicks when Patty fell from the staircase once he peeled off the wall.

"Here Gin, he can eat this" Sanji told the Pirate when he set a large bowl of what he gave Gin a few days ago in front of the Captain. "Thank you, Sanji" Gin thanked.

A Chef mentioned everything that Krieg did to win. He raised a white flag just to conquer an entire Village. Doing things like that is how he got to where he is. It was dirty which is why I don't like Pirates like him. "Letting the man die will mean we did society a favor" the Chef told Sanji. He was very passionate about his views. No one deserves death though.

I walked up to the three before leaning forward. "I think you should back away now, Sanji" I whispered in his ear. Before he could turn around I was back in my previous position on the staircase. Sanji was too late to move out of the way so I jumped down when he went flying from Don Krieg's punch. "That's why I told you to move" I scowled, eyes shadowed.

"We didn't agree to this, Don Krieg! You promised you wouldn't destroy this place or hurt the man that saved us" Gin was shocked. I heard a cracking sound before I looked up to see Don Krieg held Gin in the air by his shoulder. The cracking sound was Gin's bones as the man crushed them.

"That was delicious! I feel alive again!" Don Krieg shared dropping Gin unceremoniously on the ground. People started clamoring out of the Baratie in unadulterated fear.

I set Sanji on the ground, against the wall the spiral staircase was on. The longer the silence went on the more frequent the frightened noises became. "This is a good place. I rather like this ship, so I think I'll take it" Krieg declared. It seemed to get Sanji's attention.

"So, that is what you want then" Sanji said unevenly. He was trying to sit up without the help of the wall behind him. I made sure he still had a structure to lean on though, even if my leg couldn't necessarily be called a structure.

The man breathed out spouting out clouds of breath from each side of his mouth. "After a few chores, all of you will be able to leave this ship. Mine is in shambles and 100 of my crew are injured and/or starving. If you value your lives you will make food for every, last one of them" Krieg bargained.

I smiled when one of the Chefs refused, he was angry which is one reason I was happy that he did. They don't seem to understand the situation they are in though. "Oh, you seem to be under the impression that I was asking. I wasn't placing an order, I was demanding one! Do not defy me!" Krieg yelled at them.

That scared the Chefs again. It wasn't a surprise though, they have never faced a Pirate like Don Krieg in this part of the sea before. Two more puffs of steam came from the man's mouth.

I smiled when Gin apologized to Sanji for what he did. He didn't mean for it to happen and he apologized, that is good enough for me. Because I didn't have a reason to I haven't spoken this whole time.

Sanji finally got up and I moved aside when he headed for the stairs. "Where are you going, Sanji?!" Patty yelled at the blonde. Sanji stopped before he wiped the blood off of his mouth with his thumb. "The Kitchen, I have to prepare 100 meals so of course that's where I'd be going" Sanji answered the man.

Everyone was shocked, but I could not say I was without lying through my teeth. "Ever the merciful, unbiased Cook" I smiled at the man. Unless it involves women anyway. "That is how it should be" Krieg smirked, ego boosted more than it already is, if that's even possible. Sanji was then surrounded by Chefs with large-sized models of eating utensils pointed at him.

"Are you a spy for the Krieg Pirates, Sanji?!"

The Chefs then came up with insane and ridiculous theories and excuses for Sanji to not go into the Kitchen. Sanji spread his arms wide telling them to go ahead. The loud gasps were the only indication of their shock besides the sweat beading on their faces.

"Do what you want! I know he's a ruthless Pirate and though I do not know what will happen once they're fed, I do know that it is the job of a Chef to feed someone if they're starving. Is that so wrong?" Sanji asked. My smile widened at this.

I grabbed Patty's fist when he tried to punch Sanji, halting the latter with my Staff. "No need for violence on someone who is trying to help" I smiled, eyes shaded. They were all shocked before I let go of the man's hand.

"Do what you want: protect this place from a Pirate Captain's anger, or feed a dying crew. That is up to you" I told them, unshading my eyes. "But do _not_ harm someone I care for like a friend" I told them picking Sanji up. I put him on my shoulders before moving him to the top of the stairs.

"We'll protect this place and we have the numbers to do so" Patty told everyone. That's a stupid call, but I won't judge. Either one of the suggestions I gave them would have led to some injuries, and not on Krieg's side. Tying Sanji up I gave my Staff an order. " ** _Unfreeze_** " I said, my Staff's gem and Sanji glowing a light blue color.

He opened his mouth, about to yell at me like he's been doing since I asked him to join my crew, but closed it immediately after. What Patty was talking about was a lot more interesting apparently. "A bunch of unruly Pirates come by, but we have means to deal with any type of customer" Patty announced pulling something out of a hatch in the wall.

"That is…" Sanji said in shock unable to finish. I know it is a type of Cannon or something but that is all I know about it. That thing won't do anything useful though, it would only make Krieg laugh or make him angry.

"Are you full yet, Krieg?" Patty asked the man. It looked like he was smiling in triumph. "How about after the main course… you have a piece of iron dessert?!" Patty yelled taking the white cloth off the Cannon-thing.

Patty pointed the lobster Cannon-thing at Krieg and spun the knob-thing at the side of it. Spinning the knob created sparks before the man yelled ' ** _Meat Ball of Doom_**!'. A large Cannonball appeared in a beam of light, heading straight for Captain Krieg. I placed my hand on my hat, so it wouldn't fly off because of the wind that harshly blew as a result of the blast. Because of the smoke that resulted after no one knew what happened.

As the smoke disappeared Patty started talking. "I broke the door, I hope the owner won't get mad at me again" the man worried, but only slightly. "You saved the Restaurant, so I don't think he'll mind" a Chef said making me smile.

"Check again!" I sang almost cheerily. It was almost because I wasn't happy with how they were acting so proudly about it. Krieg won't go down that easily, he's someone only I can fight right now.

"Your jokes aren't funny and the dessert was one of the worst I've ever had. You're not a Comedian or a Chef" Krieg said, eyes showing through the smoke. Many of the Chefs were terrified that it didn't work. Sanji was to when I looked down at him.

"This is the lousiest Restaurant I've ever been to!" Krieg was furious with them now. When Krieg revealed his weapons on his Armor the smoke cleared completely. This petrified the Chefs before I untied Sanji. I don't think he'll run off this time, and I was right.

"You're annoying!" Krieg yelled shooting his guns at random in front of him. Yep, he was furious!

Thankfully when he was done shooting everything up no one was seriously injured or dead. The guns and weapons retracted with a clanging noise so they were no longer visible on the fur-lined, gold Armor.

Krieg took off his brown, fur-lined glove revealing another weapon. It was a five-Diamond Gauntlet. There was a large Diamond on the back of his hand with smaller Diamonds on each of his knuckles, except for his thumb's.

"I am, by far, the World's Strongest Man! So, do not defy me!" Krieg yelled. "I have steel arms more powerful than anyone else's. A Wootz Steel-made body that is harder than anyone's" he started listing. "I have a Diamond Fist that can destroy anything I want!" he announced holding his right arm out to the side. He slammed his right fist into his armored chest making a clanging sound again. He is being way too loud.

"I have many types of built-in weapons throughout my body and a 50-Ship large fleet that is 5,000 Pirate strong!" this is getting really annoying now. Because Patty showed the man the Baratie's strongest weapon Krieg has the need to intimidate them with his false power. And, because no one understands the difference between real power and artificial power they're all terrified.

"I have never lost a battle in the past! My name is Don Krieg and I am the only one fit to be called 'Don'!" the man declared.

That is not true strength and it is not his own either. I'm not going to lie and say I use my own power all the time. My Staff, carried by generations of Global Leaders since the beginning of time, is not my own strength and I use it some of the time.

I heard steps behind me before I grabbed Sanji. I put him over my shoulder, ignoring his shouts of protest, and jumped over the railing. I landed easily before I looked up seeing Zeff walking down the spiral stairs. I set Sanji down when the man continued yelling in my ear. "When I tell you to prepare food, the only thing you have to do is obediently follow my orders!" Krieg yelled.

The bag Zeff had landed with a thud in front of the Pirate Captain. I could smell food coming in that direction so I'm guessing it's a sack of food.

"This is about 100 meals, take it to your men" Zeff told the Captain. Everyone was shocked, saying the man's name and title, before I spoke.

"Thanks for the warning, but it wasn't needed" I smiled at the man. "Z-Zeff? You're 'Red-Foot' Zeff?!" Krieg asked in surprise. It made me smile since it seems he knows the man.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

As Zeff walked away from the Captain without saying anything the staff started questioning their boss. I sighed at this.

"If we revive even one of the people on his ship, none of us will survive!" a Chef said getting the man to stop. "That's if they have the will to fight any longer. Tell me, defeated warrior of the **Grand Line** , did your will to fight survive the trip there _and_ back?" Zeff asked meters from Krieg. I don't know why he had started to walk away in the first place.

"So, not even a Pirate Fleet of fifty ships could make it on the **Grand Line**?" the staff said in surprise.

"Even the ruler of the East Blue couldn't…" a Chef couldn't even finish.

"Which part did you fail at and why? There are a lot of things in the **Grand Line** that can cause that kind of damage" I smiled. "So, it is you, and what do you mean kid?" Krieg questioned me.

"There are two parts to the **Grand Line** : The first being the trial area and not even close to as dangerous as the second half. The first half is called **_Paradise_** as it doesn't even come close to as bizarre and dangerous as the second half of the **Grand Line** " I smiled. "I see, then you know nothing of the **Grand Line**. I will deal with you later" Krieg told me. I only shrugged as he went back to Zeff.

"You are alive, 'Red-Foot' Zeff… the unrivaled Pirate who was the ship's Cook and also the Captain" Krieg said. I watched the rest in silence. "Yes, I am alive, but what does any of this have to do with me? I gave up the life of a Pirate to lead the life of a Chef" Zeff asked. Krieg started laughing making me frown. There is nothing wrong with the decision the man made.

"It does sound nice that way" Krieg started. "You didn't choose it though, you had no choice in living _only_ as a Chef" Krieg stated. I have no reason to get involved right now. Even if he is insulting the one who has taken care of my Cook when his parents would not have.

"'Red-Foot' Zeff, a feared Pirate who never used his hands in battle" Krieg stated. This isn't a surprise because he's a Chef. No Chef would want to get the same hands they use to cook dirty when they are not cooking.

"I heard his feet were so strong they could grind bedrock to sand and leave footprints in solid steel. He was called 'Red-Foot' for the boots that became red with the blood of his adversaries. It's a pity you no longer have that leg" Krieg smirked.

"I heard the rumor that, not too long ago, you lost your leg at sea. It's a tragedy to lose something like that at sea. I am guessing you are no longer able to fight?" Krieg theorized. I don't think the man considers it a tragedy.

If I remember correctly he saved Sanji's life by giving him all of his food supply. He resorted to amputating his own leg to feed himself despite knowing his dream would be lost in the process. His real dream is the same as Sanji's, as they are both Chefs.

"What do you mean? I can cook without a leg, so long as I have these hands" Zeff said holding out his hands. "What are you trying to tell me? Just spit it out" the man said. Krieg smirked before he started talking again. "You once entered the **Grand Line** and came back out unscathed, there should be a Logbook chronicling a full-year of your sailing there. I want you to give it to me!" Krieg declared.

"That's useless in the **Grand Line** though" I sighed making Zeff nod. "Even if it was useful to you, I would never give it to you. The Logbook in my possession is the pride of the crew I sailed with. I could never give that to anyone" Zeff explained.

I smiled at this because that is how it should be for a Captain. Memories of the time they have sailed with their crew. I have my own as well, but I write in it only at night. I don't want my crew seeing that I can do stuff other than fight and eat. I don't think they would believe me if I told them I can think things through and have a tactical mind.

"Then, I will take it by force. I had enough power, and forces, and ambition! The only thing I lacked in the **Grand Line** was information" Krieg explained. "I will use your Logbook and make a new fleet. I'll finally get the One Piece and reign the seas in this new Pirate Era" Krieg declared. I finally couldn't stand what he was spouting.

I walked up to him, standing in front of Zeff. "Sorry Krieg, but it is going to be me who will become **_King of the Pirates_** " I smiled, pointing at him. As chatter rose among the staff I put my hands on my hips.

"Back off! You're no match for him!" Patty shouted at me.

"You shouldn't get involved in this Luffy" another Chef said.

"This is one thing I am not backing down from" I grinned, completely serious. There is a difference between acting serious and being serious.

"I didn't quite catch that, kid. I won't allow that kind of stupidity, this isn't a game" Krieg told me. "Oh, I knew that nine years ago, but I am still going to beat the **Grand Line** " I smiled. This made him angry, I wanted that. "It is true we didn't have the information we needed, but a Fleet with 5000 men was wiped out in just seven days. That place is perdition!" Krieg yelled.

"Aww, did you wake Hawky then? He's cranky when he's woken up, his Sword can easily do what happened to your Fleet in a week" I mocked, leaning forward slightly with a wider grin. "I do not find your foolish, but true, remarks funny. If you continue I will fight you here and now" Krieg challenged. "Alright! But not in here" I smiled, giddy for a fight.

"That's if you can beat me though" rolling my right arm. His face twitched in anger. "Fine by me, I will send you to the Netherworld" Krieg told me. His weapons appeared from his shoulders making me frown.

"Do you need a hand, Luffy?" Zoro asked. Looking behind me I saw Zoro and Usopp on top of the spiral staircase. Usopp was trying to act brave but from his shaky legs it wasn't working. "I-If you don't, that's fine to" Usopp said his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm good, I can take him by myself. Besides you need to save what strength you have for later" I smiled. If I was right, and they did wake Mihawk, he will be coming here. He doesn't let people he doesn't like get away so easily. Plus, if I remember right, he has nothing to do so he might come out of boredom.

"Alright then" Zoro said when he returned his Sword to its sheath. He elbowed the Sniper in the stomach because he kept babbling on and on about helping if 'push comes to shove' and what not. They started arguing because Usopp fell when Zoro did that.

Turning back to the man when he started laughing, I tilted my head in confusion. "So, they're a part of your crew huh? That's a pretty small group" he laughed. "The four of us may be small, but that does not mean we are useless" I smiled. "Sanji is perfect for our crew, but if he doesn't want to try to find the **_All Blue_** that's up to him" I smiled.

The man returned his shouldered weapons to where they were originally before he picked up the sack of food. "I will deal with you later, I have to feed my men" Krieg said after a few seconds. He lifted the sack onto his shoulder before talking again.

"Those of you who do not want to die can leave now to escape that outcome" Krieg offered for the last time. "I'm only here for the Logbook and the ship, but you can choose to stay or go. I do not mind burying every one of you at sea" Krieg threatened as he left the Baratie. *

"I am sorry Sanji" Gin apologized again. "I did not think this would happen…" Gin continued. "There's no need for apologies son. All the Chefs here did what they thought was right" Zeff said.

"Why does it sound like you are taking Sanji's side Owner?!" Patty shouted. The rest of the Chefs continued blaming Sanji for the mess making me sigh. I took out a First Aid Kit from my Pouch before I heard Zeff yell at them. "You know not of what you speak!" Zeff yelled making all of them flinch. They did quiet down though.

"None of you have any idea what it is like to be on the brink of starvation. To be out in the open sea without food or water. Can any of you understand the terrifying situation that implies?!" Zeff asked all of them.

I walked over to Gin seeing that his shoulder was dislocated. "Open your mouth" I told him. When he did I put a small rod of pure gold that's been put in the kit in his mouth. He bit down on it after his initial shock of what I asked him to bite onto disappeared.

"The difference between Sanji and yourselves is that Sanji knows that situation" I know they were confused. If I remember right they never told them the story. I chuckled before I popped the Pirate's shoulder back in place. I tore off part of his clothing to get to the wound on his side.

"If you're only going to grumble, then leave and never return" Zeff scoffed. I cleaned the wound with a small bottle of alcohol before I stitched it up. "I will stay and fight" a Chef said. He continued but I wasn't paying much attention anymore.

When I finished stitching up the wound I wrapped it in gauze hoping that it would stop some infections. It was covered in a thick layer of zinc oxide and calamine which is also supposed to promote healing. I'm not a Doctor so I mainly only know natural remedies for things like this.

Gin grew worried once he saw that everyone was standing up. I stood up and backed away to the other end of the door. "Are you all crazy?! You know how strong Krieg is!" Gin shouted.

"Gin!" Sanji said getting his attention. As he spoke he walked over to a table that was flipped on its side. "Feeding someone who is hungry is my morality" the blonde said before he pushed down on the leg flipping the table up in the air. "But…" he said pushing the table onto the ground with his leg before he sat on it. "We will be dealing with plunderers with full stomachs, so I no longer have an obligation to your crew. I can kill them with a clean conscious" Sanji was cold as he spoke. From his dark features he spoke the truth though.

"See Zoro?! He's really cool and has been through a lot, he has a dream as well so he's perfect for our crew!" I smiled happily. "That's all it takes for you to want someone on your crew?! We have to get out of here now!" Usopp worried. "Calm down Luffy! You heard that he's in bad shape, right?" Zoro asked me.

Turning to Gin I tilted my head at him. "You've been to the **Grand Line** , that's enough to know a little about it. Why did you lie and say you don't understand it despite going there?" I frowned at him.

"I know it is completely impossible, but on the seventh day of being in the **Grand Line** our whole Fleet… our whole Fleet was decimated by a single man" Gin said. It terrified everyone but I just laughed. I couldn't stop laughing. "What is so funny, Luffy?!" Usopp yelled at me. Sitting up I wiped the tears from my eyes as I tried to stop laughing.

"Was it a tiny boat with a large cross on it?" I asked. Gin nodded so I covered my mouth to try and stifle my laughter again. "That was Hawky's boat! So, you did wake up Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk" I smiled, laughing finally under control. I stood up before I continued talking. "His eyes were like a Hawk's, right? Sharp and murderous, the gaze alone felt like a cold hand of death?" I asked. "That's right" Gin said. He was shocked I got it so right.

I scratched the top of my head before I spoke again. "The only reason he would be in **_Paradise_** is if he wanted somewhere quiet to sleep or to kill time. The only other place would be his Island Castle" I said confused. I ignored their shocked looks again. "Why would being woken from a nap make him want to destroy a whole Fleet?" Gin asked. "He doesn't get much sleep I'm assuming. Shanks always tries to wake him up and he's the only one that's able to without getting killed for it" I smiled.

"By the way, the only way to 'safely' navigate the **Grand Line** is with a Log Pose and then an Eternal Log Pose. The weather is off and there are a bunch of unnatural dangers there in the **Grand Line**. In the **_New World_** , the second half of the **Grand Line** , there are Shichibukai like Mihawk and there are underground weapon deals and experiments. There is Slave trading if you get caught, but that is mainly in **_Paradise_** " I smiled wider.

"Do we have to go there Luffy?!" Usopp shrieked fearfully. "Of course! I want to do everything Gol D. Roger did while I'm still alive" I was so happy to find that the **Grand Line** hasn't changed much. "It is going to be fun! And it's the only way for any of us to reach our dreams" I smiled. "That's right! Mihawk is my rival and I am going to find him" Zoro declared.

"Are you guys stupid or what?" Sanji asked us. I turned to face him when he said that. "It is people like you who get killed before anyone else" Sanji told us. "You didn't have to call us stupid though. I decided to become the Strongest Swordsman so I am devoting my life to it. Since it is my decision, I'm the only one who should call myself stupid" Zoro told the man.

"Life is too short for regrets Sanji. If you want to chase your dreams you have to do it when you're young" I smiled. "Me too! That is natural as a man of the sea!" Usopp yelled. He had droplets of sweat all over his forehead. I have no idea what they mean so I don't know if he was fearful to say that or if he just realized he was being an idiot for saying otherwise earlier. "That's a lie in your case" Zoro told the man bumping the butt of his sheath against Usopp's head.

I heard Sanji say that what we said was nonsense, but it was said under his breath. "Oi! Oi! If you morons can check back into reality that gigantic Flagship is going to take over our little Restaurant. I don't think you understand our current situation!" Patty yelled. I was about to answer him when I heard shouting outside.

We heard battle cries making all of them getting into a fighting stance. They said they would protect the Baratie with their lives before the cries lasted a second or two more. The battle cries stopped for a second or two before cries of fear resounded from everywhere confusing everyone.

The Galleon split in three making me jump up and down in excitement. "Yay! Hawky's here!" I cheered clapping my hands.

The waves from the Galleon that fell apart shook the Baratie before I grabbed the staircase. "Raise the anchor! We'll be swallowed with the ship if we don't raise the anchor!" Zeff yelled.

"Merry!" I yelled running to the door. Nami, Yosaku and Johnny should still be on the Merry. The Going Merry is also a dear ship that has everything we need for **_Paradise_** in it. I ran outside to see the Galleon sinking before I heard shouting. "Big Bro! Big Bro! Big Bro!"

Seeing Yosaku and Johnny I ran over to where they were swimming to the Baratie. "How's Merry? Is Nami okay? Did they get away in time?!" I worried. "I'm sorry, but she left" Yosaku cried. They were both crying before I sighed. I said we were going to **_Orange Town_** after Sanji joins, I guess she didn't want to wait.

"Impatient girl. I said we would leave after we got Sanji on the crew" I scowled at nothing.

I smelled something familiar before I looked up. In the fog I saw a small, ghost-green candlelight. "That guy is…" I heard Zeff say but didn't finish. "I can't believe he followed us all the way here!" Don Krieg cursed. "Is it possible… that's…" Zoro said before I interrupted.

"Hawky! It's good to see you again!" I smiled, waving at him. "Did you get bored again?!" I smiled wider when I saw him sighing through the fog. "It's good to see you're as youthful as always Luffy" he told me, voice bellowing as he spoke.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:54 P.M. on May 3, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:41 P.M. on September 3, 2018.**

 ***The scene where Yosaku and Johnny fell on each other was so funny. The sound effect even more so.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	12. Zoro and Sanji's Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Past true or not I do not know, and I don't know if it will even mention where Mihawk's Swords came from.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Tanithlipsky- Thank you, normally I am terrible at the action part in stories where I don't just rewrite the series or show. I read torture and stories that have stuff like that in it, as well as fighting, but I can never actually write things like that. I am rambling sorry.**

 **4721 words previous, 6453 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Zoro and Sanji's Fight

Luffy's POV

I got the two out of the water with my Staff before I shook off the sea water over the railing. "What did you just say?!" Usopp asked the duo when they told us she left with all the treasure. Technically it is her treasure. I don't keep my gold and expensive/priceless artifacts on the ship.

"What do you mean by that?!" Zoro asked pushing me out of the way. I sat on the railing as they told the story.

They explained to us what happened making me nod. "You should not have mentioned Arlong, and she is a part of our crew" I told them. "What are you talking about? She said she wasn't anymore" Johnny asked sounding confused. "She is our Navigator and the only one I will accept. We were supposed to go after Arlong after we got Sanji on our crew, you just had to show her the Bounty Posters though" I scolded them.

"What?! You're going after Arlong? Why?!" the duo yelled simultaneously. I jumped over them and onto the railing, ignoring their questions.

"I can see the Going Merry! Usopp?" I asked, getting his attention. "Take Johnny and Yosaku to where the Going Merry is headed. Take their boat" I ordered. "Why me?! Why not Zoro?" Usopp asked, frightened. "Hawky is going to be here soon, I'm pretty sure Zoro wants to try and see how long he will last against him. To see just what staying in the East Blue will get him" I explained it to him simply.

"What are you going to do?" Zoro asked when the duo brought the boat over. "I want to see Hawky and I have to make sure that we get Sanji as our Cook" I smiled. "You are so high maintenance" Zoro complained.

I heard the men on Dan Krieg's ruined ship panic. "It's him! The one who destroyed our Fleet is back!" a man freaked out. "As I said, Hawky is back!" I chimed waving frantically at the older man.

"Did ya get bored again?! You didn't answer me before!" I asked. The man sighed before looking in our direction. "I see you are as energetic as ever, Luffy" Mihawk bellowed. I nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "Of course! I have too much knowledge in my head to act like an adult my whole life" I chirped, crouching on the railing. "Yeah, yeah" he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"How is Shanks?! Have ya seen him in the **Grand Line**?" I asked wondering how he's been. "Same as always, still getting drunk with his crewmates and partying" Mihawk grumbled. "Shishishi, sounds like him. Are you jealous?" grinning as my shoulders shook with laughter when he glared at me

A man cursed before he finally stopped stuttering. "What did we ever do to you?!" a Pirate questioned angrily. "I'm just killing time, as Luffy said, I'm bored" Mihawk answered dismissively. I like that Mihawk is like this. He is the polar opposite of Shanks which makes them perfect for each other. Shanks can get him to do stuff he doesn't normally do and Mihawk can calm Shanks down, so he can relax from being a Pirate Captain.

His answer angered the one who spoke enough to shoot at Dracule. The man took out his Busoshoku Haki covered Sword. The bullets didn't even graze the Shichibukai's face or his hair and clothes. I clapped at the display of elegance and nonwasted movement. "W-What?! I was sure I aimed straight for him!" the flustered Pirate yelled.

Zoro appeared on the ship, right behind the Pirate, scaring him when he spoke. He explained what happened in detail. It should not have been hard to understand under normal circumstances, but Mihawk sheathed his Sword too quick for anyone to see.

"He gently changed the course of the bullets with the point of his Sword"

The Pirate said that it couldn't be true, he didn't want to believe someone was that strong. Zoro walked past the man as he asked who Zoro was. The Swordsman ignored his question. "Those Swords… could it be? Are you…" before the Pirate could finish Zoro spoke to Mihawk. "I haven't seen a Sword move so gently before" Zoro praised.

"There is no strength in Swordsmanship based solely on force, friend of Luffy" Mihawk stated making me chuckle. He takes his Swordsmanship very seriously, as well as anyone that Shanks cares about. I don't think Zoro liked being called my friend though. "I am not his friend, I'm his First Mate" Zoro answered as blandly as one could.

"Did you cut up that Galleon with that Sword of yours?" Zoro asked the man. Mihawk nodded saying that he did. "So, you are the strongest" Mihawk didn't say anything to that. I don't think he cares about his 'Strongest Swordsman in the World' title. I know he does a bit as he would never let just anyone have it, but that's as far as his care for the title goes.

"I set out one day with one goal in mind: to beat you" Zoro stated. "That is pretty foolish" Mihawk told him. I only nodded once Zoro slid his **_Kurikara_** out of its sheath. I won't stop him. If he wants to fight someone that is stronger than him, that is his mistake.

I know Hawk-Eye won't kill him, or fatally injure him. I also know that he will be impressed by Zoro's current strength of honor and soul. "You have some spare time, so let's fight?" Zoro suggested.

"H-He's Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! Roronoa Zoro of the Three-Sword Style!" a Pirate exclaimed in fear. "He's a what?!" Sanji asked in disbelief. Balancing on the railing I jumped on the one on the second floor. I stopped right above Sanji. "He's a Pirate Hunter! I decided on my crew members before I set out to sea. You're the next one on my list and I'm not leaving 'till that happens" I smiled. This surprised Sanji but Zeff smirked to hide his surprise.

"We have to go now, Luffy! The Going Merry is going to be out of sight soon!" Usopp called. "I know, you should leave now" I told him.

"A Fight? A weakling like you wants to fight me?" Mihawk asked disappearing from view. In the blink of an eye he reappeared on Zoro's left. "If you were a proficient Swordsman you would see the difference in our abilities as soon as you saw me" Mihawk told him. "Is it courage or ignorance that pushes you to fight me?"

He asked that as though those could be the only reasons. I am guessing the only reason for that is because those are the only reasons he has come across.

"My ambition drives me!" Zoro said putting the hilt of **_Kurikara_** in his mouth. "And, I made a promise" Zoro answered. It was muffled slightly because of the Sword he had in his mouth. I was glad that I was given such weird DNA when I was sold. It allows me to change form, my hearing and sight is also better than a normal human's.

"What kind of fight will this turn out to be?" Patty asked making me sigh. "A short, but not tragic, one" I smiled. "There cannot possibly be anyone who can defeat Big Bro!" Johnny or Yosaku said. "Now, now, that's not the case outside of the East Blue" I shook my finger at them. "What are you going to do with that?" Zoro asked.

I turned back to the fight to see that Mihawk took off his Cross Necklace. It was gifted to him by his father. He unsheathed the tiny Sword revealing a part of a Sword end that was jammed into the top of it. The Sword's edge belonged to a Sword that his father cut off another Sword in battle.

"You may have a reputation in the East Blue but that means nothing to me. The East Blue is not called the 'Weakest Sea' for no reason. I do not go all out against anyone who hasn't passed the **Grand Line's** trial" Mihawk answered him.

He wasn't being condescending or confident. That's how many people are here, weak. There are no Pirates that can cause real trouble here because they are considered weak by everyone in the World. No one even tries to go anywhere else because their wills and dreams are not that broad.

Zoro was insulted by what he said before he ran forwards. "You have no idea how big the World is" Mihawk told the Swordsman. " ** _Santoryu_**!" Zoro yelled but the small sword was definitely enough for the three longer Swords.

"This is probably what your Captain wanted to show you. You can not live your life in such a small and weak shell" Mihawk said making me sigh. Putting words into my mouth again I see. "You know that's not why I am not stopping him, Hawky! Stop putting words into my mouth" I pouted.

"Big Bro's **_Santoryu_** was stopped! That's not possible" Johnny and Yosaku were genuinely surprised by that. "In the East Blue blocking that move is not very possible, but the World is a big place. This is one of the reasons I wanted Zoro on my crew" I smiled.

Zoro slashed repeatedly making me frown. That isn't going to work. He needs to get stronger for his dream to come true. That is one of the things I wanted Zoro to get out of this. The **_New World_** is the only place he can get strong enough to get close to his dream. Zoro fell to the ground but he was determined to continue the battle.

Mihawk only clashed blades with Zoro three times before he almost hit the railing. He used it as a platform to jump high in the air before landing behind Zoro. "Your Swordplay is so ferocious" Mihawk commented. The fight was good but Zoro was losing.

When they clashed again, this time with the Sword in Zoro's mouth, it created a *boom* sound and the dust on the ship was blown away in a circular pattern.

They continued the fierce fight and it was obvious that Zoro was going to lose. Mihawk knows a lot more techniques than Zoro does, is stronger than Zoro, has better opponents than Zoro, has more years of training on Zoro, and Dracule isn't even using his Haki-covered Sword.

Zoro was caught off-guard by something, but I don't know what. He missed with his Sword and Mihawk moved to the side making Zoro fall forwards. Dracule hit him hard on the back of his neck. It wasn't hard enough in the right place to kill him though.

Zoro still stood back up after the blow to the neck. He still decided to fight despite knowing he's fighting someone stronger than him. Good. He needs that resolve for the **Grand Line**. He missed and fell again but a determined look was in his eyes. I know Mihawk is, at _least_ , a little bit intrigued by it.

"What weight do you carry upon your shoulders? You'll have to speak up, weakling" Mihawk challenged. It riled up Yosaku and Johnny. They jumped forward before I held out my Staff. " ** _Freeze_**!" I ordered seeing them and my Staff's gem glow Sky Blue. Stretching out my arms I pulled them back before I bound their hands in red cloth.

" ** _Unfreeze_** " I frowned at the duo. I was mad that Mihawk was calling Zoro a weakling as well but the fact that he faced opponents here, in the East Blue, and the fact that Dracule is the strongest Swordsman in the World I can't disagree. Compared to Mihawk and other Swordsman in the **Grand Line** and other seas, Zoro is a weakling.

"I will not lose!" Zoro declared before using a move. Everything turned black and white and grey when he did. The formation he used was familiar. I think he called the move ' ** _Tiger Trap_** ' or something like that.

Before he could complete the move though Mihawk stabbed him with his small Sword. Gritting my teeth when I saw this I made sure I wouldn't move until Zoro at least fell over. "Why aren't you doing anything? Are you just going to let me pierce your heart without putting up a fight? Why won't you withdraw?!" Mihawk asked.

"I don't know why I'm not withdrawing…" Zoro started. "I do know that if I took one step back, all the important things from the past like pledges and promises will be shattered. I feel I will not be able to get back to where I am now if I stepped back either" Zoro answered him. "That is what defeat is all about" Mihawk answered the man. "Even more reason to now withdraw" Zoro said.

"So, you would rather die?" Mihawk asked. I smiled through my gritted teeth. "I'd rather die" he confirmed. That is similar to a strong bond to an activity of some kind. One person may rather die if they no longer have the ability to do it anymore. Mihawk took a few steps back before sheathing his tiny Sword.

"What is your name, kid?" Mihawk asked. He acknowledges Zoro as a Swordsman! I was giddy about that. Zoro did an odd motion with his Swords before stating his name. Mihawk put his small Sword back around his neck before speaking.

"I haven't seen someone like you in a while strong one…" he grabbed the hilt of **_Yoru_** as he spoke. **_Yoru_** is one of the twelve **Saijo O Wazamono** and a Black Blade Sword. "I will trounce you with the World's Strongest Black Sword" Mihawk announced holding out his **_Yoru_**. He said he would because it is out of courtesy for the 'Code of Swordsmanship' that Zoro follows. "Appreciate it" Zoro sounded glad. Now it definitely won't last long.

I gripped the railing really hard, feeling/hearing it splinter before Zoro was about to move. " ** _Three Swords Style Secret Technique! Three Thousand Worlds!_** " Zoro called as the two attacked the other. Mihawk had attacked a second before he finished saying the move's name.

Zoro's two Swords broke at the same time that blood splashed onto the deck from his wounds. I know he won't die from it, so I wasn't completely worried about his safety. Zoro dropped to a knee saying he never imagined that he would ever lose. From the look on Mihawk's face I can tell he doesn't want this battle to end yet.

Zoro sheathed his remaining Sword before he stood, arms stretched wide. He turned to face Mihawk confusing the latter. "What are you doing?" Mihawk asked.

"Scars on a Swordsman's back is their greatest shame" was Zoro's only answer. It was an admirable thing to say to Mihawk. That is exactly what he said to.

He slashed Zoro's front but the angle didn't allow any deep wounds. Or fatal ones. "Big Bro!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled as I gritted my teeth. I don't want to do something stupid for something as grave as an open wound. Untying my Bottomless Pouch, I opened it taking out the First Aid Kit again. It won't do much, but it can at least be useful.

Seeing Zoro fall into the water I turned to the duo. Pulling my arm back I grabbed Yosaku and Johnny with the other surprising them. Throwing my arm forward I grabbed a rickety railing. Shooting forward I was glad that it at least held. Moving so my back would hit the wood I made sure that Johnny and Yosaku wouldn't get hurt.

"Go and get him, it should be easier now that we're not so far away" smiling as I sat up at my position on the ground. "You impressed me even more for watching 'till the end, Strawhat" Mihawk told me. I nodded watching Johnny and Yosaku pulling Zoro out of the water.

"Catch, Usopp!" I yelled throwing the First Aid Kit at him. I was surprised he even caught it. Mihawk decided then was the time to give Zoro a speech. "It is still too early for you to die, strong one. My name is Dracule Mihawk!" the man announced.

"Learn about yourself and about the World! Become strong! No matter how many years it will take you, I will hold my seat as the strongest and wait for you to challenge me again. Try to surpass my Sword, try to surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk stated. Mihawk turned to me before speaking.

"What is your goal again, kid?" he asked making me sigh. " ** _King of the Pirates_**!" was my simple but determined answer. "Now that will be harder than surpassing me" he smirked. "You know who I am and still say that? I won't know until I try!" I grinned from ear to ear, sticking my tongue out at him.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Yosaku yelled making me smile wider. I saw Zoro raise his Sword before he spoke to me. "L-Luffy… can you hear me?!" Zoro asked. "Loud and clear!" I smiled knowing he will say something worth hearing after that near-death experience.

"Did I worry you? You need no less than the ' ** _World's Greatest Swordsman_** ', correct?" he asked shocking me. I was shocked because I didn't think he would act that way so quickly. He did cough up more blood from talking though. The cough that interrupted him sounded wet which is why I think he coughed up blood.

"Don't talk anymore big bro!" Johnny and Yosaku worried. "I-I won't be defeated anymore! Not until I defeat him and become the **_World's Greatest Swordsman_**. Is that a problem, **_King of the Pirates_**?" Zoro asked making me laugh with a wide grin.

"Never!" I smiled when I stood up. "You are a great team. I hope to see you again, Strawhat" Mihawk said making me turn to him. Well his back since he had turned to leave. I heard a loud thud before I turned my head to see Don Krieg on the deck.

"Oi, Hawk-Eye!" Krieg said making Mihawk stop walking towards his boat. "Didn't you come to the East Blue to take its ruler's, Don Krieg's, life?" Krieg asked. Does he want to die so quickly? If he didn't make it past the trial what makes him think he can face a Shichibukai?

"I had enough fun already, so I changed my mind, I'm going home" was his answer. I heard Krieg crack his neck before he started speaking again. "You may be tired, but I've had enough of being beaten" was Krieg's arrogant comment. It wasn't a surprise that he felt that way though.

"D-Don?"

"Why are you trying to keep that man here?"

"Die before you leave!" the Captain declared once his weapons were revealed. His attacks weren't working, all they did was make a big splash.

I threw my hands forward grabbing the railing of the Baratie to escape the sea water. I don't want to drown or experience cold symptoms. When I reached the railing I heard the Chefs there screaming from fright.

"Usopp!" I said getting his attention. "I leave Nami to you!" I smiled. "Alright, Zoro and I will bring Nami back for sure! Be sure to bring that Cook you want so badly" he replied. He was waving his hands making me realize I wasn't wearing my hat. Usopp had it in his hands.

"When the five of us reunite, we'll head for the **Grand Line**!" he exclaimed, sounding excited about it for once. He threw my hat into the air so I stretched my arm to grab it. "Of course!" I chirped happily, loud enough for him to hear.

"We ran into some interference, but the real fight starts now. We can take that ship!" Krieg told his crew. They were pumped up as they yelled with determination in their tone. "What do I get if I drive them away, pops?" I smiled dangling from the railing with one arm.

"If Sanji decides to go with you because of it, then you can have anything that's left on the ship" he told me. I nodded, seeing that as a good deal. Protection for whatever is salvageable. Pirates and Civilian relation of the older World.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

Leaning back, I dangled by my knees since my calves were over the railing. "I'm so fired up now!" I chirped pulling myself up. "You weren't lying to me when you said that I can take whatever is salvageable once I drive them off, right pops?" I smiled hands on either side of me. "I don't have anything else to offer you, so yeah" he answered simply. I bopped the top of my head with a smile as I cheered happily.

"You said you are going to be **_King of the Pirates_** , are you serious about it?" Zeff questioned. My smile brightened at that. "I promised my cousin/brothers that I would, as well as my mentor. Every ambition my crewmates will have requires them to go on this excursion" laughing a little. "I will definitely become **_King of the Pirates_** , shishishi" I snickered with a wide grin.

"In all my years, it has been a long time since anyone has ever said that so undoubtedly. That is admirable!" he spoke making me nod. "I heard that you were a pretty resilient Pirate yourself. What were you aiming for?" I smiled, eyes sparkling. I frowned when he replied though.

"I forgot about the past. It is enough for me to be the owner of this Restaurant" his dream right now was simple and already realized. He sounded content with just this.

"As long as we seize that ship, the **Grand Line** is nothing to fear!" Krieg yelled at his crew. I rolled my eyes at this because it still is for that man. He's a man with no genuine power so having a working ship won't get him past the **Grand Line's** trial. The Four Emperors are hard to beat, especially the present-day ones.

Krieg shot a man who was right about the **Grand Line**. If they come across someone like Mihawk again this ship won't do anything for them. "You think an ordinary person like that can cut up our Galleon?! It was probably the power of a Devil Fruit" I suppressed a laugh at that. It wasn't a Devil Fruit power, it was Haki skill that carved up his ship. Any Sword can cut up a ship and the same Sword cannot slice a leaf.

He mentioned that there are many Devil Fruit users in the **Grand Line**. It may be true to some people that once I enter the **Grand Line** I'll be a mere Pirate, but that is only to a majority of people. Anyone who knows who I am, and my accomplishments, will see differently.

I leaned back over the railing once he was done talking about Devil Fruit Users. "'Red-Foot' Zeff traveled the **Grand Line** for a year. I cannot help but think he had ways of dealing with the monsters that dwell there. Those tactics must be written somewhere in his Logbook" Krieg told his men before he continued.

"If we're lucky, there may even be some information on the One Piece" I chuckled at that. If there was such information there would be more theories about what the One Piece truly is. The men started saying stuff about finding the One Piece again confusing me. The One Piece should be in the **_New World_**. If they were only in the **Grand Line** for seven days, they could not have reached the **_New World_** yet.

"This ship belongs to the Chefs… it belongs to us!"

Looking at Patty and another Chef, I saw them jump into a contraption. That is true, but they no longer remember how the contraption they are wanting to use works anymore. Sanji walked before he turned towards the Baratie.

"This ship will soon become a battlefield" he said making me smile. He is right, but I don't intend to involve it in too much of the fighting.

"Go to the Operating Room and activate the Fins" Sanji ordered a Chef. The Chef was surprised by the order. "Wha? Why?! That will give the enemy a foothold!" the Chef said. "That is fine, we cannot make the inside of the Restaurant a battlefield" was his only answer.

"The old geezer will complain if it becomes a combat zone" Sanji explained to the Chef. "What did you say, gaki?" Zeff asked in a brusque tone. I snickered at the bantering. This show is really fascinating. "I said you like to nitpick, stop standin' around will ya and go!" Sanji replied/ordered. The Chef ran to follow Sanji's orders before I heard the Pirate crew's battle cry again.

"They're finally coming" I chirped, glad the fight is happening soon. Holding the Baratie's railing I ran backwards into the Restaurant. When I was far enough away I jumped up, launching myself forward. " ** _Gum-Gum Rocket_**!" I yelled flying over the staff.

Spreading out my limbs I stretched my left arm out spanning my fingers wide before making a fist with my other one. " ** _Gum-Gum Giant Scythe_**!" I called as I ran them down with it. Many of them fell into the water.

Before I was about to I stretched my arms to grab the slanted mast. I spun a bit from the force before locking my legs around the pole. I hung upside down on it, similar to a Sloth hanging from a branch I guess.

"He's amazing! Just who is he?!" I heard the Chefs yell in amazement. "What the heck…" "…is he?" I heard the water encased Pirates ask. They were more curious and fearful than amazed like the Chefs were. "And the **Grand Line** is full of people like this?" I heard Sanji ask in disbelief.

I heard Zeff call Sanji's name as I waited for someone to attack me. "Watch how Luffy fights very carefully, don't let him leave your sight 'till the fight ends" Zeff said. I could tell he wanted Sanji to learn or see something.

"You're not a real Pirate if you treat those who treated you with kindness so harshly" I told the Pirate Captain. "Because you're an ungrateful jerk, I'll beat you up" I smiled, serious not long after. "So, you _want_ to fight on the water where you don't have a foothold? I know Devil Fruit Users are useless in the sea" Krieg said.

Well, at least he's not a complete idiot. "I can still stretch" I grinned cheerfully.

Hearing the turning of gears and rattling of chains, I was a little confused. "What's this?" I asked through a toothy smile. A foothold rose from under the sea washing away some Pirates who were too close to where it was rising. It was like my toothy smile was glued to my face because even when I talked, I could still feel it. "So cool!" eyes sparkling when I saw it.

I watched as Sanji walked onto the Fins, as cool-looking as always. "We will fight our best, damn Pirates!" Sanji promised. "You set this up so the Restaurant won't be damaged during the fight" Krieg concluded. "Now I want the ship even more" he voiced making someone angry.

"We won't let you have this ship" someone said, angry with the Pirate. "Don't make light of us!" "We're fighting Chefs!" the Chefs yelled. Patty and the other Chef finally got the **_Mackerel Head #1_** working as it disengaged from the Baratie. If I remember right, it's their ultimate sea-worthy weapon.

"Don't want to die? Better leave now then" the passenger-driver said. The Mackerel boat is so cool! I heard Patty yell at the Chef to paddle faster before they were stationary, facing the ruined ship. "Fire!" was yelled before three Cannonballs were shot off simultaneously. "Oh no!" I worried because waves were shaking the mast I was hanging onto.

"Patty! Carne! Get them!" so the other Chef is Carne? I don't understand why they were aiming for Krieg though. They won't be able to beat him and will likely get hurt more than anything else that might happen.

"Watch how powerful the Baratie's sea weapon is!" Patty yelled. They fired but it seemed to have backfired on them instead. They were no longer able to move and they couldn't be, weren't, stuck on anything either. "I am the man who will rule the Oceans! I am Don Krieg!" the man shouted crossly. "That's gonna be me!" I whined from my only life preserver on this field.

"I do not have any time to play around with you!" he shouted at the Chefs. Krieg gripped harder on one of the Cannons, pulling the boat up and out of the water. Carne and Patty were surprised at the Herculean strength Krieg possesses.

He threw the boat behind him and I heard the distressed cries of the staff about the well-being of the Baratie. Turning to watch I wasn't surprised to see Sanji jump so he could kick it away. The height at which he jumped was slightly impressive though. I figured he'd be able to jump high because being able to fight with only your legs would mean that they must be strong.

"Strong and a dreamer!" I smiled, glad that I was right to want him on my crew.

The two Chefs that crashed were not very happy with the blonde before they were interrupted. "You actually think you have time for jokes, Chefs?" the Chef's weapons were fragile compared to the Spiked Clubs, Cutlasses, and Swords.

Multiple Chefs hit the railings as they were easily pushed back. They lost to at least three people who treaded the ocean waters to get here. The Chefs made excuses that they were stronger than previous Pirates.

"They survived seven days in the **Grand Line** , what did you expect?" my voice dripping with sarcasm. They saw how outmatched Zoro was against Mihawk. What do they think others who came from the **Grand Line** are like?

"'The ship already belongs to the Krieg Pirates!' that is all you have to say" Krieg told his crew.

"We won't let you step even one foot into this Restaurant" Sanji told them. "The gaki is right!" Zeff agreed. I heard Patty give a speech.

"We are allowed to do whatever we like here, even after going from Restaurant to Restaurant for work. I've been to 300" Patty told the Pirates. "No other Restaurant is as good as this one" Carne finished. "Did you get that, Krieg?" Sanji asked. "Compared to cooking every day, these Pirates are nothing!" someone yelled. All of the Chefs agreed.

They started fighting again before I heard splashing. A man was swimming to the Fins. The Pearled-Armored man came out of the sea knocking Patty down without touching him. The same went for Carne as he was down as soon as he turned around.

It was Pearl-san, the 'Invincible Shield of the Krieg Pirates'. He introduced himself in a sing-songy tone. The Pirates were ecstatic to see him. If I remember right the name of the move he used to take them down was ' ** _Peral Surprise_** '.

A Pirate tried to pinch Patty's Cooking Knife while he was unconscious but couldn't. Sanji kicked him in the face when he couldn't get the knife out of the unconscious man's hand. The force of the kick knocked him into three other Pirates. Sanji caught the knife that was twirling in the air once it came back down.

The four Pirates were pushed so far back they ended up colliding with Pearl-san's Shield.

"So, I did like him for a reason. Let's just hope that when it comes time for him to leave he's gotten used to the Pirate life" I mumbled softly. I only mumbled so no one would hear, but at least I got it out of my head now.

"A Chef's Cooking Knife is his soul, don't carelessly touch it with your amateurish hands" Sanji warned the Pirates. I heard Patty say Sanji's name getting the blonde's attention. "Hold tight and stay down, I will take care of them" Sanji assured when he handed Patty back his knife.

Some Pirates rushed at my Cook, but he was gone in an instant. If you blinked your eyes he would be gone as soon as you opened them again. He appeared in the middle of the group, spinning his legs to kick them in the face. "We are not mere Chefs. I will cut you in three you idiots!" Sanji said. He was angry from the look of his face and the vein popping from his forehead.

"How insolent of you to defeat them only using kicks, might that be your dogma?" Pearl-san asked the Chef. "Hands are the most important things for Chefs. We can't risk injuring or dirtying them, now can we?" his response was sort of sarcastic but serious at the same time.

"I will take you down with this leg" Sanji challenged balancing on his right leg. He held his left leg in front of him meaning that he would defeat Pearl-san with it.

"That is impossible. I am an impenetrable man who has won all of my battles unscathed. Losing alone is unheard of for me" Pearl-san stated. His tone was dismissive and arrogant. "I have never once shed a miniscule drop of blood in battle. Winning without injury is proof enough of my power" Pearl-san finished.

"That wasn't funny at all, his jokes need some work" I commented, as laid-back as always. I heard the rattling of chains before I heard Krieg speak to me. "Strawhat! Pay attention or you'll get hurt!" Krieg shouted.

Turning around I saw Krieg swinging around a Flail. I didn't move even as the Mast was split in two right under me when the Flail hit it. He swung at me again before the world started spinning. I was still clinging onto the Mast which was spinning backwards in the air.

I saw I was heading straight for Pearl-san a bit too late as my back already hit him. Flipping backwards I let go of the Mast. I ended up landing on my feet a foot in front of Sanji. Dusting off my knee-length jeans I spoke my worries.

"Man, that startled me! I thought I was going to end up in the ocean" I cried. Looking up I saw that Pearl-san's nose was bleeding. I froze when I heard the frightened cries of the Pirate crew and the annoyed groan of the Pirate Captain.

I do remember something about Pearl-san. It was mentioned in a book I read on the Krieg Pirates, that if Pearl-san ever sees a drop of blood he goes into a panicked frenzy. He likely suffers from Hemophobia, a fear of blood, or it happens as a result of his perfect record being tarnished. Despite any context of arrogance though, he acknowledges Gin and Krieg's strength.

I hope I can gain some form of respect from my crew as well, whether for my personality or my powers doesn't matter.

"Th-They're da-dangerous" Pearl-san said. "What is up with him?" Sanji asked. "Most likely afraid of blood, or having his record tarnished" I answered. Pearl-san started banging his hand-held Shields together making me frown. "Don't lose your cool over a nosebleed, Pearl!" Krieg yelled. I don't think it reached him though, or Pearl ignored him.

White fire had engulfed the man's body which is probably why they were worried. "It started! If he gets mad he catches fire!" one of the Pirates freaked. " ** _Fire Pearls_** … **_Special Treat_**!" Pearl yelled.

"Now that was hot!" I smiled. I kicked my legs over my head flipping forwards to avoid a flaming pearl that was aimed in my direction. The flaming pearls hit enemies and allies alike.

Pearl-san's allies begged him to stop making me feel a bit of déjà vu. "With this, you have no idea how invincible I am!" Pearl stated. I think he's just being arrogant. I did end up being lit on fire on the back of my pants though.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I cried running back and forth on the Fins. I can't go into the ocean to douse the fire and I don't know where there might be another source of water either. I could tell Sanji wasn't too happy at the thought of the Restaurant burning down.

He was being reckless when he jumped over the flames, kicking Pearl in the face. I don't know if he actually hit Pearl or his Shield though. The Chefs and Pirates talked about fire, how reckless Sanji was being, and how even animals stayed away from Pearl's flames.

"I would be unfit to cook if I was afraid of flames!" Sanji declared. That is true but wild, caging flames are different than the slow burn of a Stove/Oven. I finally heard Sanji hit him, knocking him to the ground.

More Fire Pearls were thrown, heading to the Restaurant's entrance. "Please get out of there! Owner!" I heard a Chef yell. Even though I was running in circles because of the fire on my butt I was still able to watch Zeff knock them out with a gust from his peg leg. The black pearls clattered onto the ground surprising everyone. "That's child's play" was his only comment.

I clapped, jumping up and down at the show. "So impressive!" I smiled still clapping but not jumping.

A Flail was hurled towards Sanji before I jumped over the fire. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I started pulling my arms back before pulling them forward. " ** _Bazooka_**!" I yelled hitting the Flail back just in time, so it wouldn't hit Sanji. That was hot, but at least I protected him.

I patted my butt trying to get the fire out because I was still on fire. I saw the Flail hit the Mast, breaking it before I pulled Sanji out of the fire by his arm. The Mast hit Pearl on the head knocking him unconscious. "Pearl-san is down for real this time!" one of the Pirates shouted.

"He really is an idiot" tilting my head to the right when I saw Pearl-san leaning against the Mast. "In the end… I can only count on myself!" I heard Krieg say with the cracking of his neck.

*Groan* *Thud* Turning I saw Zeff, face-first on the ground. There was a double barrel Shotgun pointed at his right ear and Gin's foot was on his back. "The battle ends here" he declared early.

When Krieg ordered him to shoot 'Red Foot' Zeff, I wasn't worried.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:44 P.M. on May 17, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:34 P.M. on September 5, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	13. Sanji's Speech and Gin's Resolve

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2873 words previous, 3445 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Sanji's Speech and Gin's Resolve

Luffy's POV

"No matter how incredible he might have been in the past, he's a mere Chef now" Gin stated. That is very true, but I still don't think he wants to shoot Zeff. "If you really want to save this man, leave this ship without a fight" Gin told all of us. "I do not want to kill any of you" he finished. I knew that was the case before Sanji spoke.

"We're not leaving this ship, no way!" Sanji stated, putting a new cigarette in his mouth. The response shocked Gin.

"Look at you, ya old geezer. If you're like that, what example are you setting for the Fighting Chefs?" Sanji lectured. "I don't need a lecture from a little gaki like you" I do agree with him on that. "Who ya callin' a 'little gaki', you damn geezer?!" Sanji shouted. "Stop treating me like a kid already!" he continued. This worried the Chefs as they thought that Sanji was really going to forsake Zeff this time.

"Point the Gun at me, Gin" Sanji proposed. "Why Sanji?" Gin asked in a surprised tone. I wasn't really surprised by this, though his actions do interest me.

"If you want to die so bad, I'll kill you the refined way!" Pearl suggested making me turn to him. He was staggering from where he fell unconscious. "Unless you want the Owner's head blown off I suggest not moving" Pearl advised.

" ** _Natural Pearl_** … **_Surprise_**!" Pearl called. The force of the impact caused him to fly backwards, hitting the railing with his back. A lot of blood spilled from Sanji's mouth and nose.

"Sanji?!" I worried when I saw him sit up. I know why he isn't dodging so I won't ask about it. His reason is similar to a reason Shanks didn't in Makino's Bar. "If I had moved, that underling would have pulled the trigger" Sanji commented anyway.

"Why? Everyone's life will be spared if you leave. It's a no-brainer, right?" Gin asked. "This is the damn geezer's precious treasure!" Sanji yelled shocking people. "I took everything from the old geezer. His power… his dream… I don't want him to lose anything else!" Sanji expressed.

He was so busy with his speech that he didn't realize anyone was behind him. The pearls on the Shields clashed on opposite sides of his head, making him lose even more blood. When he collapsed I could tell that Sanji was only going to be knocked out for a little while.

Zeff and Sanji shared the same dream when they were younger. Sanji still has that dream and the most likely way to accomplish it is to be on the Pirate King's crew. The future Pirate King goes everywhere in the **Grand Line** to look for the One Piece. They sometimes visit other seas outside of the **Grand Line** to. The **_All Blue_** is somewhere out there and scouring the globe to find it is what is going to help him achieve it.

When I saw Sanji's hand twitch I smiled. When he got up though I frowned as I heard the stupidest thing come out of his mouth:

'I can't repay him for his kindness! I can't repay him for it until I risk my own life for him to!'

It was a thoughtful gesture but stupid because that would mean Zeff would have suffered for no real reason.

"Why… did you get up, Sanji?" Gin asked but I didn't hear the rest. I was too angry at Sanji for wanting to throw away the life Zeff suffered so much to save. Gnawing my teeth together I forced myself to not yell.

Pushing my right leg up into the air it stretched into the sky. "Stop you idiot! Keep your hands off of them!" Sanji yelled at me. I felt my leg jerk to a stop which meant it couldn't go up any farther.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I started pulling my leg down. " ** _Battle-Axe_**!" I yelled bringing my leg down so fast it cracked the Fin. And by cracked, I mean it broke into pieces.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

The water from the large wave created by the breaking-up of the Fins rained down on all of us.

"The Fin's smashed!" many of the spectators shouted in disbelief.

I smirked at my work before I stood up from my crouched position on a tilted portion of the Fin. "How dare he do such a thing? He is trying to destroy the ship!" Krieg was furious.

"Blow out Zeff's brains! Gin!" Krieg ordered. "B-But he saved our lives when he gave us 100 meals!" Gin countered. Krieg cursed the man before I spoke, not looking at him. "Hey! I didn't attack any of you..." I said turning to look at him. "I just broke the Fin" I informed simply. This made him even angrier.

"Hey, Luffy! What do you think you're doing?!" Sanji yelled at me. "I'll sink this ship Krieg" I declared, turning to face Sanji when he asked what I said. Even if I did sink it, I could bring it back up and repair it. I also need somewhere to stand so it's sort of a bluff.

"What?! That isn't funny!" the Chefs and Pirates yelled. "I was curious as to how you would explain that. Are you insane, you damn idiot?!" Sanji asked furious as he grabbed the front of my shirt. "If there is no more ship or if it is too damaged to sail, then they have no use for it" I told him. I heard Zeff make a noise like he was smiling at what I said.

"What do you know?! What do you know about the significant kindness I received? What do you know about this Restaurant?!" Sanji yelled. "So, you're going to die for the Restaurant? Are you sure you're not the idiot?" I asked remembering that Shanks risked his arm to save me.

I batted his hand away before pulling him closer, angry with him still. "Dying isn't the way you should repay kindness! You will throw away the life that was saved through another person's suffering. They would have agonized for no reason if you died to repay them!" I scolded, voice raised to the breaking point of yelling.

"Do you know another way to settle this matter?!" Sanji asked making me grit my teeth in agitation. "Listen to what he wants from you, no fighting in his Restaurant. Achieve the dream he couldn't would be another. Wasting the life he suffered for to give you would mean he suffered for nothing" suggesting it was easy.

"It is useless to fight amongst yourselves when we have a prisoner" Pearl said. That is true but Sanji was the one who said stupid things. He's two years older than me and already considers his life being saved to be pointless. Pearl decided to throw white, flaming pearls at us as he ran towards us.

I felt pressure on my left shoulder before a saw a blur, Gin, run past. Pearl's assault was stopped and his Shields broken. "Gin!" Sanji exclaimed. I only clapped since I didn't move far when he pushed us out of his way. "Gin… why?" Pearl asked as he was posed to fall forward. Gin's only response was that he was in the way.

"Are you going to betray us?!" Krieg asked. I heard his anger at the idea. "I am sorry Don Krieg, but he saved our lives. I don't want him to die this way, at least…" Gin said turning to face Sanji. "Please allow me to bury him with my own hands?" Gin asked.

"Have you lost your mind, Fleet Chief Battle Commander?!" Krieg asked him. I jumped over to where Zeff is, smiling at Patty and Carne. "He's fine, but here, just in case" grinning I handed them a First Aid Kit. After they took it I jumped back to where Sanji was at.

"Then he wasn't an underling?" they were surprised by this. Carne was more surprised by Gin's weapons because they were powerful enough to break Pearl's Shields. "You finally came out, huh? Took you a while Gin" I smiled at him.

"I wanted to leave this ship unharmed, Sanji. It seems that might not happen anymore" Gin stated. "Yeah, I won't let you have this ship, even if it means my life" Sanji told him. Why is he back to that again? It's annoying.

"Then beating you with my own hands will be my way of resolving this matter" Gin explained. "Thanks" Sanji said lighting his cigarette. "To perdition with you!" Sanji scuffed putting his lighter in his pocket.

"You as well, Strawhat" Gin insisted. "Fine, but I won't lose to weaklings like you anyway" seeing as such was true. They were surprised and angered by what I just said but I only looked around.

"What did you just say to our Chief Commander?!"

"'Weaklings'? How dare you run your mouth like that!"

"We are the Krieg Pirates! We are the strongest in the East Blue!"

"Wasn't that because you had the biggest number though?" I asked knowing they said that once. Everyone went quiet, seething before Sanji spoke to me. "Oh, man… you got to the heart of the matter" Sanji told me. "So, I was right then? Besides, the strongest crew in the East Blue right now is the Arlong Pirates and my crew" I stated. Pirates charged at us before speaking.

"You damn brat!"

"You're dead!"

"Don't mock us!"

"Back off!" Krieg ordered his crew. The Pirates were confused as to why he ordered them to stop. "If you get that upset when being called weak, it just proves that you are" I smiled at this. It was right which is why I agreed with it.

People normally don't get too worked up over something that isn't true. They will deny it sure but being about the kill someone over it? Not many would. They would try to hurt someone for saying something they don't want to admit though.

"The only way to prove that you are strong right now, is if you win" Krieg voiced sitting down with a loud thud. "Don't get so worked up! You hear me?!" Krieg asked his crew. They all agreed, with some hesitance, before he gave Gin an order.

"Finishing off the Chef is your responsibility, got that? The naïve idiot over there is mine" Krieg told him. "Of course, Don Krieg" Gin accepted turning to look at us. "Brat!" Krieg said so I turned to look at him. I am the only one he would call that which is why I turned.

"I will show you the full power that I used to triumph over the East Blue. I will show you that your Devil Fruit, whatever it is, means nothing" Krieg declared.

"It's the **_Replica-Replica Fruit_** but I like the **_Gum-Gum Fruit_** I replicated better. Your griping is getting annoying though" I informed. "I will beat you, simple as that" I smiled. Seeing his jaw tighten even more I decided to taunt him even more. Let's see how much taunting it will take for him to cheat using a weapon.

"Just wait there, I'm coming over!" I smiled cheerfully. Well, he was mad at me now, but he still isn't cheating.

Gin's weapons were a pair of Tonfa with iron balls at the ends. When he holds those weapons, it means he is serious apparently. Gin started spinning the Tonfa in his right hand rapidly when one of the Pirates spoke. "His nickname is, Demon. He will ruthlessly torture his prey to death, a Demon with no shred of compassion" the Pirate said.

"You cannot beat me, Sanji" Gin told him. "Just keep talking, weakling" Sanji answered making me grin.

Gin attacked then dodged, Sanji dodged then attacked. It was back and forth until Gin's right Tonfa was on Sanji's neck. The latter was on his back on the ground, so he won't be getting up anytime soon. Gin was sitting cross-legged on the deck so indifferently that it angered me slightly. "I said you cannot defeat me, Sanji. See you in the next life"

Gin spun his left Tonfa which wasn't in any form of use as Pirates cheered on their Chief Commander. The Chefs were worried, but they have no reason to be. As soon as Gin was about to deal the final blow Sanji spit his Cigarette at Gin's forehead.

The action freed Sanji. Because he was free the ball on the end of the Tonfa hit the ground that Sanji vacated, cracking it. When he was standing on his hands he took that time to kick Gin on top of his head making blood spurt from his mouth.

Before he fell, I saw Gin grip his Tonfa swinging it to hit Sanji's ribs. Because of the force used they both fell to the ground at the same time.

"Idiots!" Krieg told the Pirates that were worried that Gin was finished. "After all this time, what have you seen with your own eyes? He is a coolheaded demon that I put my trust in. That's why I gave him the title of Chief Commander" Krieg continued.

A First Mate is someone you trust to not fall so easily, someone you trust to take charge in your place. Why call someone you trust so much to not fall very easily _and_ be in charge in your absence a Chief Commander?

"He'll show his true colors real soon" Krieg finished. Just as he said that I saw Gin stand up, acting completely unscathed. Sanji on the other hand, was only able to get up enough to stand on one knee. "Is Sanji okay?" Patty asked and I saw him and Carne had beads of sweat on their faces. "Of course not! He must have at least 5 or 6 broken ribs" Carne answered.

"Is that the best the Chief Commander can do?" Sanji challenged shakily as he gripped his chest. It was a bit creepy when the man licked his lips. Looking at Krieg I noticed he seemed to have taken an interest in the fight.

Running across the Mast that fell over the sea I ended up getting his attention. "Don't be so manic" Krieg said throwing a ball into the sea. I jumped back to avoid the eruption of water from the underwater explosion.

This left the man with cover so I didn't see the bullet that hit my stomach until it was too late. There was a lot of stretching from where the bullet hit so I was carried back to the deck again. The man was laughing heartily at me.

"Do you even intend to fight me?" I asked a bit angry. I know he didn't intend to fight me when he started laughing which is why I was angry. "There's no reason for me to fight you. The only thing that is required is a way to kill, that's all" he said dismissively.

"That's the force humans have, monkey" Krieg stated mockingly. "Do not underestimate a monkey, they'll scratch you" sticking my tongue out at him. Hearing a wet cough and cheering from the Pirates I turned to Sanji and Gin. Sanji was bent over, on his side like he was going to throw up. He was in a lot of pain.

From the blood on the Tonfa's iron ball and Sanji looking like he was choking on blood, I could already see what I missed. The iron ball collided with Sanji's throat or chest, likely throat. I heard one of the Chefs mention that Sanji has taken at least ten hits from those balls.

"You truly do whatever you want, weakling!" Sanji said in a shaky voice. I could easily tell from here that he was having a hard time breathing. He was acting like he was fine and the attacks weren't very strong but they clearly were.

"I will finish you off now! Do not struggle" Sanji looked angry at that. He was so angry he was easily able to dodge the attack that was aimed at him. He cartwheeled out of the way, staying on his hands when he yelled at Gin "Was that pity?! Don't underestimate me!"

Sanji brought his leg down, his foot colliding really hard with Gin's neck. The force was enough to make him crash into the ground. I heard cracking sounds making me worry about Sanji's safety. Especially when he fell to his knees, his head hitting the ground as he clutched his sides. I heard the Chefs mention the shocks from his own attacks.

When Gin got up I heard even more cracking when Sanji turned to look at him. Gin had Sanji pinned to the ground by his throat. Seeing the tears Gin was shedding, I smiled. He didn't want to hurt Sanji. He told Krieg that he couldn't. "No one has ever treated me so kindly before. So… I can't… kill this man!" Gin cried making me grin from ear to ear.

"I don't intend to betray you, and I don't think that what we have done up 'till now is wrong or anything. I still respect your power and appreciate you. I was happy that you put your trust in my strength. I was also happy when you appointed me as your Chief Commander" Gin continued but I can't hear anymore.

His speech is useless right now. He didn't do what Krieg ordered so I feel even worse for him. Don Krieg was angry when Gin asked if there was any way to let the ship go.

"Get out of the way, guys…" Krieg told his crew when he brought out a certain weapon. The crew was astonished to see it out. The top part of the skull and the bottom part moved away from each other on the fur-lined, golden Shield. A small circled then twisted open in the middle of the gap.

" ** _M_** … **_MH5_**!" the crew panicked. **_MH5_** is one of the strongest Poison Gas weapons archived in the _Book of Krieg_.

"What?" Sanji asked before I looked back at Krieg. "Poison Gas?" I asked. I can't remember what kind of poison it was that was in the Shield.

"Mask!"

"Put on the Mask!"

"Hurry!"

The Pirates were panicking trying to get 'masks' in a hurried fashion. "You're despicable! Do you know what is going to happen to us if you use that?!" the Pirates panicked. Déjà vu again. "Stop whining you fools! This is a battle" Krieg told them. He sounded annoyed for some reason.

"Winning is the only goal in battle. What is wrong with foul play and playing dirty? No matter what methods we use, the result is all that matters. Using Poison Gas etcetera, winning is all that matters. That is what power is" Krieg explained, angering me.

"Throw the Gas Mask away! You are no longer one of us" Krieg yelled.

I rushed forward when I heard that. "I won't let you harm someone for no reason!" I yelled. "Don't scamper about, Anchor Boy!" Krieg advised me. He broke the Mast I was on making me fall on my butt. Multiple weird, sharp objects were launched at me, so I ran back to the deck. I somehow avoided all of the sharp objects which was a pleasant surprise.

"Shoot! Gin? Don't listen to a thing that weakling says! I will beat him right now" I told him looking at Krieg. "Don't mock Don Krieg" I smiled slightly at this. 'So loyal to his Captain' is what I think about Gin right now. I wonder if any of my crewmembers will ever be that loyal. If they are it probably won't be when I'm around.

"He is risking the lives of his crew, abandoning his role as a Pirate Captain in the process. Winning a battle is worth nothing if you lose more than what you gain" I told Gin. He threw away the mask making me sigh. "So, you won't even give it to someone you were trying to save?" I asked a bit disappointed.

"He just showed his pride in the end, but it is too late for that now" Krieg stated. " ** _Deadly Poison Gas Bomb_** , **_M_** … **_H_** … **_5_** " Krieg said darkly as a loud *boom* resounded. As the Bomb flew into the air I took out my Staff.

" ** _Protect_** " I ordered when it, the Chefs, and Gin were glowing white. "Luffy! What are you doing?" Sanji yelled.

I did grab two Masks before it was too late. I gave them to Gin and Sanji, just in case. The Bomb hit and there was a blinding white light.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:32 P.M. on May 23, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 9:45 P.M. on September 5, 2018.**

 **The Book of Krieg is the name of the Book that has all the information on the Krieg Pirates. It's the same title as any other Book on Pirate Crews. Book of Buggy, Book of Arlong, Book of Phoenix, etc.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	14. Luffy Vs Krieg

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers:**

 ** _DaLantis- I think I explained this early on in the story, but Luffy doesn't want to use the power he has that often. He feels he doesn't need to and knows that at some point he will beat his opponent without using all his powers. He thinks it would be considered cheating if he uses so much of his power against someone with so much less power than he holds. Plus, he really loves his Rubber Fruit Power, and just recently got it in this story. Luffy does not want to be like the Marines and Celestial Dragons that use and abuse their power constantly so that is another reason._**

 **4019 words previous, 4837 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Luffy Vs. Krieg

Luffy's POV

I wondered what I could do as I panicked. *Clatter* Looking down there was a Gas Mask at my feet. There was a blinding white light when the Bomb hit the deck. Regardless of the fact that I knew someone gave it to me, I put it on before the gas was released.

When the gas cleared enough for me to see I was on my belly on the deck. "Gin! Sanji! Are you alright? Did the barrier work on the gas?" I asked them when I stood up.

When I looked behind me I sighed in relief. The barrier was still up and they were both okay. "What did you do, brat?" Krieg asked. He sounded furious before I threw my Staff through the rose-colored barrier. It made a thudding sound as it impacted with the ground.

"I don't want people dying for no reason, that's all" I shrugged slightly. "The man was supposed to die for his weakness" Krieg stated. Clenching my jaw, I fisted my hands at my sides. The Chefs were stunned and irritated that Krieg talked so badly about a subordinate. Gin was loyal and threw away his Mask as Krieg ordered.

"Don Krieg" Gin rasped, still in shock that he was alive after that. "It seems like you followed the wrong man, Gin" Sanji told him. Sanji was angry but he wasn't the only one. "It would be very funny if Gin wasn't protected" he started chuckling as if he could see it in his mindscape.

"So, you're sympathizing with a man who is still alive?" he asked Sanji. "What?!" the blonde asked, angered by this. "He is an idiot who lost sight of our goal and can't follow orders. He's no longer of value to me. There is no guarantee he wouldn't betray me again, so he is still no longer a part of my crew. It would have been out of love that I put him out of his misery" Krieg informed.

"I-I didn't think Don Krieg would actually kill the Chief Commander" one of the Pirates said. "T-That can't be right… he would never do that" another agreed.

I heard them say that Gin acted as the lone decoy when Fullbody attacked them straight out of the **Grand Line**. He was pretending to be Krieg when he did it to. Gin always risked his fighting for Don Krieg. I bit my tongue in anger over what I just heard from them. He is nowhere near a decent/suitable Pirate Captain.

"Go inside everyone" I told them. "How?" Sanji asked and it was righted since they don't know about my Staff's power. "The bubble follows wherever you go, take my Staff and hat with you to" I informed him as I tried to keep my anger hidden.

"Yes, flee into your shields of protection!" Krieg yelled. He was trying to bait them into attacking. It almost worked on Gin before I said something.

"Don't take whatever Krieg says to heart Gin! I won't let anyone here die today" I promised. "I will beat Krieg, protect Zeff's treasure, and keep all of you safe" I told them. I was determined to keep this promise. "You can't defeat him though" Gin told me.

"If I can't beat Cipher Pol Number 9's Rob Lucci in the **Grand Line** , then I can't beat Krieg here. And just like now that is not an option" I told him. "You can't beat him anyway, you'll die" Sanji told me. "Oh, I won't die. I'd likely have to beat Lucci in the **Grand Line** anyway" I rushed forward after I said that. "Shoot me as much as you like!" I challenged Krieg.

"Wait!" Sanji shouted but I didn't answer. "You're a fool. The easiest enemy to beat is the one in a frenzy" Krieg informed. "The sea is your perdition, you are headed for…" he threw four balls into the sea. "Your Graveyard!" Krieg finished.

A wall of water appeared in front of me before I heard the rapid launching of something. "Get out of there Luffy!" a Chef advised. A green and yellow striped Spear impaled itself in my left side, left shoulder, and just above my right knee. The shots stopped before the water dropped down. It revealed that I was still running.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" jumping into the air I stretched out my right arm. A spiked blanket appeared around Krieg like a Shield. As soon as I touched the ground with a lone foot I pulled my arm around and pushed it forward.

" ** _Pistol_**!" I yelled punching him in the cheek through the spikes. The punch was hard enough to knock him to the ground a meter away from me. The collision between Krieg and the ground sounded like a gunshot in the shocked silence.

The pain in my shoulder, side and leg wasn't enough to slow me down too much. It isn't too bad really.

"What is he?!"

"How was he able to punch something that is like a Porcupine?!"

"We haven't seen Don Krieg brought to his knees before" someone on the Pirate crew said. "He hit Don in the face! Through the Porcupine Cape!" so that was why they mentioned a Porcupine earlier. I heard my blood drip from my hand to the deck before I grabbed the Spike in my shoulder.

"So, this is my… Graveyard is it?" I asked as the *clank* of the Spike hitting the deck echoed. "Or your… Graveyard?" I asked throwing the Spike from my side at the Mast. *Ping* I heard when it hit the surface. "My… Graveyard you say!" throwing the Spike from my leg far away. You could still hear the *clang* that one made.

I bowed my head trying to catch my breath from the spray of sea water. "Don't think you can… send me there with things like that" looking to the bloodied Spike and cape near me. Raising my head, I revealed my angered expression and grin. "I won't die right here" it would be ironic if that were to happen when I reach my goal though.

Looking at Krieg I grinned, wondering when he was going to get up. I know he's not out just yet.

Sanji's POV

"He is insane…" I was astonished by the way he fought. "You see idiots like that from time to time…" I looked to Zeff for more details. He wasn't done talking yet. "Ones who fight to the death once they have their eyes on a target…" he finished.

"Fight… to the death…?" I asked wondering why Luffy is like that.

He is a Pirate, there is nothing that drives them besides greed. He will not get anything here that will be given up willingly. "You will be in quite the predicament if someone like him becomes your enemy" that intrigued me. "Win or lose though, I like guys like him…" Zeff said. Luffy, at that moment, looked like a great man.

Luffy's POV

I heard many people asking what was happening with the fight. Honestly? I am just waiting to see when he'll get back up.

"Get up already, Krieg! This is getting boring just standing around" complaining like he did earlier. He groaned making me grin. "'I won't die right here' that's what you said, right?" he asked still lying on the ground. "If you won't die here… then…" Krieg started.

"Who will?!" he yelled before punching me with his Shield. That's what I made people think anyway. I jumped before he could hit me diving down when there was an explosion, ruining my sandal.

I was able to hook my left foot on his right shoulder, pulling him down with me. This made him hit his head and I wondered when his other weapons are going to appear. **_Sakuretsu Shuriken_** , **_Daisenso_** , **_Kaen Hosha_** , **_Tetsu no Ami_** to name a few. He could have more, but I wouldn't know.

"What the perdition is he?!" a Pirate yelled making me smirk. Someone not many people know about is one possible answer. The Chefs were cheering me on which I didn't really need, but it felt nice. "Cease this nonsense!" Krieg yelled.

Looking back I saw that he brought out his **_Daisenso_**. Jumping up I avoided the Spear. It exploded when it connected with the deck making it shake as it is on water. **_Mighty Battle Spear_** , one of Krieg's strongest weapons.

Gripping the Mast that was tall and big enough to hide me I didn't say anything. "It will be a sight to see how long you can keep avoiding this, Anchor Boy!" Krieg challenged. "The tiny Spears from earlier still left you standing, but this is different. As soon as you touch it, you will be blown to smithereens!" Krieg shouted. Well he's furious, good.

*Boom* There was no more deck under my feet, so I panicked when I saw sea water instead. Looking around I saw somewhere I could stand. I stretched my arm out grabbing the railing, I went further than I meant to. I was glad I stretched too much actually. I was brought back with a *boing*.

I tried to stand but my knees were weakened from the explosion. "That's the price for overdoing it, you must be reaching your limit by now" Krieg said.

"With the foothold like this I can't use my full rubber powers. I've never done target practice on a rocking platform either so that is too risky. I'm stumped" I worried gripping the railing tightly.

Seeing Krieg in front of me I leaned back to avoid the swing. He swung again and I stepped back. Again, I hopped forward and to the right. I backflipped before hopping forward and to the right to avoid a second.

I smiled when I heard a Pirate say it is supposed to be super heavy. All in all, my Staff weighs one ton as well. If I remember correctly, it took seven Chefs to get it inside.

I kept using the dodging pattern I've been using but he was driving me back. When I flipped back again I hit the edge of the deck. It was the part where it was broken off and bending inward to. I was able to stop myself to not fall all the way off though.

"I have you now!" before the Spear could hit me again I jumped up. "Die!" he yelled when I was in mid-air. Stretching my arm out right when he was about to hit me I clung to the Spear's shaft. "Man, that was close!" wiping my forehead of some sweat. I was relieved that I didn't get hit, but Krieg was irritated.

"You… idiot… Caterpillar!" Krieg raised his Spear in the air before swinging it down. The wind when he pulled it down pushed me off the Spear in the process. "Waaahhh!" I exclaimed when I was flying. I started falling, head first, before he thrusted his Spear towards me when I was close enough.

The last thing I wanted was to be punctured _and_ blown up, so I caught the blade in between my fists. The explosion made me fly off a ways. "Are you alright?!" a Chef asked. I was able to move so I stood up.

"Not done yet? You made me angry so you won't die so easily" Krieg chuckled darkly.

Sanji's POV

"He is bringing in one weapon after another, there is no way that Luffy can win" I said. I was worried for the geezer's treasure and for Luffy. "Even if a hundred weapons were built in, Krieg can still be beat by a Spear of blind determination" I was confused now.

I saw Krieg swing but Luffy jumped before swinging a punch. Seeing Luffy get up a second time I heard Zeff speak. "In a Pirate battle you will fall to pieces if you fear death" He started. It was confusing. "What do you mean?" I asked clutching my side. It still hurt from the fight with Gin. "At least…" he continued.

"That kid has zero hesitation!" Zeff finished when Luffy got up a third time. How does he keep doing that? He has lost so much blood already and was exploded three times now. He still finds a way to get up each time.

I could see the boy's white teeth in a burnt background when he smiled. After a fourth explosion Zeff asked a question to no one in particular. It sounded like he was just thinking out loud.

"Is it because of survival instinct? Or does he not fear death because he has faith in himself?" either of those could explain Luffy right now. The one that got me though was the second. 'Faith…" I wondered.

Luffy's POV

I was knocked back again, still smoking and burnt. I stood again when Krieg said it was too easy. "Now that makes it worth it to crush you" Krieg was impressed, and irritated. He was grinning the whole time with clenched teeth.

I was blasted a third time before I stood up, a pile of planks falling off my back when I did. This is a lot of fun. Krieg swung his Spear back, swinging it forward to hit me again.

"Waahh!" I screamed when I flew through the air from the hit. I was knocked pretty far back and landed on my stomach this time. I got up again, staggering only a little bit. Krieg was even more irritated now by the fact I keep getting up. I have a reason to continue getting up, and a 'D.' never seems to fear death. I smirked at his heated and uneasy expression, even when he cursed at me.

"Amazing!"

"You can do it, Luffy!"

"Get him Luffy!"

I smiled even wider when I heard the Chefs cheering me on. "This is where you die!" Krieg charged in anger and fury. Punching the Spear's socket when it came towards me, deflected it. The contact created yet another explosion. "I am the strongest man!"

As the smoke cleared I felt my foot twitch in the air. It was getting really annoying being constantly blown up. A weapon like that needs to have some sort of Shot Limit.

Getting up I stomped my left foot on the ground. The vibrations went to the top of the Spear, breaking its blade. "W-What did you do?!" Krieg stuttered in surprise. I just smiled before I answered.

"I just gave it five punches!" grinning from ear to ear. "Your Spear is done, I guess" I was growing even more determined when I saw his apprehension. "Now, get ready…" I was finally having fun with this fight again.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"Now, get ready…" I smiled in glee. "What?!" Krieg asked so I wondered if he was more of an idiot than I thought. "Isn't this a big enough foothold?" I wondered

"With the foothold at this size, I can definitely beat you" straightening my stance. "What?" he asked again. "That is just a Bomb on a stick now that the blade is broken. The power is cut by half now" smiling at him. "Is that so?" he asked, making me nod.

"Given the shape you are in, it is more than enough to deal with you. How your body is right now, everything you say sounds like a bluff" Krieg told me. "You don't know me too well, huh? Let me save you the trouble of finding out, it is not a bluff" I grinned.

Krieg lifted up his pre-Spear before talking again. "Just give up already! The moment you defied me, you signed your death warrant!" he stated. He was irritated but I don't know why he would be.

"Not gonna happen!" sticking my tongue out at him. I stretched my arms up when he swung at me. I pulled up on the Yard of the Mast, which holds the sail in place, to get out of the way. I hung from the Yard before taunting him. "Up here!" I spun around the Yard for the Top Mast Sail.

He swung his broken weapon at the bottom of the Mast I was holding onto, breaking it. When the Mast was broken and falling I broke the end of the Yard I wasn't holding onto. Pushing off I grabbed the broken piece. Pulling it back I treated it like one would a Javelin in a Javelin Throw. Flames came from the top of his right wrist. He used **_Kaen Hosha_**.

The flames disintegrated the piece of the Yard I threw at him. " ** _Gum-Gum Gatling_**!" I called repeatedly pulling and throwing my arms forward at a rapid pace, creating the after images of my move.

Despite being high in the air, without a platform to stand on, I continually punched the fur-lined, Gold Armor he wore. It doesn't cover his face or below his waist, so my only reason for attacking it is that I just want it _gone_. It is another item he has that makes him 'strong'.

I want to show everyone that even a kid from the East Blue can beat him. That it isn't equipment that makes people strong, it is their technique and fighting ability.

"What is that?"

"I see a ton of arms…"

"Alright, Luffy!"

"Get him!"

When I stopped attacking I didn't even see a crack. Krieg thought it was funny apparently from his hearty laughing.

I am determined to show him that it wasn't because he didn't have enough information that he failed in the **Grand Line**. You need natural strength, will, ambition, and strength that you worked hard to achieve to make it in the **Grand Line**. He won't last in the **Grand Line** for a long time if he continues on with this illusion that he is strong enough for that sea.

"Your punches are feeble against Wootz Steel Armor! You won't even make a dent" he told me. His tone was prideful and arrogant. To me though, it sounded more like a challenge. One I have already accepted to.

Throwing my arm back I charged forward. " ** _Gum-Gum Pistol_**!" I yelled bringing it forward to punch him in the gut. *Gong* I felt the Armor weaken before I was grabbed and collided with the Bomb-on-a-Stick. I was blasted backwards hitting a raised platform where the base of a broken Mast was perched.

"That was useless! This Armor won't break, even with a hundred Monkey punches!" Krieg yelled. Getting up to where I was on my hands and knees, I pouted. "Pretty close actually" I said, brows furrowing.

Looking up I saw that the foothold was barren. "Right here!" Krieg said behind me. Looking up I saw him at the very top of the broken Main Mast. "Listen to me" he said holding a fist in front of him, arm crooked, elbow towards the ground. His stance was strong and confident.

"The strongest force means the strongest weapons and the strongest power. The strong one is the one who survives!" Krieg ranted. "That will be me then!"

Rushing up the Mast I stretched my arms back. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" the explosion was too far away so it didn't knock me back this time around. " ** _Bazooka_**!" pulling my arms forward and into his Armor.

Eight black balls were dropped again. As I breathed, two plumes of smoke exited the side of my mouth. Just because the explosion didn't knock me back, doesn't mean I wasn't affected by it.

"Not good enough, this is all you are capable of!" Krieg laughed. I heard cracking, like the crumpling of paper and the breaking of something brittle. "The strongest Armor is cracking?!" I smirked at this despite being tired from the sixth or seventh explosion. I wasn't even counting how many times I was blasted.

"It's a trap! Get out of there Luffy!" Sanji yelled, but I couldn't at the moment. There is nowhere I _can_ go after all. The multiple explosions caused waves to roll and decks to break.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I jumped, relishing in Krieg's shocked expression. " ** _Bazooka_**!" I pulled my arms forward colliding with the Armor. I got what I was hoping for to, the Armor broke. It sounded like glass breaking or shattering. I smirked as the Pirate Captain fell towards the water.

"Yahoo!"

"Great job!"

"You're the best, Luffy!"

I smiled at this praise, glad that I could help. "Yahoo! I won!" spreading my arms and legs out to make an 'X' in the air. "Don't get carried away, you brat!" Krieg shouted.

"Ah! He's conscious!" I was shocked by this. The next thing I knew I was caught in a Net of some kind. "Shoot!" it was **_Tetsu no Ami_**. Krieg was laughing manically as he was pulling me down.

"Can you get out?! It's a Steel Net!" Krieg questioned, clearly enjoying this.

"Iron, not Steel" I corrected. There was tons of information about the weapons, items, and people in the _Book of Krieg_. What the weapons were made of to. "I will be the one getting the last laugh, Anchor Boy!" Krieg is insane.

I was able to get my arms and legs out. "Since I can do this, the game is mine!" I told him. I stretched my legs out so they could catch Krieg's head. Twisting my body I made it so my legs were twisted in a corkscrew pattern.

"Now, it's over!" I said turning to dive down. I started spinning him as my legs started to unravel themselves. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I whipped him towards the Baratie as I heard him scream. " ** _Giant Gavel_**!" I yelled right before Krieg impacted with the deck.

Hearing the impact he had on the wood made me smile. I looked at his body, ecstatic to see that he was finally unconscious before I collided with the water.

"Bye Sanji!" I yelled happily. I wonder if he will realize why I said that. The water left me in a weakened state when I went under, the fact that not much metal floats didn't help my situation.

Sanji's POV

"Bye Sanji!" Luffy yelled

Why would he say that so happily? He wanted me to be his Cook so why even say bye to me at all? He landed in the water with a loud splash.

Looking at the boy's hat I heard footsteps, getting my attention. "Save the kid if you have the time to daydream. He said 'bye' for a reason" Zeff told me. "What?" I questioned. "He won't be floating up anytime soon" that was why he said 'bye'?

"Devil Fruit Users are hated by the sea, so they lose their ability to swim" he explained finally. "You should have told me that sooner, ya old geezer!" I yelled at him taking off my shoes. They won't help me get to him any faster. I took off my jacket to before diving in.

Finding the rubble of ships deep below, I stopped in the middle of the rubble to look around. 'Where are you?' swimming deeper when I didn't see him.

I turned a corner finding that the protection works under water to. I could breathe as long as I was in this bubble. Finally spotting the Pirate Captain I saw that the netting he was caught in was tangled in the torn pieces of the wood he was on.

Swimming quickly over to him I tried getting the Iron wire untangled from the splintered, wooded structure. It wouldn't work so I tried waking him up instead. "Wake up!"

'You said you wouldn't die! That's your faith, right?!' I thought in anger. I remembered him pulling the spindly Spears from his body without hesitation. 'I won't die right here' is what he said.

I was able to untangle the Iron wire. 'Honestly, you two' remembering that the Pirate Hunter/Pirate didn't want to be slashed in the back.

I pulled Luffy out of the Iron wire, putting his right arm over my shoulder. I swam up to the surface as quickly as possible. I don't need to get to the surface quickly for myself. The idiot didn't give himself any protection and he's been down here for a while already.

'They're both so…' remembering Zoro not moving away from the blade in his chest. ' _I don't know why I'm not withdrawing… I do know that if I took one step back, all the important things from the past like pledges and promises will be shattered. I feel I will not be able to get back to where I am now if I stepped back either_ ' Zoro had told Mihawk.

' _Krieg can still be beat by a Spear of blind determination. An idiot I know is holding that Spear back right now, for a stupid reason to…_ ' I don't know who Zeff was even talking about.

I saw a bunch of fish in front of me when I looked up at the sun. 'The… **_All Blue_** …' came to mind when I saw them as I continued swimming.

Reaching the surface I looked down at Luffy. "Hey Luffy! Don't die on me now!" treading water to the Baratie. When I got there I dragged him onto the deck.

"Can you hear me, Luffy?! You still have things to do, don't you?" I was shaking his shoulders to wake him up. Hovering my right hand over his mouth I checked to see if he was still breathing. He was breathing just fine. 'Why won't he wake up then?' my question was answered seconds later.

*Snore* He was just exhausted from the fight. I sat down next to him with a thud, relief filling me. "Idiot!" bonking him on the head for worrying me. "You are really something…" I smiled. "I am the strongest!"

Looking up at the commotion I saw Don Krieg stand up. He wasn't conscious though. He was up and about anyway worrying his crew.

"We have to hold him!"

"He's not even conscious!"

Many of the Pirates jumped on him but it wasn't working. When Krieg yelled/thrashed again almost everyone fell off of him. He kept screaming that he has to win. Hearing footsteps I saw Gin walking towards him.

His scream about being the strongest man was interrupted as Gin punched him in the gut. The Pirate Captain fell onto Gin's shoulder before Gin spoke. "We have lost, Don Krieg" Gin told the unconscious man.

The Pirates said the man's title in shock and sadness. "Let's retreat graciously and start again" Gin suggested.

"Thanks again, Sanji" he said, I nodded. "No problem, don't come back!" I shouted. Gin turned to me, speaking over Luffy's snores. "When he wakes up, tell him…" he started before finishing a second later. "I'll see you in the **Grand Line** " I was surprised by this. "Why…"

"When I go over what I'd want to do in my head, that is the only thing that comes up" he explained. "Don Krieg's ambition seems to have become mine as well, and I didn't even notice. It's odd that when I was supposed to have zero time left I finally had enough resolve" he started. "This time I want to do it my way and of my own free will though. There will be nowhere for me to escape, right?" Gin asked.

"To perdition with my loyalty towards Krieg, I have only been running away using his name as a Shield. When you are resolved you don't have to think about senseless things. Things like fearing your enemy or avoiding getting hurt. I learned that from him" Gin stated. I bowed my head, coming to a decision as well.

"Patty! Carne! Give Gin the boat we use for grocery shopping!" I ordered them. "What?! Are you insane?!" Patty questioned. They complained about the grocery shopping, but I have a feeling Luffy can fix that to.

"Just bring out the boat!" I yelled seeing them cry. They didn't seem to like me yelling at them. They ran inside saying they'll get it over and over again.

Time Skip: Half an Hour Later

"It is going to sink!" the Pirates yelled as the boat dropped in the water with their combined weight.

"Why did I hesitate? What could I have been so worried about?" Gin listed getting my attention. "Now that I think about it, I feel so stupid" Gin was interrupted by Luffy's loud snoring. "Huh?"

I looked at Luffy I found myself smiling softly at the boy. So innocent for a Pirate.

"We gratefully accept this boat" Gin said stepping onto its Bow. "We don't have to return it?" I nodded before elaborating. "If you have the courage to do that, try it. Weakling" I warned light-heartedly. I was serious about the warning though.

"He's right! Just keep in mind that this is the Sea Restaurant Baratie, where the Chefs fight!" Patty told him. I turned to see that the Chefs had weapons held up in front of them. Whether it be knives or fists.

Seeing the Sail fall I looked at Luffy when I heard his snoring. He was still sleeping so soundly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:39 P.M. on May 23, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 8:57 A.M. on September 6, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	15. Fourth Crewmate

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I was really tired after I looked after my dad because mom and my sister weren't home to. I decided to stay downstairs so I wouldn't have to look at the clock every 20-30 minutes to check on him. He was put under in the Dentist office because one of his teeth didn't have any roots. His tooth was taken out and cow bone was used to make artificial roots. I had to look after him because he was 'loopy' and groggy from the drugs still. Trying to write on the couch was annoying and slow so I decided not to.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **1646 words previous, 2464 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Fourth Crewmate

Luffy's POV

A loud *boom* and its vibrations woke me up with a start. Pulling the cloth from my eyes I felt something was missing. Putting my hands on my head I felt only hair. "Where's my hat?!" I panicked worried I lost it somewhere. "It's over there" Sanji said making me calm down when I looked at the head of the bed.

"So, you're awake now" Sanji stated the obvious. "Where are the Pirates at?" I asked looking around for them to. "They left… because of what you did" he answered making me grin. "Gin said 'I'll see you in the **Grand Line** ' before he left" Sanji said looking back out the lone window.

"I see, to me or you?" he yelled that it was to me making me grin from ear to ear again. Irritating him is funny.

"Because I drove them off I can have whatever I want from the Baratie, right?" smiling a little. "Anything" was his only answer to that. "Then could you…" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying. "I won't become a Pirate. I will continue cooking here till the geezer recognizes my skills" was his answer.

"I wasn't going to ask that because I know you will eventually. I was going to ask for a boat to go after my crew and friends" I told him. "So, you're giving up?" he asked. I shook my head heading over to him to grab the railing. "Nope!" grinning before I sat down on the railing.

"The Chefs here are undependable, but I do hope to go to the **Grand Line** someday" Sanji said making me smile wider. "So, I'll wait here till you can" nodding in determination.

"Do you know about the **_All Blue_**?" Sanji asked, a wide grin on his face. I nodded. "Yep, it's your and Zeff's dream. It is where fish from all four seas gather" I smiled at him. "Yes! To us Chefs it's a dream-like paradise" he sounded so happy talking about it.

*Ring Ring* "Meal time!" someone yelled so we went inside. I could tell something was off by the fact there weren't any seats left. This is a dinner for Chefs and Sanji is a Chef, so there should be at _least_ one seat open. "Where do we sit?" Sanji asked and I nodded.

"There are no more chairs" a Chef said. "That can't be true! This is a Restaurant, so how can there be no more chairs?" Sanji asked. He sounded like he didn't believe them just for that reason.

We decided to sit down on the ground. "Guess we can't help it" Sanji said when I saw him sit down. "They are acting very weird" I commented as I sat down in front of him. "It's nothing new" I know that's not true.

"Oi! Who prepared the soup this morning?!" Patty yelled making me look at him. "I did! Is it good?! I made it really good today!" Sanji told them. "I can't eat such nasty soup! It tastes like it should feed animals" I started eating the meat lying on the plate when Sanji stood.

"Is human food not to your liking, raccoon dog?" Sanji asked, hands in pockets. "When it is this bad, it's an art" Patty answered pretending to spit again. "I apologize but I am confident about today's soup. There must be something wrong with your taste buds!" Sanji suggested stalking closer to the Chef. In some ways it looked threatening.

I saw Carne try it and dab his mouth with a napkin. He was a lot more 'classy' about it than Patty was. "This is disgusting!" Carne yelled slamming his spoon on the table. There was the same kind of soup in front of us, so I tried it. It was delicious, but I don't know their reasons for lying about it.

I think I remember Zeff above us on the second floor when Sanji talked excitedly on and on about the **_All Blue_**. I think I remember him being happy that Sanji was finally smiling _because_ he was happy, instead of forcing it or not having one at all. My lip twitched upwards in a smile when the Chefs said almost the exact same things.

"I can't eat this! Right, guys?!"

"I can't eat something like this! It's disgusting!"

"This is disgusting soup!"

"I can't eat a soup that tastes like this!"

"Terrible! Someone, get me some water!"

"What do you think you are doing, you jerks?!" Sanji yelled. "You're an Old-Timer, a shame to all Sous Chefs. We are sick and tired of you always settling situations with violence!" Patty stated. "If the food is bad, then we are going to say that!" another Chef voiced. "We are seafaring Chefs, do not waste a drop of soup" Zeff told them.

He finished the soup, like he told them, and stood up. He let go of the bowl and I heard it shatter on contact with the ground. I saw that what he did surprised every Chef in the room. I just continued eating my Squid like nothing was happening.

"What is with this nasty soup? It's like sludge! Our Restaurant will go out of business if we serve something like this!" Zeff complained, pointing at the shattered bowl on the ground. I watched Sanji grab the man by his collar, shaking him. He was really upset by that, but I can understand why. Just this morning he said he wanted Zeff's acknowledgement of his cooking, and he says the opposite not long after. "Just how is this soup unlike yours, you old geezer?! Tell me!"

"From my soup?! Don't elevate yourself!" the man punched Sanji so hard he hit the ground. I crushed the Squid in my hands when I heard the thud of Sanji's body colliding with the ground. Every one of the Chefs were surprised that Zeff punched instead of kicked Sanji.

"It'll be a billion years before you can give me an allocution on cooking! You little gaki!" Zeff yelled. "I have cooked on seas around the World" Zeff informed. It took a few moments but Sanji ran out of the room cursing on his way. I got some more soup before speaking.

"Why did ya lie to him?" I asked a little confused. "The soup is very well-made" one of the Chefs said. "That was scary… he really snapped" the Chefs were terrified of him because of that now. "To answer your question, Luffy. He wouldn't listen if we didn't go this far" Zeff explained. I sat down and continued eating

"Kid…" Zeff said, getting my attention. "Yes?" I asked to tell him that he has my attention. "You said you were looking for a Cook for your ship, right?" he continued. "This isn't a favor I would have asked before, but would you mind takin' that gaki with ya… to the **Grand Line** I mean? It is his dream" Zeff asked.

"You made us put on such a big show Owner" Patty complained. "I was worried he might have figured it out, with your bad acting an' all that" Carne commented. "Hahaha! Your acting was bad to. I'll have another bowl of soup!" Patty called.

I smiled when I heard a thud behind the door across the way. I smelled/heard sparks about the same distance to. Did they even consider that Sanji might come back after blowing off steam?

"So? Will you take him with you?" Zeff asked but I shook my head. "I can't. I want to, but I can't" smiling sadly as I ate. "And why not?" Zeff asked in surprise. "Sanji said he wants to continue working 'ere. I'm not gonna leave without 'im but I can't take him with me by force either. My crew will have to _want_ to come with me, forcing them will make them miserable and resentful" I answered as I ate.

"So, you won't take him till he agrees himself?" Zeff asked, messing with his mustache. "Yes, that is correct" I smiled, continuing to eat. "That's fair…" he contemplated before I got up to get more food. "Who knows if that twisted brat will even say he wants to go" Zeff said.

"He will eventually, if he really wants to find the **_All Blue_** as much as he says he does. If he doesn't leave with me life won't be as good with another Pirate, or even a Marine. Many of them are corrupted and are not the original definition of a Pirate and a Marine" smiling as I ate.

After a while I heard gurgled yelling that morphed into normal yelling when it got louder. I heard a familiar screaming from outside the door before I heard, and witnessed, a crash. Sanji was underneath a familiar man that was inside a black and white, striped Shark.

Gently pushing my way past the Chefs, I saw it was Yosaku inside of a Panshark. "Are you okay, Yosaku? What happened? Where's the rest of my crew and Johnny?!" I asked worried about him and the rest. I was masking this by gnawing on a bone when I crouched down in front of him.

I separated Yosaku and the Panshark watching the latter swim away. "It's not like we didn't catch up to her, but where she was going we had a rough estimate" Yosaku started.

"I already know where she's going, I told you that to" I deadpanned. "It's a crazy place is what we estimated though! In any case, we need your help, Big Brother Luffy!" Yosaku pleaded. "Then I'll go" I said standing up.

I started to walk out of the Baratie when Sanji spoke, making me stop. "Wait!" is what he said to make me stop. I have a feeling I want to hear this.

"We both have foolish dreams. That's why, to reach my dream, the **_All Blue_** …" Sanji stopped there making me smirk. "You decided to come with us, right?" I asked already knowing the answer. All of my crewmates are easy to read. "I'll join you as your Cook to help you become **_King of the Pirates_** and to achieve my dream" Sanji answered. "Knew it!" smiling ear to ear when I turned around.

"I'm so happy for you, Big Brother Luffy!" Yosaku cheered. He decided to pull me into some kind of dance, but I couldn't forget about my crew. "Wait! Wait! My crew" I said stopping the eccentric dance.

Scene Change: Kitchen

"You still need more?!" a Chef asked and I nodded. "How long do you plan to stay at sea?" another asked. "Not very long, but I am going to be fighting and I will lose the fight if I am hungry" I explained. "Kid… who do you plan on fighting?" Zeff asked so I turned to him. "Pirate Captain Arlong from the Arlong Pirates. He's the reason Nami hates Pirates and left before Krieg showed up" I told him.

"Do you want to take this with you?" Zeff asked holding out his Logbook. "I don't need it since I've already been to the **Grand Line** , plus it's important to you" waving the Logbook away. "I knew you wouldn't take it… you've been to the **Grand Line**?" I grinned widely before I told him why. So I could get stronger.

Scene Change: Boat

"Big Brother Cook sure is taking his sweet time" Yosaku said and I nodded. While we wait I might as well set up my dad's invention. It's like an Eternal Pose but it's called the Eternal Blues Pose as it only works in the four Blue seas surrounding the **Grand Line**. Hearing footsteps I turned around. It was Sanji.

Carne and Patty decided to try to attack Sanji as he walked towards us. They were beaten and crying on the deck in less than a second. "There is no way you could've defeated him. What were you thinking?" I heard a Chef ask.

"Let's go" Sanji said making me frown. "Don't need to say goodbye?" I asked knowing he does. "It's fine" he answered before I heard Zeff call his name. He stopped, and I think this'll take a while.

"Don't catch a cold" Zeff said. I smiled when I saw Sanji start to cry. I went back to the Eternal Blues Pose. As soon as I reached the door, I was going to put the showcase right next to it, I heard Sanji yell Zeff's name. Turning around I saw Sanji was on his hands and knees, his forehead on the ground, facing the Baratie.

"Thank you for all you've done for me over the years, Owner Zeff!" Sanji yelled. I smiled wider when he said he would never forget his kindness. Looking at Zeff I saw he was crying to. Turning back around I ordered my Staff.

" ** _Create Category: Showcases_** " I said seeing my Staff glow white. " ** _Show_** " I said seeing holograms of different showcases. I waved my hand from side to side moving the showcases over. I found the one I was looking for. It looked like a wooden side table with a flat-ish, angled front half a foot tall. It had a keypad of some kind there with vine designs on it.

" ** _Create_** " I said seeing a light appear from my Staff and a faded hologram of the showcase appeared. It solidified making me smile.

I heard even more people crying before walking over to the showcase. I placed the EBP on it, tendril-like wooden pieces entwined around the band locking it in place.

"We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you!"

Everyone said they were going to miss Sanji before I looked at the keypad. I pressed a Ponderosa Pine button on the Brown Oak showcase. A ballistic glass dome slid close over the EBP before I saw a reddish pulse of energy flow down the object like a heartbeat. White veins of light appeared like roots digging into the boat from the case.

The black cover on the keypad removed itself showing the actual keypad. It was asking for a destination. I typed in ' ** _Cocoyashi Village_** ' before the screen flashed white with a red thumbs-up.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Sanji asked. "Getting the boat ready to sail" I told him easily. _Are you ready to set sail, Captain Luffy?_ That surprised Sanji. "Are we, Sanji?" I asked him. He shook his head before telling me yes. "Let's set sail!" smiling I held my arms up in the air.

The boat started moving on its own. We set sail waving bye to everyone. _We will make it to Cocoyashi Village, located on the Conomi Islands, in half a day to a day, Captain Luffy_. The voice was so dull, but I was happy with the arrival time. "Thank you" I told her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, finished writing this at 3:45 A.M. on June 1, 2017**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:48 P.M. on September 7, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Thursday.**


	16. Arlong Park

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am now obsessed with the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Album by Bryan Adams. I miss watching Spirit so much and my favorite song in it is my favorite scene. Get off of my Back! by Bryan Adams.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2252 words previous, 2675 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Arlong Park

Luffy's POV

I was laying down on the front of the boat, listening to the splash of the many jumping fish and the caws of the seagulls. Stretching I began sitting up. "The weather's amazing!" I called stretching even more. I slid off the front, landing feet first on the deck.

"I can't wait to get to the **Grand Line**! It's gonna be so much fun!" smiling as I ran to the opposite side of the boat. "I hope they didn't ruin the ship, but Nami's not one to do that" hopping to different places on the vessel. "Sit still! You're annoying" Sanji said. I was on my head with my legs in the air before I smiled.

"Gomen! Gomen!" getting back on my feet again. "We have our Cook! We just need Nami now, so I'm excited" hands on hips. "Just remembering Nami's visage makes me happy" Sanji blushed making me frown. I hope he won't want to come back to the ship because of reasons like that. That would make me sad. "Yosaku? Are we almost to where Nami's at?"

I smiled sadly at Yosaku when he hit his knee. "You are soft-minded! _Too_ soft-minded! Don't you get that?!" that is definitely not me. 'Soft-minded' means 'lacking courage and conviction, easily swayed, persuaded, or intimidated'.

"Every minute we're heading straight for the infamous Arlong!" Yosaku yelled, making me sigh. "Her eyes were glued to Arlong's poster when she saw it, she was acting unusual to" he continued. Hearing a weird sound, like the squeezing of rubber gloves, confused me when he tightened his hands on his knees. "She plans to take him down herself, to collect his 20 million Beri Bounty. She might be there already" he said.

*Yawn* "Well let's have some food" I suggested towards Sanji. "Yeah" he agreed making me smile. I had listened to Yosaku, but I don't really care about that as much as he thinks I should. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Arlong?!"

"Arlong is a Pirate Captain of an all Fishman Crew and a former member of the Sun Pirates. He has the highest bounty in the East Blue, 20 million, despite being only 39. The Marines deem him a bigger threat than Don Krieg and he has three attacks" I told him.

"How do you know so much about him and still want to go against him?!" Yosaku yelled. "I know everything to do with Marines and Pirates but I'm an idiot with almost everything else. He is Nami's enemy, I would do this for every one of my crew" I told him.

*Whistle* "I guess I will have to fill you in on just about everything!" Yosaku yelled after he blew a whistle. "You already know that he's a Fishman and raided the seas" he said pacing back and forth.

I took a pad of paper out of my pouch, drawing a terrible version of a Fishman. "I heard the Mermaids on **Fishman Island** are the most beautiful" Sanji dazed. "Do Fishmen look like this?" turning it to face them. "Masterpiece!" Sanji laughed. "Do you have short-attention spans or something?!"

I tilted my head in confusion. "I'll explain things from the beginning then" Yosaku said sitting down. Why does he have to? It's annoying. I guess Sanji will have to know, but so does everyone else on my crew that isn't here.

"The reason the **Grand Line** is a 'Graveyard for ships' is because of the three powers that reign over it. One being the Seven Warlords of the Sea" he sounded menacing when he said the last part. "Dracule Mihawk, Crocodile, Shanks, Jinbe, Donquixote Doflamingo, Boa Hancock, Gekko Moriah and Bartholomew Kuma" I said, counting down on my fingers. Yosaku was surprised by that.

"Anyway, the Warlords…"

"Are all Pirates approved by the Government"

I frowned at all of this information. "Why do you keep interrupting me, Big Bro Luffy?!" Yosaku yelled. "Because the **Grand Line** won't be as much fun if we know everything. Plus, I already know about it and can tell my crew about it later" I told him. "So, why would Pirates want to be authorized by the Government?" Sanji asked.

"For protection, Sanji. The Government looks the other way in exchange for treasure. Something that is hurting the world instead of helping it" I told him. "The first Warlord you should know about is Jimbe. He is the strongest, by far the most powerful of them" Yosaku warned.

"Like this?" I asked showing them a better picture of Jimbe this time. "That's pretty good" Sanji compliments before Yosaku started talking again. "Arlong has rule over 20 Towns in the East Blue since arriving here. His strength far outreaches Don Krieg's!" Yosaku yelled. Why does he keep trying to get our attention?

"Why would Nami try to go after him by herself then?" Sanji asked. I just ignored them for a bit, before Sanji started fantasizing that Nami was really a Mermaid anyway. "Didn't I already tell you? Arlong took her home from her, she's trying to get it back" I told them again.

"Do you even understand what I've been trying to tell you?!"

"I don't care about what you've been saying, Yosaku. Nami is in trouble and so is the only family she's ever known, that's all I need to know" I told him, glaring a little.

"Well, let's have some food" Sanji suggested making me grin. "Yay! Food!" this got Yosaku's attention. "What do ya'll want?" he asked making me happy.

"Meat with bones in them!"

"Sautéed Bean Sprouts!"

"Alright! I'll do it" I smiled wider than before when I heard that. I watched Sanji enter the Kitchen with a Frying Cooking Wok Pan and a steel Wok Ladle. "Having a Cook is awesome! Don't you think, Yosaku?!" I asked looking at him. "Y-Yes it is!" he stuttered. I don't know why he stuttered though. Maybe it's from the anticipation of Sanji's food. We both called out for Jumbo servings of what we asked for.

After a while I was looking through the window to see that Sanji was finished with the food. "Delicious!" I knew I was drooling but I could care less. I can clean these clothes later. "I wanna see! Lemme see!" Yosaku exclaimed, pressing his cheek to mine so he could see. Sanji opened the oven to reveal bones of Meat, making me drool even more.

The food was brought out on a wooden table before we sat down to eat. Picking up a plate, I widened my mouth. I think I looked like a Sucker Fish when I sucked up my food. "This is great, Big Bro Sanji! Topnotch seasoning!" Yosaku said. He was shoveling in his Bean Sprouts. "I want to cook for Nami, more than I do for the rest of you" Sanji confessed, swirling the contents of his glass.

"I would say anything with cauliflower, peaches, caraway, honey, salmon, or eggs. That or Tangerines" I told him through my food. "I hope you get Big Sis Nami to join your crew again!" Yosaku said. "Of course we will! She is our Navigator! The only reason she left in the first place was because she was getting impatient" I told him.

"That's mine!" I exclaimed when he grabbed the other piece of Meat from the center plate. "You already had one! Let me have one to!" he yelled. I started chasing him around the boat for the piece of Meat. That was my Meat! If he wanted Meat he should have asked for Meat.

I heard a grumbling noise from below the boat when I was chasing him. "Will you stop chasing each other! You're rockin' the damn boat!" Sanji reprimanded. "I really think you should have that Yosaku" I told him when I stopped running. The rumbling was louder and clearer now. It was saying 'Hungry! Hungry!' over and over again.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

We were eating more food when I grabbed something. It was more food. Food that Yosaku was going to eat from his hand on my wrist.

He kept trying to tell me to let go of his food. I think he said 'this not yours, this mine' or something like that. "What?" I asked a bit confused. He wouldn't be very good at charades. I flicked my wrist, catching the food in my mouth.

"Let go" I said. He swallowed the food he still had in his mouth before speaking. "I said, that is mine!" he told me. "And who said that?" I asked through more food. "I put it on my plate, so of course it is mine!" he explained. "Then you should've said so" I told him taking my hand away. "Quiet now!"

Sanji stood up, getting my attention. "Something is down there, Luffy" he told me. I only nodded at that. "Probably smelled your food" I told him. "Well, I wouldn't be able to feed it, it's too big" A shadow spilling water appeared behind us when he said that. It was a Sea Cow.

"It's a Sea Monster!" Yosaku yelled making me glower at him. "What is a creature like this doing here?! It's a creature from the **Grand Line**!" Yosaku yelled intriguing me. "Really?! Cool!"

I untied my Pouch with a smile. "He missed his dinner because he smelled Sanji's food. It smelled delicious, huh?" I asked. He mooed in approval. "Well, I don't have a large portion of Sanji's food, but I do have this" I told the creature. I showed him a red bento box with golden dragon designs and flotation rims on it.

Throwing it in the air I took out my Staff. I hit it hard enough to hit it far away, but not enough to break it. " ** _Reverse_** " I ordered when the box and Staff glowed purple. The Bento steadily grew before it was big enough for a sea creature of his size. "For you"

He mooed happily before he swam off towards it. It was only a few degrees to our left ahead of us so when we continue forward we won't run into him. "Now we can eat" sitting down I ignored their odd looks.

"That was…" Yosaku couldn't find the words. "What was that?" Sanji asked as I ate some Meat. "A Bento made by a friend of my dad's. She knows I eat a lot of food and made it big, so I shrunk it down to make it big later. Carrying around a Bento that big wouldn't be good while traveling" I told him.

He didn't ask anymore questions because he was busy fantasizing about the girl. I didn't tell him she was a teen Giant though.

Zoro's POV

"Now do you see? I was using you from the start" Nami stated, but that seems off. She's putting on a show. She didn't take Luffy's Pouch. That's where he keeps his treasure and priceless items, I would assume anyway.

"You had them completely fooled! She's a cold-blooded witch. She will forget about her parent's death for the money" I saw her face change at that. She hasn't forgotten about it, she's still angry that it happened.

"So that's what is it. My Captain trusts her completely, but I never did" smirking at her surprised expression. "Even if she was a psychotic maniac I wouldn't be too surprised" I finished. "If that's the case! Get out of here" she told me. Looking up with a smirk, I moved at her scared expression. Kicking backwards I landed headfirst in the water.

I wonder what she will do. If she comes after me, then I can trust her and Luffy even more. If she doesn't, she may trust Luffy even more if he finds out I died and gets angry for it. It's a win-win either way.

After a while I heard a muffled splash, so I opened my eyes. I saw Nami and felt her grab me before pulling me up.

When we were out of the water I took a big gulp of air. "What were you trying to do, you idiot?!" she whisper-yelled. Coughing out some water I answered her. "Testing something out" I told her, seeing her get angry at me.

"To see if Luffy is right to put himself in harms way for a Thief, like he did for a Bounty Hunter" that made her face clear up. A second later her foot was on my chest. She picked me up, putting on a show for the spectating Pirates.

"If you mess with me anymore, you _will_ die!" she warned. "That's a lot of bandages" she pointed out. "Didn't have a spare change of clothes" I joked. She punched me in the gut, making me lean over in pain. I should've asked Luffy if he could heal these before we left. It would still leave a scar which is all I care about.

"What should we do with 'im, Nami!" I heard Arlong say before I propped myself up. "Lock him up! I will deal with him myself later!" she answered. Wonder what she'll do to me?

I heard footsteps before I got angry. "That guy had a long-nosed friend with him. I'm sorry, but he got away!" that idiot was spotted. He left me tied up to not get caught and I was, and now he got spotted.

"He might have escaped to **_Cocoyashi Village_** " that was Nami's home. I remember Luffy saying we were going there first before attacking Arlong. " ** _Cocoyashi_** , huh? That is perfect. I have other business there anyway" the Saw Shark Fishman said.

Nami's POV

Why does Luffy still trust me?! He chose his crew members meticulously, but how?

I opened the Cell door, the Cell slowly filling up with light, but it was somehow still dark. I watched Zoro look up at me. Twirling the blade in my hand I cut the ropes. A tearing/ripping sound echoing in the almost barren Cell. Turning around I walked back to the door before stopping. Looking over my shoulder I spoke to him.

"Escape before Arlong returns" I told him leaving the room. Before I was too far away though, I threw his sole remaining Sword in front of him, the one with the white hilt. Since he has only that one I would assume the Pirates stole his other two or he broke them somehow.

I went to **_Cocoyashi_** when that was over to drop off some flowers. Seeing everyone gathered together and the Fishmen were leaving I knew something had happened.

"Hello everyone!" I smiled before everyone left to their homes. The Mayor, Nojiko, and the Village Doctor were the only ones who stayed though. "What's wrong? You never walk through the Village" Nojiko asked. "I heard a loud noise, and by the sight of a broken house it is Arlong's doing" I suspected.

I headed to Belle-mère's grave at the top of a hill, placing down the bouquet. "Just 7 million left to go" I whispered. "A horrible reputation, like nothing has ever changed" Nojiko told me beside a Palm Tree.

"I am a Pirate Nojiko! He is a reasonable guy" I told her, not mentioning who I mean. "You mean Captain Usopp, right? That man could never be a Captain" she told me. I froze at this but nodded. "Luffy is a good and strong Captain, not like any other Pirates" I told her.

"I am going to earn 100 million Berries and buy this Village back. If not, Luffy can try to take care of Arlong" I trust Luffy now. He wants me back after all I did to him and the others.

Zoro's POV

"She may have told me to escape, but I have nowhere else to go here" sitting down in Arlong's chair. I was surrounded by unconscious Pirates who tried to stop me.

"I promised Luffy I would bring her back to" sighing in annoyance and boredom. "Things are starting to get messy, where is he?" I wondered out loud. Arlong is due back anytime now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:23 P.M. on July 9, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 1:40 P.M. on September 9, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I will try to update as many as possible today but I also have to write and edit** **Blood Vampir: Prequel** **chapters as well for tomorrow.**


	17. Luffy Arrives, Nami's Confession

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **3801 words previous, 5167 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Luffy Arrives, Nami's Confession

Luffy's POV

I was glad the Sea Cow agreed to pull Sanji's boat. We will get there quicker this way.

Walking on the Bow Spirit where a figurine or Figure Head would be, I smiled. "To Arlong Park, my friend!" I called. I heard a happy moo not long after. I could tell Yosaku wasn't happy about our speed, but the faster we get there the faster we can save Nami and her Island.

We hit a wave, bouncing us high into the air. We hit another one when we landed. This was fun! The Sea Cow was having fun with the promise of another Bento. This is likely the most fun I will have riding in a boat in the East Blue. "Hold on just a bit longer Nami!"

I worried for how everyone was doing, Nami and **Conomi's** residents more so though. They've been living under a tyrant who hates people, for good reason, for eight years now.

Usopp's POV

"I can't lose 'em!" running for your life is really tiring. Where is Luffy when you need him?!

I ended up tripping and falling into a bush. I was thinking I couldn't lose them and I just did. "Who thinks Mr. Usopp is too important to die yet?!" I asked. I started using a trick with shadowy versions of myself sayin 'I' and popping up from the bushes. My trick just started working on them. They tackled the dummy and I appeared out of the tall grass.

I shot three eggs at them simultaneously. " ** _Special Attack: Egg Star_**!" I called, one egg hitting each of their foreheads. It blinded them before I ran away again. I grabbed my goggles off of the dummy, running into the forest to hide.

I was running through the grass thinking highly of myself. "I guess Fishmen aren't all they are cracked up to be!" I said proudly. My breath got caught in my throat when I almost stepped off a cliff. "Y-Yikes! I wound up at the shore somehow!"

"I think I heard his voice coming from over here!"

"Let's check it out!"

I hid behind the conveniently present tree. I was skinny enough to after all.

"Was it just my imagination?"

"That guy is quick to run away, that is for sure!"

I felt a bird land in my hair, the only part of me that is visible. "We should look somewhere else!" one of the Fishmen said. Why would they think a bird made a black-colored nest instead of a brown or tan one? The bird flew away making me roll down the cliff.

If I had stayed whatever happened next wouldn't have happened so soon. I landed in a circle of large and small rocks close to the shore. "Huh? I survived?!" I wondered before I stood in excitement.

"Thanks for cheering me on! I am perfectly okay!" I yelled. A column of water appeared in front of me making me freeze. "You might be a little too okay" the Fishman said making me blue from fear.

Zoro's POV

"Where is he?!" I wondered looking at the bodies of the Fishmen I took down. "If Luffy isn't here in five more minutes I am going to die of boredom!" I complained. I heard an odd voice before I grew a little annoyed.

"Incredible! Even Hatchan, Major Leader of the Arlong Pirates can't reel you in. A Super-Grade fish you are!" the Fishman said. "Oh! It was me all along?" he said when I saw his butt was connected to the line. I was interested to see what kind of Fishman he was to have not realized he caught himself.

"You are indeed the gutsiest fish in the East Blue! Wait, does that sound strange?" he asked no one in particular when I was leaning against the ledge. "Yeah, it does sound strange" I agreed, scaring him. He's an odd Fishman.

"W-Who are you?!" he asked but he answered that himself as if he didn't just let go of the wall. "I am Hatchan! But you can call me Hatchi!" he sounded excited.

"What kind of Fishman are you? I've never seen one like you before" never seen any before today actually. "I'm a fascinating Octopus Fishman! From your look, you're a Human" he observed doing a weird dance. "Yeah, I am" I was a little weirded out by him.

"A Marine? You're not dressed like one, so maybe a guest?" he said dancing on the other side now. "A guest? I guess you could say that" looking at the unconscious, bloodied bodies behind me. "Arlong's not here you know" Hatchi said. "Where'd he go?" I asked leaning back on the wall.

"A long-nosed, Human, outsider was running amuck. His friend is locked up here to" Hatchi said. I never saw him so I guess he never saw me either. "They went to **_Cocoyashi Village_** to get him" Hatchi informed. 'Guess I'll rescue him for now, Luffy wouldn't like Usopp getting hurt' making up my mind. I saw Hatchi go back to fishing. "So? Where is this ' ** _Cocoyashi Village_** '?" I asked, jumping over the wall.

"Get in…" he said pointing to a floating tan and dark brown vase. It was very large and had rope tied around it in an 'X' formation. "You're a guest so I will take you there, Swordsman!" Hatchi said.

"Here we are!" Hatchi said happily after a while. " ** _Cocoyashi Village_** , Arlong should be here" he told me pointing to a mass of buildings. "Thank you for the help" I told him politely. I wonder what he'll do when he finds out I knocked out his fellow Fishmen.

I smiled at the Fishman's strangeness when he asked my name. Just like the first time he said his name like I was the one who asked. He's a strange but cool guy. What would Luffy think of him?

Nami's POV

"Maybe Nami let Zoro in so he could take your head"

"Yeah! She even saved him when he jumped into the water!"

"She was probably working with Zoro from the start and tricked us all?!"

"Betrayal _is_ her specialty after all"

"Enough of these rumors!" I exclaimed entering Arlong Park. "Do you have any proof that I did that! Except for saving a Human's life and then beating them where they're injured you have no proof" I told them. "Me! a traitor? I swore membership to this group eight years ago" bumping a Fishman on the chest so he would move. "This tattoo is proof of that" hovering a hand over the tattoo I mentioned.

"Gomen, gomen. It's natural for you to be upset Nami, but rest easy. I don't suspect you one bit" Arlong's toothy grin almost made me flinch. "You and I have known each other for eight years now after all! We are just on edge" his glare didn't say that. When he reached out to me, I resisted the urge to flinch away.

"We do need to get rid of Roronoa Zoro and his group though" Arlong told us. "Zoro isn't a Bounty Hunter anymore, but a Pirate. He's the First Mate of a Pirate crew" I told him. "Oh really? Who's their Captain then?" Arlong asked, before I looked at Usopp. He froze, looking blue before I spoke. "Luffy of the Goa Kingdom" I answered dully.

Looking around at the bodies I was at least glad they were still alive. They must be in a lot of pain, but he was in his right mind not to kill them. The punishment won't be as severe because they're still alive.

"You look a little relieved Nami. As for long-nose here, not even you can save him" the Fishman who had accused me of treason said. He started to pull the Sword out of the ground by Usopp's head making him flinch from the high-pitched sound it made when it scraped the ground.

"Especially not after he has defied Arlong" this made me angry. "How long are you going to suspect me?!" I asked, knowing I shouldn't. Asking that will just make me appear guiltier than before. "You see, you are just too smart"

"I will have the amount Arlong and I agreed on so why would I betray you now?!" I asked. I could see that this confused Usopp. A lot confuses him so I am not surprised. "I know" he said, making Usopp turn blue when he hovered a dagger near his nose.

"You agreed to buy **_Cocoyashi Village_** from Arlong eight years ago for 100 million Berries. I can't make sense of it though…" he said tapping the dagger against Usopp's nose. Usopp was shaking a little but sweating a lot from fear with the blade so close to him. "You betrayed your Village and only parent, now trusting only money. Why do you care so much about **_Cocoyashi Village_**?"

"Why such a small, defenseless Village?" he asked making me grit my teeth. "I found this in your room" he said, holding up a map so I could see. "That's my…" I was angry with him for taking that. It is very precious to me.

Zoro's POV

"What do you mean captured?!" I asked, slamming my hand against the front of a wooden home. It was just to the right of a brunet's head. The man was terrified that I did that. "They took him to Arlong Park a while ago!" the man said in fear. "Brave as he was, it doesn't change the fact that he defied Arlong!" a man defended.

Stepping back, I dropped my hand, watching the man slide down the front of the house in relief. "Damn! Of all times to be caught…" it had to be after I just killed some time there. I had left to save that idiot now I have to leave to save him again.

"Stay alive you idiot! Luffy's not gonna like it if you die on my watch" I started running.

Nami's POV

"This is a treasure map, isn't it? Seems to be pointing to **_Cocoyashi Village_** " the Fishman noted. "It's my personal map! It has nothing to do with any of you!" I told them. I tried taking it back, but the Fishman moved it out of range. "What? Now why are you so angry over this?" he asked me. "W-What is this?! What happened here?"

Seems Hatchan just arrived. "They look to be unconscious Hatchan" I told him. He is a kinder Fishman than the others that I have met so I don't hate him so much. He's the only one I actually like out of them. "Where have you been, Hatchi?! If you were here this could have been prevented" Arlong questioned. Hatchi agreed with this with a passion. "So, you have no idea where Zoro disappeared to?" Kuroobi asked.

"All I saw was a slightly suspicious Swordsman who I never saw before…" I felt a little bad for Hatchan when he realized that was Zoro.

"You did see him, you idiot!"

"Where did he go?!"

"He wanted to see Arlong, so I took him to **_Cocoyashi Village_** " Hatchan answered. He looked, and sounded, so scared when he answered them. He didn't know he did anything wrong when he offered Zoro the ride. He's an innocent, child-like Fishman. "There's no reason to rush out in a hurry if he's coming after me"

Hatchan started explaining his side of the story when I saw Usopp grab a Slingshot from his bag. 'Idiot! If you would have just stayed quiet and in one spot it could have worked out somehow' lurching towards him. Taking out my sticks I created a Bo Staff that I used to hit him.

He got up before speaking. "Luffy trusts you completely Nami, why are you doing this to him?" he said. It was similar to what Zoro told me. "You're the one getting in the way. Luffy may have money but I trust only money" despite the message buried deep in what I said he still got it. He got that I still trust Luffy. "You guys are going to make my eight years of work useless"

Dropping the Bo Staff, I grabbed the Dagger in Kuroobi's hand. "The least I can do is get rid of you by my own hand!" I told him. "Looks like you have grown more Pirate-like since you were last here" Arlong said. Luffy and the others don't act like your version of Pirates. Then again, maybe they just don't act like real Pirates. It is a win-win for me if Luffy even still wants me back.

"You? Get rid of me?" Usopp laughed making me smile. "Don't underestimate your opponents, Usopp. You will die that way" I told him. " ** _Special Attack_** …" a bright light almost blinded me when he shot something at me. " ** _Smoke Star_**!" he yelled as a cloud of smoke was released from that tiny ball.

"He used a Smoke Bomb!"

"Get him!"

I heard hurried steps before I ran, silently, to get in front of him. I know he was headed to the bay area. "This is just like a strategy you would think of" I said before lunging forward. Knife ready to plunge into a body mass.

"It's for my business. This was my only choice!" I told him. "N-Nami, how could you…" I took out the knife and listened as Usopp took heavy steps towards the water. "Die like a good little boy" I advised. *Splash*

"Nice job, Nami!"

"That's a great way to get revenge!"

"That is why you're a Leader of the Arlong Pirates!"

"I am sorry for doubting you, Nami. You are our friend" Kuroobi held out a webbed-hand. "Friends! I don't have any friends!" I told him when I gave back the Dagger. "I joined this group for one reason! To buy **_Cocoyashi Village_**!"

Luffy's POV

I finally saw Arlong Park, it was similar to that of a Fortress. I smelled blood though it isn't Zoro's or Usopp's. It smells Human, so it must be Nami's or a Civilian's blood. "There's Arlong Park!" I smiled.

Momoo swerved a bit off course. He was getting dizzy from the speed he's been going. He started veering right, towards a cliff, worrying me. "To the left, not the right Momoo. You may be a type of Sea King, but it will still hurt if you crash" I told him. We started heading towards a column of rocks that seemed like fun.

I couldn't help but smile at the way we were heading. "Ahhhh!" Sanji and Yosaku were screaming from fright though. They didn't want to crash, not many want to really. We hit the column of rocks causing water to rise and we went with it.

We were shot out and flying towards the ground. I was still standing on the Bow Spirit, so it felt like I was surfing without water. "We're flying!" I called happily. "How is this fun for you?!" Yosaku yelled making me grin.

I took out my Staff when we were sliding on the ground instead of flying in the air. I saw Zoro ahead of us which is why I took it out in the first place. " ** _Teleport_** " I ordered when my Staff and Zoro glowed purple. He appeared next to Sanji, almost pinning him to the wall. I smiled when I saw that both of them blushed a miniscule amount at the closeness. So, they do like each other! Sanji and Zoro just don't want to admit it.

We passed Farmlands before we finally stopped when we crashed into the face of a cliff. "Guess we made it," I said dusting off my hat. "Are you guys alright?" I asked. "Get off, you stupid Marimo!" Sanji yelled grabbing my attention.

I looked behind me to see Zoro on top of Sanji and a beam on top of Zoro. "Move this beam off of me and I will, EroCook!" Zoro yelled back. " ** _Disintegrate_** " I ordered when the beam and my Staff glowed red. Zoro finally got off of Sanji when the beam turned to stone and crumbled to dust over them.

"What are you guys doing?!" Zoro yelled when he got up, looking at me and Sanji. "We crashed into a column of rock and ended up flying this way. Have you found Nami? Oh yeah! What about Usopp and Johnny to?" I asked him. "Usopp?" he asked before he shook his head.

"There's no time to be standing around here!" he yelled suddenly. He started running past me before he stopped when I asked what was wrong. "The idiot's been caught by Arlong!" he yelled. "Usopp was killed!" Johnny called out, surprising me.

"He was killed by Big Sis Nami!" he accused with tears running down his face. "What do you mean?!" I asked, angry that he didn't get all the facts before voicing such babble. If he was dead I would have felt my mark burn, and I haven't.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

Johnny fell to his knees saying Usopp was killed, that he was killed by Nami. I clenched my fist, hoping he actually checked before accusing Nami of creating more death in her life. "Seriously?!" Yosaku yelled, making Johnny sit cross-legged on the ground.

"Yeah, she's been a witch all along!" Johnny continued. "She's scum, rotten to the core!" I punched the ground in anger, making it crack and ripple. "Don't ever call Nami 'scum' or a 'killer'!" I told him, standing back up. "She has had too much death in her life to kill a person" they were shocked by my outburst.

"Did you even check to see if Usopp was really dead before you started accusing her of it?" I asked. "N-No, why would I need to do that when I saw her stab him?" that made me angry. "I should punch you right now, but I won't" I growled out.

"Did you see Usopp bleed? Did you see a wound anywhere on him? Did you see any on Nami?" I questioned but didn't let him speak. "From the fact you didn't even check to see if he was alive, you didn't even think of any alternatives to what might have happened" he tensed at this.

"I wouldn't have chosen Nami to be on my crew if I would think she was like any other person on this planet. She has a bad past like the rest of us, a dream to achieve with the skills to do so, and she has a heart like no other. She may be selfish when it comes to treasure, but her heart is in the right place" I told him. "So, that is why you wanted me on your crew?"

Turning around I saw Nami, her hand was covered by a black glove. Seems she stabbed herself to make it look like she stabbed Usopp. It was a show for those who helped kill Bell-mère. "Why're you here?" she asked.

"To beat up Arlong, like I promised. I am also here to help you achieve your dream" I smiled. She was shocked to hear that. She only showed that emotion in her eyes though, the rest of her face was blank. "Is that so?" she asked before I smelled the air. So that's why she's acting like this, she wants us to leave.

"I saw you kill… how dare you kill Big Bro Usopp?!" Johnny accused, pointing a finger at her. I stopped myself from yelling at him before Nami spoke. "Why not kill me for revenge?" this surprised him. "Right now, Arlong wants to kill Luffy and his men… well Roronoa Zoro and his men. No matter how strong you are you are no match for the _real_ monsters here" Nami told me.

"Nami! Remember me?! Let's set sail together!" Sanji said causing another argument between the Cook-Swordsman duo.

"So, that's why you did that to your hand then? To make us leave so Arlong won't kill us to?" I asked standing up, my eyes shaded. She was shocked by this before I smiled. "I promised to defeat Arlong for you and I will do it for you, Nami. No matter what you tell me, you are a part of my crew" I told her. "Where's Usopp?" Zoro asked. "Bottom of the Ocean" was her lie. "Cut it out with the lies already!" Zoro went to attack her and Sanji went to attack him.

I grabbed Zoro's Sword and Sanji's leg before they could do anything. I don't need them attacking each other so early on. "Fight on your own time, please. Nami is a big girl Sanji, she can take care of herself outside of the **Grand Line** " I told them.

"He's right! If you're going to fight, do it off this Island!" Nami told them. "I thought you wanted Arlong gone, Nami? You need 7 million Berries and then he will just make you do it all over again" I told her. This confused everyone, but Zoro. He was there when we had this conversation at **_Orange Town_**.

"I only got close to you for the money, don't you see that?" she asked. "Then why do we still have all of our money, Nami?" I asked her. "The 250,000 ** _B_** from Buggy" she told me. "That's still with me, remember? I haven't given it to you yet" I told her. "I still have the treasure from Buggy" she told me. She wasn't as confident as she was before.

"Then go Nami, I will still be here" I smiled. "You can have your ship back, just go find another Navigator someplace else! It shouldn't be that hard!" she said. "Nope! I stayed for Sanji, I'll stay for you to" I smiled cheerily. I fell backwards, landing on the ground, worrying Nami and the others. "What are you doing, Big Bro Luffy?!" Johnny asked me.

"Going to sleep. I said I'm not leaving so I will sleep because I am tired" I told them, eyes closed. "Why in this situation?! And in the middle of the road no less?!" Yosaku asked. I know I'm irritating the others, but hey, I'm sleepy.

"I said I'm tired" I told them, falling asleep not long after that.

Sanji's POV

He's just like a child! Sleeping in the road because he's tired and isn't getting what he wants.

"Fine! Go ahead and die!" Nami yelled, running off before I could get her name out. Seems like Luffy was right. She doesn't want us to die, she wants us to leave and will say anything to make that happen. I don't think she counted on Luffy being so childish and stubborn.

*Boom* The sound of a Cannon not too far from shore got my attention. It sounded like it was aimed at Arlong Park.

Zoro's POV

Sitting down I heard the duo yell at me. "Big Bro Zoro! What are you doing?!" they yelled at me.

"Arlong is out to kill us! Why are we not running away?!" Yosaku asked. "There is no reason left for us to stay on the Island when we know what Nami is like!" Johnny yelled. "There is one reason to stay on the Island" I told them.

I didn't want to leave anyway. I saw how Nami acted, both with the Arlong Pirates and with us. I also saw the glove on her hand. She is hurt, and she isn't saying anything about it.

"What other reason is there?!" Johnny freaked out annoying me. He can't be _that_ stupid. "Because Johnny, my Captain is staying here" gesturing to the sleeping boy with my head. "Don't tell me you want her back to, Big Bro Zoro!" Yosaku worried.

"I've got nothing to do with it, I also think Luffy is right though. I trust his judgement towards other people" I explained.

"It's been a short reunion, but we understand. Our roles as guides is now done!" Johnny said. "Yeah! I don't wanna end up dead!" Yosaku yelled. At least Johnny sounded slightly selfless in his goodbye. "Take care!" I told them watching them leave.

"Until we meet again!"

"Stay safe!"

The wind blew and that was almost all I heard. Luffy's snores and the rustling of leaves from the blowing wind were the only other sounds.

"Hey, why do you think Nami was crying earlier?" Sanji asked, breaking the silence. "I didn't notice, it was probably because she didn't want us to die" I suggested. "Do you really think Nami killed long-nose?" he asked next.

I stood up, walking closer to Luffy when I saw him curl in on himself. I put his head in my lap when I sat cross-legged on the ground. "No, I don't" I answered, moving stray locks out of his face. "I trust my Captain. I didn't know why he chose us to be on his crew, and now I do. I trust him even more for trusting Nami, even after what Johnny accused her of" I told him.

"Hey! Guys!" I heard the familiar voice call out. Turning around I saw Usopp. He ended up tripping making Luffy wake up. "Usopp?!" he yelled, running over to him.

Luffy's POV

"Usopp?!" I charged forward, dropping down on my knees to pick up his head as my arm supported his neck. I'm glad I have all the knowledge of the previous leaders. The last Global Leader was a Doctor. "What happened?!"

Sanji: "He tripped…"

Zoro: "And tumbled"

"Y-You're here Lu-Luffy?!" Usopp sounded surprised. I was a bit offended by that. "I'm here to! It's good to be here" Sanji informed. "We heard Nami killed you" Zoro said when I helped Usopp sit up. "I knew Johnny didn't check before he accused her" fisting my hand in anger.

"In a way it isn't a lie…" he started. "But it's the opposite! Nami saved my life by making it look like she killed me!" he elaborated.

Nami's POV

Sitting down, my head under my arms, I heard the door open. "Well well Nami, what are you doing here?" Nojiko asked in a soft tone. "Just came for a rest" I answered simply, trying not to cry.

"Nothing is wrong, but you broke glass and furniture" Nojiko said as I heard her fix a chair across from me. "The treasure map in open so tell me what is wrong" she said making me clench my uninjured hand.

"Something made me mad, that is all!" I told her. "So, you saw them, huh? What is their Captain like?" she asked. "Stubbornly loyal, childish, and plain stubborn" I gritted out. "I heard from a liar-ish person that you smiled when you were with them, was that a lie?" she asked.

I lifted my head when she spoke again. "I am asking because I haven't seen you smiling happily in years, and that is how he described you" she finished. Well… I thought she was finished anyway. "Who are they? Tell me!" she sounded angry, but I didn't say anything. "We agreed to tell each other everything, remember?" she asked, softly this time.

"I had wanted to erase them from my mind… the Pirate crew who is unlike any I have ever seen and couldn't steal anything from. The more I tried to erase them from my mind, the more I remembered"

 _"_ _Ahhhh!" "We sprung a leak!" Usopp panicked. "Hurry! Plug it up with something!" I yelled. "Repair" the hole around the leak glowed a stark white color when Luffy yelled that out. He used his Staff again. *Creak* The hole started closing up, meaning the leak was no longer there._

"Luffy was a fun and strong Captain despite acting childish sometimes. It was so much fun being a part of his crew that I forgot about the money" I remembered what he was like with the crew. He played jokes and pranks on Usopp, let Zoro train in a Dimension his Staff created, he let me do whatever I wanted so long as I didn't forget that I will have to do work in the **Grand Line**.

"He treats his crew like friends or family instead of subordinates like most Pirate Captains. He was going to take time out of his dream to come here and stop Arlong" I said sadly.

"I think he still is if I ask him for help this time. He still wants me on his crew, even after all he's heard about me. I felt like I always want to be with them" I told her, sleep overcoming me. I guess I was exhausted.

Luffy's POV

Usopp told us how she faked killing him. It made me smile, if a bit sad. She doesn't like the word 'friend' because she thinks her 'friends' will leave her. We didn't so she doesn't want to lose us now.

"It looks like there is a reason she is in that Pirate group!" Usopp said. "Of course there is!" Sanji said. "Luffy told us the reason" Zoro said next.

"What do you want to do Captain?" he asked me. "What we came here to do. Beat Arlong, take back the Island, and get Nami back before we head for the **Grand Line** " shrugging my shoulders. "No matter what you do, his rule will not come to an end" Nojiko told us. I looked at her, not surprised she has a tattoo. She did cut off most of her hair though. "Who is that?" Zoro asked.

"Nami's big sister?" Usopp answered him. "N-Nami's older sister?! No wonder she is so beautiful!" Sanji said. "Their adopted Sanji" I stated blandly at his heart eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked her.

"Leave Nami alone, do not get involved in the Village's affairs anymore. I will tell you the circumstances leading to Nami's predicament" she told us. "You mean why she joined Arlong's Pirate crew?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, you will feel like leaving once you hear it" she told us. "Let's hear this reason then" Usopp said but I do not want to. It won't change my mind. "I'm gonna pass" I said walking past Nojiko. "I don't need to listen to something like this" I told them.

"Then where are you going?" Sanji asked. "For a walk. I want to see the Island Nami is so desperate to protect" I told them. "So, you won't listen to this?!" Usopp asked. I stopped at this.

"Slavery may fly in the **Grand Line** , but not around people I consider my family. This isn't just about Nami, Nojiko" things like this are serious. "So, who are you?" she asked me. "Monkey D. Luffy of the Goa Kingdom. I am also the Captain of this crew" I told her walking away. "He's the Captain?" Nojiko sounded surprised.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. I will listen to her past, but it won't change my mind, we are not leaving until Luffy says so"

"I will listen to! I want to hear about what is happening on this Island!"

"I want to know about Nami!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:39 P.M. on July 9, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:27 P.M. on September 10, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	18. The Fight is on!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I don't write the other Crew Members' past just Luffy's and that's only in Leader's Past.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **1860 words previous, 3077 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Fight is on!

Luffy's POV

After I left I started walking in circles around the Farmland. I wanted to see if anyone else was going to be here. I saw three Fishmen in front of me, so I looked up, my eyes no longer shaded anymore. I think they were the three Fishman Leaders of Arlong's group.

I continued walking, even walking past them. I was only slightly higher than their waists, so they were huge. "O-Oi! Who are you?! What are you doing on this Island?" I stopped at this. Turning my head I saw it was the Octopus Fishman that spoke. I think his name is Hatchan.

"I am Luffy, but what does it matter to you?" I asked, frowning a bit. "T-That's a good point. What are you doing?" he asked next. "Taking a walk" I answered simply. He waved his arms happily and told me to have fun. I started walking when I heard the taller of them ask something.

"Where are you headed?" he asked. "I'm on an aimless walk, perdition if I know!" I called back. I listened to them talk some more and figured they were clueless. With just that they should have figured I wasn't a Civilian at least.

"He seems like a funny guy!"

"Who is he?"

"He said his name was Luffy!"

"He walked by us with no fear at all, he's a mysterious guy"

Nami's POV

When I finally woke up I saw that the house was barren and still a mess. "Nojiko?!" I called but she didn't answer. I wonder where she went. I spotted a basket of Tangerines making me smile softly.

'Just a little more Belle-mère, then we will have everything back to the way it was before. **_Cocoyashi Village_** , the Tangerine Orchard, even my dream!' I told her in my head.

I lifted up the map that was on the table. It was slightly bloody and dirty because of everything it has been through, but it was still legible. After eight years, I still remember when I made this map.

I always got in trouble for taking books from the Library. I still remember what the Mayor did when Belle-mère flirted with him. It was really funny how his face turned red, turned to its normal color with smoke, and then backed away so quickly. I didn't like the bonks on the head when I broke the rules or the threat of getting 100 spankings though.

Belle-mère wanted my dream to come true to, just like Luffy wants his crews dreams to come true. He is a good Captain and one I have never seen before.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

Zoro's POV

*Thud* I woke when I heard Sanji hit the tree I was sleeping against. "I told you already! I came here to stop you!" Nojiko yelled but that isn't happening. She doesn't know our Captain.

"Her eight years of fighting will all be for nothing if you call her your friend. They will grow suspicious of her" Nojiko told us. "She is going to have to work even harder if we don't get involved. They are Pirates who care a lot for money, and Nami has a means to get it for them" I said getting her attention.

"Do you really think they will give her up just like that?" I asked a little irritated with her. "No, I don't, but I can't let her hard work get wasted by a bunch of Pirates" she told us.

"I was a Bounty Hunter. Sanji was a Chef at a famous sea Restaurant who was trained by the famous Pirate 'Red-Foot' Zeff. Usopp is a Sniper with a Slingshot. Who said we were regular Pirates?" I asked. "I see your point" she said with a frown as she looked away from us.

Luffy's POV

Walking towards the edge of Town I heard confused sounds of awe coming from the Townspeople. I stopped, looking up to see what the commotion was about. There was a man with scars all over his body with a Pinwheel on his hat. He was walking next to a Marine. I think the Marine's name is Marine Commander Nezumi. Just like his name implies, he looks like a Rat. They were leading a group of Marines somewhere.

"What do the Marines want with Nami?"

"Luffy! Sir!" the Marines saluted when they saw me. I nodded my head in acknowledgment, so they could continue onwards. I watched as they left. "Just lead the way quietly" Nezumi said. I don't think he noticed me because he was the only Marine who didn't stop.

"W-Why a Pinwheel? It is really cool! But why a Pinwheel?" I wondered out loud.

I decided to follow them, jumping onto the house they went behind. I saw Nami there, I finally remembered where I was.

This was Belle-mère's Orchard and house from when she was younger and lived here. This is also where Nami and Nojiko grew up as soon as Belle-mère took on the responsibility of caring for children. The one responsibility she did not have to take on.

"Are you the female Thief called Nami?" this surprised her but it didn't me. "Our information says that you have hidden treasure that you stole from Pirates here. Because they were Pirates I have no intention of punishing you for it. Stealing is stealing though, even if it is from Pirates" that man said.

"All the treasure you have stolen from Pirates now belongs to the Government! Give us all of your stolen goods!" Nezumi declared.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"Chichichichi, didn't you hear me? The Government is taking possession of whatever and all you stole from Pirates" Nezumi repeated.

"You are very passionate in regards to your duties I see" Nami smirked, arms crossed. She was confident that whatever she says will work on them. "You don't dare deal with actual Pirates so you deal with Thieves instead of earning brownie points. Here is a warning to you! I am a Leader of the Arlong Pirates. Arlong won't sit quietly if you mess with me!"

The scare tactic didn't work as Arlong was the one that ordered them to do this. "Find the stolen goods!" the Marines went to search for the treasure worrying Nami. She charged as she assembled her Bo Staff, hitting them with it. She knocked two Marines down.

"Is this really what the Navy should be doing right now?! The Arlong Pirates have killed people and destroyed Towns! Is ignoring that problem and confiscating money from a Thief really what the Government stands for" Nami yelled.

She doesn't seem to know about the deal Nezumi made with Arlong when he became a Warlord. Or the fact that some of the Marines are corrupted. "The people of this Island have been waiting for your help and you just pass them by!" Nami yelled.

"Colonel! The Tangerine Orchard looks suspicious!"

"Dig it up!"

Nami ran after the Marine in anger which was a stupid thing to do. I don't really have any room to talk as I likely would have done the same thing, eventually. Mayor Gen couldn't hold anything in anymore apparently. "Nami's money is meant to save **_Cocoyashi Village_**!" Gen yelled.

"A lowly Village representative is talking down a Navy Colonel?"

"How… How do you know about that, Gen?" Nami asked in shock. "I always knew Nami"

"I couldn't believe what you had done, so I confronted Nojiko not long after. The Village has known since. We pretended not to know so our hopes wouldn't keep you from running away from him. None of us wanted that for you" Gen confessed. From her facial expression I could tell that Nami didn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you saying that all the Villagers are Thieves and we should arrest them?!"

"They are saying that since we can't rely on anyone from the Government we are protecting ourselves!" Nojiko yelled. She threatened that Arlong will go after their ship if they don't leave but the man only laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure" the man said.

He mentioned the amount of Berries there should be before Gen yelled at him. "How do you know how much there is?!" he yelled. "I just have a feeling there is that much" that was a poor cover-up.

I think Nami was thinking that Arlong broke his word, and the deal with the money was off. That she was going to have to start all over to pay off the Village again. I think she is thinking that anyway. I told Nami that that would happen. I decided I would give Sengoku a call to inform him about Nezumi and Arlong.

I went into Nami and Nojiko's house, pulling my Den-Den Mushi from my Pouch. "Hello!" I smiled when I dialed the right number. "What is it Luffy, sir?" Sengoku asked. "You have a renegade Marine on your hands and Arlong is getting rowdy" I smiled into the phone. "Which Marine?" he asked in a tense tone. "Marine Captain Nezumi, he has been keeping a secret from you. The plans Arlong has to take over the East Blue" I informed him. "What?!"

I chuckled at his angered yelling. "I'll deal with Arlong and the rest of his crew. He is messing with my Navigator's chance to rescue her Village after eight long years" I told him, a bit more serious now. "I'll make sure he is dealt with Luffy, just… don't threaten the Marines again" he told me.

"Who said I ever threatened anyone? I ask something and you automatically assumed I will do a lot worse than hospitalize the guilty party" I told him happily. "Don't touch that!" I heard Nami yell. "Got to go Sengoku!" I smiled when I hung up.

I clicked my Staff making it normal size again. Walking outside I gave my Staff an order. " ** _Freeze_** " I ordered softly when the bullet and my Staff glowed white. " ** _Implode_** " I ordered again making everyone fall on the ground from the blast. Marines and Civilians included.

"Everyone out!" I yelled. "Marines don't belong here! Call Sengoku. You three need to leave now" I told Nami, Nojiko, and Gen. "Who the perdition are you?!" Nezumi asked.

"Captain, that is Monkey D. Luffy. We are not supposed to disobey or harm his friends and allies" one of the Marines informed in a whisper. I was the only one out of the non-Marines who heard that. "Ah! Right, let's go" Nezumi said.

" ** _Teleport_** " I ordered when Nami, Nojiko, and Gen glowed purple. I teleported them to the Village. I followed not long after when I put away my Den-Den Mushi.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked as I watched from the tree. "Luffy saved Nojiko from getting shot by the Navy" Gen answered. All they had were some scratches. They were not as fatal as a gunshot. "Arlong has been lying to Nami" Gen continued.

"What?!"

"Oh no! That means…"

"That jerk! Lying to Nacchan!"

"At least you are not fatally injured" I smiled when I was behind Nami. "I told you guys to leave! This has nothing to do with you!" she yelled at me. "If you are going to hurt yourself, it does concern us Nami" gently grabbing her injured hand when she grabbed my collar. "If my crewmate is hurting it is my job as Captain to help" I told her. She threw me over her before she ran off, fast to.

I only know that because I flipped in the air before landing on my feet. I was able to see her run off.

I went back to the tree. She still didn't ask for help. At least I helped her family, if only a little. I can't bring someone back to life when their soul is no longer in the vicinity of their body.

Nami's POV

"Arlong!"

"Oh? What is wrong, skilled map-maker of ours? What is with that angry look?" he asked with a smile. "The Navy you have under your control stole all of my money!" I was furious. "What happened to dying before breaking your promises about money?! Why?!" I asked shaking his shirt when it was in my grasp.

He grabbed me by the mouth, holding me off the ground. The evil look in his eyes scared me. "Let me hear you say when I broke my promise?!" he asked evilly. He started laughing maniacally.

"An agreement is still an agreement. You still have to gather up 100 million Berries for me to see. I can't give you back your Village if you don't" I pulled myself up to talk to him.

"Luffy was right about you, Arlong. He said you were going to find a way to keep me" I told him struggling to stay above his hand. I should have just asked him for help instead of being so prideful.

"Are you gonna run away? If you do, I will kill everyone in **_Cocoyashi Village_** " he threatened. I was furious with him now. I slapped his hands off of me when I remembered what Gen said. If I had come home knowing that running away would have caused their deaths I would have nothing left. It would have been all my fault.

I started running to the Village as soon as my feet hit the ground. Luffy chased away the Marines somehow, but I wonder if they came back after he left. I hoped the Villagers didn't do anything stupid yet.

Luffy's POV

The Villagers were about to do something stupid. I can't really stop them as I am an outsider to them. I would hurt them if I tried anyway.

Mayor Gen started going on a spiel about how they swore they wouldn't throw their lives away. Looking at his Pinwheel I got an idea for a new move. With my rubber powers it should be easy. They started a battle cry before I heard Nami speak. "Wait everyone!"

"Just wait a little bit more! I can save up the money again! It is going to be easier this time so you don't have to worry" she was wearing a big smile. Everyone knows it won't be for her, she was lying through her teeth. She repeated that she was fine before I saw Gen step closer to her. He pulled her head to his shoulder. I smiled fondly at this. Slavery is harder on the Slaves than it is on their loved ones.

"You fought very well Nami, carrying this on your back for so long. Working for them must have been more painful than being stabbed through the heart" she started crying at this.

"Leave the Village now, I hear there is a great Captain wanting you and only you as a Navigator for his crew" Gen said when he stepped away to look at her. Everyone started telling her the same thing, but from the look on her face she doesn't want to. She pulled a Dagger, pointing it at everyone.

I think it was the Dagger I had given her after the incident with Kuro. She didn't really have a weapon of any kind. It was a silver Dagger* with a silver colored sheathe. Three Sapphires were embedded down the middle of the sheathe on each side. It was something pretty and expensive for someone who had lost her home and family at a young age.

"I don't want to see any of you get hurt by them! You will die, you know that!" she told them. I don't think she needs to tell them that. Gen took a hold of the blade, making Nami cry.

Doctor: "We have made up our minds"

Gen: "Even if we cannot win, let's show them everything we are made of!"

Nami dropped the Dagger, making it *clink* as it hit the ground. She fell to her knees as soon as everyone had passed her. Ask for my help before they get there Nami, please. Nami went on to butcher her skin with the expensive Dagger making me frown.

I went up to her, taking the weapon from her. "It's okay, Nami. He isn't here right now" I told her as I took her into my chest. "L-Luffy?" she asked through her tears and sobs.

"You have to ask for help Nami, you will keep getting hurt the longer you don't" I told her softly. "You don't even know anything about this. You don't know what happened to this Island over the past eight years" she told me.

"Who said I didn't? Who said I have to? Slavery is the same no matter where you go" I told her. She sobbed into my vest when I told her that. "When this is over, and you accept my help, let me get rid of that tattoo for you" I felt her nod. "Please… help me Luffy" she pleaded.

"That wasn't so hard, when you are ready to talk I will be here for that to. It took me years to remember and longer to talk about it" I smiled placing my hat on her head. "Luffy, wha…?" she didn't get to finish her question. I knew from that that she saw the others.

Zoro was sitting at a table under a thatch umbrella

Sanji was acting cool with his back towards us

Usopp was sitting down, also with his back to us

"Come on everyone, let's get Arlong!" my face was a mix of anger and determination. "Of course!" they all agreed.

We were close enough to see the gate. "If they can't handle them then there is no hope for this Island, or the future of the East Blue!" I smiled internally when I heard Johnny and Yosaku. They must have heard the truth from Nojiko or someone.

"Move aside, everyone" I said when we reached them. I heard Arlong laughing on the other side from here.

When they moved I checked the door, it wasn't unlocked so I punched it instead. I punched it three times, making dents and cracks in the door. Parts of the wall crumbled with it every time I landed a punch.

The door didn't stand much of a chance and when it fell I was crouched down from my final punch. Straightening up I held up a fist. "Which one of you is Arlong?" I asked, anger seeping from me. It boiled when I saw a Fishman on a throne-like seat. That must be him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:39 P.M. on July 9, 2017**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:15 P.M. on September 10, 2018.**

 ***It's a 14" Roman Emperor Dagger. For Luffy it cost 3,401,000** ** _B_**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	19. Fishmen Fight Part One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2716 words previous, 4955 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Fishmen Fight Part One

Luffy's POV

"Arlong? That happens to be my name" the Fishman on the throne said. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy of the Goa Kingdom, Pirate Captain of this crew" gesturing to my crew. "So, you're the Luffy Nami mentioned?" he sounded intrigued by that. "You're the guy who likes taking walks!" Hatchan yelled. I just continued walking.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

"You need to run things by us first, kid?!"

Two Fishmen got in my way, telling me to stop. I only did because one of them put their big hands on my shoulders. Lifting up my arms I brought my hands together, bashing their heads in. They were knocked out instantly. "I am Captain for a reason" I told them.

I continued walking towards Arlong when he spoke. "What does a Pirate like you want with me?" I didn't give him a verbal answer.

Instead I grabbed my arm, holding it behind me to get ready to punch him. I pulled my arm forward, putting in enough force to shatter a redwood, before letting it go. My fist collided with his jaw. I heard him skid against the floor before seeing the wall in front of me crumble when he collided with it. "Who are you?"

I blew steam through my nose in anger. "Don't make our Navigator cry!" I yelled at him. "How dare you insult Arlong?!"

Some Fishmen jumped out of the water to attack me. Too bad for them that I wasn't alone. Sanji got in the way before they could do anything. "Don't get in the way! You small fries!"

Sanji stopped beside me before he complained about me. "Don't get ahead of us" Sanji told me. "It's not like they could kill me. Arlong has a lot of playmates Sanji, but I only want Arlong" I told him easily. "When have I ever said I was worried about you, idiot?!" Sanji said. "I just don't want you killing all the game" he said.

"I-I don't mind if you hog them all though!" Usopp said.

"You sure have guts on you, Captain. And there is no killing allowed on this crew EroCook" Zoro said. I don't know why he is suddenly calling me that. "Oh! You're that unknown Swordsman!" Hatchan exclaimed. "That is Roronoa Zoro" a tall Fishman with dark hair explained. "Yeah? I thought so! He tricked me!" Hatchan concluded.

"Look! It's the long-nose brat!" one of the Fishmen I hit said when he woke up. "He's alive, which means…" the dark haired Fishman sneered. They finally realized that Nami betrayed them. "A Pirate Captain, huh? So that is why you are after Nami. What can you inferior creatures do?!"

I cracked my knuckles when I heard Arlong and Hatchan laughing. "Oh, there is plenty that we can do" I smirked. "You won't be enough for Arlong, _he_ will be enough for you though" Hatchan said. He started blowing his nose, sounding like a trumpet.

The ground started shaking scaring Usopp before I saw who it was. "You will be food for him! Momoo!" Hatchan yelled. I just smiled at this. Seeing a whirl pool appear in the bay it started rising from the inside out. "It is the monster from the **Grand Line** that destroyed **_Gosa_**!" Usopp yelled.

When the water disappeared, I saw Momoo. "Momoo!" I smiled, jumping up before grabbing his neck. I hugged his neck when he mooed happily. He flinched slightly so I dropped back onto the ground. "You could have avoided it if you stopped in time" I told him.

'I'm sorry Luffy' he grumbled making me shake my head. "Don't be sorry, be more careful" I told him. He nodded before I brought out my Staff. " ** _Heal_** " I ordered before his wounds were completely gone. "There, all better now!" I smiled happily. He nodded again, mooing happily. "Do you want to leave now?" I asked.

'Yes' he mooed when he started nodding. I touched my Staff to his head before speaking again. "You will have to be stuck in here for a while, 'till this is over and we're in the **Grand Line** , alright?" I asked. He nodded again. He shrunk before I put him in my pouch. I went back to my crew, ignoring their shocked expressions and Sanji's smirk.

"What did you just do?" Arlong asked, just staring at me. "Get him" Arlong told his crew when I didn't answer. Usopp was freaking out, he was the only one that was. "I will handle this! It's a waste of time for all of us to!" I told my crew.

I broke off a pillar from Arlong Park before sticking my feet into the cement floor. Placing the pillar down I twisted my torso to make it look like a wonky spring. Grabbing the pillar, I made sure I had a good hold before warning my crew. "Move back guys!"

" ** _Gum-Gum_** … **_Pinwheel_**!" I yelled letting my body spin when my crew was out of the way. My body spun to return to how it was before I twisted it. I let go of the pillar when I knocked out most of Arlong's men. "Let my crew handle you! I want Arlong!" I yelled out.

"That is perfect, because… I was just thinking about killing you"

"That was dangerous!" Sanji yelled bonking me on the side of my head with his foot, repeatedly. "Were you trying to kill us?!" Usopp was angry as well.

I looked around at the unconscious bodies and the destruction. I guess I went a little bit overboard. I felt the concrete around my feet and ankles. I tried to see if I could get them out, not surprised that I couldn't. "What are you doing?!" Usopp yelled at me.

"How dare you harm our brothers?!"

"I don't kill creatures unless I want to eat them. They will wake up soon" I told them. "It seems like we need to fight too" one of the taller Fishmen said. Now that I remember the crew member names, that one was Kuroobi. "We need to teach them the differences between our two species" that was Chew.

"The main forces finally show up huh?" Zoro smirked. I know he is smirking because his tone says nothing else.

"Please sit there quietly, Captain Arlong"

"You might go on a mad rampage that will tear Arlong Park to pieces"

"We will take care of these guys for you!"

"Do what you wish"

I was getting annoyed with the cement, so I ended up punching it. It got my feet free, so I was glad about that. Hatchan performed an Ink move but I could not dodge in time. "Why didn't you dodge?!" Zoro yelled at me. "I couldn't! My feet were stuck in cement right before he squirted me!" I told him. I was as visually blind as a Cave Cricket right now.

"Luffy! Move!" Usopp warned. "Move where?!" I asked. I felt the ink seep into my blood from the cuts I got from the cement. I cleared my vision of ink before I saw Hatchan drop a cement thing on me. Right before it landed on me though I saw Sanji kick it, blasting a hole through it.

It cracked in two making me smile. "So cool Sanji!" I cheered. "Tch, seems I ended up following one idiot of a Captain" he said. I just grinned at that. I heard Zoro agree before hearing Usopp whisper-yell that Sanji was awesome. "He is 100 times better than a gang who would hurt a lady"

"To think you would come all the way in here for one lousy girl" Kuroobi said. "Just try to insult Nami one more time. I will use a buttered frying pan to make Meuniere out of you, Fish man!" Sanji was angry now, and I couldn't be happier about that. It seems it is Sanji Vs. Kuroobi.

"How did you cut up your ankles so bad? How are they still attached?!" Usopp worried. He gave me filtered water and a roll of gauze before hiding behind a pillar again. "Thanks, Usopp" I smiled, waving 'bye' to him.

I washed off the ink before I started wrapping them in the gauze. "Can't you see he's busy right now?" Zoro asked. Hatchan was about to try to crush me again. "How 'bout I take you on?" he asked. "Yeah! Roronoa Zoro! How dare you trick me before?!" Hatchan yelled.

Zoro jumped back when Hatchan slammed his fist into the ground. The ground cracked and raised where the shockwaves hit. "And you cut down a lot of my brothers to!" he yelled. "The situation has changed for you. Now, instead of you destroying us it's us destroying you" Zoro stated holding his Sword out, ready to unsheathe it. It's Zoro Vs. Hatchan now.

Seeing Chew just standing there, I got annoyed. He needs someone to fight to. I haven't completely healed yet, so…

I stretched my arm back, pulling it forward. When it collided with him he flew backwards. "Seems you want to die today" he was looking at Usopp when he said that. "But that was Luffy! Not me!" Usopp ran off before Chew followed him.

"You are the people from **_Cocoyashi Village_**!" I heard Chew say. I turned to see what would happen. Whether Usopp would stop him from attacking the Villagers, or I would have to. "From the weapons, am I right to assume this is a rebellion?" he asked. He was just about to attack him when I heard Usopp. " ** _Exploding Star_**!"

It is Usopp Vs. Chew. Three down and one to go.

I was the only one left and the only one left for me to fight is Arlong. I wanted to fight him from the start so that is fine with me. I heard the Fishman get up with a grunt, so I looked towards him to see what he would do.

"You are all pathetic excuses for Pirates. I am sick of watching this" he told all of us. "We asked you not to go on a rampage, Captain Arlong!" Kuroobi said. "I won't, I just thought of a fun game is all" he wants to play a game? A game of all things?!

"This is no game!" I yelled throwing a punch. He caught my arm with ease. "Do you honestly think you can beat us?" he asked.

"What does it matter if we do?" Sanji asked proudly.

"Of course I think so, idiot. I've wanted to since I was eight!" I told him sternly.

"It sounds like he wants to say something" Zoro glared.

Arlong threw a Ball and Chain at me. The shackle was open until it closed when it hit my ankle. "Devil Fruit Users can't swim" he stated worrying me. Sanji and Zoro will be busy with their fights. They are the only ones that would be strong enough to pull me out of the water. "He's going to throw him into the sea!" Zoro yelled.

" ** _Gum-Gum Pistol_**!" I yelled, throwing a punch at him. He caught my hand in his mouth though, so it didn't do anything. That hurt but not as much as what Arlong did to Nami. I bit his tattoo taking a chunk of his arm with me when he threw me. I spit out the disgusting piece of flesh, hitting the ground with a *splish*.

"Luffy!"

"Frutex!*"

I was sinking fast because of the stupid Ball and Chain. Even if it is just a 17th century shackle for prisoners, it works well against anyone. Especially if you want to make sure someone drowns or can't escape. It is going to make saving me a lot harder. I promised Nami I would defeat Arlong and his crew, being a victim of the water won't help her.

" ** _Bubble_** " I ordered with the little strength I had left from the sea water. My Staff and body glowed before I saw everything bleed into a reddish tint. I breathed in the air I felt, sighing in relief before I dropped my Staff in weakness.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

Third Person POV

"Isn't this a pretty fun game?" Arlong asked everyone. "How many more minutes will the Rubber-man last? Will you die before that even happens?" Arlong laughed manically after he was done asking those questions.

"This isn't good! Big Bro Luffy is in trouble" Yosaku worried. "But he has his Staff! He must be able to get out of those shackles!" Johnny yelled. None of the spectators had any idea that Luffy was able to use his Staff to breath under water. "We will beat him in five seconds! I will come to rescue you right away, Luffy!" Zoro charged at Hatchan.

" ** _Hatchi Ink Jet_**!" Hatchan yelled. Zoro jumped to his left to dodge the spray of Ink. As soon as his foot touched the ground he used his footing to charge forward again. He sliced at the Octopus Fishman but could only slice off pieces of the Fishman's hair.

"My hair! I will…" Hatchan worried angrily. That was what he made it look like anyway. "Forgive you since it is only hair, it will grow back" the Fishman hovered his hands over his hair when he said this. "Huh?" that just confused the Swordsman.

"You cannot cut me because I have six hands" Hatchan started. It angered Zoro to hear this, making him charge. " ** _Hatchi's_** … **_Triple_** … **_Sword_** … **_Catch_**!" Hatchan called. It didn't do anything besides hurt him. "I don't have any time to play with you! Fight seriously or don't fight at all!" Zoro yelled at him.

"He throws me out of rhythm" Zoro said. He was in pain and sweating a lot more than he should be. Sanji noticed this when he turned to look at him. "You will shorten your life if you don't pay attention!" Kuroobi yelled. Sanji dodged the punch, tightening his teeth on his Cigarette.

"Fish shouldn't be fighting against a Cook!" Sanji yelled back. He swung a kick towards Kuroobi who blocked it with his left arm. He continued kicking him, but they kept being blocked by the Fishman's left arm.

" ** _Hatchi Suckers_**!" Hatchan called, sticking to the top of a pillar that wasn't broken. It really annoyed Zoro to see this. "Who cares?! Get down here already!" he yelled in anger after a few seconds. "You stupid Octopus!" Zoro growled in annoyance.

On the other side of the wall, outside of Arlong Park, Johnny and Yosaku decided to go into the sea to help Luffy. "Wait!" Gen said when he touched their backs. The two screamed and cried in agony at the light touch. "What can you do in the sea with these serious injuries?"

"We will help Luffy, he saved Nojiko and is trying to help us when no one else would" Gen told them. "Really?" Johnny inquired from his position on the ground. It looked slightly like they were bowing or begging or both. "Whether we can get him from the bottom of the sea will determine this fight, right? I can see that is the case" Gen told them. He meant every word he spoke to them.

Many of the Villagers agreed to go as well but Gen told them no. "If too many of us went to help him, it would only be a hindrance to the crew" Gen explained to them. "I will go alone if that is alright with the two of you?" Gen asked the injured duo.

Johnny: "Yes! We will leave it to you sir!"

Yosaku: "We're sorry! Please be quick"

"I will go to, Gen" Nojiko volunteered when she got their attention. "But Nojiko…" Gen tried to talk her out of it, but she interrupted him before he could try. "They are fighting for my little sister!... Gen!" she pleaded. Gen sighed, grudgingly agreeing to let her come with.

"Follow me then"

Luffy was getting a little bored on the bottom of the bay. "When is someone going to help me! I was really looking forward to fighting Arlong" Luffy complained with a pout.

Zoro's POV

"Do you mind if I ask you a question? You don't mind, right, Roronoa Zoro?" Hatchan asked. I didn't answer since I saw no reason to.

"Why are you using only one Sword? I thought you practiced Three Sword Style?" that angered me. "You're the one losing!" I yelled randomly. I was too annoyed to think straight.

"B-Be quiet! I'm not even trying" he told me. That annoyed me even more if possible. "There is a reason a Human Swordsman can't beat me. Wanna hear what it is? I'm sure you do" is he trying to bait me?!

"When you hear it you will be surprised, scared, and blown away!" he warned me joyfully. Is he playing a game of all things?! I can't do this when my fever is getting worse and I am in pain. I hoped they would calm down when I was moving around but that doesn't seem to be the case.

I couldn't keep my balance up for much longer. I was already starting to stumble. "I knew it! His wounds are starting to open" I heard Sanji say. I really wish Nami didn't punch me there.

"I won't fall for you faking an illness! Just watch this form" I really should have told him my name. I should not have lied. Because of that he now thinks I am trying to fool him again and I'm not.

Third Person POV

Hatchan crawled backwards up the pillar. He launched himself over the edge of the building and climbed into the door he was closest to. He came out wielding six Swords. "This is my true form! Hatchi of the Six Sword Style!"

Zoro fell over making Hatchan think he was mocking him. "That isn't where you are supposed to fall! Do not mock me!" Hatchan yelled.

Johnny: "So he was bearing all of his pain!"

Yosaku: "His injuries would leave a normal person in bed for six months"

"What?!" yelled Dr. Nako in surprise.

"I thought something was off, is he an idiot or something else?!"

Because Sanji was paying more attention to Zoro than his fight he didn't dodge the punch to his gut. He flew backwards from the force, shooting a hole through the wall behind him. The Villagers just knew that someone went flying through the wall, not who it was. "I thought I told you to pay attention!"

"Big Bro Cook!" Yosaku yelled when the duo crawled to the edge of the crowd.

"The Cook has been taken care of, Captain Arlong" Kuroobi informed. "What do you want us to do with the Swordsman?" he asked. "The crew are weaklings, just throw Zoro into the sea" Arlong answered. Hatchan was disappointed by what happened to Zoro.

He changed from disappointed to annoyed rather quickly. "How dare you do this, Roronoa Zoro!" Hatchan yelled. "You died from the shock of my Swords before I could attack you?!" Hatchan started moving his Swords fast enough to create a Twister around him.

"I know how you feel Hatchi, but if you go into a rampage we will all get in trouble. Do you want to destroy Arlong Park?" Kuroobi asked.

Hatchan stopped his Twister at the question. "I got too worked up, I'm sorry" the Fishman apologized. He didn't want to destroy Arlong Park. "Six Sword Style? What a joke!" Zoro said in annoyance. Everyone was shocked when the Swordsman was able to stand, if only barely.

"Let me tell you something Octopus" Zoro started. "There is someone I have to meet up with. Until I see him again… even Death can't take my life away" he glared crossly at the Fishman.

Down under the water, another battle was taking place. Gen was trying to pound the Iron Mallet on the chain to break it, but it wasn't working.

'What is this? How is he still breathing?' Nojiko thought. A glare caught her attention. She looked at Luffy's Staff in shock. 'That… looks familiar' she thought. She remembered a Navy Officer and his crew talking about the Global Leader when they came to **_Cocoyashi_** nine years ago. That the Global Leader is the only one who can use a Staff just like it.

They talked about a Golden-Shafted Staff with a long spiral string of five Seastones that looked as if they were frozen in time. An upside-down, Pear-shaped gem at the top that looked like the color of blood mixed with mud. 'He's the…' she didn't finish before she picked it up.

Despite the laws of physics where something is heavier in water than in the air, the Staff was the exact opposite. It was light enough for Nojiko to pick it up despite weighing a ton outside of the water.

'I can't break this stuff in the water. What is it made of?' Gen wondered before shaking his head at Nojiko. This told her that he couldn't do this in the water. At the same time, the two realized something.

Up on the surface, Sanji flinched in slight pain as he went to grab a smoke from his pocket. He lit it and put it to his mouth. Taking it away he blew smoke into the air above his head. "Ahhh! That man is alive!" the Doctor exclaimed when Sanji stood. "If that was a fortieth Dan punch, then old geezer's kicks were a four-hundredth Dan kick" Sanji supposed out loud.

Inside Arlong Park Zoro untied his bandana on his arm with one hand. "Do you think you can beat my style in that condition?" Hatchan asked the Swordsman. He was trying to put his bandana on. "Everyone in the World thinks that way you know"

Zoro doesn't really care though. "None of… your… business" Zoro told him through his Sword's hilt. He finished tying his bandana on now that he had the use of both of his hands. "I will show you my Three Sword Style. Johnny! Yosaku!" Zoro yelled getting the duo's attention. "Let me borrow your Swords!"

"Of course!"

"Catch these Big Bro!"

Zoro felt as if he was about to pass out, the fluttering of his eyelids was evidence to that. "We threw our Swords Big Bro!" Yosaku yelled. "You wanted to use them! So catch them!" Johnny yelled. "I will show you the barrier that the Human species cannot hope to break through!" Hatchan declared.

Zoro caught the Swords countering the ' ** _Six Sword Style: Tentacle-Sword Overload_** ' that Hatchan used. " ** _Three Sword Style! Streaming Wolf-Swords_**!" Zoro said through the hilt of his Sword. He was behind Hatchan when he finished the move. Everyone was shocked that he cut the Octopus Fishman.

"He did it!"

"He handled the random hits! He is amazing!"

The Doctor was more impressed by his concentration and spiritual strength. "I am really mad now!" Hatchan yelled.

Hatchan decided to give a lecture about why Zoro should know he can't win against his Six Sword Style. Zoro didn't really care about that though. "That is a big miscalculation"

Zoro recalled Hawk-Eye's words. What he had asked about his desire once he gains power. He remembered Kuina, and that Luffy was still in the water. "It doesn't matter if it is three Swords… or six Swords! Your Sword and my Sword carry different weight" he was still in pain, but he fought on anyway. He fought for the metaphorical 'weight' his Sword carries.

"So, your Swords are heavy, mine weigh about 300 kilos per Sword" Hatchan thought he meant the weight in measuring. He didn't know he meant the weight of goals, dreams, desires. "There is no point in discussing this with an idiot" Zoro concluded.

" ** _Six Sword Style: Octopus Pot Stance_**!" Hatchan called. Hatchan launched himself forward, the tips of his six Swords colliding with the two blades of Yosaku and Johnny's Swords. "Open!" Hatchan said knocking the Swords away when he spread his out.

He slammed his head into Zoro's abdomen with enough force to send the Swordsman flying. Hatchan went to stand where he thought Zoro was going to land.

"Big Bro!"

"He is going to die!"

" ** _Six Sword Style Technique: Waltz of Six Swords_**!" Hatchan yelled spinning his Swords above his head. "You will be mincemeat once you touch these for even one second!" Hatchan informed. Zoro got close to the spinning Swords, blood flying. Instead of it being his blood though he cut Hatchan's hands.

"How dare he make fun of me?! I am not an Acrobat from the Circus! I am really angry now!" Hatchan yelled angrily. Zoro struggled to stay standing.

'I must not fall! Even with an injury that would knock everyday people out' he was determined to make this a reality. " ** _Octopus Pot Stance_**!" the Fishman called again, getting into the correct stance. 'I must not die! Even if it is an injury that could prove fatal to ordinary people' he was determined to make this a reality to. " ** _New Year's_** …" Hatchan yelled, launching forward. 'I cannot do any of that in order to defeat, the extremely durable, Hawk-Eye' Zoro promised himself.

'I can't be commonplace, not at all!' he was resolute to make this possible to. " ** _Dragon Twister_**!" Zoro yelled through the Sword's hilt. His move had sliced all of Hatchan's Swords in half. The result stunned everyone present into a shocked silence. "You now know the difference between the weight in our Swords, right? Hatchan?" Zoro asked as the Swords, and Hatchan rained down.

On the other side of the wall, in **_Cocoyashi Village_** , Nami was going through a battle of her own. Dressing her wound.

She applied the Yarrow Flower paste, that Luffy gave her, to her self-inflicted wound. She tied gauze around her shoulder, tightening it with her teeth and free arm. She coughed harshly when she was done. The pain from her wound hasn't gone away and only worsened because of the gauze.

'I cried as much as I wanted to, I have whined enough' she hit her cheeks with her hands to get her on task. 'I am resolved as well!'

She grabbed her Bo Staff and ran towards Arlong Park where everyone was fighting. She was resolved to fight with everyone.

Scene Change: Arlong Park

Zoro sat down, breathing harshly. "I am sorry, but I do not care about Hatchan. I need to hurry up and help Luffy…" Zoro apologized harshly. He knows he didn't kill the Fishman which is all he cares about. He doesn't know what Luffy would do if he, or someone else on the crew, killed someone.

"Watch out Big Bro!" Yosaku yelled

"How dare you hurt Hatchi!" Kuroobi said in anger, posed to punch Zoro who was in front of him. Before he could though, Sanji kicked him back a few steps. He didn't really step away though, he just slid that far back. "You sure sent me flying earlier!" Sanji said bringing his knee to his chest. "I didn't know someone in the East Blue could survive my fist"

"There are many actually… at a certain Restaurant" Sanji said easily with a grin. "You take me very frivolously, don't you?" Kuroobi asked. Sanji only continued grinning at him.

"That's reckless Big Bro!"

Zoro struggled to crawl to the bay where Luffy was at. He wanted to go after him, to save him. "Stop it!" Sanji said making Zoro stop. "You will die if you try to save him in that condition!" Sanji informed worriedly. "Be quiet! He wouldn't be able to breathe, even with the help of his Staff, right now!" Zoro yelled. "I know there is no more time to waste" Sanji said taking his shoes off. "I am trying to stop you fully aware of the situation!"

"So, shut up, you idiot Marimo!" Sanji yelled jumping to dive into the water. "You won't be mad if I do this because of that, right?!" he yelled, right before he hit the water. "This just got interesting! He wants to fight against a Fishman in the water? He is a bonafide idiot!" Kuroobi laughed. When the Fishman jumped in to follow the Cook Zoro became increasingly worried.

When Sanji saw the state Luffy was in he saw that Luffy's neck was stretched. Gen was giving Luffy chest compressions to get him to breathe again.

On the surface, behind the wall that separates Arlong Park from the sea, Nojiko was holding Luffy's head above the water. His head was in her lap though. 'I'm sorry Luffy, but we are not strong enough to pull you up. You probably already knew that though' Nojiko joked silently to herself.

In the water Sanji realized what they were doing. 'Either his Staff's order ran out of time or he wasn't able to order it to do anything. It is hard for Gen to break the chain that connects the Iron ball with the shackle around Luffy's ankle. Instead of fruitlessly trying to break it they decided to get Luffy breathing again.' Sanji smiled.

'Now, I just have to kick and break the chain somehow' he speculated. " ** _Fishman Karate_** … **_Forearm Sledge_**!" Kuroobi said. Sanji could no longer think because of the hit to the back of his neck. He lost a lot of precious air when the attack hit.

Up on the surface though Arlong was laughing like he had no reason to worry. "There is no way for mere Humans to beat me, do you realize that?!" Arlong yelled. 'Please wake up soon, Luffy!' Nojiko worried. In other news…

On another part of the Island, a weary and frightened scream could be heard for miles. This particular scream was made by one of the crew. "This guy is persistent!" Usopp screamed loudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:26 P.M. on July 10, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this in a Hotel room at 3:29 P.M. on September 12, 2018. I am in a Hotel room because we were supposed to be evacuated on September 10 but mom thought it would be embarrassing for my dad, someone in the Coast Guard, to be rescued by the Coast Guard after/during a Hurricane.**

 ***I learned that this is an insult in Latin. It means 'you shrubbery' basically calling a person a shrub. I was going to use that for when Luffy insults someone but that hasn't come up yet.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	20. Fishmen Fight Part Two

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2899 words previous, 3957 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Fishmen Fight Part Two

Sanji's POV

Kuroobi rushed at Gen and Luffy making me angry. 'Not gonna let you do that' grabbing his ponytail. "You idiot Human!" I heard him growl out before he moved his body, harshly yanking his ponytail from my grip. "Are you trying to fight me in the water?! You are an inferior species who has to worry about holding their breath" he told me. That is very true, but he is still going to fight me anyway. " ** _Fishman Karate! Dueling Hair Tether_**!"

His ponytail wrapped around my waist before yanking me towards him. I tried kicking him when I was close enough, but it didn't work. He dodged and my kicking power had dropped by half.

"That is the limit for Humans" Kuroobi stated annoying me. "Fishman Karate doesn't drop in power when used in the water. Depending on what technique you use, it can even double" that part worried me. " ** _Fishman Karate! Instant Undersea_** …"

" ** _Bowel Buster_**!" Kuroobi yelled out. I had dodged his punch, but he kicked me in the gut. He did it with enough force to propel me backwards, but I was still attached to his ponytail. Because of that when he spun rapidly I was pulled towards him. " ** _Fishman Karate: Flaming Axe Kick_**!" he yelled, kicking me on the back of the head.

I was falling down to the bottom of the sea because of the move before he kicked me in the jaw. He called it ' ** _Back Foot Jawbreaker_** ' apparently. He appeared in front of me and I just waited. " ** _Special Attack! Guffaw Palm Bomb_**!"

His palm hit my jaw before I went flying through the water. I didn't feel the ponytail around my waist anymore so I no longer know where I will stop. It was, only slightly, a good thing that it happened before I hit the sea wall.

I launched myself off the sea floor swimming quickly to the surface. I wasn't fast enough though. I was almost at the surface when I saw the Fishman looming above me. I needed air and he was in the way of that. "What amazing strength, I can't believe you're Human"

"This right here, is the outcome of your cheap chivalry" the Fishman taunted.

"You will die, that Policeman and Rubber-man are also going to die. Zoro, the long-nose man, the rebel Villagers will also die. With everything that's happening even Nami won't betray us again" he informed. I was annoyed when he mentioned the crew and Captain.

"With your shallow chivalry, you can't protect anyone. Not Nami, not even your Captain" he told me. I was furious when he mentioned that I can't help Nami or the Captain. After what I heard of their conversation I need to do what I can for both of them in this fight.

He grabbed the back of my collar, pulling me to face him. "You are a helpless Human, even if you are kind of strong" he told me. "You can't handle a sudden change of pressure, can you? You are only Human" he grabbed his other arm, holding my shoulders to his body. "If you rapidly dive into the abyss…"

My eyes widened at the implications. He grabbed the back of my neck. " ** _Pulverizing Pressure Plunge_**!" the Fishman yelled diving deep with me in his grasp. I can't let him get away with this. I can protect them.

I felt the beginning of my organs being crushed on the way down. I had to cover my mouth to remind myself I shouldn't open my mouth, even when in pain, unless I had a plan. When we reached the sea floor I felt my organs being crushed almost completely.

Feeling something crawl up my throat, I spit it out seeing red plumes float up. I pointed up and I think he got what I meant. "He won't die yet? I will give you that attack since you are asking for it!" he yelled. He started pulling me up to perform an attack of some kind.

On land they use Pulmonary Respiration, but they switch to Branchial Respiration in the water. "Can you bear it a second time?" I grabbed onto him when he asked that. A fish'll die if air is shot into its branchia. If you are a fish you will feel the same pain. 'I hope this works' blowing the last of my air into his branchia. I heard him scream in pain which means it worked. Because it did I swam to the surface that was closer than the first time.

As soon as I broke the surface I took in a harsh breath of air. I pulled myself onto the concrete, breathing heavily. "Hey…?" Zoro tried to ask but I stopped him. "He's fine Zoro, you don't have to worry" I told him taking in more air. "I will explain his situation in more detail later" I told him standing up. "Come out of the water, you damn Fish!" pointing to the water in anger.

I heard the Fishman cough wetly as he pulled himself out of the water. "You still don't get it. Whether in the water or on land it is going to be the same. I am furious right now, so I will make you understand the spirit of Fishman Karate!" he yelled at me when he was kneeling on the ground.

He told me his earlier attack that sent me flying before was the **_Hundred-Brick Fist_** but his ultimate attack is **_Thousand-Brick Fist_**. I couldn't care less about his stupid attacks! If he is furious than I am enraged, he will pay for that. "The probability that you will survive is zero!"

" ** _Collier_**!" I kicked him in the face. I kicked him with enough force to make his head and shoulders crack a deep dent in the cement. "You said my chivalry is shallow… **_Epaule_**!" kicking him face-first into the cement this time. "I can't protect anyone?!"

" ** _Cotelette_**!" kicking him in the mid-back

" ** _Selle_**!" in the shoulder blades

" ** _Poitrine_**!" in the gut

" ** _Gigot_**!" when I kicked him this time, I kicked him so hard he skidded back a few meters. I ran towards him before sidestepping to avoid his **_Thousand-Brick Punch_**. " ** _Mouton_** … **_Shot_**!" I shouted, kicking him in the left side of his face. The collision hit him so hard he flew straight through I don't know how many walls. "He doesn't want any dessert it seems"

"They are a million and fifty thousand years too early to go against me" I said putting on my shoes. "We win" I smirked, tapping the front of my left shoe on the ground. I ignored Arlong in favor of Zoro who was struggling to stand up. "Explain his condition" he told me.

"He won't die very soon, but I have to go back down there to make sure" I told him. "Doesn't seem like he will let me though" I told him, talking about Arlong. I was as worried about Luffy as Zoro was, but… can I even break that chain?

Third Person POV

"They are so strong!" Nojiko was envious of them. She turned her head when Gen popped out of the water, to her left, with a deep gulp of air. "I can't hold my breath any longer" Gen informed her. "We will switch places then" she suggested with a smile. "At least he gained some color back" he was glad to see that much improvement.

"Yeah, but he won't be waking up anytime soon. He was breathing down there" Nojiko smiled. "How?" Gen asked in shock. "He's the Global Leader. The pulsing red thing covering his head was a shield that was allowing him to breathe" she was significantly happy about that. "What is going on over there then?"

"Everyone is okay" she answered when he looked over there. "As hard as this is to believe, their fight is giving me hope" she beamed, happy for her optimism. "Hope is something I have been holding back for a long time…" Nojiko told him thankfully.

On the other side of the Island though, it wasn't so happy and hopeful. Usopp laid weary and bloody on the ground.

"You have an amazing ability to run away. Causing me so much trouble in the process" Chew told no one. "He died instantaneously with a lone shot of my **_Squirt Gun_** " he told no one again.

Usopp's POV

"I will head back since the others must be done by now" I heard footsteps getting softer after the Fishman said that. My fingers twitched after a few seconds.

I grinned, licking my lips as the Fishman walked away. I'm saved! It worked! **_Ketchup Stars_** are useful in situations like this. As if your **_Squirt Gun_** , or whatever it is called, hit me. 'They're a petrifying species, turning houses upside down like that' I thought as I sat up. I was only a bit bloody from the fall I took before we went to Arlong Park. I feel bad for Nami, I really do…

…I fell back down when the Fishman stopped. I really don't want to die! Even though I am covered in fake blood, I want something that shows a trace of deadly combat. I thought of something when I sat up. I started covering myself in dirt and mud and practiced what I was going to say.

"I will say something like: 'Ahh, I'm sorry. I lost'. I wonder if, 'Well, I let that idiot Fishman slip away but I was so close to beating him' is better" I wondered out loud.

 _"I promised Yasopp I would take you on as my crewmate. We are friends to, so you're coming with us"_ I heard Luffy say in my head. "Don't cry Nami, we only did what was right"

 _"_ _I'd rather die"_ Zoro said in my head now. "We all fought very well"

 _"_ _He is 100 times better than a gang who would hurt a lady"_ Sanji said in my head then. "It certainly was perilous combat"

 _"_ _It's for my business. This was my only choice!"_ Name said next. "My injuries are not that bad"

 _"_ _Big Sis was crying" "What other reason does he need to risk his life"_ Johnny and Yosaku were next. _"Do you know how painful of a choice it was for her? She was only ten-years-old"_ Nojiko now. The Villagers resolve to fight finally did me in. It made me realize how shameful I was to be doing this.

I wasn't doing _anything_ while the Villagers were willing to fight. While _everyone_ was willing to lay down their lives to fight the Arlong Pirates.

I remembered Kaya, Carrot, Onion, and Pepper. I stood up telling myself I was shameful for giving in so easily. I wiped my eyes of the tears that were forming from the flashbacks.

"Stop right there, you stupid fish!" I yelled, freezing when he stopped walking. "You are still alive?" he asked, looking at me with his sharp eyes. "Of course I am alive! No staggering shots from a half-Fish can hit me!" I yelled pointing at him. I dug through my bag, looking for my Slingshot.

I gave up on things like 'peace' and 'safety' the moment I left my Village. I took out my Slingshot as he walked closer. Luffy's crew laughs so joyfully because they live, risking their lives on a daily basis. I decided to set out to sea with them because of this. I pulled up my Slingshot, ready to aim at the Fishman. I also wanted to laugh from the bottom of my heart. I won't have the right to board the same ship as them if I don't give my all now. I won't let that happen.

Letting go of the Leather Pad, the ball went flying. It didn't do anything though. Being punched in the face hurt, especially when it was hard enough to make me fly in the air. I landed, head-first onto the ground. He asked me if I was an idiot. "I am done…"

He didn't let me finish because he kicked me repeatedly before I could. "I am done!" I said rummaging through my bag. " ** _Usopp Hammer_**!" I yelled, hitting him in the face with my Hammer. " ** _Usopp Rubberband of Doom_**!" I said when I stood up. He flinched, eyes closed when I yelled that. I used that as my chance to run and strategize.

I threw a bottle of Alcohol at him from the trees hoping he would catch it. He caught it. " ** _Special Attack: Lead Star_**!" launching it at the bottle. It sprayed all over him when the bottle broke, making him step into the Farmland. "How dare you do all of these brazen things! I will blow you away with the water from this Rice Field!"

Whatever he thinks of this, I can't run away. If I lose, I will die. I am a Pirate.

I smiled at my thoughts, glad that I finally resolved to do something in my life. " ** _Squirt Cannon_**!" it started to rain, confusing me. I thought there was more to that. I looked behind me to see the trees were stumps now. Puddles surrounded the wreckage from the water he used. "You're gonna be swiss cheese! **_Squirt Machine Gun_**!"

I realized something a bit too late. I had exposed myself when I looked at the destruction his move created. "Just watch me Usopp Pirates, Kaya! I will fight to become a real, brave Sea Warrior" I promised. "I'm done with pretending!" I yelled out before the tree I was using as a shield broke apart.

"So, what is done?" the Fishman asked, holding the tree trunk on his shoulders. "This fight because Alcohol catches fire!" I yelled when I was kneeling on the ground, launching the projectile. " ** _Special Attack: Fire Star_**!" I called watching him light up like a candle.

When I saw him running to the Rice Fields I jumped up, bolting after him. Jumping into the air I took out my Hammer. " ** _Usopp Hammer_**!" I yelled knocking him in the head. I skidded back a few feet when I landed, on my back in the grass.

Standing up I saw I was on the other side of the Rice Fields. "You… jerk!" I repeatedly used ' ** _Usopp Hammer_** ' out of fright and surprise when he spoke. I used it twelve times, with a ' ** _Rubberband of Doom_** ' in the middle. Now that I think about it, it looks like overkill. I fell backwards into the water.

"I won! I beat the Fishman!" breathing heavily from exhaustion. "I can do it if I try! Did you see that?!" I don't know who I was talking to, or even why I was yelling. I ended up almost choking on water though.

Luffy's POV

I smelled blood, waking my senses. My body jolted but was too weak to move the Ball and Chain since I was still touching the water. I heard the fight, and oddly enough something metal clashing with more metal. That was from underwater though. I smelled newer blood and now I know why. Nami is here.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I can barely get the water from my lungs from when the Bubble disappeared because I was too weak to keep it going.

"I came here to kill you…" she is too weak for that. Everyone on the Island, me excluded, is too weak for that.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

Third Person POV

"Oh really? How many times have you tried to kill me in the eight years you have worked for me?"

What Arlong said made the Villagers shake in anger. "Assassination, poison, sneak attacks. Were you able to kill me, even once?" he asked. "Mere Humans cannot kill me. Listen, you cannot escape from here Nami and I won't kill you. You will always be our Surveyor, but you know I am a good-natured man. If possible, I want that to be of your own free will" Arlong told her. He started laughing after he said that.

"How about this? I will kill everyone here, except you" Arlong said, pointing at the sky. This scared and angered Nami. "If you happily come back to the Arlong Pirates and draw Sea Charts as a Leader of the Arlong Pirates, I will let the Villagers live. I cannot however, let these guys live" Arlong said bumping Sanji with his foot. He fell over for the trouble of struggling to get on his hands and knees.

"Take my side and I will let you and the Villagers live. Take these weaklings side and try to fight against me" was Arlong's choices. "With the condition these guys are in it will be a tragedy for you, since you believed so much in their potential" Arlong stated.

"Are you my friend, or theirs?" he asked next. 'Luffy saved my life, he will be in trouble no matter which one I choose' Nami thought, clenching her hands.

"That is despicable!"

"She won't be given her freedom no matter what she chooses!"

Nami clenched the straw hat she still had on her head as her body shook. She remembered when she asked Luffy for help, what he implied when he asked her who said he didn't understand what Slavery is like. _"Come on everyone, let's get Arlong!"_ 'I can't doubt his words!' Nami spun around before addressing the Villagers.

"I'm sorry everyone! Please die with me!" they all agreed with that happily. They were glad she made that decision. Nami turned around with a confident, unwavering expression. She wasn't backing out of the decision she made.

Under the water Nojiko continued giving Luffy Chest Compressions until he grabbed her arm. A plume of water was squirted from Luffy's mouth. Sanji lifted his head with a grin. "Now the Ball and Chain just has to be removed" Sanji said.

"So that is what you meant?" Zoro asked rolling over on his side. Everyone cheered when they heard what Sanji said and saw the spout of water.

Zoro kneeled, scraping the Sword on the ground when Sanji started getting up. "I won't last longer than 30 seconds" Zoro told Sanji as he got ready to fight off Arlong. "That will be enough time!" Sanji yelled, kicking off his shoes before diving into the water. This garnered Arlong's attention.

Zoro cut Arlong once he appeared in front of him so he wouldn't go after Luffy and Sanji. "Whatever is over there has nothing to do with you, you damn half-Fish!" Zoro taunted.

'You are the only one who can fight now, Luffy!' Sanji thought as he swam to the Pirate Captain's body.

"In the water, a Devil Fruit User loses their strength, their powers, and even their life. If Luffy is still alive, someone is putting a damper on this game" Arlong said in anger.

Luffy's POV

"I am so glad you're okay!" I heard Gen say. I nodded at that. "Did you like the move I did with the pillar?" I asked him, smiling cheekily. "Yeah, but why does that matter right now?" he asked making me smile wider. "I got the idea for it from the Pinwheel that was on your hat" he smiled at that.

I moved my chained ankle finding that it was healed. I was glad that I had heard Usopp earlier, I wanted to know if he was alright and now I do. "How is everyone?" worried for the other two. "Badly injured, that is why we kept trying to revive you" he told me. I nodded, frowning at this. I hurt my crew by being reckless with a move I hadn't even perfected yet.

"Can you try to escape on your own?" Gen asked but I shook my head. "Sea water zaps a Devil Fruit User's strength. If I could I would have already" I was worried about my crew and Nojiko. The Villagers to, of course.

Hatchan had gotten up and was going to go after Sanji. The Cook is injured enough as it is, I don't even have my Staff to heal him either. Or a way to ask Nojiko to put it in my hand.

I smelled more of Zoro's blood, angering me. The two kept talking before I felt my body catching up with me once it was freed. "Is it coming, kid?!" Gen asked as he tried to keep my head above water. "It is" I told him. My body coming back was a bit suspenseful, especially since if he dropped my head my head would go towards my body instead of the other way around.

When my body arrived I went flying into the air. "I'm back!" I yelled flipping in the air so I was looking down at the ground. I spotted my Staff on the ground which was a surprise.

Were they stronger than I thought they were? Or did they work together to get it out of the water? Whatever, I stretched my arm to grab it.

" ** _Heal_** " I ordered when my Staff and Zoro's body glowed white. I stretched my other arm to wrap it around Zoro's waist. "We're switching places, Zoro!" I told him when he was healed. I pulled him out of Arlong's grip before I teleported him to Gen. I started a move after that. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" stretching my head behind me.

" ** _Bell_**!" I yelled hitting my forehead against Arlong's. Before he hit the ground, as soon as I landed, I ' ** _Whip_** 'ped him to the side. I heard the awed noises from the spectators before I stretched my right arm back. " ** _Gum-Gum_** … **_Pistol_**!" I yelled pulling it forward. It pushed him back before I started **_Gum-Gum Gatling_**.

I punched him repeatedly till the wall behind him broke. "Up and attem, Arlong! I know you're not done" I smirked when a part of the wall fell on him. "Did you do something?" Arlong asked. I just nodded.

"That was my warm-up" cracking my knuckles. I did my normal stretching routine because my body was stiff from being in that vegetative state for so long. "You would have been happier at the bottom of the sea…"

I shook my head at that. "I'm happy they saved me when they shouldn't have. I basically ditched them by being that reckless" I told him. "Can you understand the anger I feel at seeing my brothers crushed by worms? You will realize that you should have died without a fight" Arlong told me as I continued stretching.

"What is the terrifying difference between you and me?" Arlong asked as I cracked my arms. "Nose and jaw" I answered easily. "Webs" pointing between my fingers which didn't have any. That made him angry enough to yell the answer at me. "Species!"

"Whoo!" he tried to bite me, but I dodged. Every time he tried to bite me I dodged him by jumping back. After the fifth time he tried to bite me he pinned me to a pillar. Grabbing the top of my head I pulled it out of the way by stretching my neck.

I heard the pillar cracking when he bit down making me smile. I ran on my hands and feet like a lion running at a jog. "That was scary" scampering off to get distance.

"This is the inherent power of Fishmen" Arlong told me. His voice sounded threatening, if I scared easily like Usopp and Nami, it would have probably scared me. "Heaven discriminated against creatures like you and made you bow down to Fishmen. You Humans are inferior to us. We were born on a different level than you" he told me. "You will see the real difference between us" he finished.

"There is no way I will lose to a Fish" grinning as I stood.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:43 P.M. on July 10, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 9:10 P.M. on September 12, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	21. Fishmen Fight Part Three

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers:**

 ** _RainaTakara- I will stop putting occupations in bold and italics, I forgot why I did that in the first place. I am just going to capitalize occupations like Marine, Pirate, and what not now._**

 **2570 words previous, 3171 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Fishmen Fight Part Three

Luffy's POV

"I am the one who will become **_King of the Pirates_**!" I declared. I was ready for this fight and I cannot wait for it to start.

"Don't make me laugh. Can inferior Humans crush a pillar with their teeth?" he asked. "No, but why do you have to to be superior?" I asked. "Stop bragging about stupid stuff like that!" I yelled punching a pillar. The whole thing crumbled just as easily as when he crushed it with his teeth. "Biting isn't the only way to break stone, and it doesn't prove that you are strong" I told him when I held my fist in front of me. Arlong grew angry at that. "That isn't the point!"

"What can you do when you can't pull yourself out of the water?" he asked charging at me. I dodged him before I answered him. "Nothing! That's why I need help" I told him taking Daggers from my Pouch. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Nothing much" I smiled throwing them at a rapid pace. I ended up getting his left shoulder, right side, and right thigh. "What the?!" he asked in shock. I used the extra time to grab Johnny and Yosaku's Swords. "I may not be good with Swords, but they will do just fine" I smiled.

I swung them around, watching him dodge most of them. He caught them in his teeth at some point, before breaking them. "Clench your teeth… fair warning" I smiled when I punched him. I watched him as he went flying before I heard what sounded like the shattering of glass. His teeth broke.

"I am not a mere Human anymore Arlong!" I yelled at him when I stood up straight.

"I don't know how to use Swords. I can't navigate Oceans. I can't cook a variety of food. I can't tell a complete lie either. I am confident that I cannot live without help!" I told him. He started laughing at me. "You are fully admitting how pathetic you are…"

"You are really honest" he said when he sat up. "I bet your crew is bothered by having an incompetent Captain like yourself. I wonder why your crew tried so hard to save you. Someone without any pride, with your caliber, doesn't deserve to be a Captain"

I knew that from the start. I knew my crew would have a hard time dealing with me, but they would at least have a better life than if they stayed where they were. "What can you even do that would make you Captain?"

"For one, I can defeat you" I grinned. I heard everyone cheer me on in their own way. It made me smile. "Go ahead and babble!" Arlong yelled before his new teeth came in. "I wondered when that was going to happen" I smiled, enjoying this fight.

"They grow in as many times as needed, stronger every time to" he said pulling out the new set. He pulled three sets of teeth out making me smile. "So cool!" I resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement. "Have you finally realized what a superior species we are?" snapping the jaws he had in his hands. " ** _Tooth Attack_**!"

I dodged the jaws in his hands when he tried snagging me with them. I was forced to stop dodging them when I hit something. I pulled him up, using him as a shield from Arlong's constant attacks. "A-Arlong" the Fishman said. Arlong stopped at that.

"You stupid Rubber-man!" Arlong was enraged by what I did. "You're the one who didn't see it was him you were about to attack. With how angry you get when your brothers get attacked I thought you would stop, but you didn't" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Thanks for the idea, but I am gonna be sorry for those watching" I frowned.

I dodged his attacks before breaking the concrete with my foot when I stomped on it. With the stance I was in I kicked him in the left side of his face. This knocked out his teeth again. "I am sorry you have to see this guys" I smiled at the spectators. They were confused before I got down on my hands and feet.

I felt and heard my bones crack and body change*. When my change was complete I ruffled my red, feathered wings. Growling animalistically at him I told him what I was talking about earlier. "Thanks for this idea, I didn't think to do it before" I thanked him. My jaws can't really move like a Humanoid mouth can, but sound will still come out.

"What are you?!" Arlong asked charging at me. Raising on my hind legs I pushed off, jumping over him. I turned quickly, heading to bite his neck. he tried to bite me again but I was clamped onto his neck. I adjusted my body so all four of my black paws were on his back, claws digging into it. "Get off! You damn winged mutt!"

He continued to thrash about before I unclamped my jaws from his neck. I pushed off of his back opening my red wings. "Experiments or natural selection or hard work evolve what you are. You need jaws to eat your food, to fend for yourself. You are victims of natural selection nothing else" I told him from the air. "Get down here and fight!"

"You are not superior to those in the sky or in the water, not even some on land. You are definitely not superior to yourselves" I told him changing back. I flipped landing on the ground, cracking it. "A Shark's jaw is stronger than the jaw of a Wolf" he said lunging at me.

I let him bite my arm since it was better than the alternative. I bit my tongue to not verbally show I was in any pain. Everyone was worried when he did that. Some thought that my arm was going to be bitten off.

I grabbed the back of his neck where I bit him at. I pushed my leg up making it easier for me to flip him over. I pulled it down, making the ground crack under it when I flipped him over. He hit the ground with enough force to make him let go of me.

I flipped over on my back to get off of him. Rolling on my side, I spit out the blood that was crawling up my throat.

"Now that… was painful" wiping my mouth off. Getting up on one knee I saw that Arlong was gone. "Where did he go? It was just getting fun" I smiled. "He's in the sea" Nami answered so I looked over there.

"Ooh! A Saw Shark!" I smiled. "That is Arlong!" I heard Usopp say. "Why did he dive?! I hope he's going to attack me! It's going to be so boring if he doesn't" I complained. Seeing a veil of water coming at me, I dodged it. I jumped up in the air landing face first on the ground.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" I complained as I held my arm to my chest. "Oh, you dodged it? The more you dodge the longer your perdition will be" Arlong told me from the second floor of Arlong Park. " ** _Shark Darts_**!"

I rolled backwards to dodge him. His nose etched itself into the cement, breaking large parts of it into the sea. I barely dodged the next **_Shark Dart_**. I back flipped to avoid the next one. I landed on the ground before Usopp yelled at me.

"Hurry up and hide Luffy! He went into the sea again" Yosaku and Johnny agreed with him, but they added please to the mix. "I won't hide" I told them. It was hard to say but I don't know why. "Don't be stupid and hide!" Sanji yelled but I shook my head. "I will break his nose when I catch him! Come on, you stupid Shark!" I was fuming because of what him and his crew did.

Not just to Nami and the Villagers, but to my crew to. "You barely dodged his other attacks and they all grazed you! If he hits you directly you will die!" Usopp yelled. Hooking my fingers together I pulled them apart. " ** _Gum-Gum_** … **_Shield_**!" I shouted, willing to risk it on this new move.

I was able to stop the attack making me grin. I got out of his way, clinging to the wall before I heard him underneath me. " ** _Shark Darts_**!" seriously? Again?!

Pushing off the wall I dodged him. I saw him grab the roof's edge as I headed for the bay. He jumped to attack declaring that it was the final blow. I let my fingers stretch, making a giant **_Finger Net_**. "Fishing! Fishing!" I smiled happily when I was above him.

When I got my fingers and arms back to where they were originally, I put my feet together spinning in the air. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" pushing my feet forward. " ** _Spear_**!" I yelled pushing Arlong into the concrete. Everyone but Nami was cheering and I know why.

"Wakey wakey Arlong!" I smiled when I was above him. He opened his eyes and the look in them was feral. Like Akaila's when she gets angry. He grabbed my hair twirling me around. "What did you do to me? A Fishman?!" he yelled in anger. I crashed into the Arlong Park building when he let me go.

Sitting up I moved the rubble off of me. "That didn't even hurt" I frowned, jumping to avoid his nose when he lunged at me. I grabbed the ledge above pulling myself up. I was holding onto the ledge in a handstand when I saw the massive Sword he pulled from out of the wall. I moved to a crouch when I saw it.

"Ah shoot! Not **_Kiribachi_** " I worried. Arlong jumped at me before I jumped back so he couldn't hit me with his Sword. I grabbed a ledge, swinging myself onto the roof. I continued jumping up to avoid the Sword.

I couldn't jump anymore but I did see a window, so I broke it, jumping in. I landed on the floor with my hands shielding the back of my head. "So close…" I worried breathing heavily.

"You can no longer escape from me" Arlong said when he stepped inside. We were on the last floor of Arlong Park so he isn't exactly wrong. "There is a lot of papers in this room, what is it?" I asked looking around. He told me this is where Nami did work for them. Images flashed my vision when I looked at everything.

The papers lining the walls were tanks full of Eels. The papers on the clotheslines were specimen jars. The desk behind me was a lab table. Even Arlong was something else when I looked at him. He was a bulky human with a syringe, but no facial features besides a wide, evil grin.

My vision went black and I think I screamed something, but I don't know what. 'Get away from me!' maybe. All I know is that when I was able to see again I was angry and wanted this room gone.

"Nami is our friend, so don't interfere" Arlong told me. "Nami is our Navigator!" I glowered.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"You're only going to end up wasting her talent" Arlong voiced. "How many people can draw such accurate Charts? She has a gift" he told me. A Quill suddenly fell off the desk getting my attention. It had blood everywhere on it making me angry. "Staying here to draw Sea Charts is the greatest happiness for her!" I twirled the Quill in my hand, head down as he spoke.

"It is stained with blood!" I growled out. Arlong wasn't listening either. I felt a tooth of the Sword on my shoulder making me realize the Sword is at my neck. I made up my mind then. "Could you use that girl as efficiently as me?!"

I placed the Quill down with a *click* at the stupid question. I grabbed a tooth of the blade that was right in front of me. I knew he was worried because I was strong enough to keep the Sword exactly where it was when he tried to move it.

I gripped it harder causing it to shatter like glass. "You don't 'use' people period!" I growled viciously.

Third Person POV

Everyone wondered what was happening inside Arlong Park. The screaming they heard a bit ago was Luffy's, but it sounded insane. It worried his crew and scared everyone in general.

Nami: 'What just happened?'

Zoro and Sanji: 'What made him scream like that?' they wondered in fear and worry.

Usopp: 'What could cause a person to scream like that?'

"Is he alright? What is happening?" everyone else asked out loud. "Is he going to be okay?" Johnny asked. "I hope so" Yosaku answered, gripping his jeans.

Luffy's POV

"What do you think she is?!" I asked angry with him. "An inferior creature, but a smart girl. What else could she be?" Arlong answered with a cruel chuckle.

"Other Humans are sewer Rats, while she is a cheeky-as-perdition Cat. She is adorable after all" he continued. "I will keep on feeding her and buying her the clothes she likes. Everything she needs to live so long as she keeps drawing Charts. She will always be my tool, no, my friend" now I see why she hates that word.

I kicked her desk out of the room through the wall, making a hole. I decided I would destroy this room before I destroy Arlong Park. I continued kicking every piece of furniture out of the room, ignoring Arlong completely. I jumped out of the way to avoid his Sword. He cut the stack of Charts as a result.

I kicked the remaining stack of Charts out of the building creating another hole connected to the original one. I was pinned into the wall by Arlong's hand on my neck. "I spent eight years making her draw those!" he yelled. I continued getting this stuff out of this room by punching it instead.

I stopped doing that when he bit my neck. "You went too far" he accused before I clenched my teeth to deal with the pain. I grabbed his nose, pulling it as I spoke. "I don't know about anything you are talking about! I figured out how to save her though" snapping his nose in two. "She can't leave because of this room! She can't stand being here, so I will destroy it!"

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I was furious with him as I stretched my leg up and out the top of the building. "Arlong Park cannot be destroyed by inferior beings!" Arlong said as he fixed his nose. I watched him open his mouth as he started to attack with ' ** _Shark Tooth Drill_** '.

" ** _Battle-Axe_**!" I yelled bringing my foot down on Arlong's back to make him let go of me. I used enough force to split all the floors in Arlong Park in two.

I saw he was unconscious on the lowest floor when I pulled my leg back. I was breathing harshly before I saw debris fall. Looking up I realized I was being reckless again. "Should have done that outside" I realized a bit too late. I heard Nami yell my name, but this isn't the first time a building fell on top of me.

When the building collapsed I was in a pocket, face-first on the ground. I was glad I didn't sustain any damage from the fall. Standing up, I broke through the debris on top of me. My fists were clenched and my head was down. I breathed heavily when they said my name in relief.

Taking in a big gulp of air I yelled Nami's name. "Nami! You're my friend!" I yelled hoping she knows this. Hoping it wasn't one-sided. "Yeah!" she squeaked. Since her voice was breaking I knew she was crying. It sounded happy though making me smile.

"He won!"

"Arlong Park has fallen!"

They all broke out in cheer before they rushed me. They threw me in the air, catching me again. They did this many times in celebration for what my crew and I did.

At some point I slipped off onto the ground. I untied my Pouch before grabbing a six-inch cage out of it. I felt something familiar on my head so I looked up. It was Nami, she was returning my hat. I stood up in glee before she held up her hand. I high-fived her before tying my Pouch back on my jean shorts.

I heard a familiar laugh before seeing that it was Nezumi. "I watched the entire fight. Even though it was a fluke, well done. I never thought Arlong and his gang of Fishmen would lose to a bunch of unknown Pirates. Thanks to you though, the money I owe Arlong and his treasure is all mine now!" the Rat said.

"I, Marine Captain Nezumi, take credit for all of this" he declared. Zoro snuck up behind him and grabbed the back of his Coat collar before speaking. "Do not ruin other people's fun when they are finally happy!" Zoro threatened. My crew and I beat them up for doing what Zoro threatened them for doing.

"You'll be sorry if you lay a hand on me!"

"Why is he still sayin' that?" Sanji asked. I wondered the same thing, but I think he hit his head sometime in the fight. "This is for tearing up Belle-mère's Tangerine Orchard" Nami said when she crouched down, touching the Marine's face. She hit him with her Bo Staff making him skid far into the bay behind him. Only his legs showed throughout this.

"Colonel?!"

"Take him to Sengoku, he is coming soon you know" I told the Marine before he caught the small cage. "This is for Arlong. There is a small lever on the side that will make it bigger then smaller again. The cage door opens when you pull it down half-way and up again" I told him. "Yes sir!" the Marine yelled, saluting me.

"Give the bounty to the Villagers and listen to Nami's demands" cracking my knuckles. It scared them, so I hope my crew sees this as fear and nothing else. Nami gave the conditions to Nezumi who came up for air finally.

"Okay! Okay! I-I'll do whatever you say" he told her. "You! Strawhat boy?!" that got my attention

"You're the Captain, right? Bad stuff is gonna happen to you now that you made me mad!" Nezumi threatened. I spread my arms wide before I spoke. "Go ahead! Bring whatever ya got!" I challenged with a smile. Everyone cheered behind us when they mentioned telling the whole Island.

Everyone in our group started laughing because I did something funny. I was glad they never asked about the screaming I no doubt did.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:32 P.M. on July 10, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this a 12:38 A.M. on September 13, 2018.**

 ***Like on The Originals and The Vampire Diaries or something like that.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you on September 20, 2018**


	22. High Bounty

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I actually have Third Person POV in this to show you how people react to Luffy's Bounty in this because of the new information that I added into this story. If any of you like 'Iron-Fist' Fullbody, you will be disappointed since I saw no reason to change his reaction or what happened when he found out about Luffy's Bounty.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2216 words previous, 4291 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: High Bounty

Luffy's POV

I was eating at a really fast pace since the Town made a whole feast in celebration. I didn't swallow the plate when I sucked a piece of meat into my mouth, but I was about to. "Is there anymore meat?" I asked. I was really hungry after that fight.

I hope Zoro is alright though. I healed him, but that doesn't mean he didn't gain any wounds when he landed once I teleported him with my Staff. I should've thought more clearly about where I wanted him to be teleported.

I decided to check on him since I heard him screaming still. I couldn't fix the wound he got from Mihawk completely since that was from a while ago.

"Do you even have a Ship Doctor?!" Nako asked making me smile. "For right now, that's me. We are getting a Doctor in the **Grand Line**! More specifically **Drum Island**. The best Doctor is there" I smiled from the window, waving a piece of meat around. "You did really well with his previous wounds, I can't find them anywhere" Nako was shocked.

"My Staff does great work in fights. I am more for the herbal medicines I carry with me though"

"Do you know where Nami's at, Doctor Nako? I can't seem to find her anywhere in the Village" I asked. I was a bit worried about her now that Arlong is gone. "If you can't find her here, she is probably 'there'" he said. I nodded at this already taking a guess as to where 'there' is. "Belle-mère's grave, right? Okay!" I smiled happily.

Time Skip: Third Day

"Sanji?!" I asked muffled by Meat. "Why do you have Meat in your hands?" Zoro asked making me shrug. "What was that melon you had earlier?" I asked, still muffled. "Oh that, it was a Raw-Ham Melon. I don't know where I got it since this whole place is a buffet" he answered.

I went off as soon as he finished to go find it. For some reason I heard Zoro tell Sanji I was long gone. I just left so how could I be long gone already?

"I am Captain Usopp…" I just smiled at this. If he actually had to do what a Captain had to do, in regards to fighting, he would say I was so it doesn't really bother me all too much.

I am still wondering what the Marines are going to call my Crew and nickname me. I can only think of one name for each, but they might choose something different. I found Nami with the Doctor, he was taking her tattoo off. "I thought you said I could take it off Nami?" smiling softly at the window.

"Luffy?! What are you doing in here?" she asked making me frown. "I was looking for Meat and heard your voice" I answered simply. They were both surprised by that, I don't know why they would be though.

"Do you need help, Doctor Nako? My way won't scar as much, and it won't hurt" I asked leaning on the wall. "I will be fine if it scars Luffy. You can at least stay, I want to ask you something later" she commented, so I nodded.

After a while, she finished. "Were you a slave?" she asked bluntly. I only nodded in answer to her.

"I am sure all of you heard my screaming before, but you never mentioned it. Your room was a lot like a room I was in for a while. You'll all know everything when we get the crewmembers on my list" I told her. She nodded before I left the room to look for the Raw-Ham Melons.

I ended up at the top of a Cliff face where I know Belle-mère's grave is at. "There's no food up here, so why did I end up here" speaking clearly. I had finished the Meat in my mouth before I entered the Doctor's room where Nami and Dr. Nako were at. "Hold it boy!" Gen yelled making me turn.

"Who died?" I asked pretending not to know. "A long time ago" was all Gen said, turning back to the grave. "My deepest condolences" bowing my head, my arms making the top half of a square.

"Nami's going to ride your ship, she's going to be a Pirate" Gen started. I only nodded since I already knew this. "It is going to be a difficult journey, there is no way around that. If you do anything, anything, to take away Nami's smile… I will kill you" Gen threatened making me nod.

"I understand, I won't take away Nami's smile, Mr. Gen" I promised.

Scene Change: Going Merry

During the night, I was on the ship, making rooms specifically for Nami and the others. They need spacious rooms for their stuff in my Staff.

Nami: Orange 1

Zoro: Green 1

Usopp: Yellow 1

Sanji: Blue 1

I still have the other rooms in my Staff, but these are specifically for my crew's use. They are the same size and very large with a pedestal that will have settings that they can change however they like. Like what the floor is made of, how the walls look, even the furniture if they want any.

"What are you doing Luffy?" I heard Zoro ask from behind me. I turned to him with a smile. "Making rooms for you and the others in my Staff. They're for personal use" I told him happily. He nodded before we headed to our room. We should get some sleep for the morning. Before that though I ordered my Staff to do something.

" ** _Mark_** " I ordered seeing a see-through, red version of my family's mark hovering above the Island. It was a red, colored in circle with a 'L'* in the middle. The mark of the Global Leader.

No one messes with the mark, not even Pirates. Everyone knows the Mark but not who owns it. All they know about it is that they are not supposed to mess with anything that mark hovers over. Anything with this Mark means that it is mine, the Global Leader's, and/or under my protection, under the Global Leader's protection.

Time Skip: Morning

Zoro was climbing the rope to bring up more boxes making me sigh. I said I would help, but he said no. "Are you finished now?" I asked worried Zoro might strain his injuries if he continues. Boxes were already lining the edges of the ship.

"Yeah!" Usopp called before I heard Sanji speak. "We have tons of provisions, so we are good to go" he announced. I nodded at this. "We have only been here a few days, but this Island has tons of memories, doesn't it?" Usopp asked happily. "Yeah it does!" laughing at some that came to mind.

"We owe a lot to you. We are going back to bounty-hunting!" Yosaku told us. The Bounty Hunter duo were in their odd poses again. "For now, we will say goodbye. We look forward to meeting you again somewhere!" Johnny told us. We all told them to take care before I spoke.

"Now we just have to wait for Nami!" I smiled happily. "She has no reason to be a Pirate though" Usopp said making me sigh. Sanji was yelling at Zoro for saying that she isn't coming, so I was the only one that heard him. "She is coming Usopp. Gen said she was, and she is a part of this crew" I told him stubbornly.

"If she isn't on the boat t is because the boat is gone!" Sanji yelled making me shrug. "I know she's coming Sanji, she is just a bit late, so you don't have to yell at me" I told him. I heard the clacking of heels making me look over the ship's railing.

I smiled brightly when I saw Nami at the trail that leads to the Village. "Get the ship moving!" Nami yelled making me smile. "She started sprinting!" Usopp observed. "You heard her Merry!" I smiled as soon as she started moving. "H-Hey! What about Nami?!" Sanji asked. "Is it okay to leave her like that?" Sanji asked as he smoked a Cigarette.

"It's what she wants" I told him. Nami was zig zagging through the crowd making me smile when I saw her grab their wallets. 'So, that was why' smiling at that.

She jumped the long distance to the ship, landing on the deck with ease. Nami lifted her shirt just enough to make the wallets fall on the deck. When everyone realized what she did I started laughing. She kissed a 1000 ** _B_** bill telling the Villagers to take care. I was leaning over the railing when I heard Gen yell.

"Boy!" I stopped laughing at this. I am the only one that is young and immature enough to be called a 'boy' on my current crew. "Don't forget our promise!" he yelled making me smile. I gave him a thumbs up as I looked at him through my peripheral vision.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

I was sitting on the railing closest to the Tangerine Trees I put on board the other day. Nami was complaining to a Mailing Gull that the prices were too high. "Don't worry Sea Gull! We will still buy them" I told him before he flew off.

"Who is buying what when the prices get too high?" Nami asked in annoyance. I frowned at her question. "Me" I told her like it was obvious. It should be obvious though.

"Good, because I can't be a Pirate if I can't dress up. Dressing up costs money that I am going to earn for myself now!" Nami declared. As she talked about money I heard Usopp mention his work on his **_Tabasco Star_**. Leaning back, off the railing, I flipped down to the deck.

Nami was reading the Newspaper in a long chair so I sat on the railing to her right side. Nami said there was another Coup in a Village before she turned the page. As soon as she did I saw a Poster slip out of the Newspaper. As soon as it landed in the middle of Usopp and Nami, I got a better look at it.

The poster was a 'Wanted Alive!' Bounty… for me. My crew screamed in terror, but I was happy about it.

My Bounty was 10x the amount of the average Bounty in the East Blue. ' **CAPTURE BEFORE HARMING HIS CREW** ' is what it said on the bottom. It was bolded and likely Sengoku's idea. Or the Gorosei's.

Third Person POV

In the **Gecko Islands** , Merry gave Miss Kaya the news about Luffy's Bounty.

"Miss!" Merry yelled to get the girl's attention as he ran up the stairs, calling her name this time.

"Miss Kaya!" Merry shouted as he burst through the doors of Kaya's study. "What is it Merry? Is something wrong?!" she asked in surprise. "Look at this!" Merry told her when he held up Luffy's Bounty. Kaya took off her glasses as she stood up. A wide smile spread across her face as she saw the Bounty Poster.

"Usopp!" though she was more excited to see the back of Usopp's head than she was to see Luffy's Bounty. "Usopp is facing the other way!" Kaya said. Until Kaya pointed it out Merry didn't even see Usopp. Kaya ran to the window opening the doors to see a vision of Usopp in the tree he always used to climb.

"Usopp is going for his dreams!" Kaya said happily. "I am moving towards mine, to be a Doctor so I can help everyone, too! I am sure that my dream and Usopp's will come together someday" Kaya hoped.

On a Marine Base on a certain Island, an ex-Marine Captain and Pinkett, have now learned of Luffy's Bounty.

"Finally!" Koby repeated with a wide smile on his face. "You finally took a step to your dream!" Koby cheered happily. Koby's memories with Luffy flashed by his vision. When Luffy told him of his dream, when he broke Alvida's Axe, when he told everyone at **_Shells Town_** goodbye.

"Next time we meet, we might be enemies!" Koby said with determined eyes. Helmeppo was still sweeping, something Koby should have been doing instead, behind him as Koby looked at the Bounty.

A Marine walked down the steps of a building with a rolled-up piece of paper in his hand. He stopped in front of the Cell of the one and only 'Axe-Hand' Morgan. The Marine smirked as he got the man's attention once he let the paper roll down. Once it was rolled down completely it revealed Luffy's Bounty. It made the ex-Marine Captain angry to see such a thing.

Back in **_Syrup Village_** one of the ex-Black Cat Pirates ran to the middle of Town to show his new bosses, and the rest of the crew, the Bounty he just saw. They were all happy that Luffy got his Bounty that high in the few fights he has been in. Onion, Carrot, and Pepper were the only ones that were happy to see Usopp in the picture, just like Kaya was.

On the Baratie Luffy's Bounty Poster was hanging on the column that holds the stairs in place. It was like a reminder of the feats that their Restaurant's savior has done. In the Kitchen though, the Chefs were hard at work, as they usually are.

Zeff remembered what Luffy told Don Krieg about becoming **_King of the Pirates_** when the young Pirate Captain got annoyed with the older Captain. He also remembered what Sanji told Luffy when he was on the deck.

Zeff plated the food he made with a stern expression that looked more like a frown. He turned around, with the same expression, to go outside the Kitchen to look at the sea.

He reminisced when Sanji asked Luffy if he knew what the **_All Blue_** was, Sanji's gratefulness before he left the ship, the Going Merry heading to the horizon. He had finally smiled when he was done reminiscing.

Luffy's POV

Picking up the Wanted Poster, I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"We are wanted criminals now!" I smiled, glad about it. "Alive… capture before harming crew… 30 million Berries?!" Usopp shouted. I threw my head back, still laughing at my Bounty.

"I am gonna be seen around the World now! Girls might start falling for me!" Usopp said. It made Sanji angry to hear this. "They put long-nose in, but they left me out?!" Sanji yelled in annoyance.

"Right here!" Usopp said. I think he was pointing to the back of his head which was on the poster. This made him even angrier though. "That's nothing to brag about" he was irritated with Usopp for doing that. "If you become important you could get one to!" Usopp told him. He was happy about that without even realizing what it means making me smile.

Sanji, Usopp and I started celebrating. We were singing and dancing and smiling at the news. Everyone but Nami and Zoro were excited about my Bounty. "Do you even understand what having a Wanted Poster means?!" Nami asked but I ignored her question.

Of course I know what having one means. I've been wanting one for a while, but I wanted to wait till the Government decided I really needed one. I am ecstatic now that I don't have to wait anymore.

 _Captain Luffy, A Navy ship is approaching_. I thanked Merry before I looked around. Usopp was freaking out and so was Nami, but only a little compared to Usopp. I sat on the railing when I saw the ship in the distance.

After a bit we passed the run-down ship of Fullbody. "Hey look! It's Fullbody's ship from the Baratie" I smiled from my spot on the railing. "That ship is rundown, is anyone even using it?" Usopp asked making me nod.

"Fullbody is" I smiled seeing it turn back around. "Thank yo… wait!" he yelled in shock and fear.

"Do you need some help?" I asked when Fullbody was in front of us. I may not like the Navy for its principles, but he can't really do much. Many of the Marines and Bounty Hunters from the East Blue are only a bit stronger than the average Pirates here.

"You are under arrest, Monkey D. Luffy!" Fullbody yelled making me nod. "That's a good picture, don't you think?" I smiled when he held up my Bounty Poster. "It says 'Alive', but it was most likely a misprint" Fullbody said. "Nope! Not a misprint" I smiled happily. "Aim the Turret!"

I looked at Zoro who was still laying down against the railing, his Sword by his side. "Want to do it this time, Zoro?" I asked making him stand. "Of course" he said seriously. I frowned at this.

I stepped away when he walked closer to the railing. "Tremble and sleep!" I heard Fullbody say when the Cannonball was shot. Zoro put his left foot on the railing as he unsheathed his Sword. He sliced the Cannonball in half making me smile. "That's impossible!" the Marines yelled.

Zoro sheathed his Sword before speaking. "Don't bother people who are sleeping" I covered my mouth to muffle a laugh. If that was his reason for wanting to take care of them, he is just like Hawky.

"There's more where that came from!" Fullbody shouted, but he sounded unsure. When I saw the Cannon shaking I took out my Staff.

" ** _Contain_** " I ordered seeing my Staff and the Cannon glow a blinding white light. A bubble appeared around the Cannon before smoke from the explosion filled the bubble. When the sound of the explosion faded away to nothing I spoke again.

" ** _Disappear_** " I ordered making the Cannon, smoke, and bubble disappear. "There were cracks in the Cannon, Fullbody. You need to make sure your ship is in good enough condition to fight _any_ Pirate in the East Blue. If you don't, you will harm your crew more than you will hurt the Pirates you are trying to attack" I told him.

Their ship rammed into the Going Merry. "You damn brats! Where's my Cannon?!" Fullbody yelled at me. I only shrugged at him. "In the same condition it would have been when it blew up" I answered with a smile. "Don't mock the power of a former Navy Lieutenant!" Fullbody yelled at me. He was furious. It was hand-to-hand combat now.

Fullbody punched me in the face making my neck stretch back. My head was coming back making me lose my hat. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I said when I stretched my arm to grab it. " ** _Bell_**!" I yelled hitting him in the head with mine. He was sent flying into the railing making me smirk.

I heard screams from the rest of the men when Sanji kicked all of them into the air, and onto their battered ship. I heard Fullbody scream when he saw who it was. "You would have to have guts to be pickin' fights when it's mealtime" Sanji told the ex-Marine Lieutenant. It looks like he was about to fry something since he was holding a Frying Pan with the help of a rag in his right hand.

"I don't have any Soup bowls, so do you plan to lick the deck?" this scared Fullbody. He didn't know why the Waiter from the Baratie was here apparently. He was screaming oddly before he struggled to get up and off our ship. For some reason all of them jumped into the water as soon as they jumped onto their ship.

"He's done already?! That was boring!" I complained as I put my hat back on. "Nothin' but talk" Usopp said and I agree. I knew that from the start, but I hoped they would put up a little more of a fight because their reputation in the Navy was ruined enough as it was.

"Keep it down you guys! I can't just relax and enjoy the Newspaper, can I?" Nami yelled at us. "I've finished preparing you meal, Nami!" Sanji yelled happily. "I'm starving!" I cheered happily when I heard about food.

Third Person POV

On an Island in the **Grand Line** , the Red-Haired Pirates were shocked to see Mihawk's boat heading to the shore.

When he arrived at the shore the Pirates were there to greet him. They parted their group to make a path for Mihawk when a Pirate asked if he was here to see Shanks. They don't mind that their Captain is dating a Warlord because of the deal Mihawk and their Captain has with the Government.

"Yes, I am" the Swordsman answered, his face as stern as ever. The Pirate ran off to inform his Captain before Mihawk observed the Island. "Camping on an Island like this… you are truly a carefree man, Shanks" Mihawk said.

"Boss!" the Pirate yelled when he got to where a bunch of the other crew was hanging out and drinking. A wooden cup slammed down in front of the Pirate before he scrambled for it. He gulped down whatever liquid was inside of the cup before he started speaking.

"Hawk-Eye…" he didn't get to finish as Shanks looked up to see the dark figure of his boyfriend behind his crewmate. The Pirate got out of the way as Mihawk walked closer to the red head. "It's rare that you visit me Mockingbird, normally I'm the one that visits you" Shanks said using his nickname for the Swordsman.

"I found an interesting East Blue Bounty for a Pirate we both know. Remember the story you told me about a boy that always flees his family's home to go into Town?" Mihawk asked, standing in front of the red head when he unrolled the Wanted Poster. All of the Pirates were shocked to see that the Pirate he was talking about was Luffy.

Oddly enough, the clouds disappeared and the sky brightened, lighting up the Captain's face. "So, you made it huh, Luffy?" Shanks asked with pride in his tone. "I can't just let you leave now, Hawk-Eye" the man had a foreboding feeling when his boyfriend said that.

His arm was yanked so he was sitting on the log next to Shanks. The Captain poured him a mug of alcohol before the Warlord sighed in annoyance. "Drink up! Drink up! It's a celebration now!" Shanks encouraged the man. "I thought you had a hang over? How many of them are you gonna have before you realize that you drink too much?" Mihawk asked.

"You can never drink too much of a celebratory drink!" Shanks said. His logic wasn't sound to Mihawk's ears. Regardless of that, he drank anyway.

"Drink it straight down!" Shanks encouraged before Mihawk lowered his mug when he was finished. "Nice job, Mockingbird!" Shanks said before whispering something in his boyfriend's ear.

Mihawk bopped the man on the head before mumbling something incoherent under his breath when he looked away from the man.

On **Dawn Island** , outside of Party's Bar, the streets were full of people. "Luffy is a wanted man now!" a man yelled. Everyone was happy to hear that Luffy became a true Pirate with such a high starting Bounty. The Mayor wasn't so happy about it though.

"What is so good about a criminal coming from our Island?!" Woop Slap asked in annoyance. Even though Luffy comes from the Capital of the Goa Kingdom the Villagers still consider **_Foosha Village_** Luffy's home.

In the Bar, Woop Slap sat down on a bar stool in front of the Bar's owner, Makino. The Mayor grumbled about the idiocy of **_Foosha Village's_** citizens. "He looks so happy though, Mayor" Makino said, looking at the Wanted Poster of the young Pirate Captain. "A Pirate is still a Pirate!" the man stated in annoyance.

"It _is_ his way to fulfill his duty _and_ his dream, are you worried?" Makino asked the Mayor. All he said when he looked into his glass was, 'dreams… fate…' and that is it.

Time Skip: After Mealtime

"We're nearing the **Grand Line** " Nami said when we were in the level above the Mess Hall. It is the place where the Navigation Table is at.

"The only way into the **Grand Line** is through **_Reverse Mountain_**. Unless we have Seastones under our ship, we can't get through another way" I told them closing my fingers into a fist over the Mountain. The 3D map zoomed in on that Mountain as soon as I did this. "What do Seastones have to do with it?" Usopp questioned. He looked really confused.

"Seastones on the bottom of the ship would make it easier to pass another part of the sea where Sea Kings roam. Sea Kings are in the darker green part of the **Grand Line** " I answered pointing to it on the map. The **Grand Line** is a seafoam green. The edges, where the Sea Kings live, is jungle green.

"We are going to **_Loguetown_** before entering the **Grand Line** though" I said spreading my fingers over the Map. It zoomed out before I saw where the ship, **_Loguetown_** , the entrance to the **Grand Line** , and **Warship Island** are at.

"I want to see where Gol D. Roger was killed" frowning at the thought. Not many know this, but he was my uncle. My dad didn't want me to see where he was executed because I was only a kid and didn't need to see violence so early on.

"Yeah, we will stop by there for supplies" Nami said. "Thank you" I nodded, ignoring the confused looks aimed at me. They don't need to know the real reason why I thanked her, yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:02 P.M. on July 21, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 8:55 P.M. on September 17, 2018.**

 ***It's a Blackadder ITC L to be exact.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	23. To Loguetown

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2179 words previous, 2991 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: To Loguetown

Luffy's POV

In the morning I closed my Log Book, throwing it into my personal room which is attached to the main building that holds the Tangerine Trees. That's where I wanted the doors at. Mine was red of course, with gold bordering as that fits red more than bronze would.

Closing the door, I yelled at everyone to wake up. When they did I spoke to the Merry. "It is time to set sail Merry!" I smiled before I saw the pedestals pulse. _Of course, Luffy_.

The sails unfurled and I heard the splash of the Anchor being raised out of the water. I do feel bad for the ship because the Navigation Table makes it so she does everything. I saw Zoro lifting the Anchor with a rope as that is the one thing the Merry cannot do by itself.

"Idiot! Don't shake this thing, Sanji!"

I chuckled, shaking my head slightly, when I heard Usopp yell at Sanji in the Crow's Nest.

Even if the Merry does everything we have to make sure nothing gets stuck or goes wrong as a result. Doing it manually makes it easier to spot something going wrong which is the only problem with the Navigation Table controlling whatever ship it takes root in.

"Breakfast Sanji!" I yelled getting them to stop talking to each other. Usopp was the only one arguing, while Sanji was just talking and riling him up. "Hold on and I'll get started on it!" he yelled at me.

"Let's play a game Zoro?" I smiled, crouching down beside him. He was laying down on the deck. "Huh?!" he said, looking at me like I was crazy. "Really?! A game!" Usopp asked cheerily making me nod. "What kind of game?" he asked before I shrugged.

"Let's play tag!" Usopp suggested. I smiled eagerly at that. "Yeah! Let's play it!" I answered happily before Zoro told us we were kids. "Who plays that at your age? I'm going to bed before breakfast" he told us, walking off. "Maybe you just don't want to lose" Usopp baited him. Zoro stopped, a tick mark appearing, before he took the bait making me smile.

Zoro was the one who was it first, so I just watched him chase Usopp around the deck. Usopp continued taunting him which is the only reason he was chasing him in the first place. "The food is done you guys!" Sanji yelled before I jumped onto the second floor of the deck.

Walking into the Mess Hall, I sat across from Nami. "This looks delicious!" I cheered before I started eating.

"What do you think happened to Buggy?" Nami asked me. "He should be out of the Navy's hands now, they can never hold their Pirates for long" I told her. "What do you mean?" she asked but I was too busy eating to answer her.

Zoro and Usopp walked in eventually, or rather Zoro dragged Usopp in by his nose. "You are the one who stubbornly kept chasing me! Ouch…" Usopp complained when Zoro let go of his nose. I rapidly took Usopp's food as he complained about Zoro.

"It doesn't really matter who was being stubborn, Usopp. Your food is gone though" Sanji informed. "Luffy! Why do you keep stealing my food!" Usopp yelled at me. "A Special Yogurt Dessert for you, Nami!" Sanji said placing down a seafoam colored Cocktail glass. Nami thanked the Cook before Usopp yelled at me to give his food back.

Time Skip: After Breakfast

When I finished eating I went onto the deck to clean it. I immediately spotted something interesting though so I went over to the railing. There was a Hermit Crab crawling on top of the railing at the back of the boat.

"It's a Hermit Crab you guys!" I smiled watching it crawl. "Did you get on board at **_Cocoyashi Village_** , little fella?" I asked the small creature. "Maybe it was Usopp's Village?" Nami suggested.

"That would be cool! That would mean he has been traveling with us this whole time!" Usopp said excitedly. I nodded before I heard Buggy's voice above us. He asked why this was happening to him.

Looking up I saw a trail of smoke or clouds. Following it with my eyes I saw that something was making it.

"It seems Buggy is still alive" I told them. "How do you know?" Nami asked looking away from her trees to look at me. "I just saw him flying in the sky" I answered her.

"Don't slack off, Luffy!" Sanji told me. I nodded bowing my head as I scratched the back of my neck. "Gomen! Gomen!" I apologized going back to scrubbing the railing.

Time Skip: Night Time

I felt a weird chill on my shoulder blade. Alvida and Buggy teamed up to go against me as a way to enact their revenge. I was sitting outside when I felt it, so I decided it was time to go in and get some sleep.*

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

*Achoo* Hearing Zoro sneeze, I frowned. "Did you catch a cold because you were sleeping on the deck?" I asked. I was worried that was the case.

"I've only gotten injured, not sick" he told me. I nodded, understanding that. "I've never really gotten a headache before, I only get cold symptoms when I touch sea water" I told him.

"If you want to sleep, you can use the Personal Room I gave you. You can customize it however you like, even add a bed of some kind if you want" smiling at him. I pointed to a Jade green door with silver embroidery and knocker below Nami's trees. It was bolted down like the Ruby red, Tiger orange, Pineapple yellow, and Cobalt blue door along the walls.

*Boom* An explosion knocked me off the Figure Head I was sitting on before I grabbed it. I bounced up and down because of my rubber arms. If I didn't grab onto it, I would have hit the water and likely would have drowned.

"Use the Yellow door if you want to do that Usopp! That door is yours!" I yelled at him when I swung back onto the Figure Head.

Time Skip: Next Day

"I think I see and Island" Zoro said leaning on the railing. Stretching my arms to grab the railing above me, I vaulted over it. "Really?!" I asked when I landed. I jumped onto the railing, sitting cross-legged on it.

"Is that the **Polestar Islands**?" I asked seeing the Island in the distance. "Yes it is, Luffy" Nami told me. I will finally get to see where my uncle sacrificed himself and where he was born. "So that is the Island that **_Loguetown_** is on?" Usopp asked.

Sanji: "Since it is supposed to be a big Town there must be a Market with fresh ingredients" lighting his Cigarette.

Zoro: "I will be looking for a Sword Store, one Sword doesn't fit a Three Sword Style user"

Usopp: "I'll check out some Equipment Shops then!"

"I will be sightseeing! Guess we all have something to do in **_Loguetown_**!" I smiled happily. Nami is probably going to do some shopping since she was talking about it almost all day yesterday.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"It really is a huge Town!" I smiled, tilting my hat back with my hand as I looked around.

"It used to be filled with Pirates who were heading to the **Grand Line** " Nami started. "It has everything you could need" she finished. Untying my pouch, I reached inside seeing it glow. I grabbed out four pouches, each the size of my palm.

I threw one to each of my crewmates once I got their attention with their names. "Since I am the Captain, and I'm practically useless except for when it comes to fighting, endurance, and pain resistance, I will be paying for what you need" I told them. There is more than enough money for them to spend here. "Thanks, Luffy" Zoro thanked before Usopp said the same thing.

"I will try to find the Execution Platform" my head down, hair covering my eyes. I turned around and started running off at a dead sprint, ignoring their looks of confusion again.

My uncle was born and killed here despite being raised for half his life in the Goa Kingdom. 'He might've walked this street!' I smiled at the idea, jumping in glee.**

I was running around before realizing I was at the Port. "I really am helpless without my crew" I mumbled under my breath.

I know there is a Navy Captain here who tries to get rid of Pirates who come here before entering the **Grand Line**. I don't know where he is right now so that is troublesome. I really don't want Smoker finding out I'm a Pirate before I see the Platform.

"I wonder if he was executed using a Guillotine?" I hope that isn't the case. Seeing a man smoking two Cigars I got his attention. "Hey!" I said walking towards him. "Do you know where the Execution Platform is at? I've been lost since I got here" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"I haven't seen you around here before" Smoker said. I nodded. "Yeah, I tend to avoid big Towns, this one is a lot bigger than **_Windmill Village_** " I complained.

"Why are you looking for the Execution Platform?" he asked. "I want to see where Roger died of course! It is **_Loguetown's_** most famous landmark!" I smiled, leaning forward as I spoke.

"You don't know?" I asked when he didn't say anything. "Follow the smoke" he told me making me smile in glee. "Thank you so much, Marine Captain Smoker!" I smiled running after the smoke. He ate the **Plume-Plume Fruit** making him a Smoke-man.

Zoro's POV

"These Swords are really expensive! I know Luffy gave me some money, but I don't want to spend it all!" complaining a bit. Hearing a commotion, I looked to my right. I wasn't able to see through the crowd though.

Walking through the crowd I saw a duo of Pirates and a Swordswoman. The Swordswoman said she would fight them making them laugh at her.

"What could you possibly do, girlie?!" I gripped my Sword in anger at them. I was debating on doing something because I can see how big her Sword is, even though it is wrapped up. Someone carrying around that big of a Sword must be proficient at using it.

She unsheathed her Sword slashing at the Pirates before they collapsed behind her. Everyone was praising her for her Swordsmanship before I saw her trip over nothing. Hearing a clatter when that happened I looked down to see purplish-pink glasses on the ground.

"Glasses! Glasses!" she kept repeating so I picked them up for her. "Here you are" I told her, holding the glasses out to her. I was reminded of Kuina when she looked up. I was so shocked that I accidently crushed her glasses.

"Ah! Here, I don't know how that happened!" I panicked handing her 1000 ** _B_**. "Will that cover it?" I asked, worried that it wouldn't.

Luffy's POV

Despite following the smoke, I came across a place with the same and different colored smoke. I followed one line annoyed because I just got lost again.

"I will get there sooner or later so it is no big deal. I can always ask my Staff to show me the way to the Platform" I shrugged.

Walking down the steps I looked around. Looking to my right, I didn't see anything interesting. Looking to my left however, I didn't have to look far to find something interesting.

 ** _Bar_**

 ** _Gold Roger_**

'That looks interesting!' I thought happily, walking over to the door that led to the Bar. Seeing the door I came to when I reached the bottom made it look even more interesting. Looking through the top of the louvered saloon doors from the bottom step I saw what most of the interior looked like.

I saw it was mostly empty, so I stepped down and opened the doors. I was even more curious that the Bar was almost barren but still looked like it was in use. Seeing a skull on one of the tables, I noticed a man across from it in the corner.

"Is 'Gold Roger' the name of this place?" I asked the man when I walked further in.

"This isn't a place for a kid like you, so beat it" the man told me. "We're closed for good as of today" the man said pouring himself more Alcohol to drink. "You're closing it down then?" I asked walking to the end of the Bar. "Yeah! Now beat it!" he answered making me frown. "I was just wondering about the name, it is completely wrong anyway" I told him sitting backwards on the bar stool at the end.

"I got lost trying to get to the Execution Platform. That skull is huge by the way!" I smiled.

"This is what happened to a man known as the 'Killer Giant'. He is a villain who sent hundreds of Pirates to the Afterlife" he explained. He started to grin when he spoke again. "Gold Roger sent him to his grave with just one blow" he continued making me grin as well.

"Gol D. Roger is remarkable! Isn't he?!" smiling ear to ear.

"With lightening speed, this guy was famous for the massive blade he carried. Their fight ended in the blink of an eye" the man was really into the story. "This is the wound he received!" the man said. He was pointing to the vertical knife wound right above the nose, on the skull's forehead.

"Gold Roger was an infamous rouge himself. With his dying breath he muttered. 'Roger… my hat's off to you… may you have honor as the Eternal Pirate'" the man said. "So cool!" I grinned. I really want to hear more about my uncle.

"Eric Down: the King

Silver Silver: the World's Greatest Gunman

The giant Gown Brothers were all tough men who were feared as demons. For Gold Roger, they were as weak as infants" he told me pouring himself more to drink. I was shaking with excitement. "Would you like to hear more?" the man asked making me nod eagerly.

"Very few believe this, you know…" he said but I only nodded. "I will know if it is true or not, please continue!" I smiled gleefully.

"Gold Roger was, most likely still is, the one and only man who doesn't fear the **Grand Line**. The **Grand Line** was an unknown area back then, where not even a single boat returned. It was a sea of evil that people feared and very few approached" he was remembering the past. I know that for certain from how he was talking. He seemed to have met my uncle before he went into the **Grand Line**. He told me what uncle Roger did before he drank this place dry. The whole thing was an amazing story and I am glad that I'm a part of his family because of it.

"When I heard he conquered the **Grand Line** not long after, I was more happy than surprised. I was more excited than I should have been at my age!" I was shaking, glad to hear about my uncle.

"22 years ago today, Roger died on the Execution Platform" I covered my eyes at that. That's right, today's the day my uncle died. I forgot about that. "Everyone who was proud of their strength throws their hat in the Pirate ring. Now though, this place is full of cowards and scum. Men crazy enough to challenge the 'Sea of Evil' are gone by now" the man said sadly.

"This place is closing down because of that" he told me. "I'm going to the **Grand Line** to! Just like uncle Roger" I told him happily. He was surprised, and not just by the fact I was going. "I set out to sea to get the One Piece and become **_King of the Pirates_** " I grinned.

"Those are some mighty words to say in this Bar. Kid! If there are still Civilians like you out there, I might hold off on closing this place down" he told me standing up.

"I don't know if there are, but if you aren't closing this place down, can you change the name? The Marines gave him the name 'Gold Roger' even though he was proud to have the middle initial of 'D'" I told him. "If you're his nephew, of course I will change it. I haven't been this happy in years!" he told me going behind the Bar.

"Let's have a drink to celebrate" he told me making me shake my head. "Unlike my uncle, I don't drink" I told him. "Then let's have a toast with this then" he said, setting down two glasses of Milk. "To the Eternal **_King of the Pirates_**!" he said before taking off his hat. I smiled at him when I turned around in my seat. "To the Eternal **_King of the Pirates_**!" I repeated before we clinked our glasses together.

It is good to get lost sometimes

"What should the name be, kid?" he asked making me smile. "Gol D. Roger" I smiled before we laughed for a bit. He gave me a Map of **_Loguetown_** and pointed to where we were at. "Thank you for the drink" I smiled leaving the Bar.

Scene Change: City Streets

"This is the main street!" did uncle Roger walk through here to?

After a while, I did find the Execution Platform where uncle was killed. _"Your uncle smiled, even when facing Death, Luffy"_ I remembered dad telling me. I smiled at the voice.

Uncle was the best man in this world, even if he didn't live long in it. He only lived till he was 53.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:35 P.M. on July 21, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 2:53 P.M. on September 18, 2018.**

 ***This is before Nami overhears Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro having a conversation in their sleep, so that is still there.**

 ****Smoker and Tashigi are both told that Luffy is meant to be taken alive and not to harm his Crew. They were told it was a direct order from the Gorosei.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	24. Failed Execution

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **1903 words previous, 2494 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Failed Execution

Luffy's POV

"I'm gonna see what my uncle did before he died!" smiling I walked toward the Platform.

I used the bolts that are used to keep the metal together as a place to put my hands. The cross-shaped bars and horizontal levels I used to place my feet. I almost fell when I was half-way up scaring the spectators that gathered.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Smoker.

"Finally realized, huh? Marine Captain Smoker" I asked looking down at him. "So, you are the one with the biggest Bounty in the East Blue" he said making me nod. "10x the average amount in the East Blue!" I told him cheekily. "My name's Luffy though, you can use it right?" I asked making a vein pop on his forehead.

"My name's…" he tried to say before I spoke. "You are the Marine Captain in charge of **_Loguetown_** , Marine Captain Smoker. No Pirate has escaped your grasp and you're one of the few Marines I like since you're not corrupted like many of the others" I smiled happily.

"I'm going to leave here soon to become **_King of the Pirates_** , I won't be stopped like the others" I told him. From him repeating my dream, he was surprised by it.

"Then you have to beat me first. You don't get into the **Grand Line** unless you can, brat" he answered me. "It is the rule of this Town that is, if you are brave enough to fight me" he challenged. "Then I will beat you" I told him trying to see something after since I couldn't move.

I ended up losing my grip and bounced when my back stretched downwards. I was dangling off the Platform which was annoying. Getting back up I got my legs unstuck. Landing on the ground I pulled my arm back. " ** _Gum-Gum Pistol_**!" I yelled pulling my arm forward. I was a bit too slow so I ended up punching air, before I was punched into the air by Smoker.

"You? **_King of the Pirates_**? Don't make me laugh" he said making me smile when I was on the ground. I got up with ease, smirking a bit. "There is no way to know what you can and can't do unless you try it" I told him. "Come on!" I told him pushing off the stone.

"Come and get me Smoker" I taunted going over some buildings when I launched myself off the stone. I pushed off really hard apparently. I know this because I passed by Usopp and Sanji, the Gol D. Roger Bar, and landed in a Park somewhere.

I decided to lay down when I landed. Looking at the clouds I wondered how I could beat a man made of smoke. Sand might be a bit easier to figure out since I would only need water. Smoke is a bit different though.

Dad told me yesterday that he would see me off to, so I must set sail for the **Grand Line** somehow.

I decided to go to sleep before some people crowded around me. "I'm fine, I just want to sleep right now" I told them before they left. They were still worried, and shocked, that I was still alive.

Time Skip: Many Moments Later

I woke up at some point, but I don't know how long I was asleep for. "Time to go back to the Platform!" I smiled feeling like I am meant to be there right now.

I had to stop when I was somewhere in Town because I was lost again. "Where are you?" I wondered, looking in different directions. At some point I stopped, looking in front of me when I heard Buggy's voice. I decided to mess with him a bit when I heard him behind me.

"Have you seen him?" I am assuming he means me. "Where's the Execution Platform?" I asked right after. "That way" he said when he faced our left. "Thank you!" I smiled before running off.

I wondered where everyone was at since the street was barren. I jumped in excitement at the thought of getting closer to my goal here. I want to see the view that uncle did before he died.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

I saw Zoro on the steps, so I decided to say hello.

"Yo! Cool Sword!" I smiled, startling him. "Don't scare me like that!" he yelled. I bowed my head in apology. "Sorry! What are you doing here?" I asked, hands on hips. "No, what are you doing here?"

I rubbed my chin as I looked around. "Me? Well, I'm lost" I smiled.

"There he is!"

"That's him!"

I looked over my shoulder at the commotion behind me.

"That's Daddy the Parent, a Bounty Hunter. He has a young daughter named Carol and became a Bounty Hunter so he can get money to happily live with her" I spoke when I saw the Bounty Hunter.

He was surrounded by Pirates who wanted to get him back for selling out their crewmates. As soon as the gunfire was over I saw four of the Pirates collapse, unconscious. I saw Daddy grab a Cigarette from the sole conscious Pirate.

"Go home. Have your mom bake you a cake, kid" Daddy said as he snapped the Cigarette in half. The Pirate was off, screaming in terror.

"Daddy the Parent is always so cool!" I smiled, jumping up and down.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

Zoro and I decided to eat somewhere. When we found a place, I ordered everything on the menu as soon as the waiter asked what we wanted. We each chose what we wanted when it arrived and ate what we picked.

"I'm stuffed" leaning back in my chair. "I was hungry to, but I didn't want to waste the money you gave me in one place" Zoro told me. I nodded, grateful that he ate something then. I paid for our meal before we left he Diner.

I heard that there was a cooking Championship at the Market making me smile. That is likely where Sanji went, whether to enter or to look around I have no clue.

After a bit more walking, I heard from other people that the Championship was almost over. Sanji and Carmen were the last ones standing. I know Sanji is going to win because he's the best Cook in the East Blue, maybe the **Grand Line** to.

The wind blew my hat away when I felt a change in the air. Seeing it turn a corner in the wind I went after it. I continued turning corners till it finally landed on the ground.

Picking it up I realized I lost Zoro, but I was at the place with the Execution Platform. "I'm here! Lucky!" I smiled happily walking to the Platform.

Climbing up the Platform was easier this time around than before. I do wonder what exactly called me here again. This Town is massive, but I wandered around and found it twice now.

"So, this is what you saw, uncle Roger? You had a magnificent view before you died" I said happily wiping a stray tear away. I never got the chance to meet my uncle, or even aunt Rouge.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"Someone is on the Execution Platform!"

"Who is that?!"

"Come down right now!" someone yelled but I shook my head at him. "I wanted to be here since I set out to sea, now I am going to stay here for a little while" I told him, arms crossed.

"What are you, a child?! That Platform is owned by the World Government, come down here this instant!" he yelled. "You can't order me to get down" I told him. I know I'm being stubborn, but I don't care.

I saw a familiar Spiked Club strike the man down making me frown. "It's been a long time… Luffy" Alvida said.

"The Government is really bad at keeping Pirates in their Cells aren't they, Alvida?" I smiled at her. "Yes they are, thank you for putting me there" she said making me smirk now. I know she is actually angry with me, but mocking them is too much fun.

"Beautiful…"

"So pretty!"

"She's a woman unrivaled in beauty!"

"Her skin looks so smooth"

"You guys… what is the most beautiful thing in the East Blue?" Alvida asked everyone. Same old trick, but this time it didn't have to be her crew that said it. "There is no man in this World that doesn't bow before my beauty" she praised herself. I stuck my tongue out at her because that isn't true, not for me anyway.

"I like strong men, so I will make you mine, Luffy" she said making my skin crawl. "No thank you, Alvida! Date Buggy" I denied/suggested.

"This is the Police! Come quietly, woman!" the Officers demanded.

"Who did you say you would arrest?" Alvida asked them. When an Officer stuttered that he would arrest her I covered my mouth to muffle a laugh. I outright chuckled at the way the Officers fell for Alvida though.

I do admit one is at least doing something laudable though. "Who cares? We will arrest her!" one of the Officers said despite the pink hearts in his eyes.

The Fountain broke, the tip heading straight for Alvida. When it hit her though it looked to have slipped off, hitting the top of a building. So, she did eat the **Smooth-Smooth Fruit**.

A group of cloaked people appeared before calling her 'beautiful lady Alvida'. It is true that she is more beautiful than before, but that doesn't mean she's my type.

"Since we had the same goal, I joined forces with Buggy and his crew once I became a new person" she told me, taking off her coat. "I already know that you joined up with Buggy and his crew" waving it off.

"How'd you know?!" Buggy yelled as his crew and him threw off their cloaks. "I've been obsessed with revenge since I got off of that poorly conditioned Navy ship" Buggy explained.

"I-It's Buggy the Clown!"

"It's the Buggy Pirates!"

Everyone started running off when they realized who the group was.

"People! Remain where you are with flashiness!" Buggy ordered the Civilians. His crew started pointing guns at the spectators making me scowl at him. "Let those people go, Buggy" I was angry with him. Those people are not Pirates or Marines, they're Civilians who have nothing to do with this.

I was slammed into the ground hard, my hands and head trapped. Cabaji was the one who trapped me with a Pillory. "Long time no see, is Roronoa Zoro doing well?" Cabaji asked. I only scowled at him.

"We will now, super flashily, start the open Execution!"

I struggled a little at that. 'Dad's probably seeing this!' I worried silently. I don't know what dad would think if he saw me like this. "You should feel honored, Luffy! You will die in the same place the **_King of the Pirates_** did" Buggy announced. A storm appeared, so I know my father saw what was happening. Or he just arrived.

I stopped struggling since I've been doing it for too long already. Everyone was celebrating before I even died. I was to be executed for the crime of angering him apparently. I sighed, wondering how stupid someone could be to execute someone just because they angered you.

"Because you have such a big audience, is there anything you would like to say?" Buggy asked. He was stepping on my head, so I was annoyed. Feeling the wind, I smiled. "I'm the man who will become **_King of the Pirates_**!"

I don't feel like I will die today, that was my reason for yelling it. I felt my mark burn before I saw a green-haired man with a demon-like face. He was looking at papers that had me on them. I also saw him using the **Bari-Bari Fruit**. He is a Barrier-man.

"I guess I will kill you now, you annoying piece of rubber" Buggy said.

"Stop…"

"…the Execution!"

That was Zoro and Sanji. "Shame on you Luffy! There is a limit to how long you can fool around" Zoro said flicking his Sword with a *clink*, ready to fight. "If you're starting a side show, at least let me join" Sanji continued. "We just have to drive those stupid Pirates away"

Everyone had run off when they saw Zoro. I heard Buggy bring the Sword up before the duo ran towards the Platform I was on. They didn't get very far before Buggy's crew attacked them.

They beat them easily before I heard Buggy speak. "This is the end of your Captain, Zoro!" Buggy yelled. "Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" I yelled for all of them to hear. "Sorry! But… I'm dead" I told them as loud as before. I smiled even when I heard Buggy's Sword slice through the air.

I felt a shock on the back of my neck, before Lightning struck the Sword. The electrical shock on the metal Platform busted the bolts which I heard shooting out. A blue fire engulfed the whole Platform, but it was only electricity.

It started to rain when I stood up, making the Platform fall. I jumped off it just before it hit the ground.

Seeing my hat fall from the sky, landing on the ground, I picked it up. Brushing it off I put it on my head. "Seems I'm still alive! That was a surprise!" I smiled, looking at their dropped jaws and shocked faces. I was laughing as I walked over to Sanji and Zoro.

"That was scary, but a fun scary" I smiled gleefully. I have a feeling my dad did that, or someone in his group that knows about me. I know he's only told a few because they found out somehow. Marines appeared, making me grin.

I jumped to the right to avoid a Pirate that was thrown towards me. Stepping to my left I avoided another one. "This is amazing!" I smiled before I was grabbed by the back of my collar. "Luffy!" Zoro said before I looked back at him. "Zoro!" I smiled happily.

"We don't have time to be excited Luffy! We have to go!" he said. I nodded at this.

"We have to hurry to the ship or we will never be able to leave the Island" Sanji informed. Somehow his Cigarette was still lit in this downpour. "Well that won't be good for any of us" I answered.

When Sanji ran I ran after him, Zoro running after me. We defeated the Marines in front of us with ease. We only used one of each of our moves. Sanji kicked them, Zoro slashed them, and I used **_Gum-Gum Gatling_**. Everyday Marines are weak opponents.

We continued running and I hoped my dad isn't annoyed with me. He might have saved me. Or the World doesn't want me dead yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:06 P.M. on July 21, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:08 P.M. on September 18, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	25. The Grand Line Awaits

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **1013 words previous, 1307 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Grand Line Awaits

Luffy's POV

"What is up with this storm?!" Zoro yelled. I jumped in happiness as we ran. "If we don't leave now, we will be stuck here" Sanji said next. "That's not gonna happen you guys!" I smiled, extending my Staff.

"Where's the ship at?!" Zoro asked as we ran. "I can't see anything in this rain" I said with a smile. This was fun. I heard the Marines behind us before I remembered Smoker. He won't let us leave until he's taken care of.

"Who is that lady?!" Sanji yelled with heart eyes. I sighed in annoyance when I saw Tashigi. "Do you fall for anyone Sanji? She's Sergeant Major Tashigi of the Marines" I told him.

"You… You lied to me!" she yelled making me scoff at her. Zoro never lies about who he is. She probably didn't even ask for his name.

"You didn't ask my name, so I didn't lie to you" Zoro said when we stopped. "You're not supposed to harm my crew before capturing me" I told Tashigi. "Who are you?" she asked. I scowled at her. She's the right-hand of Smoker, she should know who I am. "Monkey D. Luffy, I'm this crew's Captain" I answered easily.

"I can't allow a rogue like you to carry a renowned Sword!" Tashigi yelled when she turned to Zoro. "Do you want to fight her, Zoro? She can't really take your Sword since it belongs to a dear friend of yours"

I know this shocked Tashigi before she unsheathed her Sword. "I'll take her on" Zoro said. I only nodded. "How dare you attack a lady Zoro!" Sanji yelled when their Swords clashed for a second time. "Why don't you stop that Sanji? A woman can hold her own in a fight" I told him. "Don't interfere!"

"This is a fight between Roronoa Zoro and myself! No one should step in the middle of it!" Tashigi elaborated. "Go on ahead" Zoro told us. I nodded before I turned to Sanji. "Come on Sanji, there's nothing you can do" I told him before running forward.

"I think I see the exit! The Harbor is right up there!" I told Sanji after a while of running. I saw a figure up ahead. "Who is it this time?" Sanji asked. "That's Marine Captain Smoker" I answered him.

"You're finally here, Straw Hat Luffy" Smoker greeted. The two of us stopped walking before he continued. "I told you before that you can't enter the **Grand Line** without beating me first" Smoker reminded. "Yeah, I know" I smiled happily.

"Hey, Luffy…"

"Go on ahead, Sanji" I told him, twirling my Staff in my right hand. "This is the end for you" Smoker threatened stepping closer. "Well, I know you saw my 'Execution', how was my smile?" I asked taking a fighting stance.

"Go on Sanji!" I told him, seeing him run off. He likely wants to get back to Nami.

" ** _Replicate_** " I said feeling my body glow white. I wasn't going to do this with everyone, and it's not like I'll use the Devil Fruit abilities that I replicate very much anyway.

The rain that accumulated on the roofs were pouring down like Waterfalls. It was similar to what was happening to my hat right now. "I will get past you somehow and enter the **Grand Line** , Smoker. I am going to become **_King of the Pirates_** " I told him. I was determined to make that happen. "Enough talk"

His hands turned to smoke. It was cloudy before it turned transparent as it surrounded me. It looked more like mist now. I was lifted into the air when it was no longer transparent. "I ate the **Plume-Plume Fruit** , now my body can turn to smoke at will"

I was thrown into the ground before the smoke that surrounded me went back to Smoker. I stood up, slightly annoyed. No wonder I was never put in charge of the Logias at Impel Down.

" ** _Gum-Gum Gatling_**!" I yelled throwing a multitude of punches at Smoker's body. I was able to push him back before I took my fist out of his face. " ** _White Blow_**!"

I was pinned to the wall in the next second. My head was grabbed before I was taken into the air. I was slammed into the ground again. This was getting annoying.

"Wanted for 30 million Berries? You're running out of your Devil's luck" he told me. I smiled at this. That is somewhat true. "Don't be so sure" that voice was familiar. I was able to turn my head, seeing my dad's green cloak. "The Government wants your head" Smoker told my dad.

"The World is waiting for our answer"

A strong wind blew when my dad said that, but it was an odd color. It was eerie, a very ghostly green. Smoker and I were blown away by it and I heard the screams of others who I think were also carried away by the wind.

When it stopped I smiled. "What happened?" I asked when I sat up. I was sitting on a cluster of rubble. I do wonder if that was dad's doing but I have no idea.

"Luffy! Luffy!"

That was Nami. I stood up, worried that she was in trouble. "If we don't hurry it will be swept away!" Sanji yelled. I ran the opposite way of them, knowing we won't reach it just by running. I jumped, grabbing the railing on the stairs that go up to a house door.

Usopp: "What?!"

Sanji: "W-Wait!"

Zoro: "I have a bad feeling about this"

I rolled my eyes at their scared expressions. I won't let them get hurt doing this. " ** _Gum-Gum_** … **_Rocket_**!" they started running in fear when I catapulted myself towards them. I was able to catch them, and we continued flying towards Merry's Sails.

I spun my body when the Sails got closer, so I would hit the Sails and Mast instead of them. When I felt the impact I turned my body so I would be the one to hit the deck instead of them. I made sure they weren't hurt before I stood up.

"Thank you! I'm sorry about all of this!" I yelled hoping it reached my dad. That was likely not the case, but I yelled it anyway on the slim chance that he could hear me over the storm.

After a while the waves and winds got worse making me smile. "It's like the boat is going to tip over" laughing and grinning like the idiot I am. "Look at that light!" Nami shouted. I looked in front of us to see the Lighthouse before I sat on the railing.

"It's a guiding light! The Entrance to the **Grand Line** lies ahead of it" Nami explained. I haven't seen that light in such a long time.

"What do you wanna do?" Nami asked me. "There's no reason to enter the **Grand Line** in a storm like this!" Usopp told us. I smiled at the smirk on Zoro's face, the thumbs up from Sanji, and the smile from Nami. "Should we hold a launching ceremony then?" Sanji asked us.

Sanji: "To find the **_All Blue_**!" putting his left foot on the barrel.

Me: "To be **_King of the Pirates_**!" putting my right foot on the barrel.

Zoro: "To become a **_Master Swordsman_**!" putting his left foot on the barrel.

Nami: "To draw a **_Map of the World_**!" putting her left foot on the barrel.

Usopp: "T-To become a **_Brave Warrior of the Sea_**!" putting his right foot on the barrel.

"We're going to the **Grand Line**!" I smiled pulling my leg up with everyone else. "Yeah!" everyone shouted. I was happy to be doing this ceremony. I like how my crew is and I can't wait to get the other four I really want on my crew.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:38 P.M. on July 22, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:36 P.M. on September 18, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on September 27, 2018.**


	26. Apis Gets Caught

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. What is wrong with Apis at the start of this, I mean seriously? I know she is in a hurry but trying to leave the safety of a big, sturdy ship for a dingy in a massive storm is stupid.**

 **I hate moving! I can't find my radio with the CD my honorary sister made me, I can't find my Yu-Gi-Oh cards or my Pokemon cards, I lost the dress and choker I spent my graduation or birthday money on right before we moved. I can't find 2-5% of my stuff.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2166 words previous, 3082 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Apis Gets Caught

Luffy's POV

"Nami! How long till we reach the **Grand Line**?" I asked really excited for it. "We just left **_Loguetown_** two days ago. It is going to take us a few more days, just wait a bit longer" Nami told me. I smiled at her from my spot on the Figurehead. "The weather is so nice, that storms feels like a dream now" Sanji said dreamily.

"I see a flock of birds to the Starboard!" Usopp announced from the Crow's Nest. I looked over there when he said that there was something 'kind of big' on the water where they were at. "It might be Fish" Sanji suggested. I was curious as to what it was that attracted that many birds.

I stretched my arm back, pulling it forward to grab what the Seabirds were flocking over. "Nice stretch!" Usopp praised. "His body is very convenient" that's just mean Sanji.

I grabbed a lump, feeling cloth and it was as heavy as a young child. When I pulled the lump towards us I saw it was a young girl. I wrapped my arm around the Mast to keep myself steady as she continued coming towards me. I caught her on my chest and I was glad I wrapped my arm around the Mast, otherwise I would've fallen off the ship.

Unwrapping my arm from the Mast I held the girl, princess-style. I did not like the fact that her eyes were white, she was unconscious. We walked into the Kitchen where I set her down on a cot we had there.

After a while Sanji was cooking and I heard her wake up. She sat up quickly enough that Usopp couldn't get out of the way in time, making her head hit his chin. "Ouch!" she yelled, holding the sides of her head. "You're awake" Nami said, getting the girl's attention.

"You are doing better than I expected. Does it hurt anywhere?" Nami asked. "I'm cooking soup right now if you are hungry" Sanji told her next. "Lucky!" she whisper-yelled.

"Were you in a shipwreck because of the storm?" Nami asked her but I know that isn't true. She escaped from a greedy Marine who wants immortality. "What is your name?" Nami asked her.

"You should give your name first, before you start asking strangers questions"

"I'm Nami, the one in the Kitchen is Sanji"

"Hello!"

"The one with the scary face and bellyband is Zoro" Nami introduce but he told her to shut up. It made me smile. "The unconscious one is Usopp" Nami said before I introduced myself.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of this Pirate crew" I greeted with a smile. "We're heading to the **Grand Line** but is there a place we can drop you off at?" I asked softly. Might as well be myself instead of someone I'm not. I saw she was frozen in an irrational state of fear.

"What do you want to do with her, Luffy?" Zoro asked making me grin. "We drop her off at her home once she tells us where that is. We can't really leave her alone after she escaped in a Marine Commodore's life boat" I told him.

"How do you know that?" Nami asked. I pretended to think of an answer. "The name on the life boat was Commodore Nelson Royale, a greedy Marine. If he wants something, he gets it. If that girl was on his ship she has something he wants" I explained.

Time Skip: Night Time

I got caught in a large rat trap when I went to get some food. "When are you going to learn, Luffy?" Sanji asked making me sigh. "I was going to make something to eat for Apis and I, then leave. She won't eat when Pirates she doesn't tolerate are around" I told him. He deactivated the trap with a slight, almost invisible smile.

"Idiot" he scolded before he decided to make something instead.

I dug into the Meat hungrily before Sanji spoke. "I would make you something if you asked" he said. That isn't often true though, so I shook my head at him. "You'll do that for girls, not anyone else in the crew. That's just you though" I told him.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sanji asked when we heard Apis's stomach growl. "If you don't eat it, he will eat it all" Sanji told Apis when she refused to eat. "I will to" I smiled, head on my interlocked fingers. I was hoping it would bait her to eat.

When that didn't work I decided to go farther by reaching towards her soup. That finally got her to eat. She drank it all making me grin at her beaming smile. "This is delicious!"

"I picked Sanji as our Cook for a reason" I smiled widely. "I've never eaten anything this good before!" she praised happily. "You're finally smiling" this got Sanji's attention.

"Nami-swan!" he exclaimed in happiness and surprise. "You're eating again Luffy?" Nami asked when I saw her leaning against the door. Zoro was somewhat shaded outside with his hand on the exterior wall. Usopp was just smiling joyfully, crouched down, with his hands on his knees.

"I didn't eat a lot for lunch" pouting a bit. "You emptied two pots!" Usopp grinned at me. "Really?" scratching the top of my head in confusion. "You were scared because you found out we were Pirates, right?" Nami asked when she leaned closer to Apis.

"That's a natural reaction to Pirates these days so we can't blame you for it" Nami said when the girl nodded. "So, you're not gonna sell me?" Apis asked. "No way!" Usopp said in surprise immediately after she asked. Zoro and Usopp got into a fight again making me laugh as I held onto my stomach.

"We have more, my lady" Sanji informed Apis as he crouched down to eye level with her. "This isn't the kind of Pirate ship you're thinking of. Luffy makes sure of that, so you don't have to worry" Nami smiled at her.

"She's right!" I smiled setting down another serving of food in front of the young girl.

Time Skip: Morning

I had seen Apis through the Kitchen window before I woke everyone up. The only reason I was up this early was because I wanted to check on her and write in the Logbook.

"Can you get the ship ready to leave, Merry?" I asked when everyone was up. _Of course, Captain Luffy_.

There was a huge explosion worrying, and scaring, everyone. I looked at where it came from to see Apis open the Kitchen door. Plumes of black smoke filtered out of the Kitchen from the top and bottom of the door once it was opened. "What were you doing in there?" Sanji yelled when I jumped onto the second floor.

I checked Apis over seeing a few scratches and smudges of smoke all over her. "I made a meal!" Apis told all of us. I took a few Band-Aids out of my Pouch before handing them to her. "Thank you, Luffy. Breakfast is ready!" she thanked me and told everyone. "Yay!" I smiled happily. I was happy to eat any food Apis makes.

Everyone didn't like the burnt appearance of the food she made when we sat down. I didn't mind the appearance though.

Nami: "You made this?"

*Nods*

Usopp: "It has a… unique appearance…"

"Thank you! I'm going to eat it now!" I cheered happily. "In addition to rescuing me, you're also feeding me. I want to help as much as I can!" Apis said as I continued eating. "Is this edible?" Zoro asked before I watched Nami open his mouth, dump the food in, and close his mouth.

"Is it safe to eat?" Usopp asked confusing me. "Are you really asking that, Usopp? It's delicious!" cheeks full of Apis's food. It made the girl happy and it wasn't that bad to me. It's better than vegetables with maggots, worms, and other decomposing organisms.

"It's possible only the appearance is bad" Sanji tried to sound optimistic, but it didn't work. When everyone tried it they screamed, gulping down pitchers of water. Apis tried it saying it was spicy.

"I put in the wrong spice" she cried with a frown. "It happens to everyone, a common mistake. You will just have to be more careful next time" Sanji explained, turning to the table. To me it was delicious, so I don't know why everyone thought it was terrible.

"Now everyone, eat every last crumb. This girl… what is your name? Luffy said it was Apis, but is that right?" Sanji asked her. "Yes, my name is Apis!" she said happily as I ate. "Apis-chan put her heart into making this! I won't allow you to waste food either way" Sanji told all of us. I shoveled more food into my mouth.

"I'm not good at cooking, I'm sorry. I really wanted to be helpful though!" Apis apologized as I continued eating. "Don't worry about it, Apis. We appreciate the thought" Nami consoled her. "Leave the cooking to me, alright? You can help out with other things" Sanji suggested with a smile.

"This is really good though" I smiled as I continued eating. "It's better than what I had to eat for two years when I was four" I elaborated when they were exasperated with me.

"I want BBQ next time, I haven't had it in a while" I suggested as I ate more food.

After dinner, I had eaten everything Apis made, we were talking to the girl. "Luffy said you escaped a Marine ship and they're after you, is that true?" Nami asked her. She was surprised but nodded as an answer. "I escaped it in the storm three nights ago"

"You're very reckless leaving that boat for a small one in that big of a storm" Nami told the girl. "Why were you on it in the first place?" Zoro asked her. She didn't seem to want to answer. "Why won't you tell us?" Usopp asked before I spoke.

"Don't press her Usopp, Commodore Nelson is a very greedy person" I told him sternly. "You didn't answer my question about where you want us to drop you off at. I need to get something from a Town anyway so knowing where there is one would help me a lot" I asked. I hope they have a red journal though.

" **Warship Island** " she told me. "Why don't you come with me? You can help me with this" I smiled when I got up. She nodded happily before all of us headed upstairs. "This is the Navigation Table, it helps the ship move and ready itself without much help" I explained as I walked up to it.

" **Warship Island** got its name because it looks like a Warship, right?" I asked. "Yeah, it is" she answered when I pressed a square button with an arrow that was facing down on it. The table lowered so Apis could see it better. "Can you find it on the map?" I asked her. She nodded before she pointed to it.

I noticed something odd about it. I remembered it being bigger when a Global Leader visited it once in the past. "We will be going there then. Are you able to touch the Island?" I asked with a smile before she nodded. She tapped it before Merry spoke.

 _Do you want to head to Warship Island, Captain?_ I nodded patting Apis's head when she hid behind my legs in fear. "Yes, we do Merry" I smiled happily. "We're going to **Warship Island**?! Thank you, Luffy!" Apis said hugging my arm as she jumped up and down in happiness. "Your welcome!" I smiled gleefully.

"I think Apis should get a tour of our ship, don't you think guys?" I asked them. They were shocked I asked before they nodded. They saw what I normally do when I find a new place to go to. They all went downstairs to show Apis around.

I pushed the square button with an arrow pointing up that was above the other one. The Navigation Table rose so it was back to where it was before.

Since Apis is being targeted by Marines I tapped the simplified Seagull button. A fleet of Warships were not too far away from where we were. I tapped a crown button not too far from the Cannonball button. There were a cluster of Sea Kings in the **_Calm Belt_**. That would be normal if they were only pin pricks, but this was a bigger dot.

'This is going to be fun!' I grinned, excited for this trip.

"I will prepare meals for you everyday from now on!" I heard Apis say excitedly when I walked downstairs. Everyone said it wasn't necessary before I saw her frown. "Instead of doing that," I said getting their attention.

"When we get to **Warship Island** , you get the Villagers to not attack us" I suggested. She nodded happily before I added to that. " _And_ , if you need help with something, you will come to us even after we get there" I told her. She was a bit more reluctant with this one, but agreed after about five seconds when I smiled at her.

The Map also shows us important stuff that previous Global Leaders might have left notes for. Like the fact there is a Millennium Dragon on **Warship Island** , in the Mountain. This specific Dragon is about to die though.

"By the way," I said getting her attention again. "Stay in here for a while till we get you home" I advised her. "Why is that Captain?" Zoro asked making me grin. "Because, there is fun stuff that Apis, Nami and Usopp won't like" grinning at them.

 _There are multiple approaching ships, Luffy_ "Thank you Merry, do you want to see the fun?" I asked them. Usopp immediately went to the Crow's Nest in a panic.

I pulled out a notepad, a rainbow pencil, and a regular pencil handing them to Apis. The rainbow pencil changes colors based on which color you want. "Since we will be busy with Marines outside, draw or write or both upstairs. You can even talk to Merry if you want" I smiled at her. She nodded with a smile before I went outside.

I know she isn't crazy about staying inside, but I think the possibility of being captured again might make her stay. "What is the Navy doing here?! A Fleet none the less!" I heard Nami yell, making me grin. Those ships are after Apis, but they likely don't know she's with us. This would mean they're coming after me.

"They're after me!" I smiled walking out of the Kitchen. Apis came out as well making me frown. "I said stay inside Apis, do you want to get caught again?" I asked her. She shook her head before I spoke.

"Branch 8 is under the control of Commodore Nelson Royale who has been after the Elixir of Immortality almost his whole life" I informed my crew. "What is that?" Usopp asked from the Crow's Nest. "It is an Elixir made from Dragonite. It is found in the Dragon's Nest very close to **Warship Island** " I answered him.

"Are you after it to?" Apis asked, backing away from me. "I have a whole case full of Dragonite that my ancestors collected over the years when they saved Dragons and the Dragon's Nest from bad people. Plus, immortality doesn't interest me" I told her. She nodded before I looked at her again.

"Go inside Apis, they know you're here now because you came outside" I told her. She left finally, making me smile when I turned back to the Fleet.

Cannons were fired worrying Usopp who was in the middle of climbing down. "Sanji, can you watch Apis to make sure nothing happens to her?" I asked him. He nodded before he went inside with Apis. The whole ship shook from the aftershocks of the three Cannonballs hitting the water around our ship.

"Stop the ship immediately! Those were warning shots!" the Marines warned. Usopp was barely hanging onto the edge of the ship. "What do you wanna do Luffy? I will take them on with you if that's what you wanna do" Zoro asked/volunteered.

"W-Wait! Why are you guys always like this?! A raid won't even work!" Usopp argued with us. I heard the Seagulls speak to Apis, so I looked behind me. She didn't go inside, which was a pain.

"A strong wind is coming from…" Apis didn't get to finish as Nami asked Zoro to lean the Sails to the South. I smiled since the Seagulls told Apis there was a strong wind there. "Usopp and Sanji! Right Rudder full!"

"I'm guessing Apis is right then?" I asked her, smirking a bit. "Yeah, she was" Nami answered turning my smirk into a wide grin. "No matter how good you three are, we will lose if we fight their numbers head on" she warned me. A huge gust of wind pushed us South at a super-fast pace, making me smile. We're heading to **Warship Island** and straight for the **_Calm Belt_**.

"Are you happy I didn't stay inside, Luffy?" Apis asked making me nod. "Yep! Though next time listen" I told her, grinning before frowning.

"The Navy isn't following us anymore, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed happily. This is what I frowned at.

"Seems we can't head to **Warship Island** now" I sighed, elbows on the railing as I leaned back on it. "What?! I thought you were taking me home?" Apis asked. Everyone started scolding me for hurting Apis's feelings.

"We're in the **_Calm Belt_** now because of how far South the gust took us. This means no wind to take us to **Warship Island** , or anywhere else, and Sea Kings" I explained to them. Nami looked up at the Sail and saw that I was right.

"Luffy's right" Nami said, worry and fear lacing her tone.

Apis looked worried making me crouch down next to her. "We'll be fine," I started softly, hand on her head. "We will get you home just like I promised we would" smiling at her. She was hesitant to believe that before I ruffled her hair. "Stop that!" she said batting my hand away as she pouted angrily at me. "Good face, at least you're not showing that you doubt me anymore" I grinned happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:36 P.M. on July 31, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:53 P.M. on September 20, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Hope this arc doesn't confuse anyone, it confuses me slightly.**


	27. The Millennial Dragon

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2104 words previous, 2827 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Millennial Dragon

Luffy's POV

"What is that?" Usopp asked making me smile. "It is an area of the **Grand Line** or sea where nothing moves. It's also home to Sea Kings" I answered him. I saw Apis turn to look behind her, so I did the same. It seems a creature spoke to her.

"What is it Apis?" I asked as the boat started shaking. "Stop talking! Furl the Sails and start paddling" Nami ordered us. _Sea Kings approaching, I repeat Sea Kings approaching Captain Luffy_. The ship shook again once that happened making me sigh. "Remind me to make you and early warning system" I told the ship.

Hills of water started popping up around the ship, scaring everyone. "The Sea Kings are here!" Nami yelled in a panic.

I looked in front of me wondering which Sea King this one was. It had orchid purple Chameleon-like eyes that were looking all over, but because of the water the eyes were all I could see.

The water disappeared off the Sea Kings as soon as they popped the domes of water. The Sea King in front of me was a pear green and mustard yellow striped Eel-like Sea King with the crazy purple eyes.

Our ship slid down a few feet from the edge of a black and white Se King with an arctic blue, wavy, elongated dorsal fin, orange eyes, and sharp teeth. "So big!" I smiled, really happy to see so many Sea Kings. Everyone was freaking out from fear, but I was freaking out at how cool they look.

"The **_Calm Belt_** is the nest of Sea Kings and the ones here are larger than normal. This is why no one crosses the **_Calm Belt_**!" Nami cried calmly.

Sanji: "What are we supposed to do now?"

Zoro: "W-We just stay still for now"

I saw that Zoro was struggling to do that though. He thought they would go away eventually so we can paddle away when they do. That sounds a bit foolish though. None of us can stand in these positions for that long.

"S-Seriously?!" Usopp exclaimed in terror before I saw Nami cover his mouth. _'What was that?'_

Looking down I saw a Frog Sea King jump at us. "Staying still won't work Zoro" I told him with a smirk when they saw the Frog. Usopp doesn't do well in these kinds of situations.

Seeing Apis fall towards the Frog, I vaulted over the ship's railing. I grabbed the railing with my left arm and stretched my right to catch her. I grabbed her waist before pulling her to my chest. The Frog Sea King fell back into the sea as a result of gravity.

I swung her up to the Crow's Nest when the Frog Sea King fell to the sea. "Do you have the power of a Devil Fruit?!" Apis yelled when she was above it. "Yeah, I do!" I told her making sure she doesn't go too far. "Luffy!" Apis yelled getting my attention.

"Can you stretch your arm down again?!" she asked. I looked down, seeing what she was looking at. I looked up at her when I realized what she was intending to do. "Sure!" I pulled her down towards the Sea King's snout.

"What are you doing?!" Nami yelled in worry. "Trusting Apis" I answered simply.

Grabbing out my Staff I gave it an order. " ** _Open_** " I said when the Kitchen door and my Staff glowed stark white. "Get inside!" I told everyone once the door opened. They all went inside before I pulled Apis back out of the Sea King's nose when she pulled out a nose hair. "What'd she just do?!" Zoro yelled from the door when he entered the Kitchen.

"She pulled out his nose hair" I answered simply when I got onto the deck. Once Apis let go of the nose hair I pulled her to my chest.

Everyone was panicking when they realized that Sea King Amias was going to sneeze. I closed the Kitchen door so they wouldn't fly out. I kept Apis to my chest as I held onto the Mast so we wouldn't fly off either when Amias sneezed. *Sneeze* We flew over a mass of Sea Kings which made me glad Usopp wasn't out here to see this.

"Are you alright, Apis?" I asked when we landed. Her eyes were shut very tightly so I was afraid she was terrified by what I did with the others and didn't do to her. When she opened her eyes, she nodded at me with a wide smile. "Are you guys alright in the Kitchen?!" I asked before the door opened.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Nami told me.

"It seems we're back in the area we came from" Nami said in relief. "No sign of the Navy either" Zoro observed when he walked out as well. "Nice job, Apis" I smiled, setting her down. "Yep!" she gave me a thumbs up paired with a smile before I heard a groan from the Kitchen.

"I thought we were goners" Usopp groaned out, crawling out of the Kitchen. "Unfurl the Sails Merry! **Warship Island** , here we come!" I called happily.

A fog settled in when I climbed on top of the Figurehead to sit down. "We can't see anything?" Usopp complained.

"Is it really around here, Apis?" Sanji asked her. "Merry has a good sense of direction! Don't doubt her" I scolded lightly. "Look!" Apis exclaimed happily. Looking down I saw she was pointing forward. Squinting that way, I saw a shadowy figure behind the fog.

"It's **Warship Island**!" I smiled happily.

"How do you know it's not a huge ship?" Zoro asked making me smile wider. "You can see the outline of trees and rocks" I told them happily. "He's right! It's **Warship Island** " Apis defended me.

When we reached the Island there were a lot of armed Villagers on the shore. They were armed with Harpoons, Pitchforks, and Paddles.

"You should go first and tell them about us so they won't attack, Apis. You did promise that" I suggested when the ladder was lowered. "Careful though" I told her when she agreed with enthusiasm. "I'm home!" Apis greeted loudly before she climbed down. I climbed down after her and my crew followed.

"Why were you on a Pirate ship?"

"Say…" I apparently frightened them when I spoke. "Do you have a BBQ Restaurant on this Island?!" I asked cheerily. "Huh?" they all asked.

"They may be Pirates but they're good Pirates!" Apis explained. "Are there even good Pirates?" one of them asked her. "Yeah, there are!" she told them happily. I smiled at Apis's answer. Not many people know there are good Pirates.

"Weren't you taken by the Navy?" a different Villager asked her. "Yeah I was, but I escaped though. Luffy and the other saved me, right?" Apis asked me. "That's correct!" I smiled happily, looking at her before I looked at the Villagers.

"What did you do, Apis?"

"The Navy was looking for you and we don't know why"

"They're still around so you shouldn't have come here"

The Villagers informed her. "What are we gonna do?" Apis panicked. "We would like to help… but they're Pirates, aren't they?" a Villager asked. Apis's panic went from worried panic to sheepish concern.

"What should we do?" she asked scratching the side of her head. "Just ask us for help" I said looking down at her. "You promised to ask for our help if you needed it once we dropped you off" I reminded her. "Apis"

An older man farther behind the group spoke once he got everyone's attention. "Come to my house!" he told the girl. "Grandpa Bokuden!" Apis yelled as she ran to the man. "I'm glad you are safe" the man smiled happily when he hugged the young girl.

"Thank you so much for saving Apis" the man thanked when he looked at us. "I would like to throw you a small welcome party for you" he suggested. "I really want BBQ, but we don't mind" I told him. "Grandpa Bokuden doesn't have BBQ but his Pork Buns are the best on the Island!" Apis exclaimed happily.

"Let's go!" I smiled cheerily as I walked up to them. I have a feeling we should've hidden our ship though.

Scene Change: Bokuden's House

"The preparations are done so we just have to wait a little while" Bokuden told us. I nodded, loving the smell that the food created.

"This is the real deal. How long do we have to wait?" Sanji asked as he smoked. "4-5 hours" was the man's answer. I nodded at that. "I'll go into Town then" I announced, leaving the house. I left to find a store in Town, hoping they have a red notebook.

After a bit of searching I did find one before I went back to the house. When I got back, I heard Bokuden mention an old legend about the Island.

"Residents of the Island are said to be descendants of the **Lost Island** people" the man started. The ' **Lost Island** ' is likely what the Island looked like when the Dragon's Nest was still around. I looked to Apis and saw she was wearing a bored or agitated expression. She probably heard of this legend a lot.

"On that Island, which had sunk tens of thousands of years ago, lived Millennial Dragons" Bokuden continued. "The bones of these Dragons are called Dragonite" he continued before my crew spoke up.

"Luffy mentioned that, but he didn't tell us they were Millennial Dragon bones" Nami told him. "Oh? Did he now?" Bokuden asked, looking at me. "A legend like that has no reason for the Navy to get involved though" Sanji commented, blowing smoke. "Yeah, why is the Navy looking for it in the first place?" Usopp asked in annoyance, arms crossed.

When more questions were asked, Bokuden went into a long story about the clue to the legend. This made Apis stand up to leave, getting my attention "Shhh!" she told me quietly, finger over her lips. I just smiled and nodded at that. She smiled at me before leaving the house. I continued following her with my eyes.

"Once he starts a story it never ends, I'm not listening to all of that" I heard Apis whisper. It made me smile.

Time Skip: Nighttime

I woke up when I heard Usopp mention Pork Buns. "Luffy?" Nami asked making me sigh. "I'm going out for a bit" I told her, understanding why Apis said what she did.

When I was outside I smelled something delicious, it was Pork Buns. I followed the smell seeing Apis, but I pretended like I was half-asleep. She hid behind a part of the wall making me wonder what she is doing.

"I can get something elsewhere" I said out loud. I turned left and hid behind the corner of the building. After a while Apis sneakily walked out making me frown. She was carrying a bag of Pork Buns over her shoulder.

I waited a bit but Nami came out not long after Apis left. "Come on Nami" I told her, walking after Apis. "Why?" she asked.

"Apis took the Pork Buns and is taking them to someone, I want to find out who" I explained with a grin. She nodded before we followed the trail that Apis left. She really should've _tried_ holding the bag off the ground.

"It's a dead end" Nami said when we reached the mountain.

I saw a crack in the bush before I got down on my hands and knees, sticking my head through it. "What're you doing, you idiot?" Nami asked in worry. "Hole" I answered before she got down to look to. We crawled through and ended up in a forest.

We reached a chasm with a river before we stopped.

"She went across here. Luffy!" Nami told me. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" stretching my arms back. I pulled them forward to reach across to grab the other side. " **Suspension Bridge** " I said laying down to make a bridge for her. She walked across me before I pulled myself across when she was safely on the other side.

"This is the other side of the mountain" Nami observed before we came upon a clearing. There was a small, cave opening there. Nami was very curious about it. We walked in far enough to hear Apis's voice.

"I was fine, some cool and weird Pirates saved me" she was talking about us. "They weren't scary. I brought some of Grandpa Bokuden's Pork Buns for you since I thought you might be hungry. Here you go" Apis said.

"No! Slow down!" Apis worried, I guess Grandpa Ryu was eating too fast. If I remember right, this is where the, about to die, Millennial Dragon is. "Who is she talking to?" Nami asked before I walked out.

"Who are you talkin' to, Apis?" I asked already having an idea. I walked closer before she yelled at me not to. I smiled at who I saw.

"I knew it!" I smiled, hearing Nami walk over. She was shocked before I hugged Ryu's face happily. "So cool!" I smiled, nuzzling him.

"This is so cool! Where'd you come from?" I asked seeing him open his eyes.

 _'_ _I want to go back home, Luffy'_ he told me sadly. "I see, that's what Apis is trying to find. She's trying to find your home" I smiled softly at the Dragon. _'I want to be your friend. I know you're not a bad person, Luffy'_ he told me. "I'd love to be your friend!" I smiled happily.

"How could you read Grandpa Ryu's mind, Luffy?" Apis asked me. "I don't think it has anything to do with reading their mind, Apis. I've been able to understand animals since I was born somehow though" I smiled happily when I stood up.

Nami finally walked up to us when she realized Ryu wasn't a bad Dragon.

"You have the **_Whisper-Whisper Fruit_** don't you, Apis?" I asked when I sat down in between Ryu's head and his body. "Yeah I do, that's how I found him" Apis explained with a smile.

"That's how you knew the wind was coming that time" Nami said in awe. "The Seabirds told me" she said before turning to me. "Did you hear them to Luffy?" Apis asked making me nod. "Yeah I did"

"I also heard them warn you that if we followed the wind we would likely end up in the **_Calm Belt_**. We had to time it carefully so we wouldn't" I explained, stroking Ryu's neck feathers.

"Grandpa Ryu lost his energy and was separated from his friends. Since then he had been looking for **Lost Island** " Apis explained. "For the Dragon's Nest, right?" I asked Ryu. _'Yes, how do you know it?'_ Ryu asked me. "Because the legend about this place isn't wrong" I told him.

"In the legend, didn't it sink a long time ago?" Nami asked me. "It resurfaces every millennium, but…" I said looking at Ryu. It's a place where Dragons die and are reborn. "But what?"

"Is he why the Navy are after you?" I asked Apis, ignoring Nami's question. "I asked the Navy, who often came by here, about the Island. It was a mistake because they were looking for the Dragonite" she explained. "You mentioned that Commodore Nelson wanted it, right Luffy?" Nami asked me. I only nodded as an answer.

I froze when Apis explained her capture. "My pendant, made of Grandpa Ryu's claw, may have been another reason" Apis said. That can help her find the Island. "I don't want to cause trouble for the Villagers, so I kept this all a secret" she continued.

"I want to take Grandpa Ryu back to his home, no matter what it takes!" she was determined to do that. Her determination made me frown. "He keeps telling me that he will get his energy back once he gets to the Dragon's Nest" that is only barely true. He will die and be reborn as a baby Dragon, getting his energy back in the process.

"He's the reason I told you to ask us for help when we get to the Island. We'll take him there!" I smiled happily.

"Have you been listening Luffy?! It only resurfaces once in a thousand years" Nami yelled at me. "I know, but Ryu's right! It is gonna surface really soon" I told her happily. "But it's not even on a Map!" Nami yelled making me shake my head. "It's on mine" I told her, grinning from ear to ear.

On the Navigation Table there was a lightly shadowed outline of the Dragon's Nest around the Island. The Navigation Table has been passed down through my family since the dawn of time. "Then I guess we don't have a choice" Nami sighed, giving up.

"You'll really help him?!" Apis asked making me nod with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:43 P.M. on July 31, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 5:54 P.M. on September 24, 2018.**

 **Amias is Latin for 'beloved'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	28. To the Storm Mirage

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Just got this idea, but the words in the middle of the page in italics after the mention/introduction of something new being used is the explanation of it in a narrative voice.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **3310 words previous, 5094 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: To the Storm Mirage

Luffy's POV

We arrived at the house to find that everyone had fallen asleep. "The 1201st King was…" Bokuden said in his sleep. "The story isn't over yet?" Nami complained, arms crossed.

"Oi, wake up!" I smiled when I picked up a pencil. I poked the bubbled in front of Usopp, waking him up. It turned into a chain reaction because it woke Zoro to. Sanji woke up as well, stretching his arms out. "Since the old man's story was so long I dozed off…"

"Bokuden! Where's Apis?!" a Villager yelled frantically when he entered the house. "What happened?" Nami asked before I looked over to the man. From the sweat on the man's face he was exhausted from running all the way here. "You're the Pirates, right? A Navy Fleet started blocking the harbor!" he informed us.

"All of that… just to capture Apis?" Nami asked and I nodded.

"Come with me, Everyone!" Nami told the crew. I stood happily before Sanji did the same. "What do we do with the old man?" Zoro asked, still sitting down but his arms were crossed across his chest. "Let him be of course! He's sound asleep" I smiled before I walked out the door.

"When Bokuden wakes up, please tell him we will protect Apis" Nami told the Villager. He agreed with a stutter before we headed to the cave opening.

I smiled when we entered the cave and found Ryu and Apis at the back of it. The trio were shocked to see the Sennenryu. "Hi, everyone!" Apis greeted from atop Ryu's back.

"This is the Millennial Dragon Bokuden was talking about" Nami informed them. "He's amazing despite his age!" I smiled happily.

"I guess when you get closer to the **Grand Line** you see all kinds of things like this, right?" Zoro asked. "I guess it is possible since there are also Sea Kings…" Sanji commented.

"I-Is he really harmless?!" Usopp freaked. Ryu licked the man's face before I heard Apis warn him. "Ah! He can be senile sometimes so if he acts like you're food, get away!" Apis warned him. *Chomp* She was a bit too late though.

"Does it hurt though?" I asked when he freaked out. Even if he thinks you're food it doesn't hurt since he only closes his mouth on your body. He doesn't crush it like most animals do with their food.

"He's not crushing your body so it's like he's teething!" I smiled. "Wh-What are you saying?! He's not a puppy" Usopp freaked.

"Let him eat you like that!"

"Z-Zoro?!"

"Don't! He will get food poisoning"

"What did you say, damn love Cook?!"

When Ryu opened his mouth, Usopp hid behind a rock that was meters away with tears in his eyes. Ryu blew steam from his nostrils making me smile.

"The Navy are after this Millennial Dragon. The reason I brought you here is because Luffy wants to help him get to **Lost Island** " Nami explained. "We're gonna have enough trouble gettin' away from the Navy that is closing in on us! How will we be able to bring such a huge creature with us?" Usopp complained.

"Grandpa Ryu wants to go home… so…" Apis started. "So, Luffy promised to bring him home?" Usopp wondered accusingly when he looked at me. "I don't see why not, it's close by" I told him as I sat on a high rock behind Nami. "How do you know?!" Usopp yelled at me.

"I thought Grandpa Ryu would get his energy back once he gets home…" I looked to Ryu when Apis said that. She was stroking his snout. I sighed at what she said because he still hasn't told her the truth. Can't really blame him for that though, she probably wouldn't bring him home if she knew he was going to die there.

"Animals have a migration instinct, and Luffy says the ship knows where it is" Nami explained. "Let's find **Lost Island**!" I smiled knowing we're basically right on top of it. "Things are bound to work out somehow, right?" Zoro asked when him and Sanji sat down. I smiled at this.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about him? Getting him down the mountain will be a lot of work" Sanji said, lighting a Cigarette. "I can easily make a cart big enough for Ryu to ride in" I told them. Apis cheered making me smile widely at her. "We just need materials to make it" I explained.

We walked out of the Cave before Sanji, Zoro and I cut down some trees.

" ** _Gum-Gum Gatling_**!" I called, punching down multiple trees. I watched as Sanji twirled his legs in the air, breaking trees before pushing off his hands into the air to get on his feet. I watched Zoro cut down even more trees with **_Wado Ichimonji_**.

I was standing on my pile of trunks, Zoro was standing on his, and Sanji was sitting on his. Looking around I saw we got enough. "Since you guys did all this I guess we don't have a choice anymore…" Usopp complained.

Jumping off my pile of wood I asked Zoro and Sanji to do the same. When they did I took out my Staff giving it an order. " ** _Build_** " I ordered pointing the gem at the wood piles. The trunks of wood flew into each other, melding together as streams of light poured from the ball of shiny, melted brown.

Once all of the trees were melded into the liquid, brown ball, the liquid fell forming a huge minecart. It had a working ramp and **_Sponge Vines_** were attached to the bottom like streamers. They act as flotation devices in water. It was big enough for everyone to fit in comfortably with Ryu.

 **Sponge Vines** _have the texture of Sponge with the colors of them to, but they mix with the Chartreuse green of the Vine that they come from._

"Amazing!" Apis cheered happily. "It's so sturdy and spacious! Grandpa Ryu will definitely fit in this!" Apis cheered as she jumped inside of it.

"The harbor is blocked by the Navy, right? What will we do with the ship?" Sanji asked. I was about to tell him to ask Nami but Zoro mentioned a raid. "Sounds like a good plan" Sanji agreed before I could say anything about it.

"Because we will have Grandpa Ryu, a raid won't work" Nami told them. "I want the Going Merry brought to the rear of the Island" she finished. Usopp volunteered to do it before finishing. "Zoro comes with me though" that did not surprise me.

"Why me?!" Zoro complained. He really did not like that. "I will leave it to you guys then!" Nami said happily. "How about we wait for nightfall!" Usopp suggested. "That isn't an option Usopp" I scolded loudly.

"Bring the Merry to the edge of the Cape that looks like Usopp's nose" Nami told them. "That does look like Usopp's nose!" I smiled happily when I saw it. Usopp worried about the Navy before Nami told him not to.

"They won't be able to find this place" I saw her smile.

"Doing things on a hit-or-miss basis like that isn't…" he tried to stall but was interrupted. "Sanji! Luffy! Put Grandpa Ryu on the minecart" Nami told us. She wanted the conversation she was having with Usopp to end apparently. It was easy to get him on the minecart, despite how much he may weigh.*

"Here they come!" I heard Nami say before I heard the flapping of wings behind me. A Seagull landed on Ryu's head. The Navy is closing in apparently. "We've got trouble! The bird said the Navy is close by!" Apis warned frantically. "They came sooner than I thought, but you don't have to worry, Apis. We have these two to protect us"

"Once the Going Merry reaches the Cape, we will go all the way down" Nami explained.

I heard the Marines down there making plans. I deadpanned at them because those plans are terrible. We already know they're there so capturing Ryu in one shot without being noticed is impossible.

After a while they got their Guns ready to shoot Ryu but Apis jumped in the way. "Don't shoot Grandpa Ryu!" she yelled. Ryu wouldn't let them shoot her though.

He put his tail between the Marines and Apis. He raised his head to look at the Marines, scaring most of them in the process.

Nami was hiding behind Apis, ready to get her out of the way when I heard someone talking. He didn't care about Apis anymore as the Dragon is the Elixir of Immortality they have been looking for.

"Fire!" a Marine ordered before the others raised their Guns to shoot. Apis ran forward before I jumped over them when Nami pulled her back. The bullets stretched my skin and clothes before I smiled.

"Not gonna work!" I shouted, sending the bullets flying. One hit the ground, another the cliffside, a tree, and the rest hit near the Marines.

"What the…?!"

"T-The bullets definitely…!"

"You have the powers of a Devil Fruit then?" a man with bright purple, tall hair asked. I know his name is Eric, a Mercenary hired by Commodore Nelson. "I'm a Replica-Man, I replicated the powers of the **Gum-Gum Fruit** with my **Replica-Replica Fruit** " I answered stretching my cheek out.

"Replica-Man…!"

"D-Devil Fruit…?"

"What is that?"

"Use Swords! Bullets won't work on rubber" Eric told the confused and flustered Marines. The Marines charged with Swords raised.

"Sanji!" Nami yelled. He's the only fighter on my crew, that's present, who doesn't have a complete disadvantage against people with Swords. He can still be cut by them, but when it comes to non-sharp objects I'm best suited to take them on. Swords do not fit in that category.

" ** _Gum-Gum Gatling_**!" I yelled, punching a crowd of Marines that were leftover by Sanji.

A Marine screamed in terror when he looked up at us. "And you call yourselves the Navy? You guys are good for nothing" Eric said angering me. They aren't good for nothings! Many Marines can't beat us.

A Marine got up and walked down the hill, holding his arm, before Eric killed him in his retreat. It annoyed me greatly that he did that.

"There was no reason for you to use the **Kama Kama no Mi** on him" I told Eric. "That was a Devil Fruit?" Sanji asked me in shock. "Good job, guessing my Devil Fruit like that. My name's…" he tried to introduce but I finished for him.

"Eric the Whirlwind, a Mercenary hired by Commodore Nelson Royale to find the Dragonite" I finished blandly. "Well that's very impressive for a Pirate. We don't have business with you, just the Sennenryu" Eric told us.

"What's the Devil Fruit he has again, Luffy?" Sanji asked as we ignored the rest. "It's the **Sickle-Sickle Fruit** " I repeated not listening to Eric. "Do we have to keep going Nami?" I asked her. She looked to the Cape saying we have to keep going for a little bit longer.

"Nami is lovely, even when she looks at the distant Ocean" Sanji said dreamily.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Eric yelled, making me look at him. "You're basically saying we should move, or you will kill us, right?" I asked. "That's not all I was saying!" he yelled at me. "Really? Because I'm sickle listening to you" I smiled, hoping that came out right. "I hope you don't regret making me mad"

Eric was holding his right hand across his chest, over his left shoulder. " ** _Sickle-Sickle_** …" he said, shaking his hand. " ** _Whirlwind_**!" he called as a gust of razor-sharp wind flew towards us.

I pushed Sanji out of the way, pulling my arm back before it could get cut off. I got four, shallow scratches from it though. They were deeper than they would've been if I didn't move Sanji out of the way.

"Idiot! Why did you do that?!" Sanji yelled when he stood up.

"Making sure you don't get shallower cuts than these" I answered lifting my hand up to show him. That was a bad idea though because blood gurgled at a slow pace from my open wound.

"The winds I create are as sharp as legendary Swords. If your Captain didn't move you out of the way, you would've been bleeding to. His cuts would've been shallower to" Eric told us. "Hand over the Sennenryu!" Eric ordered us.

"No way!" I told him as I stitched my wound together with a needle and thread I got out when Sanji shouted at me. "Do you wanna experience the **_Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind_** again?" Eric asked me. "Here they come! Sanji! Luffy!" Nami called in excitement. We ran up to our group at that.

I jumped onto the front of the minecart telling Sanji to get on. I moved the stick that touched the ground forward, pushing the minecart down the hill. I made sure to keep the stick as forward as possible so it wouldn't catch on anything on the way down.

Seeing Eric in front of us I held up my Staff. " ** _Replicate_** " I said feeling my body glow white as I activated my Devil Fruit. " ** _Nullify_** " I ordered last when my Staff's gem and Eric glowed red. If I ordered that first I wouldn't have been able to replicate his powers today.

Eric jumped out of the way when his ability was nullified. We sailed past him before I saw a rock a few meters in front of us. " ** _Gum-Gum Gatling_** " I yelled, obliterating the rock before we could smash into it. I heard Sanji kicking away rocks behind me so they wouldn't hit Nami.

"What is this?!" Apis yelled in terror. "That's how I destroy rocks Apis, I won't apologize for it" I laughed happily. I was glad I was sitting in front of instead of on top of Ryu because I would've gotten caught on a tree branch if I was. We kept hitting bumps making us go in the air slightly.

"Yoo-Hoo!"

I heard Apis laughing which means she was finally having fun. I laughed with her even when we reached the Cape.

We flew into the sky making me glad that I made this buoyant enough to float, even with the added weight. We broke the Mast off a Navy ship before we skipped along the water.

"I'm surprised this thing can float" Nami sighed in relief. "At least it worked" Apis smiled making me nod as I saw the **_Sponge Vines_** soak up the water, making them bigger. "Right!" I laughed from on top of Ryu.

After a while, Sanji, Nami and I were on the Merry. I had given Usopp **_Rope Vines_** to tie the minecart to the ship.

 **Rope Vines** _are sturdier and a lot more stretchy than normal rope. They can't be cut and can pull a lot of weight without breaking. They're a lot better than any rope you will find for these reasons. They look like they're hard and smooth as stone because of the shimmery mix of Eggnog yellow and Parakeet green._

"That was the best!" I smiled happily as I sat cross-legged on the railing. "That was fun!" Nami agreed.

"Are you alright, Apis?!" Nami asked the girl before I looked at her. She was smiling on the minecart. "Yep! That was fun!" she smiled widely. "Let's head to **Lost Island** " Nami said and I nodded.

"Where is it anyway?" Nami asked making me grin.

"A few Nautical miles ahead of us" though that was a half-lie. We need to go somewhere first before we come back here to arrive just before the Dragon's Nest starts to resurface. "WHAT?!" the whole crew, and Apis, shouted in shock.

"Yep! **Warship Island** may have moved because of geological shifts but that is right. The natives of **Warship Island** are descendants of **Lost Island** residents because **Lost Island** was a part of **Warship Island** before it sank when people got too greedy" I told them happily.

They were all shocked and doubtful, but I don't mind. It won't change where we're going.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

I was by the Navigation Table showing Apis the Indigo blue shape in the water of the map. "This is **Lost Island** " I told her. Looking at a dial on the far left I reached for it.

I turned the Historical Dial to the left, seeing the Indigo slowly growing brighter I saw everything on the Map move and morph with the Island.

 _The Historical Dial is a dial on the Navigation Table's dashboard that uses the Satellite and Memory Bank of the table itself._

 _Depending on which way you turn it, it warps time for the Navigation Table's Map. Turning it left means the table will go back in time. Turning it right means the table will go further in time. The dial can turn infinitely backwards but it still has a limit, to the time the Satellite and Memory Bank was made. Its max to the right is the current time._

 _There is a bar underneath it that is outlined in Rich black, the numbers and letters that indicate the current year the dial is at are also in Rich black._

 _Below that it shows the exact time in year(s)-months(s)-day(s)-hour(s)-minute(s)-second(s)-millisecond(s). This is not in a box. The background that the words and numbers rest on is the wooden dashboard on the Navigation Table.**_

When I stopped turning the Historical Dial, you could see that **Warship Island** was a lot bigger than before. "That was 1202 Kings ago"

"Wha? So, I didn't have to look for it because it has been here the whole time?!" Apis asked in shock. "Yes, and no" I said before continuing. "There is a place you have to go before the Island resurfaces, that is where we are going now. The **Lost Island** surfaces every thousand years for Dragon's to nest" die and be reborn.

We walked downstairs before Apis asked Sanji if she could help. He said she could so I walked outside. "Where do we go, Ryu?" I heard Usopp ask.

"Just head East of **Warship Island** " I told him irritably before I vaulted over the railing and onto the minecart. It looked more like a dented raft with bouncy, leafy floaties around it.

I saw that Ryu was staring at the Jumping Fish. His eyes were shaking making me smile softly. I sat down, sitting cross-legged on the ground beside his head. "We'll get you home soon, I promise Ryu" stroking his feathered neck. _'I know you will, Luffy'_ he said tiredly before falling asleep.

"He's tired, so let him sleep" I told them as I continued stroking his neck. "Sorry for the wait everyone! The food is done!" Apis yelled happily. "Whew! What a relief Sanji!" Usopp said happily. He continued talking before I heard him scream in pain. I'm guessing he talked too much so Apis stepped on his foot.

"Your food is here, Grandpa Ryu!" Apis yelled before I took out my Staff. " ** _Grab_** " I ordered seeing the pot and my Staff's gem glow white. The pot floated towards me before I set it down on the wood. Taking out some **_Heat-Resistant Vines_** from my Pouch I set them on the wood.

" ** _Weave_** " I ordered seeing them glow white. The Vines 'weaved' together making a blanket before I set the pot on it.

Ryu was jolted awake when Apis landed on the wooded platform. _'I just remembered, Lost Island is East of Warship Island'_ Ryu said making me smile. "Did you hear what Grandpa Ryu just said?" Apis asked me. "Yeah! Told you I know where we're going" I smiled. Everyone was shocked at what we just said.

"What were you right about?" they asked. "Where we're going is East of **Warship Island** " I said happily when I looked at them. "Grandpa Ryu said so to!" Apis said excitedly. "Take the wheel, Usopp!" Nami ordered him.

"You better eat all of that" Sanji was angry because I almost spilled it, only barely though. "Leave it to me!" I smiled happily. I am really hungry right now.

Time Skip: After Lunch***

I was on the Figurehead, sifting through memories. They were memories of a Global Leader who was a resident of **Lost Island** before it sank.

Monkey D. Lockette took care of the Dragons before they would leave. She was also the one who made it sink every thousand years. She made a device that made the Island sink every thousand years in order to protect the Dragons.

The only ones who knew about this at that time were the inhabitants of **Lost Island**. Eventually they forgot their job to help protect the Dragons and pass down the legend. Because of this, only a few **Warship Island** residents know of the existence of the Dragon's Nest or the reason for its existence.

"See anything, Usopp?" I asked seeing a glowing barrier ahead of us. The glowy barrier hides a small Island with a ruin behind it. The ruin on the tiny Island shows the migration of the Dragons and **Lost Island's** current location. It was made with the same science as my Staff, Pouch, and Navigation Table. "Not yet!" he yelled. It wasn't a surprise that he couldn't yet.

"We're almost there, Grandpa Ryu! We're almost to **Lost Island**!" I felt bad for Apis when I heard her say this. Ryu still has yet to tell her what will happen when we get to the Dragon's Nest. I hope I will be able to recognize him when he's reborn though, it will be sad if I don't.

I saw a shadow in the distance making me sigh. I remember Lockette hiding the Island in plain sight with a mirror-like barrier. It is a one-sided circular mirror of never-ending Storm created mirages. I saw it earlier, but I guess we're close enough to see our ship in it.

I touched the mirage with my hand when I leaned forward on them. I saw the ripple effect as I heard the warped sound of a Gong and a Bell together. The image morphed from a shadowed version of the Merry to the colored version. "So cool! Are you seeing this, Nami, Usopp?" I asked happily. "I am…" Nami said in terrorized shock. I heard them screaming as we entered the Storm Mirage Lockette created.

We were in a fog making me grin. "It's just fog…" Zoro said blandly from behind me. "I thought Nami was in trouble or something like that…" Sanji said next.

"Seems we're here!" I smiled happily. "What do you mean Luffy?" Nami called. "And what was that? Our own ship was right in front of us, like a mirage" Usopp asked. "I read about this a long time ago actually!" Nami realized. "It said the differences between cold and warm temperatures of the Ocean create mirages at sea!"

"And you are right! This was created to hide the location of the Dragon's Nest and the Dragon's Nest itself though" I answered simply. The fog parted quickly before I heard the crackling of thunder. It started to rain making me smile again. "What is wrong with this sea?!" Nami yelled in frustration.

"We're not even in the **_New World_** and you're saying that now?! I hope you can survive there if this bothers you because here can't even compare to the **_New World_** " I smiled. A Large wave rocked the boat, so I grabbed onto the Figurehead's horns to keep from being knocked off.

The waves are really getting rough here. I saw Zoro was pinned to the deck next to the wall of the Kitchen by Sanji who was holding Apis. That was a cute picture. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked in annoyance. From his almost invisible blush I could tell he just said that to cover up embarrassment. "It's not my fault!" Sanji told him.

"Raise the Sails and undo the ropes Merry!" Nami yelled. Merry complied, doing as Nami said. I saw Lightning strike the calmer water miles away, creating a bright ripple of electricity where it hit. Nami and Usopp were on the deck instead of the Crow's Nest before they saw it though. The sea doesn't want us here it seems.

"Grandpa Ryu!" I heard Apis yell at the back where Ryu is, annoying me. I flung myself over to the back of the ship where I heard the Vines coming undone. *Snap* I heard one sound when I saw it hit Apis, knocking her to the deck. I reached the Vines just in time to order my Staff to do something about them.

" ** _Attach_** " I said seeing the Vines, secondary Mast, and my Staff's gem glow white. "Zoro! Get Apis" I told him before he grabbed her. Looking at Ryu I saw the shadows of the Dragons retreating in his eyes. He doesn't want to be saved because he thinks he'll be home if he isn't.

"Head to the pillar of light Nami!" I called heading to the railing when the Vines were secured on the Mast. "Take Apis inside Zoro" I told him before I saw him nod. "Luffy!" Apis yelled in a worried tone. I am a bit _too_ close to the waves, aren't I?

"I'll be fine, worry about yourself!" I told her. Everyone went inside the Cabin making me sigh in relief.

Scene Change: Out of the Storm

"This place is surrounded by Storms, almost like it is trying to keep people away" Nami commented. "That's because it is" I grinned. "Don't you think it is a good way to hide the location of the Dragon's Nest?" I smiled.

"Doesn't that look like a Dragon? This must be where the Millennial Dragon's live after all!" Usopp said excitedly. "This isn't where they live" I deadpanned. "The Dragon's Nest is still at the bottom of the sea" I told him.

I vaulted over the ship's railing when we reached the Island. I stood on a bridge that was broken apart by the sinking of the Dragon's Nest and destroyed by the repeated crashing of waves. "Does anyone live here anymore?"

"This whole place has been swallowed up by Mother Nature" Sanji finished, wondering out loud. "Where do you think the Dragon's Nest is?" I heard Nami ask Usopp, but I pretended to not hear that. I know there's supposed to be a ruin here, but I don't know where. "Let's find out!" I smiled jumping down from the broken bridge. I ran to the path that goes through the trees but stopped when I heard Apis.

"Wake up, Ryu! I'm talking to you! We're at the Dragon's Nest Island now, so wake up!" Apis yelled as I walked up to her. _'It's not here, listen to Luffy'_ Ryu told her. He went back to sleep after that. He must be annoyed with her asking so many questions. He's about to die and she keeps stopping him without even knowing it.

"He said it's not here and to listen to Luffy" Apis told all of us with a sad tone. "Let's go find the ruins!" I cheered happily.

"You can see everything from on top of the Island" pointing to the summit. "We may even find the ruins that the Global Leader made thousands of years ago" I smiled happily. "Might as well give it a try! Staying here won't solve anything" Nami smiled. They seemed to have ignored the 'Global Leader' part making me smile.

I grabbed the reins of the minecart, pulling it up the mountain.

"Why're you guys helping me? I can do this myself" I asked Sanji, Usopp and Zoro. Usopp stopped helping immediately since I said it when I heard him complaining. "We can't let you do all of the work" Zoro told me. "Yeah, I agree" Sanji said.

I easily pulled the minecart as everyone walked in front of me. The duo got tired of pushing and we were going up ramps now.

I stopped pulling when everyone else stopped because we reached the civilized part of the Island. Seeing it made me smile. "The ancestors of **Warship Island** must've loved it here" I smiled. "Why did Grandpa Ryu tell us to listen to you, Luffy?" Nami asked me.

"My ancestor was the Queen of **Lost Island** before she split **Warship Island** and the Dragon's Nest into two separate places" I answered her.

"My ancestor, Queen Monkey D. Lockette, was great at a certain science and used it to create the circle of Storms. She also made tons of paintings that work like the Navigation Table in a ruin on this Island. The paintings in the ruin move because of this science, but it needs to be activated first. It will tell us the location of the where the Dragon's Nest is" I explained further.

We reached the summit making me smile. This is where the ruin is? I'm glad I didn't pull Ryu here for no reason. "We've sure come a long way!" Sanji observed when I saw him looking towards the sea.

"Nice job, Luffy!" Apis told me before Nami said the same. "You guys could have helped him though" Nami narrowed her eyes at the trio.

Usopp: "He said he didn't need help"

Sanji: "We did pull it to the ramps, Nami!"

Zoro: "I got tired after that and since we didn't _need_ to, I saw no reason to keep helping"

"You're helping him with the heavy lifting next time" Nami glared at them.

"That's the mark of the Millennial Dragon?" Nami asked. "Yep!" I smiled happily. I was really glad we can see the ruin now. "Is this building the Dragon's Nest?" Sanji asked making me frown.

"No, it isn't! The birds said that there's a Millennial Dragon marking but nothing else" I told him. I was frustrated with Apis believing every single thing the animals tell her without thinking of anything else.

She ignored the warning about timing with the gust that the Seagulls warned her about. She thought that because there's a Millennial Dragon mark that this place must be the Dragon's Nest. She's just listening to what she wants to hear instead of what they're actually saying.

"Where's the entrance?" Usopp asked making me smile. "This is" I grinned pointing to the door. "Idiot! There's no keyhole or knob, how can this be the door?" Nami asked me. "Apis" I said getting her attention.

"Where's the Dragon Claw Ryu gave you?" I smiled pointing to the empty claw of the Dragon painting. "Oh! I see!" Apis smiled walking up to the door. "You don't mean that it's actually a key that opens the door, do you?" Sanji asked in awe. She nodded before she cried when she couldn't reach.

"I'll help you" I said, lifting her up. She was able to reach the hole now.

I felt the tiles below us shaking before I grabbed Apis, pulling her to my chest. "Luffy?! What are you doing…" Sanji yelled before all of us fell through a hole that appeared below us.

Scene Change: Floor of Ruin

Usopp: "W-We're alive, right?"

Zoro: "Seems that way…"

Sitting up, Apis still on my chest clutching the fabric of my vest, I was glad to see no one was seriously hurt. No one was hiding any pain either when they got up. "We're in the ruins at least!" I smiled. "It worked out just fine!" Apis smiled with a thumbs up.

"What is this place though?" Zoro asked when I looked up at the paintings on the ceiling. "It's a building created by my ancestor to show the location of the Dragon's Nest" I smiled happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:07 A.M. on August 3, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:28 P.M. on September 24, 2018.**

 ***They did not ram into the ship because Merry will automatically navigate herself when there are four or less crewmembers on board. She navigated herself before with more than four because someone told her to.**

 ****** **The numbers and letters are in either the fonts of Vladimir Script, Edwardian Script ITC, or Gigi. I did not explain the Satellite and Memory Bank of the Navigation Table because I know I mention it sometime in the future. I think I mention it in Global Leader 2. **

*****I love the Sanji and Zoro scene where they're washing and drying dishes together, even though Zoro gets annoyed with him always talking before handing them to him.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	29. Eric and Nelson Arrive

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **1868 words previous, 3247 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Eric and Nelson Arrive

Luffy's POV

"Look at the Hieroglyphs!" I smiled, looking at the huge picture. "It looks like a kind of Map… Ouch…" Usopp cried. "We can't even make sense of this though" Sanji said exasperated. But we do know someone who can.

"Nami? Can you make sense of these?" I asked her. Turning to her I saw she had a shocked but serious expression. Walking over to a picture that was on the ground, when Usopp and Apis started arguing for some reason, I smiled.

"Look at this picture!" I smiled, turning my head to Nami. "That's big!" Usopp and Apis said in shock. I was glad it stopped their arguing. "Try to make sense of this while you can Nami" I said, looking over my shoulder at her.

"This place is about to fall apart!" Usopp worried. The duo started arguing again before Nami spoke, interrupting them.

"I think Luffy's right, this place is a Map to **Lost Island** " Nami told us. I smiled as I nodded at this. "Look at the ceiling" Nami told us before she started explaining. "That Island, with the dome building on top, is this Island"

"It does look like it…" Sanji commented.

"The people around the Island are people who once lived here. I'd bet that they're probably Apis' ancestors" Nami suggested. Apis was in awe of that idea. "Do any of you remember what old man Bokuden told us about the legend of **Lost Island**?" Nami asked us. "He told us that their ancestors traveled here from another Island"

"He _did_ say something like that, now that I think about it…" Usopp commented.

"I think all the Dragon statues and paintings on the way here were used by the people living on this Island as a way to worship the Millennial Dragon as a God" Nami theorized. "That would mean the Dragon's Nest isn't on this Island then" Usopp concluded.

"Then… where is it?" Apis asked Nami. "Wouldn't it be the Island with the Dragon on it?" Zoro asked.

I looked into my Staff when I saw smoke appear in the gem. When it cleared I saw that Eric was on the surface, and he's listening in on what everyone is saying. They mentioned that the Dragon's Nest was on **Warship Island** but they couldn't believe that.

"It is on **Warship Island**. The Dragon's Nest was sunk so it would be harder for people to find it and take the Dragons" I told my crew. I already showed Apis this so she wasn't surprised by it. That doesn't mean she isn't still worried that it is sunk though.

Apis ran over to Ryu telling him to look at the paintings and remember if the Dragon's Nest is still at the bottom of the Ocean. The five birds that were on the windowsill above us flew inside as they chirped. "Thank you, birds" I smiled because they helped Ryu remember.

"I'm sorry for asking you to help me find something that is sunk in the Ocean" Apis apologized.

"It's no big deal!" Usopp said shocking Apis. "The Dragon's Nest could've been somewhere unexpected and there's no way to know unless you check it out, right?!" he asked her cheerily. "He's right! Getting so easily discouraged isn't like you Apis!" Nami smiled at her.

"You don't get anything done if you're afraid of failure" was Sanji's advice. "Nothing is wrong with living a roundabout life" was Zoro's piece of wisdom. "Let's go! Ryu won't get any better if we stay here" I smiled, knowing he will be reborn soon. Apis nodded happily.

A roundabout adventure is better than going straight to the end. "Someone's here," Zoro said when he flicked up **_Kurikara's_** hilt, ready for a fight. "With bloodlust"

"Thanks for the explanation, now I know where the Dragonite and the Dragon's Nest is" Eric thanked. I was annoyed with him. "There's no use for it at the bottom of the sea, so I'll just take yours" Eric informed with a grin. "No! We don't know if it is at the bottom of the sea or not!" Apis yelled, standing in front of Ryu. "So, you would rather the other Dragons be killed Apis?" I asked her.

"What? No!" she said making me frown. "That's what you said though. Why not say 'we won't let you hurt the Dragons' instead?" I asked. "Luffy!" Zoro said getting my attention.

"You go ahead and take Grandpa Ryu to the ship! I'll catch up later" Zoro told me. "Alright!" I smiled. "We don't even know where the exit is!" Usopp tried to reason.

"Then we'll make one" I smiled, running full speed at the wall. I hit the wall with my head, hearing a distant crack before I fell back on my butt.

"Hey, hey" they repeated making me stand up with a smile. "Just wait" I said. Some small rocks fell before the next part of the wall broke apart, opening a doorway. "See?! It worked!" I smiled happily. Walking over to the minecart I smiled the whole way there.

When Zoro and Eric were fighting I looked up at the ceiling with a smile. The Dragons went past **Warship Island** to another one, likely where they migrate to **Lost Island** from. "Get going Luffy!" Zoro yelled before I nodded. "Gomen, there's a piece of the Map missing" I smiled as I grabbed the reigns.

I made sure everyone was on before I pulled the minecart out of the Ruins. There was miles of air in front of us before we hit a large root. Pushing off when we started sliding down it I landed on Ryu's snout. "So fast!" I cheered happily.

Whenever the root turned, we turned. We reached a bundle of roots, breaking them when we bounced off of them. "Hang on everyone! We'll get to the ship really fast like this" I smiled happily.

"Luffy?! Do something! We'll end up in pieces before we reach the ship!" Nami yelled at me. "It's going to be fine Nami!" I yelled back. She didn't believe me, but that's fine. I stood on the minecart before Apis spoke. "Will Zoro be alright?! No matter how strong he is, he is fighting someone with a Devil Fruit!"

"He'll be fine Apis!" I smiled happily. We looked ahead of us to see a tunnel. "This'll be fun!" I smiled, but Apis didn't agree. "Do something!" she yelled at me. I didn't and we got out of the tunnel just fine.

We continued hitting dead-ends, annoying me. "There's another dead-end Luffy!" Apis warned tiredly. "This one has a Cliff behind it, right Nami?" I asked the girl. "Do something Luffy!" Nami and Apis yelled when I asked that. I pulled the reins, so we would go left, which is likely a bad idea.

We kept hitting the walls of the stairs that made us go down another thing of stairs on a loop, scaring a majority of the passengers.

We finally made it to the ship before the minecart stopped when it hit a rock. Apis and I were the only ones who didn't fall in the water because of it though.

"Do you guys need medical attention?!" I yelled to my crewmates who were in the water. "If you don't, we need to be ready to sail by the time Zoro gets here!" I told them.

Nami: "No more…"

Sanji: "Frutex…"

Usopp: *Gargle* "You're… gonna pay!" *Gargle*

A bird landed in front of Apis. _'Zoro's in trouble'_ the bird told Apis. "This is bad! He says…"

"I know what he said, Apis" I interrupted making her nod. "Zoro!" I yelled making sure the whole Island heard me. I threw my arm towards where I know Zoro is, grabbing his shirt. "Amazing!" I heard Apis praise.

Jumping up, I pulled my arm back when I was sure I had a tight grip on him. When I saw him, I made sure to catch him. When I did my head collided with the Mast. I slid down the Mast before I let Zoro go when we were on the deck.

"Are you okay Luffy?!" Apis asked me. "I'm fine" I smiled happily, holding the back of my head. "Why are you asking if he's okay?!" Zoro and Usopp yelled at her. "His head is bleeding" Apis told them. They all looked at me in shock, but I shook my head. "It's no big deal, used to it" I smiled.

Scene Change: Outside of Mirage

"We're out!" I smiled.

"That's definitely weird…" Sanji commented.

We were followed by Navy ships, but those ones won't get to us in time. "Of course they won't catch up so easily Usopp, the Merry is faster and more agile than their Warships. What do we do when we get to **Warship Island**?!" Nami asked. "We don't go there" I told her.

"What do you mean by that?! The Dragon's Nest is there" Nami asked in anger. I just shook my head at her.

"No, it isn't. In your explanation you stopped at **Warship Island** , but the Dragons continued to a place no longer on the Map" I told her, looking out at the sea. "Either way, we don't have time to mess with the Navy" Nami said. I just smiled at that. We don't have a choice in the matter.

"That's gonna be a problem, Nami" Sanji said.

"Cool! A Chinese Lion head!" I smiled excitedly when I saw the Warship that Commodore Nelson is on. "Oi!" Zoro warned, angry with me still. He didn't get hurt, I made sure of that, so I don't know why he's mad at me.

Dozens of ships appeared on each side of the Warship. "Are they serious?" Sanji panicked. "How many ships does the Navy have?!" Zoro complained, annoyed. I heard the grinding of gears and the rattling of chains not long after they said that. They're chaining the ships together to make a wall. It was in hopes that we can't get past them.

"What do we do now?!" Apis worried. "The only way we can get through is to jump on the ships, beat them, and cut the links!" Usopp suggested. He was trying to sound brave and the idea of Usopp doing that enamored Apis. "Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Go!" she is no longer enamored by him. "Thought as much" Apis said.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me!" Zoro said, flicking his Sword up, getting ready to use it. "Sounds fun to me!" I smiled happily. Taking care of the Navy Warship that Commodore Nelson is on is going to be way more fun though.

"There's no way you would survive if you tried that though!" Apis worried. "It's going to be alright, Apis. Things will work out" Nami reassured her. "Make it quick, guys!" Nami encouraged. Cannons were aimed and fired making me grin.

"This is great! Let's go!" I was excited about this. I want to help Ryu to and this is the only way I can.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

We continued evading the Cannonballs that were fired at the ship, making me smile. I have yet to fall off the Figurehead which I am very happy about.

*Thud* "Go back inside Apis!" I heard Usopp yell making me sigh. Why can't she just stay inside during times like these? "I can't leave Grandpa Ryu by himself!" was her answer. It made me smile, if even a little, because she cares so much about him. She's a good friend to Ryu who is soon to give his life away.

The front of the Merry dipped forward when I heard one Cannonball land on each side of the Merry. "We've been hit from behind!" I chuckled when Usopp freaked. The Merry wasn't hit by the Cannonballs. "Keep going! Keep going!" I cheered as I kneeled on the Figurehead. This is too much fun!

"Another Cannonball is coming our way!" I smiled happily as I sat cross-legged on the Figurehead. "Do something on your end!" Nami yelled at me. I don't want Merry doing all the work so I'm glad someone can navigate their way around a ship.

"Gotcha'!" I smiled, running along the railing. I reached the middle of it before I grabbed the raised railings on either side of me. " ** _Gum-Gum_** … **_Balloon_**!" I smiled, taking in air. I caught the Cannonball, so before I lost my grip, I aimed it at the Mast of one of the Navy ships. It ended up snapping in two making me smile.

I heard alarms being rung before I saw a big Cannon being rolled out of one of the ships. It was aimed at us making me grin. It was a part of Commodore Nelson's ship. "You two will work the Rear Sail!" Nami told Zoro and I. I nodded before we went to do that.

"An eye for an eye! I have a shot ready for you to!" I heard Usopp declare. I pulled the Rear Sail out over the railing, not afraid that I would fall into the water. If there were Electric Eels below I probably would be afraid to fall into it.

I smiled when Usopp fired a Cannonball into the larger Cannon. Great aim. I wonder if he'll reach the 'Zone of the Marksman'?

Usopp bragged about the hit when the large Cannon blew up.

Sanji: "For a fluke, that's not too shabby"

Zoro: "You're full of it"

"I can do that anytime!"

"So cool Usopp!"

I smiled at what Apis said. It _was_ really cool.

Looking at Ryu I smiled. "We'll get you home, Ryu! Just keep Apis safe for right now, alright?" I asked him happily. "Why are you talking to Grandpa Ryu?" Usopp asked me. I shrugged before I heard Nami speak. "It's time for you to act quickly and cut some links to open a path for us!"

"Luffy" Zoro said before I nodded with a smile. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I threw my arm back before pulling it forward. " ** _Bridge_**!" I yelled when I had a tight grip on the ship's railing. Zoro and Sanji ran across my arm before I jumped up to go with them. I swayed a bit so when I arrived I wouldn't hit Zoro and/or Sanji.

"Steel Chains?" Zoro observed. I leaned forward slightly, arms crossed behind my back, so I could look up at his face. "Think you can cut them?" I asked. The Chains were the width of my waist.

"There's nothing I can't cut!"

"We'll leave them to you then" I smiled. Marines came out of the ship like woodwork making me smile.

Sanji was annoyed with the Marines though. "It's fun when things are lively!" I smiled widely. "I'll leave the small fries to you" Zoro told us. "Yeah!" "Yep!" Sanji and I told him, respectively, at the same time.

"In the name of Nelson's Fleet, we won't let you get through!" the Marines yelled. They charged at us before I punched and kicked some. Sanji just kicked them. I, personally, have nothing against them. They likely don't know about what happened in the Void Century.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" jumping into the air I pulled my arms back. " ** _Gatling_**!" I rapidly punched every soldier in front of me, making them fly off the ship. "Here they come! Here they come!" I cheered happily as a crowd was running after me.

I stretched my arms to the sides, grabbing the railings on each side of the ship. They finally stopped in fear when my arms were stretched wide. They were either too dumb or too disorganized to do anything with their Swords.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I said taking my feet off the deck. " ** _Slingshot_**!" I shouted when I was pulled backwards. The Marines flew into the water because of my move. The Merry came towards us but was put off course by Eric.

"What is he doing?" I asked when I stood in between Zoro and Sanji by the railing. They were watching Eric and three other Marines taking Ryu away in their paddleboat.

"It looks like they're planning to take Apis and Grandpa Ryu hostage" Zoro told me. I nodded, not even thinking of doing anything yet. It looked kind of hard since the minecart was heavy for a small boat like theirs to pull.

"Well done, Eric! Now bring it here!" I heard Nelson tell the man. "Eric wants the Millennial Dragon for himself, he doesn't want to give it to you. You shouldn't call greedy people for jobs like this" I mumbled with a shake of my head.

Eric decided to tell the Commodore why he wasn't obeying him anymore making him angry. Cannonballs were fired at them "Stop harassing Grandpa Ryu!" I sighed at this.

"You're going to get yourself killed doing that. Sure, it takes guts to go against someone bigger and stronger than you, but still" I grumbled. Eric picked up Apis by the back of her collar telling her that she's _just_ a hostage.

"I'll chop you to pieces if you don't be quiet" Eric threatened her. She bit his hand making him shout in pain. He threw her to the ground. If someone doesn't do something, I will.

I laughed hysterically when I heard the Marines scream in terror, jumping into the water, when Ryu stood. My sides were hurting from the laughing.

When Ryu knocked Eric off the paddleboat, I smiled. He's protecting Apis like he promised he would. The man cursed when he flew into the air.

Ryu spread his wings wide, his roar reverberating through the air. His roar shook the Oceans, the ships, and hurt everyone's ears. Despite my enhanced hearing they didn't hurt mine for some reason.

When he stopped I saw Apis get up. _'I'm going to fly now'_ Ryu said as I heard Apis happily laughing. He flapped his wings repeatedly, at a slow pace. "That's it Ryu! Fly!" I encouraged with a smile, leaning over the railing of the ship.

Cannons started firing at him as he flew higher into the air at a slow pace, making me angry. "Stop that!" I yelled punching the Cannons closest to us. The front of the ship split in half so the Cannons stopped working.

Ryu roared as he turned to fly towards us. Another roar vibrated the ships after the Commodore had more Cannonballs fire at him.

*Splash* Turning around at that, I saw that Ryu fell into the water. I looked at his body but didn't see any wounds from here, even with my enhanced vision. He's just getting too old to fly very far when he's being shot at.

Stretching my arm, I grabbed the top of the Mast, flinging myself over to him. "Ryu!" I yelled worried. Just because I know it's old age, doesn't mean I can't still be worried about him.

Landing on his back I ran up to his neck. Kneeling down I stroked his feathered neck to get his attention. "Hang in there a bit longer!" I encouraged worriedly. _'It's my time to die'_ he said making me sigh. "I know it is, but not yet… just soon" I smiled sadly.

 _'_ _Save Apis'_ he told me, finally looking at me. "Of course! You know I will!" I smiled happily. "I'll also take you to the Dragon's Nest though! Try hard to stay alive till then" I told him. _'I will try'_ he promised me.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Apis yelled making me smile. "She'll really miss you" I told him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:32 P.M. on August 5, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:53 P.M. on September 25, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	30. The DragonsReverse Mountain

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **Guest n3ur0515- Thank you so much for the praise, it means a lot to me. I will write all the arcs because I really want to and because Luffy's position and emotions and actions will make some parts of the story different. Each Saga will be in different Global Leader Stories. Just as** **Global Leader 1** **is the first Saga, the East Blue Saga**

 **2275 words previous, 3111 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: The DragonsReverse Mountain

Luffy's POV

Ryu started sinking so I picked up his head. "Hang in there a little longer! The Dragon's Nest is going to appear soon, you can die then" I told him.

Apis: "Grandpa Ryu…"

Nami: "Grandpa Ryu!"

Usopp: "Curse those guys!"

Zoro: "This is really bad!"

Sanji: "Yeah, and Luffy can't swim either"

I heard harsh gasps of worry and concern making me turn around. There was a Harpoon heading straight for us. When it was close enough I grabbed the thing before it could hit me. "What are you doing?!" I asked him angrily.

"You don't know the value of the thing you're standing on!" Nelson told me. "70,000,000+ ** _B_** , right?" I asked, blankly. He was shocked by this before I decided to elaborate. "I know the price of Millennial Dragons, but that is the exact reason I won't let you take him or the others" I declared.

He started laughing at me. "Do you want to be part of the deal? I'll cut you in on 1/2" he asked me. I was furious at that. Leaning back, my left leg straight in the air, I growled furiously at him. "Ryu is not a 'thing'…" I growled stepping forward.

"He is our friend!" I yelled throwing the Harpoon at him. It hit the wall behind Nelson, tearing his fan and the left side of his Navy Cape.

"You can sink with your 'friend'! You'll regret trying to Harpoon me!" Nelson yelled. Actually… if I tried to do that he would've died instead of getting ruined clothes.

Ryu started to sink even more before he opened his eyes. _'I'm fine staying here, Luffy'_ he told me. I frowned at this. "I'm not leaving and that's wimpy, Ryu!" I told him firmly. "The Dragon's Nest is going to surface soon, so stay alive until then" I told him stubbornly.

 _'_ _What about Apis?'_ he asked making me smile. "I'll make sure to protect her! Don't worry about her, worry about yourself right now" I told him sternly.

*Rumble* The Ocean and Island started quaking. I smiled happily when I realized what that meant. "It's coming!" I smiled happily. Green started to show under the Ocean's surface making me smile wider as it got closer.

"Yahoo! The missing piece is coming back!" I cheered happily, waking Ryu up. _'The Dragon's Nest'_ Ryu said making me nod. Cannons kept firing before I heard Ryu tell me something.

 _'_ _Hang on Luffy'_ I nodded, hanging on a bit tighter when he told me that. It wasn't tight enough to hurt him in any way though.

His head rose quickly before he started calling to the other Millennial Dragons. "You have dear friends to, huh?" I smiled, glad that he's calling them. I heard them calling from a distance before I looked up. I could see a lot of them in the sky, miles behind the Merry.

A vast number of them flew above us. Ryu roared before he fell onto the water again. "Ryu!" I worried. He opened his eyes to look at me when he spoke. _'Tell Apis this for me'_ I smiled already knowing what he wants me to tell her without him having to say it.

"I promise I will tell her, you can rest now" I smiled softly at the Dragon. The Dragons screeched when Ryu's head fell lightly in the water. I heard the Commodore laughing triumphantly before I stood up, hat covering my eyes. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I yelled stretching my arm up to the Dragons.

" ** _Rocket_**!" I shouted as I used a Dragon's neck to pull myself up into the air. "I have to use your neck for a sec, sorry!" I apologized to the Dragon when I was above him. Stretching my leg up I started a move.

" ** _Battle-Axe_**!" I yelled bringing my leg down when it was long enough to reach Nelson's Warship. I followed my leg off the Dragon, splitting the ship in half. I landed on the tip of the ship as it broke apart. I pulled my leg back, stomping it on the piece I was on when it was back. I was furious with them for what they've been trying to do.

I stalked the side of the ship that was facing up as it floated. Once I looked up, hat shading my eyes, the Marines ran with screams of terror. All the ships tried to retract their Chains at the same time making their ships crash into each other.

" ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I said stretching my arm up to the circling Dragons. " ** _Rocket_**!" I shouted when I pulled myself up once I got a hold of one of their necks. "Sorry for bothering you again!" I said when I let go. Since they were circling, I used that to get to my ship.

I landed on the deck with my arms and legs bent down like rectangles. The impact made my whole-body crawl. "Yo!" I greeted with a smile. "Don't 'Yo' me!" Nami shouted in anger. "You're gonna wreck the ship!" Nami yelled at me.

I saw Apis run to the railing that was facing where Ryu used to be. He was already under water though. "Grandpa Ryu…" Apis cried before the Ocean shook again. I smiled at this. "I wasn't able to keep my promise to you, Grandpa Ryu…"

I walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's not true, Apis. Can't you hear the Millennial Dragons' voices?" I asked her.

*Boom* A large shockwave created a large blast of air, almost knocking us over. Large pillars appeared from the rising Island making me smile happily. "They aren't called Millennial Dragons because of their life span. They're called that because they come here once every 1000 years! They're migratory, it's no coincidence they flocked here now of all times"

"The **Lost Island** surfaces!" I smiled, finishing Nami's explanation.

The Island was beautiful with the many lakes, streams, small waterfalls, coral, Sennenryu Dragonite formations, and Dragons. "This must be…" Apis said looking at all the Dragons. "Yes, it is, Apis. The Dragon's Nest Ryu wanted to visit so badly" I smiled. Apis ran off making me frown.

Sanji: "O-Oi! Apis!"

Usopp: "Apis!"

We got off the ship before Usopp asked why she suddenly ran off. "Ryu. Ryu is here…" I answered simply. We followed her but stopped a few meters away from the lake that Ryu was floating in the middle of.

"Will Ryu finally have peace?" Nami asked aloud. "It's alright" I said, getting their attention. "When he was sinking, he said his dream came true _because_ he was sinking" I told them. "Look at all these weird rocks" Usopp said.

"They're probably made of Dragonite…" Sanji theorized. "They look just like Dragons" Sanji elaborated. "Why do they look like Dragons though?" Usopp asked. "This might be a Dragon's Graveyard" Nami theorized. I just nodded. "No! Grandpa Ryu said that coming here would make him better!" Apis yelled at us.

"Ryu was a lost Millennial Dragon, Apis" I started. "He was without friends and companions for years before he found you. You were his friend in that time Apis" I told her. "He said out of the thousand years he has lived, the last year with you was the happiest" I smiled. She started crying.

"You understand the Dragon's Language, Luffy?" Usopp asked. I shrugged. "I've been able to understand animals since I was born. My dad gave me a Tiger and Bear cub as friends to play with when I was younger and I understood them very well" I informed them.

"You're a liar, Grandpa Ryu!" Apis cried getting my attention. "Do you want me to tell you what I didn't tell you in the Cave, Nami, Apis?" I asked them. I smiled sadly when they both nodded their heads.

"Ryu didn't tell you the whole truth about this Island. He told you what you needed to hear so you would help him and that's it. The Dragon's Nest is where Dragon's die and are reborn. You will see him again, it just depends on if you can hear his voice" I told her.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded at her pointing ahead of me. Many eggs were cracking and hatching. The Cornflower blue egg cracked before a Lime green Dragon hatched from it. About five or six Dragons came down to greet it.

The baby screeched/cried before Apis finally accepted what has happened. She got out of the water once she was done crying. "Thank you, everyone" Apis thanked us. Nami was confused before she elaborated. "For bringing Grandpa Ryu to the Dragon's Nest" she finished.

"Thank you Luffy!" Apis said after a short speech. "Let's go back to the Village! Everyone must be pretty worried and shocked!" Apis exclaimed happily. "Yeah! We better get off the Island before it sinks again" I smiled. "Huh?!" they all yelled. They rushed to the ship in a panic making me sigh.

"Get out of my way!" I heard Eric yell behind us after a while of walking. We all stopped to turn around. The man fixed his hair and I felt Apis's body shake in terror. She was gripping my jeans in fear.

"Still want to fight so badly?" I smirked at the Mercenary.

 ** _~East Blue Saga~_**

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?" I asked in annoyance. "Yeah I am, I almost drowned to death" he said. "Isn't this beauty marvelous though?" Eric asked us, arms spread wide.

"There's enough live Dragonite for the both of us! Why don't we split this marvelous treasure?" Eric asked. I shook my head at that. "No!" I answered him. "Don't you want eternal life?" he asked me. I only shrugged. "Why would I want something so boring?" I asked. Eternal life doesn't sound appealing and I have it as long as I am in charge of this Staff.

"There's no one not afraid of dying! In the life of a Pirate, with our Devil Fruit powers, we're always inches away from death" he tried to persuade me. I just kept smiling. "Doing what he does, he's the kind of guy who would die smiling" Zoro said. I nodded at that since I have and would.

"You can sit and watch as I take the Dragonite and leave then!" that so won't happen. "No!"

Usopp saved Apis from Eric's **Sickle-Sickle** powers. "Don't be reckless, Apis!" Usopp told her when she worried about him. "I don't care if it is reckless, I will protect them!" I do agree with that. "You insist on defying me then? You can all die" Eric declared. " ** _Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind_**!"

I jumped in front of Usopp and Apis, taking the hit to the chest. I fell to one knee from the slight pain I felt. "Luffy!" the duo yelled in worry. "I will deal with them" I told everyone when I stood up. "But Luffy!"

"I promised him!" I said, interrupting Nami. "I will protect this Nest, I will protect Apis, and I will protect my crew" I declared running forward. " ** _Sickle-Sickle_** …" " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" spinning my right arm as I held my shoulder with my left, running up the hill. " ** _Whirlwind_**!" " ** _Pistol_**!" throwing my arm at Eric.

I missed him and got a bunch of scratches on my arms and legs for my effort. I did hit the rock he was standing on though. I saw the ripple from the aftershocks, so I guess it wasn't too bad that I missed. I spun in a circle when I got my arm back, so I wouldn't be pulled backwards by it.

"Run, hide, wherever you want, but you can't escape!" he told me. " ** _Sickle-Sickle Wind Slash Rapid-Fire_**!" Eric shouted. I can't move out of the way or it will hit Apis, my crew, or both. "I won't run, and I won't hide!" charging forward.

I ignored the cuts, jumping up and over it when I blocked all of the sharp wind. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I stretched my arms forward to grab his shoulder. Stretching my head back I pulled it forward. " ** _Bell_**!" I yelled hearing a bell when I connected my forehead with his face.

I stretched my arms back before my right foot hit on the ground. " ** _Bazooka_**!" I yelled when I pulled them forward, hitting him right before he touched the ground from the last attack. He flew off into the distance making me grin. "Winner!"

We went to where the Villagers are before the rest spoke. I ignored them for the most part. "I just wonder where Ryu's incarnation is? Every species that can reincarnate has their own, unique voice" I wondered out loud.

"Will you have some Special Pork Buns before you go?" I shook my head at this. "That's alright Bokuden, we have to leave soon" I smiled. "We'll take the recipe though" Sanji told him. "That's too bad" Bokuden told us before he went on to speak again.

We boarded our ship before I sat on the raised corner of the railing. "Would you like to come with us Apis?" I asked her. "I've befriended all of you and I would like to, but…" she told us smiling. "I'm going to stay on this Island" she finished. I nodded, understanding why she's staying.

"I want to learn all sorts of customs from Grandpa Bokuden. I want to protect this place, just like my ancestors did before me" she elaborated. "You guys do crazy stuff to" Apis said making me chuckle. "Yeah I do" I smiled.

"See you Apis!" I waved as the ship's Sails were released. I felt sad that I couldn't see which Dragon Ryu reincarnated into. I'm glad Apis is determined to protect the Dragons and the Dragon's Nest more than ever though.

"Is she going to be okay all by herself?" Usopp asked when we were away from the Island. "She'll be okay, she's our friend after all" I smiled. "She sure is" Zoro agreed.*

"I see large Rain clouds ahead!" Sanji yelled from the Crow's Nest. We're back on our original course to the **Grand Line**. I sat on the Figurehead of the Merry hoping we'll get to **_Reverse Mountain_** soon. Nami told us to come inside before she slammed her Map on the table.

"I have heard rumors about it, but this Map shows it to! If this really is true, the entrance to the **Grand Line** is a Mountain!" Nami told us. "You can't be serious" Zoro said but it's true. The entrance is also a very small crack that only a Navigator, competent enough to navigate the **Grand Line** , can get past.

"It's called **_Reverse Mountain_** , the water in the canals from the four Blues go up instead of down" I explained. "The one that goes into the **Grand Line** actually goes down though" I smiled. "Someone help me with the Rudder!" Usopp panicked.

"Help Usopp, Sanji!" Nami ordered. "You can use the Navigation Table Nami, that is what it is here for" I told her. "Doesn't this current seem a bit too strong?!" Usopp panicked again. I sighed at this. I told them this but they're ignoring me.

It started raining before Nami told Sanji to get the Sail. "Come with me, Luffy" Sanji told me. I climbed the Mast before crawling across the Yard. Pulling the Sail up I tied it to the Yard before looking up.

I saw the red, jagged rocks the **_Red Line_** was made out of. "I found **_Reverse Mountain_**!" I yelled. They were awed by how high the **_Red Line_** is as it went past the clouds. "Stop gawking and grab the Rudder!" I told them as I dangled from the Yard. We were getting pulled in and there was only a wall there.

"There should be a small crack in the Cliff, Nami! Find that!" I told her. "Got it!" she yelled.

"Keep going straight!" Nami yelled at Usopp and Sanji. I was finally able to drop down on the deck, hand on hat so it won't blow away. "You found it then?" I smiled happily. "Yeah, I did" she smiled.

"We have to get through those Water Gates just right!" Nami observed. "Move right!" I told the duo. They tried doing so in the current, but as long as they get close I'll take care of the rest.

The Rudder broke because of the strong current. " ** _Gum-Gum_** …" I ran to the right of the ship, stepping on the railing. " ** _Balloon_**!" I yelled taking in air when I got between the ship and Water Gate. I got the ship into the canal making me smile. Because of the ship's weight pressing against me I thought it wasn't going to work.

"Luffy! Grab my hand!" Zoro yelled. I let the air out of my body before I spun enough to fling my hand to grab his. I was glad because he kept me from going into the sea. I touched enough sea water today. My head got stuck in the deck though.

"It's a straight shot now!" Nami cheered before I got unstuck. "Yahoo!" I smiled heading to the Figurehead. I didn't miss the man in one of the outer Cabins though. "By the way, there's a stowaway on board" I told them all when I reached the Figurehead. "What?!"

Eric appeared on the railing to our right. "Curse you all! If it wasn't for you, I would've reached my dream of Dragonite!" he cursed us. "Guess I will take your 30 million Berry bounty instead! Surrender like a good little boy" Eric told me. "There's no telling what he'll rip apart if he uses his Devil Fruit here!" Sanji said. Usopp was panicking as usual. "Look! Dragonite!"

Eric looked down. How did he fall for that? Nami walked over, kicking his left leg out from under him. I started laughing when he skipped down the water behind us. "Bye-bye!" Nami smiled.**

"We're in the clouds now!" I cheered happily from my spot on the Figurehead. We passed the clouds and it was a beautiful sight. The water at the top was like sparkling, ripples in the sky.

We hit the summit, the water that splashed away turned to ice immediately. That shows how cold it is up here. Either 32 degrees Fahrenheit or -40 to -42 degrees Fahrenheit. "Yahoo!" we were flying, and it was amazing. Falling back down scared everyone but me though.

We landed back in our spots when the ship sailed down the Mountain with a *whoosh* of air. "I see the greatest sea in the whole World! The **Grand Line**!" I smiled. Beyond the clouds that reach for miles, you can see the sea. This is even more fun than the second time I came here.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:24 P.M. on August 5, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:30 P.M. on September 25, 2018.**

 ***Poor Apis, despite saying she'll learn all sorts of customs she won't listen to him again. She might've even missed something the last time she listened to it.**

 ****Usopp and Sanji are in really good synch at that point with Zoro and Luffy.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading this series. I will update the next Saga of One Piece on the same weekday as always, in other words I will post the story on October 4, 2018.**


End file.
